Without You
by linklover88
Summary: We were nothing but broken souls, Link and I. Lost to ourselves. Maybe that was why we were so desperate for each other. Because if we were with someone just as broken as ourselves then we wouldn't feel that isolation. That horrible feeling of 'no one will ever love you', and the calling of 'no one can ever care'. Dark x Link
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

_A/N: Hi! This is my first Fanfiction, so take it easy on me, OK? Dark x Link, don't like than you don't have to read it. Enjoy, R&R! _

Warning: This story/series contains violence, language, and yaoi, sexual content/themes in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything else from Legend of Zelda. 

**Link's POV**

I stared at the golden door in front of me. I stepped in hesitantly, and the barren landscape that awaited my eyes caught me off guard. Was I... _outside?_ No, that was impossible. I was hundreds of feet underground; this room was just a trick, a mirage. The ground was covered in 3 inches of glossy water. It was cool in here, and I shivered. The air was foggy, and I could barely see 15 feet in front of me.

The only solid object in the room appeared to be a dead, black tree. I took another step in, and was awarded with the door behind me slamming shut. I knew it was coming, but it scared the hell out of me anyway. "Damn…" I muttered, glaring at the fog, as though daring it to thicken. I peeked into the fog, but it was too thick for my eyes to penetrate. I sighed, and then jumped as a growl echoed from wall to wall. But it didn't sound like an animal; it sounded more like a... _human._

I ran to the tree, just wanting to be near something solid. However, as I got closer, another solid object appeared. It was a small-looking brick building, about 20 more feet away, but hell, it was better than nothing, right? I dashed over to the building, my feet splashing in the water, only to find its door locked. _Well, that's great…._

I knew there should be something else, an enemy for me to kill or something else of the sorts. Suddenly, I was afraid. Fear chocked me, threatening to envelop me, and eat me alive. Or whatever else fear does.

My breathing was coming rapidly now, so fast I was hyperventilating, and I thought about me being locked in this goddess's forsaken room, wasting away until all I would be was a pile of bones and a shadow. My nerves jolting, my blood pounding, I walked back towards the tree. It would likely be my last companion if I couldn't get out of here. Well, there was Navi, but she wasn't exactly my best friend.

I was almost back to the tree, my head hurting from thinking of every possible way to escape. I didn't want to let the tree be out of my line of sight, it was now like a lifeline… _Great_. _A dead tree is now my last life line, what next? Will my shadow jump me or something? _

My brain really needed to learn to shut up.

I heard a dark chuckle. I spun around, but I couldn't see anyone. A dark presence filled the room, and I knew I wasn't alone. I drew my sword cautiously. "Show yourself." I growled.

"Well, I'm glad you're eager to see me. I've waited a long time to meet you, Hero of Time." A dark voice replied. I spun on my feet, and faced a dark figure a few feet away. He took another step in my direction, and I gave a loud gasp of shock as I recognized the figure.

"Y-you… you look like… Who are you?" I hated the weakness in my voice. I was stuttering over the simplest of words! The goddesses should be ashamed of me if I couldn't even face an enemy without trembling in fear.

"My name is Dark Link. But you can call me Dark." He smirked at me, his voice as cool as the room we were trapped in. But at the same time, his voice was deep and rough, as though he hadn't spoken in a while. He must have sensed my fear, because he added, "I'm your shadow, Link."

To my surprise, I relaxed. "Oh. I-I didn't know you could talk and stuff..." I trailed off, amazed. "So, do you know how to get out of this room?"

_Wow. Great, I'm asking my shadow how to get out of here. Lame!_ But I didn't care. I could use some help. _"Link…."_ Navi whispered to me. _"I don't trust him… If you're going to trust him, at least be wary."_ I sighed. "Oh, Navi" I whispered back, to quiet for my darker figure to hear. "Yes, as it so happens, I do." Dark responded, keeping his voice monotone. He sat down against the tree, looking more relaxed.

"But first, tell me more of the world above. Tell me of the world of Hyrule." I smiled, and sat down next to the darker man, also leaning against the tree. We began to talk, and I realized that this had been the first time since I had begun my journey that I had sat down with a companion, and talked at ease. I soon found myself relaxing, even laughing and smiling as I indulged my new companion of the world that he sadly hadn't had the chance to become a part of.

Finally, I stood up, smiling at my new found friend. "Dark, come with me. If you can get us out of here, out of this damned temple, I'll take you to the world above."

His head shot a look of wariness at me. "And... why would you do that for me?" His sudden distrust of me made me wonder exactly the same thing. Why _was_ I offering him a chance at freedom? I backed tracked, trying to use logic to cover up for me. I didn't really know why either, but something about Dark made me excited, and it would be nice to have a companion with me on my journey.

Blushing and stammering, I managed to cover up my sudden need for a friend. It was a crappy cover up, but it was better than nothing. "Um... b-because... well, I do need some help getting out of here. A-and it would be nice to have some help with… well, my whole journey." I gave a small smile, and my face was redder than the inside of Eldin Volcano. "Plus... I could really use a companion. The Goddess's know I get lonely out there."

He sighed, the burst of air causing one of his loose black locks to move away from his eyes. "Well, that's true. And I did tell you that I knew the way out of here..." His face fell, and so did his voice as he continued to speak. "But... in exchange for my help, I'm going to have to..." He trailed off, and I ignored his last comment.

"Great! So... can we get out first?" I received a creepy smile, and I felt my stomach- and my hopes- drop a bit. "Dark..?" there was a pause.

"Do you know why they call me _Dark_ Link? It's not just because I'm your shadow, Link. No… I'm called Dark because I'm everything you aren't. You're the Hero of light, while I'm the Knight of Darkness." He blew out an angry gust of air. "When the goddess's made you the hero, they knew you had to be good- perfect, even, without the 'clouding' thoughts of 'darkness'. So they took away anything that they considered evil out of your personality- Anger, passion, lust, hate, vanity, ignorance, depression, spite, jealousy… they took it all out of you. And they made me the bearer of your pains, your… 'Flaws'."

Dark's voice started to raise, anger in very word, in every letter that he spoke. "They took away your humanity! They made you like a saint! THEY TWISTED YOUR MIND!" He paused, gasping, trying to calm himself down.

"You are the second person I've seen in over 7 years… I know nothing of the world, or its people. And now this- this is all I remember."

I thought about this. Was it true? Did the goddess's really make me inhuman, like Dark said? I knew I had only met this man minutes before, but I wanted to believe him. He was human, in a sense. He had feelings, and I'm sure under his dark composure, he had a heart. We may once have been one, but now, we were opposites. Then his other words hit me- 'You are the second person I've seen…' Cautiously, I asked, "Dark…. Who else have you seen?" He smirked at me, and I started praying that it wasn't who I thought it was. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked me teasingly. "Yes…" I whispered. "I would like to know."

He looked at me, grinning. _Damn, this guy was bipolar or something._ I noticed him more, how he was almost exactly like me in looks. His skin was paler, as though he was colorless. His hair was jet black, matching his black outfit. His eyes glowed scarlet, like blood, and he had a pair of small fangs. Besides that, however, we were like twins, with tunics, matching swords (although his was black), and the same pointed ears. I vaguely wondered if one of us was taller.

"Take a guess, hero. I'm sure you know who…" The darker warrior replied. I stared at him, sadness in my contrasting blue eyes. "It was… it was Ganondorf, wasn't it?" The moment I said the Gerudo King's name out loud, I knew I was right.

"Well, congratulations, you figured it out." Dark sneered at me, as though saying;_ Wow, how dumb do heroes come these days_? But I ignored him. Fear lightly pricked my skin, and a strong sense of foreboding with it. "What did he want?" I asked. "Oh, nothing much," Dark replied "Just a little...chat." _Well, that's great. It's nice to know I won't have to introduce you two._

A sigh escaped my lips, and my blood surged as heat ran through my blood. I wasn't used to being frustrated, especially not to this extent._ And now the Goddesses have decided to bless me with the task of dealing with my own shadow..._

"He promised me my freedom, too." Dark whispered. He took a few steps back, and disappeared into the fog that had still been swirling around us. I stared at where he had been, and my ears picked up the sound of a low and sinisterly dark chuckle from behind me. I tried to spin around, but his cold hands held my shoulders, locking me in an iron grip. I turned my face to the left, trying to see the man who held me in place.

My eyes met scarlet, and I growled.

"He said all I had to do was defeat you in battle." I glared at him, and he smirked. "But listen, I think I might just like you. So, I might be willing to strike a deal with you." His voice dropped lower, and his eyes held intensity that I didn't know even existed in the whole of Hyrule.

"Just surrender."

I growled again, anger rising, and I resumed my pointless struggles to get free. "And why the _hell_ should I surrender to you? I barely know you, you just admitted that you're working for Ganondorf, and know you're stopping my blood circulation! The least you could do is let me feel my arms again!" It was true; all I could feel from the shoulders down was a numb throb.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry."

He released me, and gave me a shy, sheepish grin. I sighed, my arms twitching as the blood resumed circulating. "But this really would be easier if you just surrendered. I really don't enjoy the thought of beating your ass under Ganondorf's circumstances. He may have promised me freedom, but I don't like him." I thought about this for a minute.

_Information overload!_ My brain cried. _We're going down!_ This man was so confusing. I had just met him, and he had already fried my brain.

Finally, I replied "If you don't like him, then why are you doing his dirty work for him?" He shrugged. "He may have been the one who put me in here and cursed me so that I couldn't leave; but I _still _hate this dump even more than him."

I do feel bad for him. I would hate this place if I was stuck here for 7 years too. Wait, strike that. I already hate this place and I've only been here for 7 minutes. Theoretically. "I'm sorry, but I can't surrender. You know, I have the whole go-save-the-world job to do."

For a moment, he looked disappointed, like a Kokiri who was refused a chance to go out and play. The he shook his head, and gave me an evil grin. "Fine. But by the time I'm done with you, you're going to be screaming for mercy." With that wonderful statement ringing in this goddess's forsaken room, Dark pulled out his own replica of the Master Sword.

My sword in hand, I decided to experiment with a simple slash._ Not_ a good idea. At least, it wasn't good for me. It benefited my attacker quite greatly though.

The moment I slashed towards Dark, he was moving so fast it was all a blur. He dodged my sword, and gracefully jumped- flipping in midair- over my head, and landed behind me, pressing his sword against my throat. Not hard enough to draw blood, but still pretty damn hard.

"Last chance, _golden boy_. Surrender or die." He said, and I replied by growling. He released me, and I swung around, trying to scratch him with my sword.

He blocked my blow, and we began to 'dance', circling each other, and our swords meeting in a contest of strength. But Dark would always have the upper hand; He was both stronger_ and_ faster than I was. Our swords would meet time and time again, and I would always try to back up, to get out of reach of his black weapon that so eagerly hunted for my flesh.

For my blood.

For my _death._

In a matter of minutes, I was covered in scratches, bleeding heavily from the deeper cuts. I had already used one of my health potions, and here I was cursing myself for not bringing another with me. I had a fairy, but I wanted to save her for when I was more desperate_. More? I'm already the most pathetic hero ever! I'm getting my ass whooped by my own shadow! _A voice cried out in my head. But I ignored it_. He's not JUST a shadow. He's more… complex than that_. Next thing I knew, I was fighting two opponents: My mind_ and _Dark.

And it looked like I wouldn't be winning either battle.

I still hadn't scratched Dark, not even given him a paper cut. I was limping from a cut on my thigh, and I was losing blood fast from a cut on my ribs. I was bruised, bleeding, and hopeless. The situation in my head wasn't any better, and all I wanted was to lie down and die. Finally, I tripped over my own boot, and fell on the ground, splashing into the cool water that reflected the fog, and screamed in pain. I looked up at my shadow, pain reflecting in my eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to kill me? Or are you just going to stand there and gloat?" Even in my pain, I managed a fierce glare.

He blinked down at me. Ignoring my questions, he said "Heal yourself." When I didn't reply, he added "With your extra fairy, stupid. I know you have one."

I took out my fairy and struggled with the cork. Dark glared at me, and snatched the bottle out of my hands. "Do I have to do everything for you? I honestly don't know how you became the Hero of Time..." He opened the bottle, and pointed at me, looking at the fairy. "Heal him." The fairy shot out of the bottle and flew at me, gently sprinkling her magic on me and bringing me back from the brink of death.

"Thanks…" I croaked out. "You're welcome" They both replied. The fairy shimmered in a swirl of pink sparkles, and was gone. I glared at Dark. "Not you, asshole! You're the one who nearly killed me!"

"Ouch. That hurt. Huh, maybe the Goddess's didn't make you a saint. Or if they did, they made you a swearing saint. Sweet." He grinned, looking down at my blue eyes. He moved away from me. "Get up. If you want to get out of here, follow me." With that, he walked away.

"W-wait!" I cried out, stumbling to my feet. "Where are you going? I thought you said you couldn't leave!" I ran towards him, new energy coursing through my veins. That fairy really did know her stuff. All that was left of our fight were a few bruises and my blood that swirled with the reflecting water. Dark spun on his foot, and knocked me down to the ground with the back of his hand. I gasped in shock.

"What the hell? And what's all this about leaving? I thought we couldn't leave until one of us died!"

Glaring at me, his eyes blazing, he retorted: "I said I couldn't leave until I _defeated_ you. I had a loophole. I didn't have to kill you. I just had to best you in battle."

His eyes started to tear up. "If you had surrendered, I wouldn't have had to hurt you! Just because I'm a knight of darkness doesn't mean I like hurting people! If you had just surrendered, we could be fighting Morpha right now! I don't want to hurt you, Link!"

_Yup. Definitely bipolar._ "I- Dark, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I had no idea..." I broke off my apology, and I sat down. Dark had already sat himself down, and was now staring blankly at the wet ground. We were both wet, so it didn't matter that we were sitting in what seemed like an endless puddle. A bloody puddle at that never ended, that surrounded us, reminding us of why we were here.

Reminding us when all we wanted to do was forget.

We sat like that for a while, each lost in our own thoughts. Finally, after what was probably hours, the shadowed man stood up.

"Come. We should go. The longer we stay here, the stronger Ganondorf grows." He walked through the door to the building, the bars having slid up at Dark's will. I creased my brow, and followed him in.

v^v

Finally, we stood in front of the last door in the temple. We were both soaked, tired, and bruised, but I really wanted to get this over with. I looked at my black-haired companion, and smiled. I didn't know why, but when I was with him (in companionable circumstances of course) I was almost delirious with joy.

_Weird, huh?_

He looked at me, and grinned back, revealing small fangs. "Morpha is beyond these doors. Are you ready?"

I looked at him, my _'Well-duh-I'm-ready-I'm here-aren't-I?'_ look on my face. "Of course I am. You'll help me, won't you?"

He looked at me, cocking a brow. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll just sit back and watch. After all, I've done all the work, right?" His voice was light and joking, and I saw the corners of his lips pull up a bit, as he tried to hide a smile. But it was true- he had done all the work. Bringing him along was one of the best ideas I had thought of since I set out in the first place; and was getting better minute after minute.

"Well, that_ is_ why I let you live..." I teased back. He growled, and I was thrown to the ground. We play wrestled, and after a few minutes we broke apart, laughing hard and gasping for breath. "Hmmph. Yeah, you let me live. I was so scared that you were going to kill me."

I climbed on top of him, pinning him to the ground, now red in the face. "You know me. I'm a_ deadly _killer."

He snorted. "Yeah, those poor pots."

I got off him. "Come on. Let's go get some tentacles!"

I pulled out a key and stood up. He eyed my pants, and I blushed. "W-what?" I looked down at myself. I mean, I was pretty sure nothing was out of the norm...

He smirked at me. "I think we've already got some tentacles..."

I glared at him. "Oh, shut up." But I was grinning. One thing I had learned about Dark: He was very perverted. Not that I minded...

I opened the door, leaving the key in. _Why bother bringing it with me?_ We walked into the room, and it was _just as blue as the last one_... I was beginning to hate the color blue. It was everywhere in this temple, and I hated this temple. Therefore, I started to hate the color blue.

There were four platforms in the middle of a pit which was filled with water. It seemed innocent enough, but something about the room gave me the creeps. "Dark..." I whispered. "Can we please not go for a swim in this room?" Even though I wasn't looking at him, I was sure he was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, no problem_ sweetheart_."

I snorted. "Thanks, _dear."_

"No prob, _hun"._

Our teasing was interrupted by Navi.

_Oh! Crap! I completely forgot about Navi! _

_"Hey! Listen! Are you going to remember me for once?"_ Her small, annoying voice jingled. "Yes! I'm so sorry, Navi. I- I just..."

_"Whatever. Anyway-" _

The room vibrated violently, and my inner focus shook me back into a state of alert.

_"Link! Look out! That isn't normal water!" _

"No dur. I don't need to be Nayru to figure _that_ one out..." I muttered. I tried to be quiet enough that she wouldn't hear me, but I guess I was too loud, since I received a small blow on my ear. I heard Dark snicker behind me.

_"Shut up and focus, you idiot! No on wants to hear about how 'smart' you are! We have a job to do! You need to focus! And why is that creeper still here? You should've killed him earlier! You big, stupid, blathering idiot! He's one of Ganondorf's minio-" _Her voice was quickly cut off, and was followed by the 'pop!' of a cork being shoved into a bottle.

I turned around, and Dark was there, holding a closed bottle. I looked at it, and grinned at a very put-out, bottled Navi. I grinned and hugged Dark, thankful for being relieved once more of Navi. He blushed, and told me to hurry up and kill Morpha so that we could get out of this "Goddess be damned temple." as he crudely put it.

I jumped carefully onto one of the platforms, and I looked down at the rippling, disturbed liquid below me. Some bubbles rose to the surface, and I could tell we weren't alone.

"Dark!" I yelped as a blue limb of gunk rose from the water. "Yes?" I heard a lazy reply come from the door. "W-what is that?" I cried out.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Morpha. Long time no see." I made a run for it, leaping off the platform and onto the rest of the floor. I teetered on the edge of the water, and a firm hand pulled me onto the floor. "Honestly, _what_ would you do without me?"

The limb dissipated back into water, and I gave Dark a freaked out expression. "Get into the corner. Now." He ordered. His voice didn't leave room for discussion. I nodded, and headed for the nearest corner, avoiding the spike-lined wall. He ran to the opposite corner. "Pull out you clawshot!" He yelled out. Nodding, I pulled out my new clawshot, which was what was in the building back in 'Dark's lair' which is what I had deemed the room I had found him in. He pulled out my shorter clawshot, and he yelled out directions on how to kill Morpha.

v^v

I coughed up water and felt air flowing through my lungs again. Followed by more coughing.

"Are you OK? Link, answer me! Oh, please don't be dead. Shit, you can't die. You're the Hero of time! You're not supposed to drown. Shit..." A familiar voice cried out in anguish, and I felt strength return to my body. Confused, I opened my eyes. We were still in Morpha's lair, and I was sitting up against a wall.

"Dark?" I croaked out. I felt my throat get tickled, and I coughed some more. The everything came back to me. "Morpha!" I bolted, and sat upright. Then it all came back to me. I had finished off Morpha. Then I remembered being dragged down with the water beast, falling into the water. Bastard… My eyes focused, and I looked into swimming red pits, and I heard a gasp of shock.

"Link?" Dark was on top of me, and I noticed his hands on my bare chest. I felt myself blushing deeply, and the pale face in front of me relaxed.

"W-why are your hands... I-I mean... Um..." I looked away totally embarrassed.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was just pumping water out of your lungs, saving your life... no biggy." His hands left my chest, but reappeared on my face. "What? Do I... disorient you?" He gave me a grin, and I blushed even darker. I didn't even know it was _possible_ for me to blush this deep. "D-Dark..." I giggled.

He felt so blissfully cool; it was like an angel was holding my face. His voice dropped, and he was suddenly very serious. "Don't ever do that again! I thought you had died! I thought you were gone! I was freaking out! What is wrong with you? That wasn't funny! I might not be always be always be here to save your life, you know!"

I sighed. "I know, Dark. I didn't mean to drown and kill myself, you know."

"You will_ never_ leave me, understand? _Never."_ He snarled.

I opened my mouth, but the words were sucked out of it.

And then he kissed me.

It was short and sweet. My lips moved with his, and for once in my life, I felt whole. Before, I hadn't even noticed that I was missing something, but now I knew.

I was incomplete without him.

I enjoyed the cool warmth of his lips on mine, and I agreed with him.

_Never._

His lips pulled off mine, breaking the spell. I was incomplete again, and we were no longer one. We were Link and Dark again, not the perfect being that was the two of us together.

I opened my eyes. I hadn't noticed that they were closed, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the man in front of me, and that's all there ever would be. Now that I had him, I wondered how I had gone without him. Our heads were still close to each other's, and he rested his forehead on mine. He opened his eyes, and we just stared at each other, basking in the moment. He smiled, and I smiled back.

He kissed me again, this time a bit more passionately, and I froze. I didn't push him away, but I didn't respond. I guess the idea of kissing another _man_ finally reached my brain, and it scared me.

Dark seemed to sense my reluctance, and pulled away quickly.

"Oh, Goddess's. Link, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just-" He continued to apologize, but I blocked him out, so that his voice was just a buzz in the background. I left myself at the mercy of my mind. I was still in shock, and even though I struggled to gather my thoughts, I was scattered.

"-sorry. I'm such an ass! You almost died and here I am trying to... If you want me to leave, Link I understand. I'm sorry. Here, I'm going." He started to walk towards the door, and that's when I snapped out of my daze.

"Dark! Don't... don't leave me here alone. Please." I looked at him, and for some reason, the idea of him leaving me scared me more than anything I had ever felt. "Please."

He rocked on his feet, like he couldn't decide if he should stay or go. I stood up, shaking. My knees wobbled, and as I took a step towards him, I gave a gasp of shock as my muscles screamed. I stumbled, and he ran towards me, and caught me before I could fall. I gave him a weak smile.

"You said I could never leave you. So you can't leave _me_, either." I gazed into those red eyes and I felt content. Not complete, but for now it would have to suffice.

"I- I won't leave you. Not unless you want me too." He gave me a sad smile.

"Promise…" I whispered. I was still so weak.

"I promise. I promise I will never leave you unless you want me to leave."

My eyes shut, and the world around me went black. I heard noises in the back of my head, but I couldn't make them out. The last thing I remembered was the voice of an angel in my ear, telling me that the he would never leave. Then it all swirled, and I once more lost consciousness.

v^v

**Dark's POV**

I held the unconscious Hero in my arms, my heart beating fast with worry. I looked around the room gravely, looking for something that would help the man clad in green to revive himself. My eyes fell upon the Heart Container on the floor. It must have appeared when Link finished off Morpha. Gently, I placed Link on the floor, and ran over to retrieve the precious object that could help my...

Companion?

Friend?

Savior?

_Boyfriend?_

I shook my head. No. Link couldn't be my boyfriend. While I definitely felt something for the man in green, I was sure he didn't return those feelings. The way he froze when I kissed him again- No. He didn't want me the way I wanted him.

_But the first time..._

He had kissed me back. And afterwards, when I smiled at him, he smiled back. That had to mean something, right? So maybe I wasn't hopeless after all. Maybe he did want me. Maybe we could…

I slapped myself. What was I thinking? The best I could hope for was friends. But none of that was important right now. What really mattered was keeping him alive.

I grabbed the heart on the ground, and looked up to see myself face-to-face with a blue portal.

"What the _hell?"_

I decided to just ignore it. I figured it would still be there for later. I didn't want to move Link until I was sure he didn't have a concussion or something. I sat down next to the lighter man, a look of worry spreading across my calm mask. I propped his head in my lap, and cracked open the container, pouring the red liquid down his throat.

I pinched his nose and clamped a hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow. I bent down, and whispered into his dark blond hair.

"Shh… It's okay." I cooed

"It's OK. Just relax. You'll be fine. I promise."

Damn it! Why did I keep promising him things that I knew weren't going to be true? Promising to stay with him? Pssh! Yeah, please! Even now, I could feel Ganondorf's power in the temple, searching for me. It would take him awhile to find me, but when he did, he could make it so that I would be powerless to do anything besides his will.

The truth swung its ugly face to look at me, and it bit down hard on me. Reminding me of who I am. Of my purpose, the reason I was created.

The Goddesses didn't curse me. They didn't make me. I wasn't their creation. I'm not _their_ puppet.

It was all Ganondorf.


	2. Chapter 2 Bath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any other characters, settings, etc.**

**Link's POV**

_I was standing alone in a field, the land being even and flat. The grass was all dead, and everything was brown and gloomy. The sky was no better, its dark purple colors matching the deadness of the ground that it covered. I was dressed in my tunic, but it was shredded, and did little against the hot breeze. _

_My weapons were gone, and there was nothing to look at. It was simply the dead, barren wasteland which stretched out as far as the eye could see in every direction. It seemed like night, judging by the darkness, but the intense heat made it feel like the sun was blazing down at me. _

_I started walking. I was going in no specific direction, but it was better than just standing there and melting to death. The ground was painful and the dead grass poked my bare feet, making me bleed. I couldn't have taken more than 50 steps when some invisible force hit my chest, and knocked me painfully onto the ground._

_A deep voice boomed in the field, and I swear I would recognize that voice anywhere. _

_"Come, Hero. You surely know where you are." _

_An image filled my mind, an image of pain and suffering. Black air and the stench of blood, the dead, and the dying filled the wind. Hyrule castle was in flames, and screams pierced the smoky air. The children and the innocent, they all ran around, holding onto each other, crying and weeping in sorrow for those they had already lost. _

_I was snapped back to Hyrule field, and glared at Ganondorf. He sat on my stomach, making it hard for me to breathe. He smelled of rotten meat and death, and with what little strength I had left, I gagged. Chains pinned me down to the ground, the grass pricked small holes into my back, and I could smell blood._

_"What... do you want?" I rasped out. _

_"Ahh, so the great hero speaks." _

_"Get. Off. Me." _

_"No, I think I rather like it here." _

_"Let. Me. Go!"_

_"Nope, can't do that. Sorry."_

_"I doubt you're sorry."_

_"You're right, I'm not!"_

_I glared at him, wishing my eyes could strike him dead. After all he had done to the people of Hyrule, his dying would be the least he could do._

_He grabbed my jaw, and forced my mouth open. In his hand he held a jar that consisted of something red._

_Blood?_

_He tipped the jar, and I felt something wet and liquidity go down my throat. I was positive he was trying to kill me. I tried to spit it out, but he had clamped my mouth shut and pinched my nose, cutting off any way to breathe, much less spit. I didn't know what the liquid was, but if he was the one giving it to me, I sure didn't want it._

_I struggled and growled and squirmed and tried hard not to swallow, but in the end I could not prevail; I had to let the liquid down my throat. It wasn't what I thought it was, it tasted familiar and didn't have enough salt to be blood. Heat ran through my veins, boiling my already heated body. _

_Suddenly, the pain and heat I felt everywhere was gone. The pricking from the grass was unnoticeable, if I was still being pricked at all. The chains were gone, and the weight on my stomach was missing. I gasped for air, and the air that filled my thankful lungs was surprisingly chilled. I opened my eyes to find not Ganondorf, but empty air was where he had been sitting. _

_"It's okay. It's OK. Just relax. You'll be fine. I promise." _

_I sighed as an angels voice filled my head, and I felt blackness block out the field of the deadness._

v^v

**Dark's POV**

I looked down at lighter man. I had been right, the heart container had helped. He looked more relaxed, and as I stroked his hair out of his eyes, he smiled.

_That's why._

He was why I couldn't tell him the truth. He was so innocent.

_But he deserves to know._

"Dark!" A thunderous voice filled the silent room.

_Oh Goddess, no... not him. Anyone but him. Please. No. Not him!_

"Dark... my loyal servant... why have you tried to hide? Is there... something you wish to tell me?"

My head shot up, and not 10 feet away stood an image of Ganondorf, an apparition of sorts.

_Shit._

Well, I had 3 options.

#1: I could bend to Ganondorf's will. But that seemed like a bad idea in itself, saying as the hate I felt for him was stronger than my lust for Link. Now, that was saying something. So no to option 1.

#2: I could stand up against him. But all that would accomplish right now would be getting Link and me killed, so... no to option 2.

That left option 3.

The portal. I didn't know where it went, and Link was still out. I would have to slip past Ganondorf with him in my arms, and make a run for it. There were so many things that could go wrong. What if I fell? What if I dropped Link? What If Ganondorf chopped my head off? What if we both died and Hyrule succumbed to this pig and Ganondorf got the Triforce?

Like I said, problems.

Well, better than nothing. Even if I died, Link would be safe. I didn't really feel like dying, but if the end product was Link living to kill Ganondorf, then I didn't have much in the way of an option. He had to live, and I knew I was going to die soon anyway. It was only a matter of time.

I gave Ganondorf a growl, and narrowed my eyes. "I am hiding nothing. Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm here for a friendly visit, Dark. So tell me, why are you hiding the Hero?" Power and authority rang in his voice and echoed throughout the room, making my head throb and my stomach churl uncomfortably.

However, I needed to stall as long as I could, because every moment he appeared in here, his apparition grew weaker. And once he was weaker, I could make a run for it. _We_ could make a run for it.

"I am not hiding him. I am hiding nothing. Need I repeat myself again?" Ok, so maybe stalling wouldn't last as long as I needed it to. But he just pissed me off _so_ much! His very presence was irritating, to say the least. I wanted to shove my sword into his stomach and laugh as he sank to his knees before me.

I was such a monster.

"You need not, shadow. But why is he alive? I told you to defeat him."

"I _will _defeat him. I am stronger and faster, and can easily best him with the blade."

"Do not get cocky, _slave._ I care not for your ignorance. And if you are so sure of yourself, then why not kill him now? The enemy sleeps at your feet, why not slit his throat and be done with this mess?"

I paused. He had a point. _Damn, how was I supposed to get out of this one?_

"All in good time. If I am to kill him, I shall do so in my own ways. I am not such a coward that I would kill in cold blood."

"Hm. Well, kill him soon. You are already weakening in your resolve, slave. Do not lose your true character in him. Do not lose yourself in him."

He narrowed his eyes at me, fire, death, and blood lust churning and drowning the yellow globes that bore into my skin.

"It would be your undoing. We cannot let the light prevail, for darkness is stronger, and you, my Dark, you are the very embodiment of darkness and power."

"Yes, of course... Master." I gave a bow, my long hair hiding my face. I made a face, a mix of a grin and a grimace. I hated this pretense, but if I was going to stall, I was going to do it the right way.

"How did you get out of that room? I though you could not get out until you defeat-" Realization struck him, and I knew it was time for us to go.

_Screw the 'foreplay'._

I scooped up Link in my arms, and made a dash for the portal. I heard Ganondorf yelling at me to stop, but I kept going. A swish of air past my neck, followed by the sound of metal and tile colliding, told me that Ganondorf had tried to kill me.

And got a bit too close for my liking.

I jumped into the portal, holding Link close, and prayed that fate be kind, and take us somewhere safe.

There was a flash of blue light, and we were gone.

v^v

**Link's POV**

The field was gone, and the darkness was fading. Blue light enveloped me, forcing my eyes to, demanding that I pay attention to the bright light. I felt warm and dry, and a surprisingly familiar scent told me that Dark was near. The wind rushed past my ears, my hair, past my whole body.

_Ahh. There must've been a portal after Morpha died._

That meant the Temple of Time was our next destination.

Dark was to my left, and I called out. I saw worry in Dark's eyes, concern filling the red orbs, and I'm sure it was a moment of weakness. Normally his face was just impassive and masked. Or..

_Very seductive_.

_Shut up!_ I yelled at myself. He didn't have any reason to kiss me. He just was glad I was alive, that was all.

_But damn... Where the hell did he learn to kiss like that?_

I barely had what you could call experience in things like that. Saria had kissed me a few times, just to experiment. And Zelda had kissed me once, when I snuck into the castle to see her. So then where did he get his experience from?

_Not now._ Now was a very bad time to think about kissing. Or Dark. Or kissing Dark.

Which reminds me...

"Dark! It's OK! We're going somewhere safe!" I yelled, but the speed of the portal stole away my words, my voice was lost with the wind.

_What?_ He mouthed back, but I just shook my head. I could tell him at the Temple. Speaking of which, we had to be getting close to...

_Speak of the devil. _

v^v

I landed with an audible 'Thud' in the Chamber of the Sages. My knees buckled beneath me, causing me to swear and gasp in pain as I stood up. Ruto appeared before me, and the one clear thought I could recognize was:

_Shit, not her! _

"Liiiink!" She squealed. She moved towards me, and for once I was glad of the invisible barrier that stopped her from strangling me in what she considered a 'hug.' She pouted, and I struggled to hold back a laugh. She regained her composure, andI knew a _blah, blah, blah_ session was in order.

"Link... I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband."

I shuddered involuntarily. Married to _her? _I'd rather give Ganondorf a hug. Or... well, I'd rather not do either, thank you very much.

"Zora's domain and its people will eventually return to their original state..."

"...As a reward..." She blushed, and I was suddenly so scared that she would kiss me I was frozen in fear.

"...I grant my eternal love..." _Oh, dear Goddess's, NO..._

"...to Ganondorf."

My jaw dropped. I mean, _Ganondorf?_ I... wow, didn't see that one coming. Well, if she wanted someone else though, who was I to judge? At least she was over _me. _

She laughed. "Haha! I got you there! No, I'm just kidding, Link. My love goes to you, of course."

_Damn it! She won't get off my back, will she? _

"But of course, I don't think I can fully devote my love to you just yet. I can't right now."

_YES! I'm free! Thank the Goddess's!_

_"_I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water..."

Yes! Well, when duty calls, it calls.

"...And you? You're searching for Princess Zelda? Ha! You can't hide anything from me, can you? Princess Zelda... she's alive. I can sense it... so don't be discouraged. But Link..."

Her voice dropped, her eyes narrowed, and I broke out in a cold sweat. _I... couldn't hide... no, she didn't see me and..._

"Remember, you're _mine. _And when I said you couldn't hide anything..."

"...I'm telling the truth. Because..."

_"...I saw you and that man."_

_Oh dear Goddess's. My life just went from disastrous to Hell!_

"So don't forget your place, Link. Because I'll be watching."

She threw the Water Medallion at me, and I caught it with my left hand before it fell into the abyss below us.

"Bye, _Lover._ See you next time."

She disappeared in a flash of blue light, and I was forced to close my eyes. When I opened them again, I was at Lake Hylia.

v^v

Only then did I think of Dark. It made sense he wasn't in the chamber with me, but now where was he?

I spun around, fear rising in my chest as I thought of him being alone, trapped back in that horrible room.

_Oh, he's going to kill me._

"As the water rises, the evil vanishes from the Lake. Link, you did it!" A high pitched squeal followed the words.

_Ugh. Ew. Sheik! Stalker alert!_

"Did you want something, Sheik?" I asked. The bitterness in my voice surprised me. But it was probably just because of Ruto. Her in general kind of just seemed to piss me off.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I wanted to thank you for fixing Lake Hylia. Great job!" _No dur. Of course I did a great job, it was do great or die._

I rolled my eyes. _Talk about obnoxious..._

"You're welcome. Now, if you don't mind, I need to be on my way, I've got a few errands to run." I started to walk towards the bridge that would take me back to the mainland.

"Oi! Link, wait up!" My stupid goody two shoes part of me made me stop.

"What now?"

"Where are you going?"

"Temple of Time." Dark might be there. And I was much more willing to try going there than to dive back into that cursed hell-hole.

"Why?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I was just curious."

I started walking again, trying to get away from the stalker as fast as I could without him noticing.

"Hey! I've got something for you!"

I stopped again.

"Here. It's a, uhm... present."

He handed me a green box with pink ribbons around it. The whole thing screamed: _Fangirl!_

Yeesh.

I opened the box, trying to humor him as fast as I could. I knew Dark would be getting impatient.

_Fire arrows?_

"Sheik! Where did you get these? These are so-"

"Valuable. Yes, I know. I got them from a friend, he told me to give them to you."

"O-oh. Well, thanks a lot, Sheik!" I grinned at him, my day starting to get a bit better.

"You...you like them?"

"Hell yes! These will make things a _lot _easier for me. Thank you, again."

"O-of course." He blushed as I hugged him.

I was such a huggy idiot.

He hugged me back, a bit too long for my taste. And, of course, he had to ruin it.

His hand traveled slowly down my back, and guess where he stopped?

My ass, of course.

I jumped away, sickened. My stomach threatened to reveal its contents (not that there was much in there to reveal), and I glared at him.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry. It was reflex."

"Yeah, you mean to tell me that you touching my ass was a _reflex?_ Yeah, and I'm Zelda." I replied sarcastically.

"Uhm... sorry?"

I walked away so fast I'm sure I looked like a blur. "Whatever. I got to go."

v^v

I hopped onto Epona as soon as I was back on mainland.

"Hyah!" I dug my heels into her sides, urging forward into a gallop.

We dashed towards Hyrule Castle. It was normally a full days journey, but if I pushed Epona hard, I could get us there in a matter of hours.

v^v

**Dark's POV**

That damned Hero was taking his precious time.

It had been a few hours since we had gotten separated in the portal, and I had no idea what to do. Where was he? Was he okay? Why did we get separated? It was so frustrating, not knowing where he was. But if he came back, I wanted to be here for him.

Luckily for me, I had depressing thoughts to pass the time. A huge question remained, as though it as imprinted in my brain: _Why didn't Ganondorf just kill us?_ He easily could have. He could've just muttered the words and I would once more be a mindless slave. _'And you, my Dark, you are the very embodiment of darkness and power.' _ What did that even mean?

Now that I thought about though, he never had enslaved my mind. I had seen him do it to all my fellow creations, but never to me. Why was I special? How was I any different? All I really am is a shadow and a few words. But… was that really the difference? Because I was a shadow? Because I existed and simply _was_ before I became Dark?

Because I was a part of something that even Ganondorf couldn't taint? Because I as a part of the Hero himself?

I really needed to talk to Link or someone about this. Even a physiatrist, I didn't care who. I just needed to figure this out.

_Link…_

I hoped he would come back soon. I understood if he didn't want me along, but the least he could do was tell me so. I didn't enjoy this temple much, either. Sure, it was much nicer than the Water Temple, but here it was just so _boring_. What was with all these temples being boring? It was driving me insane. Finally, I decided to take a nap. What else could I do? Rot away? I've done enough of that for a life time, thank you very much.

I rested my head on the cold tile of the Temple of Time. _Well, at least it's dry._

v^v

I woke up to the sound of footsteps. The noise was coming from outside, and the steps were fast and light, like the person was dashing for their life. Then again, after seeing all the redeads in the town, maybe they were. I drew my sword and awaited the intruder.

A man stepped in, breathing hard. He wore a green tunic, and looked panicked. His head swung from side to side, as though looking for something. Or _someone_. His eyes rested on me, and he looked me right in the face.

_Link._

"Link."

He smiled at me, slowly walking over.

"Sorry it took me so damn long to get here. I got dropped off at Lake Hylia."

"Are you okay? Why did we get separated? Did anything happen to you?"

He rolled his eyes, and sat down heavily, an echoing 'thud' sounding the room.

"I'm fine, just sore from riding so fast on my horse to get here. We were separated because I had to talk to the sages, and apparently you weren't allowed to stay with me. And yes, several things happened to me."

"Who was the Sage of Water?"

"Princess Ruto of the Zora's. She was also my fiancé."

"Oh. I didn't know you were engaged." _Buzz kill._

"I hate her. She sort of forced the engagement on me against my will, too. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't know if I ever agreed to the engagement. And we're not engaged anymore, sages can't marry if they weren't married before they became sages. Which saved me, because if I married her I wouldn't live another day. I absolutely loathe her."

"So you're single again?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Why?" Yay! My chances were increasing...

"Just curious. So what did she say?"

"She said she loved me, and that..." He trailed off, a look guilt on his normally gentle face.

"What?"

"She... she said she saw us."

"And what did she see us doing?"

"She saw us kiss."

_Shit. Din, Nayru, Farore, why do you hate me so?_ Well, there goes my pleasant feeling, right down the drain.

"Hm. That could be an issue."

We sat there in silence, and it wasn't a pleasant silence either.

"So, what else happened?"

"Well, this friend of mine gave me a present, and then he touched my ass."

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you want me to kill him?"

He laughed nervously, like he couldn't tell if I was serious or not. But believe me, I was dead serious. That ass was _mine_ for the taking. Not for some other random douche who probably only cared about Link because he was the Hero of Time.

"Uhm, no, it's OK. He has his uses sometimes. But, I mean... why is it that all of a sudden everyone wants to be with me? I'm not special. But now, it's like I have a fanclub! There's Saria, Ruto, Zelda, Sheik, and now you, too." He sighed, and looked at me, a small grimace on his face. "I mean, it's not like it bugs me, when people flirt with me. It's actually kind of nice. But physical contact is a bit weird. I mean, underneath this-" He motioned at himself "-I'm only 11. This is all new to me. So it's just... kind of weird."

I nodded, my eyes downcast. "So the kiss..."

"Dark, I didn't-"

"...you should just forget about it." Disappointment flooded me, and self-hatred clouded my brain. He was right. Who was I, to come in and try to get with the Hero? Who was I, to rapidly develop feelings for this man? Who was I, to kiss someone who was just an 11 year-old at heart?

"Dark-"

"Forget it, Link. It was just a spur of the moment."

Oh, that was such a lie. It was all lies. Promising not to leave him, that he would be all right, that my feelings for him weren't there.. all lies. I felt something for him, and that was that. I wanted him so badly, and I couldn't even tell him or show him how I felt. _Oh, woe is me. This is what I deserve though, isn't it? This is what I get for trying to kill him then kiss him. This is karma._

Karma is _such _a _bitch._

He tried to backtrack again, pleading with me. "Please, just-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snarled.

He looked shaken, and took a step back."O-ok, Dark." He could've written _hurt_ all over his face and it still wouldn't get any more obvious. He was such an open book, it surprised me that he had gotten this far without crying himself to death because of the keese he had killed. His blue eyes watered, threatening to rain on his innocent face, and I felt bad all over again. Sadness was such a _tender_ emotion, it felt alien to me. But that didn't stop me from softening my gaze and pulling him in for a tight hug. He tucked his head on my chest, and wrapped his arms around me. He felt so alive and _warm_, that my heart of iron melted, melted at his touch and at his sweet scent.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean to be so cruel. It's just... how I was made, I guess."

His big blue eyes looked up at me, and forgiveness was now imprinted on them. I wondered how he managed to be so nice, when all I felt was anger at the world.

It surprised me too, his sudden rather child-like behavior. Earlier he seemed so in-control, so... mature. And now here he was, truly acting like an innocent child. Such mood swings would drive me crazy if I stayed with him.

We just stood that way, holding each other. It wasn't really romantic, not for him anyways. But to me, it seemed like the best thing I had ever felt. He smelled amazing, like everything sweet and lovely swirled together to make an unique yet perfect scent.

"You smell amazing." I murmured into his hair.

He pulled away, a little smile on lips. "OK...?"

" Anyways, we should get going. It'll be nightfall soon, and I want to get to Kakariko Village before they shut the gates."

"Where's Kakariko? How long will it take to get there?" I asked. I'd never heard of anything called Kakariko, but it was such a ridiculous name, I wasn't surprised.

"Maybe another hour or two on horseback. It's to the west."

"_Horse_back?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, a horse. You've seen horses before, right?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I know all about horses. It's just..."

I winced "...I'm afraid of horses."

He grinned triumphantly, and I felt like such a stupid coward. Blood? Love it. Torture? An old pastime. Death? No biggy.

_Horses? _OMG-I'm-gonna-pass-out-in-fear.

He giggled, high pitched like a girl. It was a _very_ girlish giggle. Hmm, Link being girlish...

I pictured him in a pink dress, with his hair curled, his cheeks flushed, his legs open, his blue eyes filled with lust, his breathing hard and ragged...

_OhMyGoddess's. If that isn't hot then I'm a freaking mushroom. _

"Dark? You okay? You look like you have a fever."

I shot out of my trance and blushed deeper. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

v^v

It turned out that riding horseback wasn't too bad. Not as long as the Hero of Time was in front of you, and you got to wrap your arms around his waist and bump up against his firm round ass. It turned out to be quite fun, especially when he blushed and stammered when I bumped up against him. He claimed he didn't, but I was sure he liked it.

**Link's POV**

We arrived at Kakariko seconds before the guards closed the gates. They bowed, murmuring something like "Welcome, Hero" and "My Lord." I couldn't make any sense of it. "Let's get a room. It's been a long day." I said

We stopped at the first boarding house I saw, the _Dragon's Fire_. I had stayed there before and it was quite nice for such a cheap price. The manager recognized me right away and hustled over. He was a large man, 6'2 with broad shoulders and an even broader stomach. His face was red and wrinkled, and his voice was a low yet friendly boom.

"Hero!" He cried as he reached us. "You have graced us once again! Please, let me get you a room." He looked over at Dark. "One room or two?"

"One will be fine, sir. May we have a room on the second floor?"

"Of course!" He smiled. "It's on the house."

I started to protest, but he cut me off. "It's the least I could do for Hyrule's only hope."

I smiled. "Thank you, kind sir."

He led us up the stairs, and to the room at the end. It was the biggest room in the house, and I gave the manager a kind smile.

"Would you like us to prepare a bath, sirs?"

"Yes, please."

He walked away, having handed Dark the key. We entered, and I smiled at the large bed in the middle of the room. There was also a window, a desk, a sofa, and a few candles spread around the room. I plopped onto the sofa and took of my gear. Dark stood in the doorway, looking around the room.

"Come on in, Dark. Don't worry, there are no horses in here." I grinned, and he glared at me. He walked in, placing his own gear next to mine. He started going through his stuff, and pulled out a bottle. He groaned, and curses reached my ear.

"What is it?"

He looked at me, pained. "Uhm... You're not against accidental fairy murder, are you?"

I gasped. "Navi! Oh shit, she's not dead, is she?"

He handed me the bottle, a small blue fairy laying unconsciously in a corner. I popped open the lid, and slid her into my palm. I lifted her to my ear, and heard tiny, albeit ragged breaths from the slender frame. I relaxed, figuring it was just oxygen loss. That couldn't be fatal, could it?

I pulled off my hat and placed it in the corner near a candle. I placed Navi on top, knowing her fondness for my hat. I still couldn't figure out why, but what mortal could fathom the mind of a fairy?

I gave Dark a reassuring nod, and he sighed in relief. "Sorry. I guess I forgot about her."

"It's fine. Not like it was your fault anyways, Dark. I have to admit, bottling her has been the best way to shut her up yet. Imagine what she would say if she saw us ki-" I stopped mid word, remembering not to bring that up. _Too late._ But he just nodded, his face sobering. I tensed, and a pain in my neck stopped me from apologizing.

I rolled my neck, trying to ease the strained muscles. He walked over, and placed his cold hands on my shoulders. I tensed, and his cold hands started to release the tension that had built there. I relaxed, and let out a sigh of pleasure. Just then, a knock on the door jolted us apart. Dark, growling with narrowed eyes, opened the door to reveal a maid, who said the bath was ready. The bath was right next to our room, and I left Dark alone so that I could take my bath in solitude.

v^v

"Augh." A groan escaped my mouth as I sank into the hot water, my muscles relaxing. It was the first real bath I had had since I left for the Water Temple. The Water Temple made me think of Dark. _Dark_. It was probably a bad idea for me to think about my muscular companion while naked, but I couldn't stop myself. I remembered his cool lips on mine, the fulfillment that I had felt. I wanted to kiss him again, even though being with another man was a forbidden pleasure. But I didn't care. My life was pretty much just that, forbidden.

I wanted to feel like that again. I wanted those lips everywhere, those hands to touch unspeakable areas. I moaned as I thought of him naked, his lips on mine. My cheeks went red, and I felt myself go hard.

My eyes narrowed. This was the first time I had ever been hard in my life. And while I was inexperienced in those areas, I still had basic knowledge. Of course, my 18 year old body contrasted with my 11 year old innocence. But all the same, I still acted like I was 18. So why not just be 18 all the way, and give in to my body? Even if I could, I wouldn't go back to being a child. The freedom of adulthood was so sweet, so much better than a child's innocence.

And if I went back, what would happen to Dark?

_Dark._ I wanted to jump out and storm into our room and kiss the man on the lips. I wanted to let him ravage my body, to teach me what to do with these feelings of lust and want and _need._

And if he didn't want me, then with time I would make him lust for me so strongly that he would all but rape me in my sleep.

But for now, I needed to relieve myself.

I lightly touched my member, and I gasped in shock. That felt _good._ I slowly stroked myself. I moaned a few times, glad I was alone. I had never touched myself before, not like this, so this was all new to me. I decided to try something else. I imagined Dark's pale hands down there, teasing me and playing with me in ways no one else ever had. I moaned, and heat spread through my body. The pressure in my stomach tightened, and with one last loud moan, I released my seed all over myself and in the bath.

I relaxed, sitting in the hot liquids, a mix of steaming water and my own fluids. I was so elated, I started to hum. I got so caught up in my glee, I didn't hear the foot steps outside the bathroom until someone knocked on the door.

"Link? You okay?"

_Oh dear Farore don't let him open the door; don't let him see this, no..._

I pulled out the plug, letting everything go down the drain.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I pulled a towel around my waist and ran over to open door, trying to prove that nothing had happened.

Dark stood in the doorway, and he cocked an eyebrow at my soaking wet figure. He shook his head, a bright blush flooding his cheeks.

_Oh Dark, if only you knew._

_V^V_

**A/N: Thanks so much for the subscriptions! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Also, Sheik is a guy in this fanfic. I know he's actually Zelda in disguise, but I prefer to think that Zelda is useless. It makes more sense later on. And OMG means Oh My Goddess's. **

**illusionspark: I'm glad you thought they're not too out of character. It's kind of hard to figure out Link's personality, what with his... limited vocabulary in** **the game and all .**

**And thanks for reviewing. I got so excited to see I had a review, and it made me all fuzzy. xD**

**I'll try to post once a week or so, it will be easier during summer break. Which is in like two weeks, so... yeah.**

**Reviews anyone? :}**


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams

**A/N: Yay! I got the third chapter up. I hope you like. Thank you so much for reviewing! It made me so happy :) And I apoligize for any OOC-ness on Link's part. He's just confused. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or any other characters, or any settings. **

**Link's POV**

_Oh Dark, if only you knew._

We just stood like that, a puddle of water gathering on the wooden floor. Finally, he broke our entwined gazes, looking at the floor. I just continued to stare at him, wondering if I should tell him how I felt. But the fear of rejection stopped me, made me second guess myself. Is this really what I wanted? I barely knew him, so was I really ready to go out of my way for him? I didn't even know if he wanted this, and I didn't want to scare him off.

Why did this have to be so hard and confusing?

He gave me a weak smile, like he was upset about something too. "You should probably dry off. Sorry I disrupted you." He turned tail and fled, his perfect figure disappearing around the corner; leaving me to my words and feelings. I went from feeling passionate and confused to feeling solitary and empty.

Alone once more, I shut the door, and sat down on a small stool._ I can't believe I just did that! I just- oh hell, I just thought about Dark! I wanted another man! I-_

Does that make me gay?

What kind of Hero is gay? I don't want to be gay! I just want to be-

_Normal? _It's a bit late to want to be normal. What in my life is considered normal? I'm a Hylian who was raised as a Kokiri, I skipped my 7 years of my life, I'm the Goddess's chosen Hero, I carry the Triforce of Courage; and I have the guts to want to be normal?

Sighing, I dried off. How was I supposed to talk to Dark after this? It would be very awkward; for me at least. Might as well try to act normal.

I tied the towel around my waist and headed for our room.

v^v

I came back into the room, wearing nothing but the towel tied around my waist. Dark smiled at me, looking up from a book.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked him.

"The maid let me borrow it."

"She came back?"

"Yeah. She said something about going to dinner with her..."

Jealousy ran through me. No one should be taken with Dark, only me. I wanted him, and no one else should be able to have him.

_What the Hell?_ What was wrong with me? Dark wasn't mine, anyone who caught his eye could have a fair game. And I wouldn't blame them, his broad shoulders and silky black hair would catch anyone's attention.

"...But I told her no. I figured we could eat tomorrow, you seem pretty tired."

I closed the door behind me, and his eyes ran over my shirtless figure. I wondered what he was thinking. Was it: _Oh damn, Link is hot? _or _I wouldn't mind getting with that guy? _or simply _Eh, he's all right. I'm more muscular, though. _Or even _Pssh, Link. Whatever._

I hoped it wasn't anywhere along the lines of the last one.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sounds good to me." I hadn't even thought about food, the bath kind of removed any sensible thinking.

I closed the door, and walked in to the middle of the room; closer to the bed that Dark sat upon. I blushed, and he smirked. He patted the area on the bed next to him, and I complied. Sitting next to him, he started to massage my back. His cold hands unknotted my muscles, and I gave a sigh of relief. It just felt so _good_ when he touched me.

All too soon, I remembered my bath. I pulled away, already imagining what those hands could do to me.

"Are you okay Link?" He asked me, worry and confusion strong in his voice.

"F-fine. I'm just gonna put some pants on."

I pulled on some clean boxers, and looked back at my companion. He pulled of his tunic, revealing a skin-tight long-sleeved black shirt. He took that off too, and next thing I knew he was shirtless.

I couldn't do anything but stare, because-

_Damn he is __hot._

He had a six pack, his abs in general were huge. His arms smacked with veins and squirmed with muscle. He was just so damn muscular, it made me feel like a shrimp. But it was weird, because with clothing on him, he didn't look that strong. But in reality, he was _hot as hell._

He noticed me staring, and smirked. He walked over to me, and his smirk turned into a grin. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm taller than you!" He kept grinning, provoking me to narrow my eyes.

"Shut up." I muttered. I glared up at him. Wait- I glared _up_ at him?

Damn it! I didn't like being the short one... it was much less intimidating.

"Ahh, you jealous?" _You full of yourself?_

"No." _Yes._

"You sure? Then why do you keep glaring _up _at me, huh?" _Because you're pissing me off with this height shit._

"I'm tired." _Tired, pissed- those are synonyms, right?_

"Fine, _your majesty_." He scooped me up into his arm, bridal style, and carried me over to the bed. I giggled, being in his arms making me much giddier. "Dark!" I giggled some more. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying her highness over to her bed." He explained.

He set me down gently, then walked over to the sofa.

"What are you doing now? What's with the titles?"

"I'm sleeping on the sofa." He replied, ignoring my second question.

"Why? Come over here and sleep next to me. It's a big bed, and I'm cold." I wasn't cold yet, but I would be later. I always woke up in a cold sweat and shaking from the nightmares that plagued me.

He smiled and came over. He took off his own leggings, and crawled in, staying on the very edge of the bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him closer to the middle of the bed. I snuggled against him, ignoring it when he tensed up. I rested my head on his chest, and closed my eyes. It was the first night in years I didn't have a nightmare.

That night, there was something else in store for me instead.

v^v

_I woke up to the feeling of warm breath on my neck. My eyes shot open, and Dark's crimson red ones looked back. He was on top of me, his knees on each side of my waist, his hands next to my shoulders. He kissed me, passionate and hungry. I kissed him back, wondering what had brought this on. Not that I was complaining, or anything. We kissed until he pulled away, each of us gasping for air. I pulled my head back up to meet his lips, and felt his tongue on my mouth. I opened my lips, my tongue moving to meet with his. His tongue swirled with mine, and he explored each corner of my mouth. He tasted sweet, but bitter all the same. I loved it._

_His right hand moved off my shoulder, down to my chest. He tweaked my sensitive nipples, causing me to moan into his mouth. I pulled away, my blood boiling. "Dark..."_

_His mouth moved to my neck, kissing me and licking my collarbone. "Yes?"_

_I moaned again. This felt perfect in every sense. I struggled to remember what I wanted to ask, I struggled to remember anything besides Dark, really. "Wh-why...?"_

_He stopped, looking me in the eye. "Do you want me to stop?" _

_I shook my head. "No!" He smirked, and I noticed all the lust in his eyes. "Then what's the problem? I'm doing this because I want you. I need you, Link." He kissed me gently. "Is that a problem?"_

_"No. That's all I wanted to know." He smiled and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't stand being gentle, not now. I smashed my lips to his, not caring when my swollen lips protested. This is what I had asked for; and I sure as hell wasn't letting this slip through my fingers. I wasn't freezing this time, I was boiling. _

_He moved down, taking one of my nipples in his mouth. I moaned again, wanting more. I wanted all of him, in a passion that words couldn't describe. He came up to kiss me, and I squirmed out of his reach. I stood up, smirking at the confusion in his eyes. I plopped down in his lap, this time with me on top. _

_His arms wrapped around my waist and we kissed again. If it wasn't for the heat in my loins and the need to breathe, I would've stayed like that forever. My lips on his, our bodies pressed together. It was better than any paradise could ever get, because I was wrapped in the embrace of an angel. _

_I pushed him down on the bed, kissing his chest, my hands roaming over his inhuman muscles. I moved down to his stomach, and I pulled of his boxers. His usually cold and pale skin was now warm and flushed, and I could tell he wanted this as badly as I did. And I wanted this_ badly.

Oh. My. Goddess's._ He was freaking_ Huge._ All I could do was stare. How was I supposed to take care of something this big..?_

_He smirked down at me, like he could tell I was amazed. "What's the matter? Something wrong?" His teasing putting me at ease._

_I shook my head. Cautiously, I licked the head. He gave a little gasp, and I felt a bit more courageous. I swirled my tongue all over his cock, drawing out moans and pants. I took him into my mouth, making sure my teeth didn't graze him. It didn't take long after that for him to come. With one last cry of "Link!" He released into my mouth. He tasted amazing, and the accompanying moans were pure music. He squirmed around, and I couldn't help but give a little laugh. _

_He flipped me over, now with him on top. He gave me a quick kiss, and a loving smile. "My turn." He said. His eyes were glazed over, making my stomach flip in anticipation_

_There were no teasing kisses, no sensual licks to prepare me for the pleasure. He simply threw my boxers to the ground and grinned. "Is there something you wanted, Link?"_

_I glared at him. "Shut up, Dark. Or you going to do something or just-" My words were cut off by a moan as he grabbed my cock and started pumping. "O-oh, Goddess's, Dark... Yes..." This was better than I had imagined, and oh-_

_I couldn't form any full thoughts, the pleasure seemed to shut off my brain and leave me as a squirming, moaning mass. I felt Dark's breath nearing my member, and I braced myself for more-_

v^v

Holy s_hit _what the hell just happened?

Did I just have a fucking _wet dream _about me and Dark?

_Oh Goddess's... now what have I gotten myself into?_

I groaned, and blinked open my eyes. Blinding sunlight poured in, and, 'conveniently', shone down on my face. I rolled over and landed on the floor. "Augh...ow..?" I just closed my eyes, trying to banish last night's dream from my mind.

Someone snorted, and my eyes flashed open in alarm. I looked around the room and noticed Dark sitting on the sofa, dressed, with a book in his hand. "Good morning, Hero."

I sighed. _I am so not ready to deal with this._ "Did I ever tell you that I'm _not_ morning person?"

"No, but the look on your face pretty much says it all. But I guess it's a good thing it's not morning anymore, then, is it?"

"What time _is_ it?"

"Midday."

"_Midday? _Why didn't you wake me up!"

"You... er... looked like you needed the rest. And it sounded like you were having an... _Interesting_ dream."

I groaned and blushed redder than the health potions I carried. "Did I say anything in this _dream_ that I shouldn't have?"

"Well... you may have said my name a time or two... and maybe moaned... a lot..."

I groaned. "Stop! I get the point..." I pulled a pillow over my face, and tried not to hyperventilate.

_Oh Goddess's... I can't believe I said that out loud... I'm a dead man. Dead. _

Dark chuckled.

_He_ _thinks this is _funny?

"What? Something you wanna say, Hero?"

I stood up and glared at him. I walked over and grabbed him by the front of his tunic. "Yes, I do have something to say. And that is that you, my damned friend, are enjoying this way more than you should." I released him and stormed out to go wash my face in the wash room.

All I could hear were the low chuckles emanating from our room.

v^v

**Dark's POV **

Honestly how long can he pout? He's already wasted 30 minutes...

"You want to get some food, Hero? Or you just gonna mope around here all day?"

He shot me a glare, something like hate in his eyes. _Hmm... did he hate me, the dream, or himself?_ Well, who understood the Hero anyways? Who _wanted_ to understand? I swear, his mood swings were very annoying.

"No, I want to stay here and_ starve_ to death." He replied sarcastically.

I grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him out of the room. "Well too bad, moper. I didn't keep you alive just to let you starve."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, you've done a great job so far. Keep it up, will you?"

"Stop being such a piss off. Or I swear next time you have such a dream, I_ won't_ spare you the details. I'll tell you everything you said, how you pulled me closer and tried to-"

He glared at me, his face pale. "You're such a douche!"

I stopped, holding his head up so that he was forced to look me in the eyes. "That's very hypocritical of you, Hero. Now get over it. It was a freaking damned dream. It didn't bug me, so why is it getting under_ your_ skin? Stop flipping out over some little stunt of your imagination. You dreamed, that's that. Stop acting like a pregnant bitch about it!"

_Oh, way to go Dark. Piss off the man that you want, that's a great way to show him how you feel. Very smart of you, wise-ass. _

He shot me a glare. "If I'm such being a bitch, then why do you keep me around? Why don't you just leave? Why don't you kill me and give me a break from this hero shit?"

_Because I need you. Because when your blood was on my hands, I didn't feel completion. All I felt was loss and pain. Because when I kissed you I knew I had to save you. I've given up on the darkness for you. Because all I want to know is you. _

Yeah, but saying that would result in me getting slapped. Never mind getting killed.

I smirked. I bent down my head so that my lips were next to the tip of his ear, and whispered "That, my Hero, is for me to know, and for you to find out." I gave his ear a little peck, pulling back to see his reaction.

He paled, and then his face went pick, red, crimson... His eyes grew huge, and I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Uhm... er... food sounds good right about now..." He whispered, like he couldn't believe what just happened. I lead him out and started heading towards a busier part of town. We were almost there, when Link pulled me off the road and looked into my eyes. I cocked an eyebrow "Something amiss?"

"W-well... I was just wondering if..."

"Spit it out, Hero."

"Are you bipolar?"

That caught me off guard. I paused to think about it. Me, thinking before speaking? Never thought that day would come... But was I bipolar? I don't know... I mean, after 7 years of isolation, I guess growing another personality wasn't too far fetched.

"I... Yeah, guess maybe I am. I never thought about it before. Why?"

"Well... it's just... earlier, you were yelling... and then, you, like, made out with my ear. It's just weird when one moment you're all mad and then the next, you're all emotional-"

"Okay, let's get this straight: I did not _make out_ with your ear. If I wanted to make out with you, I would use your lips, no?-"

"But-" He was all flushed and embarrassed. He was so cute; I could just eat him...

"And second of all, it worked to get your ass out of the house. So can we go eat, or do you just like watching me fade away?"

He blinked. "Uhm... food, yeah..." He walked away and left me to follow him.

v^v

The food was good, but I didn't heed it much attention. The fun part was staring at Link out of the corner of my eye, and staring at him when he looked at me. Then he'd pull away, all embarrassed, and the game would continue. This would be a fun quest.

After dinner- no, supper? I don't know- we went back to the room. It was probably about 3 in the afternoon and I had no idea what was next. Link plopped onto the bed, leaving me with an almost empty room to be bored in. Should I wake him up? He'd probably just get pissed. But if I let him sleep again, he might start dreaming...

***Flashback***

I hate dawn. It ends the darkness, brings light. It is a symbol of the day to come, of the light and warmth and hope that comes with the sunlight. It ends the reign of night and proves that light can prevail.

It reminds me of everything I'm not. But I can't control that.

It was around dawn (dammit) and I was ready to get up, since Link was trying to kill me in a cuddle of death. Rather suddenly, he just started talking in his sleep. _"Dark... Wh-why..." _I admit, that had scared me. Was I raping him in his dream? I knew it was a sexual dream/nightmare, given his arousal. He whimpered, and cried out _"No!"_ I think I had a heart attack at that point. I would never rape him! Ok, well, maybe I would. But not in his sleep or anything, it would be funner if he were awake.

_Monster._

Yes, I know, I'm a terrible creature of the night. But who cares? It's funner to be evil.

_"No. That's all I wanted to know."_ He started moaning, and _Oh Goddess's_ _he has the hottest moans._ I felt my own arousal waking from its slumber. He rolled over, his left leg in between my own. He started to hump my leg, and I wasn't sure what to do.

I mean, I could take advantage of him, but... that just didn't seem right. I could wake him up but he'd probably just kill me. Or I could be the good guy this time around, and not do anything that would end up in me getting killed.

Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Living another day sounds nice. I looked down at the tent in the blankets that was between my legs. I sighed. I didn't exactly enjoy the idea of having to take care of _that_ again. I looked at Link, who was moaning my name with such vigor that I almost _did_ rape him._ I should probably leave before this gets out of hand..._

Before I could stop myself, I kissed him gently on the lips. I felt warm everywhere, and I knew that if I didn't leave now I wouldn't be leaving until Link was begging for mercy. Better to not let things get to out of hand.

***End Flashback***

Link's eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing. Sighing, I shook his shoulders gently. "Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up!"

"Nungh... no, I wanna sleep..."

"I said get up, Hero. There's still daylight. Come on!"

"What if I don't get up?"

"Then I might be tempted to rape you." I'm not sure where that came from, but it didn't give me a reaction that most people would expect. Instead of begging for mercy, or even caring, he just shrugged.

"In my sleep? I thought you had values."

Hmm. "It's your body..." I breathed close to his neck, and he started shivering. "You must be really tired if you can't even fight back, Hero."

He sighed. "I'm awake now, thanks to your molesting skills." I smirked. "Here to help, Hero." He rolled over, glaring.

"Thanks, sweety, but it's not rape if we both enjoy it."

"Oh hun, you just admitted you would like if I-"

"I was being sarcastic, _genius_." He rolled his eyes, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

I climbed on top of him, smirking down at him. "Sarcastic isn't in my vocabulary."

"Given your brain capacity, I'm not surprised."

I feigned a look of injury. "I'm hurt, Hero."

He glared at me. "You'll be hurt a lot worse if you don't get off me in ten seconds. So if you value your nuts, you'll get off me."

I rolled off him, not wanting to take any chances. "Fine, I'm off. Let's go outside for a walk or something!" I smiled hopefully at him; fresh air sounded like a good idea.

Link stood up, muttering something like 'Mother damned bipolar.' "Fine, if it shuts you up, then let's go." He stormed out, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

v^v

We stepped outside and the sky turned purple and brown. "No..." Link gasped. The wind chilled, freezing me to the bone. I had a very bad feeling about this...

The buildings across the road burned, filling the air with the scent of burning tile and wood. Smoke clogged my vision, and we both gagged and coughed as black air filled our lungs. The fire spread, leaping from home to home, building to building. We ran to the main road, hoping to make sense of the disaster that swirled around us. Everyone ran in different directions, screaming and choking on the black air. I grabbed Link's hand, not for romantic purposes (those were just a bonus) but to make sure we weren't separated. All the same, he stopped to look at me and blushed.

"Dark..." He looked at our hands, blushing deeper. I rolled my eyes- now was not the time for his childish antics. "Don't let go. I don't want to get separated, we don't have time." I explained. He nodded, and we dashed towards the well.

A thin blue figure stood with his back to us. Link gasped, and pulled us closer to the slim man. We were two steps away when Link halted. "Sheik! What's going on?"

"Get back, Link." His voice was feminine, and I wondered exactly who Link was speaking to. The top of the well flew off, blowing into the wind. The man- Sheik, Link had called him- was blown away with the wind like a puppet. Seeing as I had instantly disliked him, I chuckled as he was bent and twisted. Link glared at me. "Dark! This isn't funny!"

"Yes it is..." I muttered, but it was to low for him to hear me. Sheik landed by the bottom of the stairs that led to the well. I bit my lip to hold back the wild giggles inside of me. Still holding my hand, Link dragged me over to the fallen man. Link knelt, his grip on my hand extemly tight. The man rolled over, glaring at me.

"Link, let go of him." The man ordered. Link shot a look of confusion at Sheik.

"Why?" Link asked.

"He's evil, Link. A being of dark magic, he's a demon. He's probably the cause of this mess. He wants to kill you!" I knelt by the pale man, and looked into his eyes. They were bloodshot, but I knew them far to well. They were embedded into my memory, a part of the dark past that I wanted to burn and bury.

"Sheik, you bastard. I should've known it was you."

He gasped as he realized exactly _which_ shadow I was. "Dark!"

"Welcome back, bitch. Now, tell Link what he needs to know before I shove your face in."

A huge shadow covered the village, and I drew my sword. A snarl left my lips, and I let go of Link's hand. "I'll take care of that mother-fucker. You keep each other safe- and Sheik, you touch him, you're dead." It wasn't an empty threat, and Sheik knew that full well. The shadow streamed towards us, and I recognized it. I ran forward to meet it, darkness swirling around me. The blackness was comforting, and it made me feel stronger.

"_Shadow hayop. Kong utos mo, itigil."_ _Shadow beast. I command you, stop. _The black stream stopped by my feet, and I smirked. Being a creature of the Darkness had its advantages. _"Anino hayop, magpalayas ko ang sa hukay. Ikaw ay sundin, bilang isang order ng kadiliman. Pumunta." Shadow beast, I banish you to the pit. You will obey, as an order of the darkness. Go._

I waved my sword, side to side, flipping it in a circle. I didn't need to, but with the Shadow Beast under my control, I could show off. With one last flip, I drove the sword into the ground.

The sky flashed black, and the Shadow cried out in pain. Slowly, light came back. The sky was clear, there was no fire. It was as though it never happened.

I turned around, a smirk covering my face. Link, the innocent boy he was, blushed and stared at me in awe. Sheik glared at me, the message in his eyes was jealous.

"How you like me now, Bitch?" I asked him.

"I could've done that…" He mumbled. I snorted.

"Yeah, you could've controlled that beast and vanquished it into the Pit of Darkness? I doubt it." He glared at me

"Shut up, _Shadow_. You're no better than the beasts you control."

Link looked pale, and mumbled something along the lines of 'No. Goddess, no-' and he passed out. I caught him in my arms, and Sheik gasped. "Again?" I groaned.

Sheik pretty much ran in circles, "Link! Wake up!" He squealed. Unable to control myself, I tripped him. He fell to the ground, and I laughed. "You're so pathetic, Sheik. Even after all these years, all I have to do is stick out my foot and you fall before me."

He sat up, leaning on me. "You don't even need to stick out your foot for me to fall for you. I missed you, while you were all locked up. We used to have so much..._fun_." He winked at me, and I shuddered.

"Sheik, get off of me. I don't like you anymore, kapeesh? Get it through your thick skull. We're over. We have been for a long time."

"Ugh. You're no fun anymore!"

I ignored him, and focused on the man in my arms. I pulled out a jar of red potion, and forced it down his throat. "This happens to often for my liking.." I mumbled. This was- what, the third time he had passed out on me?

He gasped, jolting up in my arms. "What-the-hell-just-happened?"

I nodded. "Shadow beast. You passed out."

"Oh, that." He sighed, still lying in my hands. I sat down, still holding him.

Sheik looked back and forth at us. "Oh, you guys are cute." Link blushed at the remark, and hastilly got out of my arms.

"Uhm, Sheik, the music?" He held out his hands, and Sheik handed him some sheet music.

"Shadow temple is next, Link. Hope you get through it alive." Sheik smiled, and pulled Link in for a-

Kiss.

**A/N: Sheik is such a bastard. Pssh, he comes in and tries to take away Link...**

**Sheik: But you made me! **

**Me: Your point? Bwahaha I'm just messing with Dark.**

**Dark: Not cool! I want to kill Sheik. Can I, please? **

**Sheik: The feeling is mutual. **

**Me: Can you two shut up? I'm trying to say something. *clears throat* _Anyway,_ don't worry. This won't be a Sheik x Link fanfiction. Or Dark x Sheik. It's just background information for later in the story... You'll see. **

**Sheik: I don't get a boyfriend? Bwah! **

**Me: OK..? So, on a different topic, please review! I love them. It inspires me! And Thank You to all who suscribed and favorited! It makes me so happy and such... :D **


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

**A/N: THANK YOU! I love all of you soo much for reviewing/suscribing/favoriting. That's why this is up a day early. It would've been up even earlier, you guys got me so motivated! But my lazy butt hadn't finished writing it yet :( The 'Demonic' language is filipino, and I used Google Translate, so please forgive the mistakes :/ **

**So here it is! I know it's OOC, especially in the flashback. Sorry. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from The Legend of Zelda.**

**Dark's POV**

He did not just do that. He did not just kiss Link. _No._ That is just_ wrong_.

_Yup, nothing like seeing your ex and the guy of your dreams kissing, right? Nothing quite like it. _

There's probably a reason there's nothing like it though...

Lucky for me, Link was having the same thought pattern that I was. He squirmed and struggled to get out of Sheik's embrace. "Get off of me- Sheik! Let me go! I don't-" His attempts to escape brought me back to reality. I walked over, and pulled Sheik's hands off of Link. Link stumbled over my feet and I caught him; pushing him a bit behind me so I could shield him.

"Dark... how do you..." I shushed him gently. "Link, why don't you go back to the room, Ok? I'll be there in a few minutes. Then I'll tell you, alright?"

He paused, like he was going to argue. Then he nodded his head, confusion in his bright blue eyes. "Hurry up" He said, and walked away. Then it was just me and Sheik. I walked over, a mask hiding all my emotions. My fist came into contact with his jaw, and he fell to the ground, swearing.

"What the fuck? What was that for?" He had silent tears of pain streaming from his eyes, and I decided that was punishment enough. For now.

"I'm just keeping my promise. I told you this happen and you didn't believe me. Yet here we are, tears of pain streaming down your face just like I said they would."

"I'm sorry! I never meant for things to happen that way. I miss you, I regret every word I said-"

"You are a fucking bitch, Sheik. I told you, we're over. Making me jealous? It doesn't matter anymore, Sheik. I'm done with you. Whatever we used to have is gone." I knelt down by his injured body. "So stay away. Unless you want to die, I suggest you stop touching Link, too. He doesn't like it, and I sure as hell don't either."

He whimpered. "Dark, don't leave me. I miss you, Dark! What happened to all those times we had fun?"

I glared at him. "That was the past. I'm not _that_ Dark anymore. I'm not who Ganon or any of the of the other shadows want me to be anymore. It's time for me to think about myself for once."

He looked at me, raising his eyebrows dispite the pain. "So you've given up your titles, then? Renounced your claim to the throne? I'm sure Ganon wasn't happy about that." The look on my face must've given myself away, because he gasped. "You haven't told him? Dark, you're dead! He's gonna serve your ass on a platter!"

"He didn't serve your ass on a platter when you left. And I'm stronger, too." I retorted.

"That's because he didn't like me. I wasn't important enough to chase! But you're the Prince! If you leave, Ganon can have his way with the whole Shadow Realm! You can't just leave!"

I sighed. "I know. I know." I put my hand over my eyes, trying to forget who I was. "You should go. I need to talk to Link." Oh, Link. He wasn't going to take this well.

Sheik- damn his face-reading abilities- groaned. "Let me guess: You haven't told Link who you really are yet, have you?"

I shook my head. "Sheik, go. You don't want to be around me for the next few days. Because something tells me I'm going to be very pissed off."

He nodded, and I helped him up. "I know we're over, Dark. But it's fun to tease you." He kissed my cheek, and I didn't bother pushing him away. "Tell Linky I was kidding, 'k?" I nodded "I do miss you. We're still friends, right? I'm sorry for being an ass, I just... I don't know."

I gave him a weak smile. "It's our nature. And we're still friends, although I do still hate you." I sighed. "See you 'round, Sheik." He nodded, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. That made me smile. Even after all these years, he hadn't changed from his love of theatrics. I headed over to the boarding house we were staying at, The Crappy Dragon or something. It didn't matter; not when I knew that Link's wrath would be in the future.

I stepped into the room, and braced myself for impact.

**Link's POV**

Dark stepped in the room, and I attacked him. I knocked him over in a hug, and he laughed. "Miss me much?" He teased.

"Yes." I grunted.

"How were Sheik's kissing abilities?"

"He tastes like shit." I made a face, and rolled off him. It was true; compared to Dark, Sheik was disgusting.

"Yeah, because you know what shit tastes like, right?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his jest. "So how do you know each other? How did you stop that monster? What was that language?" Millions of questions flooded my brain, and I didn't know where to start. There was so much I didn't know about him. So much I wanted to know...

Where did _that_ thought come from?

"Stop! Ok, ok, I'll tell you. Just give me a moment." He sighed, and looked at me. "Do you want to hear sweet lies or bitter truth?"

I had a feeling this didn't bode well for our relationship, if you could say we even had a relationship. "Uh... truth?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. He sat up, and pointed at the bed. "You might want to sit, it's a rather long story." I complied and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Dark, why do I feel like I've bitten off more than I can chew?" I asked, as he sat down next to me.

He gave me a look of pity. "It's because you have bitten off more than you can chew. A _lot_ more."

Looking back at this, I wish I had asked for lies. I really and truly wish I had asked for lies.

**Dark's POV**

"It all started when you were born. Ganon had just come to Hyrule, and most people thought he was a nice enough man. Ganon has always been good at acting. A few, however, saw through his ruse. Your mother was one of these people. Your parents weren't too special- no offense- they were just townspeople. Your mother was chosen to be a nurse for Zelda, which is how she realized Ganon was evil. About three months later, she gave birth to you. She gave birth in the dark, and kept you in the dark. Your mother was always afraid of shadows, and, smart woman she was, waited a week before you saw enough light to cast a shadow. If she had let you cast a shadow before then, I would be even stronger."

"What does this have to do with Sheik and shadow monsters?"

"If you shut up and listen, it'll make sense. A month after you were born, she took you to court with her, so she could watch you while she took care of Zelda. Ganon saw you, and recognized you for who you were. It was then that he... captured your magic, you could say. He took part of your natural spirit, and mixed it with his own dark magic. All he needed was a body. So he took your shadow, and twa-la! I was created."

"You said the Goddesses made you!" I_ knew _that was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

"Well, I lied."

"Is everything you've said been a lie?" Betrayal was covering his soft and gentle features, and it hit me like a slap in the face.

My heart throbbed as he looked at me, his face looking rather appalled. _Yeah, if lying is that bad to him, he's the Hero alright._ "Before now, pretty much everything I've said about my past was a lie, yeah."

"I can't believe you lied to me!" _I can. _

"I haven't even gotten to the bad part yet."

He looked horrified. "You're a liar." _No dur._

"Yeah, that's what I just said. Do you want me to tell you the rest, or should I stop?"

"...keep going."

"Yes sir. So, as you know, being created by dark magic makes me a demon. So being a demon _and _a shadow makes me very special. And you know of the Shadow Realm?"

"...Shadow wha-wha?"

I smirked._ Innocent little Hylian..._ "Shadow Realm. It's an alternate universe, except, well, everything is a shadow. And the residents are a mix of shadows, Shadow Beings, Shadow Beasts, Shadow Monsters, Demons, the like. Hence, the Shadow Realm. But never before has there been a half-breed, a Demon-Shadow. So naturally, I became special. In fact..." I gave Link a twisted smile "I'm the Shadow Prince."

Link's jaw hit the ground as he processed what I just said. "Y-you mean to tell me... that shadows... have royalty?"

"You're looking at it."

"...Oh Goddess." His eyes bulged, and I couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"That answers one question: I can control any shadow that is below me in power. I can order it around, and it has no choice but to obey. That's how I stopped that shadow beast earlier. I simply had to order it to stop and it did. And to answer your other question, that language was Demonic. Only a few people can speak it, because it is a language of pure evil. It also scares the living shit out of most people."

"I... Ok, I can stomach that."

"You're taking this surprisingly well." It was true. I had seen Ganondorf try to explain the Shadow Realm to recruitments, and most didn't take it very well. Most Hylians lived in ignorance of their shadows, and the dark magic that surrounded them. _Lucky bastards._

"I've seen a lot. An alternate universe _probably_ isn't the scariest thing I've ever heard of." _Point taken._

"True. Do you still want to hear the rest, or is that enough for today?" _Please say that's enough. Please don't make me tell you more..._

"...I'd like to hear the rest."

"Fine." I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. "So after becoming next in line for the throne, Ganondorf decided to take me under his wing. You were with the Kokiri at this point, and your mother.."

"She was killed."

"..Yes. We were still infants then; I'm 5 weeks younger than you."

"I'll never get used to thinking that I'm your senior." He shook his head, making a face. I had to agree, he wasn't an... _ideal _superior.

"Me either. But at any rate, it's true. Even as an infant, I had an extreme amount of dark energy. I was taught the Demonic language before Hylian. Dark magic is natural to me, it comes and goes with a flick of my fingers. Ganon made sure I had the best to teach me. I suppose I was a miracle for him; Who better to defeat the Hero than the Hero's shadow?" I gave a cold laugh. "He wasted a lot of time on me, teaching me to fight and control my magic. He even taught me some how to bend weaker people's minds."

"If he gave you so much, then why do you hate him? He sounds like your father..." Despite Link's words, a look of pure disgust came over his face.

I gagged. "He wasn't kind. I was just another puppet to him. He beat me all the time, he even gave me a puppy and killed it the next day to teach me that caring is stupid. He was- _is_- a monster. He would whip me and shoot me and hit me and starve me. The only friend I had growing up was Sheik. Imagine, a world where _Sheik_ was the only happy thing." He shuddered, and I shut my eyes. "Sheik was kidnapped by one of my Shadow servants. Ganondorf kept Sheik as a slave, and being the same age, we became friends. We were seven then."

I sighed again, and laid down on the bed beneath us. "Even at such a... tender age, I was not innocent of the knowledge of flesh."

Link blinked at me, his eyebrows melting together in confusion. "Dark, just speak plainly."

"Right. What I mean is, I knew all about sex even when I was only 7. Ganon had a variety of sexual partners, and he often forced me to watch as he raped innocent people. Men, women, children; it made no difference to Ganon. He made me sit in the corner and listen to the pants and screams and watch the agony. He tried to get me to the same, and beat me when I refused to rape others."

"Dark?" He sounded so innocent, so young... It made me stop and feel something besides anger and hate.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry." He looked so cute, tears pricking in eyes.

"For what?" I mumbled, brushing a piece of stray hair out of his face.

"For everything you've been through. I thought_ I_ had it bad, but you've been through hell and stopped at the deepest part of it."

"I _am_ a demon, Hell is like my vacation home. But anyways... I mean..."

"Is that all about you and Sheik? Childhood friends? Because you didn't seem so pleased to see him."

I groaned, not wanting to deal with this right now. Well, I didn't want to _ever _have to deal with this. "When we were nine... I guess I realized I was gay."

He gasped. "No! You and Sheik didn't- weren't-"

A solemn nod on my part. "Yes. We were." My eyes narrowed. "You catch on quick."

He chocked, looking pale. "You and _Sheik,"_ He shuddered. Needless to say, I didn't blame him. I'm sure Sheik and I didn't make a good picture for him. I was surprised his big blue eyes didn't burn and shrivel at the idea. "...That's freaking _disgusting." _I couldn't help myself; I laughed. He gave me a glare in return. "You have terrible taste. Actually, terrible might be an understatement..." I rolled my eyes.

"Link, think about it this way: I grew up with Ganondick and shadows for company-"

"Ganondick? Really? That's just sad. Honestly, you couldn't be more creative? And less inappropriate? Like... I don't know... Ganondork?" I snorted. "Honestly Link, the whole of Hyrule uses that as a nickname. At least I made my own." I gave a 'hummph!' of dignity. "And I was only 8 when I came up with that."

He paused. "Point taken. Continue, please."

"Bossy. So as I was saying, Sheik was the first person I met who was even some-what normal. But when we were 10, you started causing trouble for Ganon. Killing his minions, slowing his progress in capturing Hyrule; you know. And Sheik... Sheik wanted to help you. We both wanted someone to defeat Ganon, and you were the best candidate. Sheik and I came up with a plan to escape, and we got out. We were so close to freedom..." I shut my eyes, pain attempting to make an appearance.

"...Dark?"

But I was to far gone in my world of pain. In a history so shrouded with blackness and blood that even after talking to Link, it was still darker than any pit in Hell. I was lost in the past, at the mercy of what had happened so many years ago.

***Flashback ~8 years ago***

_"Run! Go, Sheik, don't stop!" Pain hit my chest, my breathing hard and ragged. We were running. It didn't matter where; as long as we were out of Ganondorf's reach, we would be safe. Our legs pounded the ground, our hearts beating irregularly. _

_"Dark. I..can't go much further..."_

_He was right. We had been running for hours, trying to put some distance between us and the place I once called home. Sunfall was fast approaching, and I knew my shadows would be quick in tracking us once night covered the ground. "We have to... keep going... or else! This... wasn't for... nothing..." _

_We gasped out our breaths, the sun racing us for the horizon. So little time. So far to go..._

_But we're so close to freedom..._

_"Dark!" Sheik tripped over a branch and was down. "Shit." I stopped and checked him over. Somewhere to our right, another branch snapped. _

_They were here. _

_Already? I'm not far enough away! I'm not free! I needed this freedom, as much as I needed Sheik. It was something I had always wanted- always needed. It was something precious, and there was nothing that I wouldn't give for it. _

_Too bad this game was at an end. For me at least._

_"Sheik!" I whispered frantically. "Wait for me here, I'm going to check that noise out. If I need you, I'll give the signal, alright?" There was a pause, and it made my black heart freeze. He couldn't leave me now..._

_Some of my fear fled as he nodded. I stood up, and silently made my way towards the impolite intrusion. Blackness swam around me, escalating my sense of power and determination. In a moonlit clearing- really, moonlit?- a shadow hunter awaited me. It wrapped magic around me- something I didn't know it could do. It bound me still, and I felt my energy leave as the spell took place. "Sheik!" I yelled. Screw the signal, I needed my boyfriend over here; pronto. Terror and desperation cried in my voice, giving the Hunter a cause to smirk. I saw a flash of blonde in the trees, and I knew he was coming. _

_Sheik stood hidden in the trees, across from where I stood. "Help." I croaked. It was all I could do not to scream; I had so many emotions. Anguish, misery, sadness, desperation, terror, fear, hate, passion, need; all the feelings of a bird in a cage. Because that was who I was, a trapped bird who needed freedom to sing. To leave its cage and spread its pained wings. For the only reason I was ever created was to be used for my power. The same as the bird who was only used for its voice. And after we have fulfilled our duty, what then? Only eternal darkness awaited those who served. A death, painless as it may be, is still death._

_But sometimes death is better than what awaits us on the side of the living..._

_Sheik made no move, and my heart froze again. "Help. Please." I pleaded. He couldn't do this to me! Not now. Not after all that he said to me, after all we had been through today. He shook his head, and I cracked._

_"Sheik! No! Please!" The Hunter forgotten, I started thrashing. Only to find myself tied to a tree. "Please." I whispered. The Hunter moved closer; no doubt he knew Sheik was there. _

_"You have two minutes to tell him goodbye." He drawled, and snickered at the panic on my face. "Only because you're my Prince do I offer you such a treat. Not everyone gets last words. Not if they're dealing with me." He pulled away from me, and disappeared into the forest. _

_Two minutes. Two minutes to get Sheik and I out of this mess. 120 measly seconds holds our fates._

_Sheik stepped out of the trees and held my face in his hands. I looked into his eyes and saw no love, no care, not even worry. Only a sadistic gleam. We may have fought a few days ago, but that gave him no reason to bask in my pain. "Please." I whispered. _

_"No. I won't help you again. I'm not wasting my chance for you. This is what I've always wanted, I won't ever have another chance. It's now or never for me. But you have more chances. You're gonna be fine. But I have to protect my life. So let me go, Dark. I don't want to stay here. Not even for you."_

_My heart, frozen, shriveled and cracked at what he was really trying to say. "You used me. You used me! What about everything you said? All we've done? You can't just walk away now. Not now! Not when I need you the most. Please, I need you."_

_He drew his hands back and slipped them into his pockets. He shook his head, eyes falling to the ground. "Dark, don't make this harder for me then it already is. I'll miss you, but I'm not here for you. Not anymore. It's my life, and I'll live it my way; with no one to tell me what's right or wrong. You don't need me, except for me to get you out of that spell."_

_Tears welled in my eyes, threatening to overspill. Anger and betrayal kicked in, rearing their ugly heads. "FIne!" I spat. "Go live your life. But one day I'll meet you again, and I won't hold back. I'll punch you so hard that tears stream from your eyes. I promise you, I'll end up the happier, and I'll leave you to suffer. You'll regret the day you dare leave me, Sheik, you bastard. I won't hold back and you'll be lucky if your jaw stays attached. I promise."_

_He gave me a long look. "You don't mean that. We both know that you won't hurt me. Don't make me promises you can't keep, Prince." He moved in to kiss me, but I moved my face so his searching lips didn't find mine. _

_"No. We're over now. It doesn't matter anymore, Sheik. What we were has no meaning to me anymore. And I fully intend to keep my promise."_

_A cold breeze blew through and we shivered. "Dark, hear me out-"_

_"No! Just go. I don't want you here. No one does. So just leave! Enjoy your precious freedom, if it means so much to you." He lingered, and if I could have I would've shoved him. "Go! Go now! Go now and leave me! I don't want you here! Leave me alone!" My words echoed through the empty forest, and all my pain showed on his face._

_Good. He deserves it. _

_He backed away, crying now. And I couldn't bring myself to feel pity. Anger and torment coursed through my veins and arteries, clashing in my body and making me feel ready to overflow. I wanted him gone, I never wanted to see him again. And if I did see him again, I wanted him on his ass, crying as I beat him senseless. _

_One last, cold word came out of my mouth. It wasn't my voice that spoke, it was a voice that would make Ganon himself piss his pants. It made me feel all the more powerful._

_"Go."_

_He ran, and I felt hollow, all sense leaving with him. With the boy who had been my first love, who I wasted three years of my life on. My glass heart shattered. I was lost. _

_And all that he left was an empty shell of a shadow Prince. _

***End Flashback***

"Dark? Dark! Dammit man, come back! I need you to snap out of it! Aw, shit! Navi, come give me some help." A gentle but tormented voice broke through my memories. Which was good, because what came next was worse. I shook and shivered, the feelings of loneliness and pain and humiliation coming back. Even after all these years... those feelings still flooded me every time I thought of that night. No words could truly describe how much anguish I felt on the inside. Nothing could compare to the pain, to the anger and resentment.

Demons can't feel true emotion. So I guess the shadow part of me was the bitch that was biting my ass.

"_Why bother? He should be dead! Now's our chance! Kill him while he's out of it, it will be easy! He's evil! You heard him: He's Ganondorf's creation! We can't let him live!"_

"You're no help. I wanted you to help me snap him out of his trance, not piss me off!" The torment in the voice of angel. It's enough to snap anyone out of a flashback.

"Oh, Goddess..." I croaked. Warmth covered my shoulder, and the to-die-for scent of Link wafted into my nose. "Dark, you're alright."

I sniffled. "Y-yeah, course I am. I-it's nothing." My voice cracked and a wave of desperation flooded me. I shivered and hugged my knees to my chest, trying to overpower the emotions that were coursing through my veins. A stupid blue puff-ball was flying around, yelling at me to die, telling me how pointless my existence was and that I never should have been created.

Damn puff ball.

"Dark," He cooed "It's not nothing if it bothers you like this. What is it? Maybe I can help." How strange. A creature of the dark and night being offered help by an angel of the light and day.

"You can't help. It's nothing, Link. Forget it." I was tense, I felt like a glass statue; strong, but too much pressure will make me crack and shatter. And over my heart, the biggest crack of all. I wanted nothing more than to forget my heartache, but it seemed impossible.

Was the crack in my heart why I was so afraid to try again? The reason I won't admit feelings beyond lust?

The reason I won't love Link?

_WOAH!_ Where the _hell_ did that thought come from? Who said anything about _love?_

_What is wrong with me?_ An anguished voice called out in my head. _I've only been with him for three days! The fuck is wrong with my brain?_

_What the fuck is wrong with my heart? _A different voice retorted.

Outside, the setting sun disappeared beyond the horizon. The darkness of the night strengthened my power, leaving a small drop of consistency in my ocean of uncertainty. Clouds covered the black sky, the stars too weeping; as though they also remembered that night. The night I was forced to accept that I was unloved; And always would be unloved. As it should be for any demonling.

"Dark, I'm not going to forget it. You should know enough about me by now to know that I don't give up easy. Just tell me."

"Why? Even you should give up on the impossible. And fixing my problem is most certainly impossible, so much that it borders on the edge of mentality."

"Tell me what your problem is, and I can be the judge of that. For surely nothing is impossible."

"I'm not telling you, Link." I sighed. _Honestly, why can't he just drop the subject?_

"Why not?" His round eyes peered at me, with every intention of finding out my dark and bleary past.

"Link, it's something I'd rather not talk about."

"Why, is there something you have to hide?" _Yes._

"No. I just don't want to talk about it." _Perhaps some dry humor would help my case?_ Unlikely, but worth the shot. "Besides, it has to do with Sheik, and images of me and that bastard might ruin your virgin eyes."

His eyes narrowed. "And your eyes aren'tvirgin?" He shot back. His head shook side to side, like he was attempting to clear his heads of such thoughts. "Don't change the subject. Why don't you want to talk?"

"Link. Stop it."

"No! It's bugging you, and now I'm curious about this fiasco between you and Sheik. You can trust me."

"Thank you for the offer. But I'm done discussing this."

"Don't you trust me?" The betrayed look in his eyes angers me, makes my blood warm and my vision blurry. _He thinks he feels betrayed? Welcome to my world, Hero. _

"I do with some things. But not with this."

"If you don't trust me, how can I trust you? For all I know you're still out to kill me!"

Oh, the cruel_ injustice _of all this. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. How many chances have I had to kill you? How many times have you passed out in my arms? How many times have I held your life in my arms? Just because I don't tell you one thing, doesn't make me your enemy!"

His voice raises now. "Oh? So if you're not trying to hurt me, why don't you tell me? It hurts, thinking that you don't trust me!"

"You saw what happened to me! I froze just thinking about it! You think _talking_ about it will help? It would probably kill me!"

"Just tell me what it's about! I won't ask for details! I just want to know!"

"Fine! You want to know, go ask Sheik how he broke my heart!" It felt so _wrong,_ yelling at Link. I wanted it to stop, I wanted all of it to be over. I wanted Sheik to disappear, for Link to stop prying. I just wanted to melt away like the shadow I was...

Shock flashed on his face, realization dawning on him. "I- Oh Goddess, Dark, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" He reached to touch me, an attempt at comforting me.

"Don't touch me." I growled quietly, and he pulled away, looking like he had been slapped. "Honestly, I thought you were someone who could help me. Who could break me free from these curses." I stood up. "Guess I was wrong."

He cringed. "I can help you, Dark. Please-"

"No! I can't trust you to help me if you're nagging me about one memory! I've known you for _three days,_ Link. Did you really think you could win my absolute trust that fast! Not everyone has the joys of trusting others innocently!" I blew out a gust of angry air. "I've already told you more than anyone else knows about me, except perhaps Ganon." I grabbed my gear, and headed towards the door. Quietly, he asked me "Where are you going?"

I whipped around, crimson eyes glaring. "Do you have to know _everything?_ I'm leaving. Try not to get killed." A blue puff stopped me, screaming in my ear. _Damn, I forgot about that bitch..._ _"Hey! Don't talk to Link like that! You think you're so big, you annoying evil idiot! He doesn't deserve tha-" _I smacked her away, and she gave a shrill cry. My hand was on the door knob when a remorseful voice added "Will you be coming back?"

"Do you want me to?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes. I do." I turned around, smirking. I couldn't put this behind me, not yet. Not until I held a calm mind. The pain and betrayal still flooded me, and I had to use all my self-control to not lash out again. "Well, in that case, I'm sure we'll meet again. Fate isn't done with us yet, _Hero_." And with that bitter farewell, I walked out of the room.

v^v

Outside, the blackness of the night comforted me, like a long lost friend. I gave one last tormented look at the building behind me. The star-less sky hid me, and I melted into the shadows, away from the light.

And as the shadow melted away, a lone green figure stood in the window of a nearby building, his angelic face streaked with tears.

**A/N: Yeah, that probably wasn't my best writing... sorry. But have no fear! Next chapter will be better. I don't know if I'd say happier, but the writing in general will be improved. **

**So now you know Dark's past... or a piece of it. Like I said earlier, this isn't a Sheik/Link or Dark fiction, so you guys can relax about that. **

**Sheik: *Pouts* Why not? I promise I'll be good... enough... **

**Me: Nope. So review! Pretty please? Anyone who reviews can come have a party at my place! ;)**

**(Not really. If one of you comes to my place for a party, I'm accusing you of being a stalker... o.0)**


	5. Chapter 5 Search

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed/subscribed/favourited up until now! It keeps me writing and inspired and such :} Oh! And I updated my profile. So now you can learn a bit about this crazy fangirl who serves you as a loyal author. xD**

**Oooh... and I'm sorry for the crappy-ness of this chapter. I've got lots of excuses though! My first one is that I've been kinda (Cough cough _Really_) depressed lately. *Sigh* My life sucks. A lot. But what am I saying? I'm ranting and keeping you from the story. Whoops :/**

**EDIT: Yea, as promised, I came back and rewrit some of this. So hopefully it's a tad bit better..?**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own anything from the Legend of Zelda. **

**Enjoy~**

**Link's POV**

_Anger._

_It burns. It messes with our minds. It blinds us and cloaks us and fogs up our brain, shuts our eyes. It won't let us see clearly, it won't let us think, or breathe. Anger truly is a cloak of darkness._

"_Damn it!_" My fist pounded into the wall, and tears streaked down my face. "Damn..." I did it again. I screwed it up. Why? Because I'm a freaking idiot, that's why. I just ruined what may have been my one chance with him, with the mysterious man who claims to be shadow royalty...

_...Dark._

But why did I even want the chance? That man had mad me feel more anger and distrust in three days than I have in my pitiful sum of years that I consider a life.

At least, that's what I tell myself that I feel. I have no idea what's really happening to me right now; nor do I really care. All that I'm truly aware of is how badly I've screwed up and I'm all too aware of this throb in the left area of my chest, a feeling that resembles an empty hole all to much.

_But he lied, broke his promises, did who-knows-what with Sheik, and walked in and out of my life seemingly just to toy with my emotions!_ I argued with my own feelings.

_Then why do I already miss him..? Why do I even care..?_

But there is no one there to answer. Just silence and a cold breeze race to greet my increasingly desperate thoughts.

"Oh _Goddesses_..." I choked and gagged on my fresh tears. Not that I noticed. I looked out the window, hoping to catch a glance of the dark warrior, but all I saw were the trees moving in the breeze. "You said you wouldn't leave..." I mumbled under my breath. I felt my heart clench, "You promised! You said you wouldn't leave!" I yelled out the window. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was watching me from the shadows. I could feel his angry red gaze on my face. I could still sense him out there... alone, in the cold night, the darkness cloaking him from my sight.

_"Link?" _Navi asked me, pulling my gaze away from the dark wilderness and back to the room lit by a single candle. "_Hey! Snap out of it! We're better off without him."_ I turned back towards the window, but he was gone. "No. No, we're not..." My voice was heavy with regret.

"_Li-ink! Of course we are! He isn't supposed to even exist! And he's a demon! He said so! And..." _Her annoying voice dropped a bit. "_He's gay._" I snorted. "Your point? You're bi, so you're not exactly one to talk. And why does it matter if he's gay?" Something about this accusation- albeit true- rubs me the wrong way. So what if he was gay? That was no reason for him to be judged unfairly! I had been judged all to many times, starting as the 'boy without a damn fairy' to 'The Hero of Time'. People had looked down on me and up at me my whole life. The number of people who had bothered to actually know me as Link and not the Hero were so few, I could count them on one hand. And Dark was one of those few people.

"_There's a big difference! First of all, being gay is illegal! He could be arrested! And second, Who knows what he planned to do to you? Eeeek! Bad images! Eww!"_ She flew around in rapid circles, trying to clear her mind. I sighed, shaking my head. I needed her out of here- I needed some time to myself, time to sort out the mess in my head and confront my feelings. _Why the hell does that sound so scary?_

"Navi, why don't you go take a break? Go spend a few days in the Lost Woods with Shaiyah or something. I need some time alone, and I'm sure she misses you-"

"_Are you serious? Oh my Goddesses Link, you're the best! I love you! Don't get killed! Byeeee!" _She flew out the window her burst of speed blowing out the last lit candle, bathing me in darkness. Shaiyah is her girlfriend, who happens to be every centimeter as annoying as Navi. Lucky for me, however, it gives me a chance to be by myself. I don't know how they stand each other, but they do. They fight a lot, but they're still happy with each other...

_Could me and Dark be like that? Could this be but one little fight in a relationship?_

Ok, you _know_ something is wrong with me when I say me and Dark have a relationship. We've known each other for three days, we've tried to kill each other, and his ex is out to fuck me. Or get fucked by me- I'm still not sure. Doesn't matter though, I wasn't doing anything like that with Sheik. _Ever._ But all the same, Dark wasn't exactly the ideal boyfriend material.

However, I still can't deny that I want him back here. Now that he's gone again, I've realized something. _I need him with me._ I sat down in the corner of the room. No candles were lit, and outside was deathly black. I was alone in the darkness, with me to myself. Tears flooded my face, and my voice cracked as I sobbed.

_Why? Why do I have to be the one to put up with this? Why..? _I wondered hopelessly. Even in my thoughts, I sounded broken and sad.

_Because he's important to me. _Another part of me answeres.

_How? I just met him?_

_The world works in mysterious ways though... how is time any importance when it comes to the heart?_

The heart? Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me.

_Yeesh. Like I need this on top of all the desperation, fear, sadness, loneliness-_

"Augh!" I yelled out in frustration. I didn't want any of this. I didn't even want to be the Hero! And even when I did finally take the job, I did it for Hyrule. For the weak and the innocent- for those who can't protect themselves. All I wanted was for Hyrule to be safe! So now that I had met Dark, how had that goal changed? Why was he so important to me? Why did I even care?

Another blessing from the Three- the task of dealing with myself over my own shadow. Again. As their Hero, I would expect some sort of reward. But no, they toss me around for another round of torture- Again.

How very considerate.

v^v

Night turns into day, darkness into light, and it's dawn again. Clouds part in the horizon, revealing a lazy pink sunrise. Somewhere below me, in the rest of Kakariko, a rooster crows; alerting us that night is over and that our time to rest from our busy lives is over. It's been 4 days since I met Dark. I'm sure I didn't look anything like how I had last night. My blue eyes were bloodshot, I'm sure; I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. How could I? I cried until I could cry no more. I yelled and screamed and fought with myself. _What would Hyrule do if they could see their precious Hero now? _They would run and pray, thinking their last hope was possessed by a demon or something. Which, in its own messed up way, was the truth.

I knew Dark would snicker if he could see me. The he'd probably freak out again; he seems to enjoy worrying about my health.

_Dark... Damn it, get back here!_

I couldn't focus on anything else. Shadow Temple? Like that's going to happen. Not when I couldn't even keep a straight mind. I blinked away the next wave of tears and looked at my surroundings. The window was still open, the blankets were strewn randomly around the room; no doubt the result of one of my many tantrums that I had hosted throughout the night. I yawned, my limbs stiff and cramped. As it turns out, mentally fighting yourself for hours on end takes a lot out of you. I slowly stood up and swayed side to side as my legs and knees wobbled. Slowly, I made my way over to the mirror that hung on the wall. Eyes downcast, I braced myself for the worse. Inch by inch, I raised my eyes to look at my reflection...

_Oh Goddesses what have I done to myself?_

My eyes were so bloodshot, they were practically all red. My face was covered in tear streaks and my hair was a mess. I remembered pulling at it, but it looked like I had asked Navi for another hair-cut (trust me, _that _was a recipe for disaster...). My skin was scarily pale, compared to its normally tan tone. And the rest of me wasn't much better. My long sleeved white shirt was ripped to shreds- _when had that happened?-_ my tights were scratched and lines of dried blood covered my legs._ Since when had my nails been that sharp?_

_This is going to be the death of me..._

And even after enduring all this self-inflicted pain, I still felt hollow. I needed him. I needed Dark. That perfect being that had been created not-so-long-ago was wallowing in despair at being ripped in half. That complete feeling was gone with Dark and right now, I felt as though I would die without it.

_Wow, this is some crazy shit coming out of my head..._

I needed that feeling again though. He was like an ever-increasing magnet, his very prescence summoned me and pulled me towards it; the attraction increasing with every passing minute. I _needed_ to be with him. To feel that completion, or at least some fulfillment. That kiss in the Water Temple had awakened that strange creature and I sure as hell wasn't ready to end it so soon. Not if I could do something to save it.

_Ready or not Dark, I'm coming. The search is on._

v^v

I left the boarding house looking like crap, but I didn't heed any attention to the strange looks I was getting. I walked around Kakariko Village, asking around to see if anyone had seen him recently. As it turns out, no one had. I searched the entire Kakariko area, but I didn't prevail. There were no signs of him. I spent hours wondering the Lost Woods but nope, no dark there either. Finally, I only had one place left that I could think of to search: Lake Hylia. The sun was still high into the sky; it couldn't be later than four after noon. I had worked Epona hard today, but I needed her one last time.

"I'm sorry girl, I know I'm being unfair. But can you do me one last favor?" She tossed her head in response, as if to say _keep talking... _"Can you get me to Malon's farm? I know you'll be safe there, and I won't have to worry about you if you're there..." She neighed and let me on. "Thanks girl. Once this over, you can have some time off, OK? But for now, I need you to hurry up and get there as fast as you can get us there..."

And we were off, the wind roaring past my ears as I set off in hope of finding a man clad in black.

v^v

The moment we arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, I left. I didn't even say a word to Malon- I didn't bother to even stick around long enough to see her. I whipped out my ocarina, played the Serenade of Water, and -_presto!- _I was at Lake Hylia. My eyes scanned for a black shape, trying to decipher the man of my current obsession out from the rest of the shadows. _Scanning, scanning, scanning..._And there he was, sitting at the water's edge. His knees were tucked to his chest and his head held low. His black hair blew around him in the faint breeze, causing a storm around his pale flesh.

_Dark..._

I walked slowly towards him, not caring about stealth. He was so close, yet so far away. He was right in front of me, but his mind was lifetimes away from me. "Dark..." I whispered quietly, coming at him from his right. He jolted, like he hadn't noticed me coming.

_If he didn't notice me coming, then he's more than lifetimes away..._

He whipped around so fast he really was a blur. The darker man drew his sword and held it firmly against my unsuspecting neck. His red eyes glared at me, as though they were trying to burn through my soul. His dark hair whipped around us, cloaking us, shielding us from the afternoon sun. His breathing was harsh and ragged, and he winced at a 'pop' in his elbow. His usual seductive purr of a voice was cold and unfeeling as he asked me, "What do you want?" Judging by the caution and searing anger in his dark red orbs, he-

_Oh ...He doesn't recognize me._

Did I really screw myself up that bad? Or is he that deep into his thoughts? Or had I just pissed him off that much?

More questions to my ever-increasing list of things to ask...

"Dark! It's me, Link! I- Ow! By Din's power, let me go! You're gonna- ow!" He pressed his sword harder against my neck, and it broke my skin. Thin streams of blood ran along the steel edge. It was just a thin cut, but it hurt quite badly. And the fact that it was Dark causing me the pain made it hurt all the worse. My eyes grew wide with worry when the fury in his eyes didn't die down; it made him look like a wild animal. "Dark... please..." I choked out, careful not to move my head- I didn't need any more of my blood on his sword.

"Oh, Goddesses..." He gasped, removing his sword. The fire in his eyes quenched, changing them from a neon crimson to a deeper red-brown. The sword dropped out of his hands, and I fell to my knees. My hands flashed up to my neck, and I felt the warm trickles of blood run through my fingers. "Link!" He cried, kneeling next to me. His voice cracked with worry, and I looked up from the ground to give him a weak smile.

"Hey. You know, for a moment there, with your sword against my neck, I got kinda worried..." I trailed off as the blood kept flowing from the cut. My eyebrows creased together when the red liquid didn't stop pouring from my neck, and I blinked to make sure this was really happening. It was a shallow cut- so why was there so much freaking _blood_?

He gently shushed me. "Uhm... Link... How do I put this nicely..?" The scared look on his face freaked me out- it was like he was listening to a death sentence... He placed his hands franticly to where my own resided, pressing against the wound desperatly.

_Aw, shit..._

"Dark..! What the hell did you _do?_" I asked loudly. The blood kept coming, the red staining his pale fingers. The crimson liquid refused to be stopped, and my panic level rised. Black spots pricked at the corner of my eyes, and I raised a hand to brush them away. But the spots remained, and crimson drops clung to my eyelashes. I felt woozy, and I really wanted to lay down. My neck pulsed and stung where the cut was, and my head started throbbing. But my heart... seeing Dark again, I felt so much better. The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental/emotional pain I had felt last night. I wasn't in bliss, but at least my heart had stopped aching.

Being with him... just felt so _right._ So _good._ So perfect, so blissful, so wonderful, so amazing, so... deep. These feelings... they made me feel as though I could fly. Our eyes locked, and I felt content once more as he picked me up into his arms. "Uhm... heh heh... you see, Link... I kind of... heh, funny thing is... I _may_ have cut a major artery... heh, heh... yeah... please don't kill me..." He gave me a weak smile, and his voice got quieter at the end.

I jolted up in his arms, wide awake and shoving any thoughts of content out of my mind. "You did _what?_"

And then I blacked out in his arms. Again.

Deja vu much?

v^v

So, as it turns out, my sexy, perfect comrade _did_ actually cut a major artery. How bloody wonderful.

...No pun intended.

I awoke in a fairy chamber, with fairies upon fairies upon fairies on top of me. Pink and pink and pink and pink and pink- hey, was that a purple fairy? Oh, nope, just the light- and pink and pink... you get the idea. I was drowning in a pile of magical pink fairies. They sprinkled their magic dust over my entire body, and I felt better than I had in ages. No bruises, no cuts, no dried crimson stains. Just me and the Hero's garbs. I drew in a shaky breath, and I was relieved when there were no black spots in my vision, no wheezing noises from my lungs. My biggest problem was the fact that I was stuck in a swarm of pink fairies who didn't seem to notice that I was alright.

"Hey! Uhm, thanks, but I think the Hero is alright now. Maybe you guys could give him some breathing space?" Dark's voice called from somewhere in the chamber. The fairies left my side to flock somewhere else momentarily. I gasped for fairy-less air, the chilled oxygen refreshing my lungs. After a few greedy gulps of air, I looked to find the swarm of pink orbs laying around on Dark. His eyes found mine, and I gestured towards the lounging orbs. He shrugged, a message of I-don't-know in his eyes. The fairies laid on his shoulders, in his hair, wherever they could. I cleared my throat, walking over to them.

"Thank you, so much. You saved my life, all of you. I truly appreciate it-"

_"There is no need for thanks, Link! As the Hero, we should be thanking you! We just do what we can to help! Would you like to take some of us with you for your journey? It would be our honor!"_ They cut off my thanks.

I shook my head. "No, thanks." I looked over at Dark. "We should get going." He nodded, and I grabbed his hand. His eyebrows shot towards the sky. I smirked at him, and he blushed. Wait- Dark just _blushed?_ Weird...

I dragged him towards the circle of light on the ground. "Thank you!" I called once more over my shoulder. Then in a flash of golden light, we were streaming towards the surface.

v^v

We landed on solid rock- as opposed to liquid rock?- and I still held Dark's hand firmly in my own. I gave him a curious look. "Death Mountain, huh? How'd you get here so fast?" It was normally at least a days journey for me to get across Hyrule field, but judging by the sun, it had only been... 20 minutes since I found him again?

"I used a warp spell." He replied. _Warp spell?_ I'd have to ask about that later. But now wasn't really the time.

"...Dark-" I started to say, but he interrupted me. His red eyes found mine, and they were so mesmerizing... I struggled to focus on his words.

"Link, I'm so sorry I left you last night. I didn't mean to get all mad at you and such. It's just hard for me to talk about my past." He sighed. "But I know that's no excuse. And I'd like to ask you if you'd let me help you with your journey. I-" I had to shut him up with putting a finger on his lips. He was colder than any normal Hylian, but I found it soothing.

"Of course, Dark. If I didn't want you along, why else would I hunt you down?" I purred. "And, I'm really sorry I pried into your past. I didn't mean to hurt you." Blue orbs sought out red, and I felt... a desire. To be like this, forever. To be caught up into that seductive gaze, to feel like this for all eternity. I smiled at Dark, suddenly surprisingly happy. I was lost in his eyes, and he stared into my own just as intently.

He smiled back. "I forgive you, Link. And... thank you. I do actually feel a bit better, after talking to you."

I nodded. I grabbed his other hand, not letting him go. "You promised not to leave me, though. Since you sort of botched that promise, maybe you should make it up to me?" I asked teasingly. This was _so_ not me. What was I saying? I never acted like this. I mean, it was fun acting like this... but, it just wasn't me. Or... was it? I had no idea how he made me act like this, but I was like a whole different guy around him.

He smirked his perfect smirk. "Oh? And how do you suggest I make it up to you?" His trademark seductive purr was back.

I straightened up, making myself taller. "Like this." I whispered. And then I kissed him.

_Perfect..._

I let my lips move with his, and I gripped his hands tighter. He turned me around, shoving my back against the mountain. Our lips never separated. That strange creature inside of me that we had created jumped for joy, and everything just felt _right._

I let him deepen the kiss, suddenly needing all of him that I could get. My stomach heated up and flipped, while a voiceless passion coursed through my veins. He finally pulled away, and we each gasped and panted for breath. After a moment, I gave him another peck on the lips. Somewhere along the line my eyes had shut, and I opened them to look into Dark's piercing gaze. "Dark..." I moaned, breathless and high.

His eyes grew wide with... _fear?_ "No... no. No!" His hands left mine, and I slumped to the ground. "Dark?" I cautioned, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"I-I can't do this again... n-not yet. I- ugh!" He cried out. He stepped away from me. "Damn it! This wasn't supposed t-to happen! N-not yet... I'm not r-ready... f-for this again." He sobbed loudly, tears of panic streaming down his pale face.

I reached out to touch him, and he pulled away. "Dark? Did... did I do something wrong?" He shook his head, still sobbing. I'll admit, that wasn't the reaction I expected. Kiss, kiss, break away sobbing? That wasn't Dark in the least. Well, the kissing part, yeah, but not the sobbing.

"I-I... Sorry, Link." He turned around to face me again. He handed me a small silver box, that sparkled and glowed like it contained something magical. I took it, but didn't give it a second glance; Dark had captivated my entire attention span. "I-It's not your fault. I... just need some time to think things through, alright?"

I paused for a second, then nodded. "Yeah... Alright. But... uh, Dark? You'll come talk to me, right? You're not gonna, you know, vanish of the face of Hyrule?" I asked.

He nodded, and then turned away. "You should go, Link. Go to the Shadow Temple, you need to finish that. You have that whole go-save-the-world-job to do, remember? I promise I'll come find you when I'm done sorting things out." He shook his head. "Not that my promises mean much, but... I'll keep this one. I really will."

I nodded slowly. "I believe you, Dark." I sighed loudly, and then I stood up and walked down the path that led to Kakariko, and I felt a searing red gaze on my back every step of the way.

**Dark's POV**

_Damn it! I'm such a freaking idiot! _

But what else was I supposed to do? That look in his eyes after he kissed me... There were so many things, so many feelings in those alluring blue orbs...

But the one that made me panic...

_Love..._

And when I broke away from him, I hoped I was wrong. I had hoped I was imagining things. But no, there was this bright admiration, shining down on me. But...

_He couldn't. This is just so wrong... this was never meant to happen!_

And why not? Because I'm a monster. I'm darkness, blackness, evil, cold. I have a heart, but all it does is pump blood. It's an unfeeling organ, and has been ever since it's been broken so many years ago. I've forgotten how to love, forgotten a long time ago. It's not that I didn't like him back, but... I couldn't love. Not again. I'd learned my lesson, and I didn't plan on making the same mistake twice.

I didn't want my heart broken twice. I couldn't take it, not again.

A thud to my left, and I was jolted from my thoughts. My sword was already pressed firmly against the intruders neck, and I held a strong capacity for blood lust. I couldn't spill Link's, but I would gladly spill any other asshole's blood. A thin man with a blonde braid, tight blue clothes, and bloodshot eyes stared back at me calmly. "Goddess, Dark, put that damned thing away. I came here to talk, not to rape your precious boy-toy." He paused, then smirked at me. "Not this time, anyways."

_Honestly, Sheik? _

I pulled away my sword and stepped back, but I didn't stop glaring. "He's not my damned boy-toy. I, unlike you, have enough self-respect not to stoop to such low levels. And if I _ever_ hear that you even_ thought_ about raping him, I'll have your head." My eyes narrowed. "And didn't I ask you not to come near me for a few days? Because, surprise-surprise, I'm still rather pissed off."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Stop letting noises come out of your mouth. You talk too much, as always. And I don't really want to be here, but a certain little princess offered me a deal if I talked to you."

I growled lowly. "Zelda? You're working for her, then?" I didn't see that coming. I figured the little uppity girl would be too much for Sheik, but I guess I was wrong.

He nodded. "Yeah. She offered to give me a bl-"

"Stop! Sheik, you pervert, I don't need to hear what your deal is. Much less see any images." I shuddered. "What do you need from me?" _Hopefully, this idiot won't be here to long..._

"I'm supposed to get the Hero to focus on his quest. But I figured talking to you would work just as well." He sat down on the edge of the trail, his feet dangling down a cliff. _Oh, it would be so damn easy to just give a little push... a little shove of 'encouragement' and he would be gone..._ It required all of my self-control not to. Instead, I sat down next to him. He laid his head on my shoulder, and I didn't bother shoving him off. He would just get more annoying if I did. "I miss this; you, me, and the sunset..."

I snorted. Trying not to lash out, I mumbled: "I don't." _Happy thoughts, Dark. Happy thoughts. Sheik falling off a cliff, being hit by a horse, eaten by a cannibal... happy thoughts. _"Sheik, before I decide to kill you, maybe you should start talking."

He nodded. "Stop being a statue to Link." His eyes looked up towards me, bloodshot vs. crimson. "Don't play coy with me either; we both know what I'm talking about." His head tipped back towards the sunset. "Give the kid a chance. He was a complete wreck without you, and the two of you weren't separated for even twelve hours."

I sighed, putting my hands behind me and leaning back. "I'm not a statue. I _am _giving him a chance. And how did you know he was wreck? How did you know I was even here?" _Freaking stalker..._

"You're a complete cold-hearted bastard. I can see it in your eyes, you're afraid to try again." He flicked off a little bug before turning glaring at me, removing his head off my shoulder. "You know, not everyone is going to leave you like I did. Especially not Link. You should know by now that he's too innocent to hurt you like that. He doesn't even realize it, and neither do you, but..." He trailed away, twiddling his thumbs. He stood up and awkwardly paced.

_What the hell is he talking about now?_ "But..?" I probed. I followed suit and stood up too; getting pushed off a cliff wasn't as fun as it sounded. Pushing people off a cliff was fun, yes, but being the one who getting pushed? Not as much fun as you'd hope. Sheik shook his head, biting his bottom lip in concentration.

"I- You guys are- heh, well... if I tell you, will you promise not to throw me off the cliff?" He looked up and gave me a weak smile that didn't reach his eyes. He looked purely terrified as though I was about to actually throw him off the edge. ..._fear me... _I choked as I snorted with laughter at that random thought. Sheik shot me a look like I had lost my head, and you know what? Maybe I had.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't kill you- yet." I sobered as a chilled breeze came in contact with my pale flesh. Sheik felt it too, and ran over to me to seek warmth. I grunted in disgust as he wrapped his thin arms around my neck and shivered. I got out of his embrace, growling. "But touch me, or I _will_ throw you off the ledge." He stepped back quickly, believing every word I said.

"Well, you see... you and Link are soul mates." He stood patiently, waiting for my response. I stood there blankly, confusion sporting laughter in my eyes. Then I burst out laughing, doubling over and holding my stomach. After a few minutes, I sobered up enough to look at Sheik straightly. I sighed loudly, my warm breath swirling with the chilled air around me.

"What exactly have you been drinking lately, Sheik? That's ridiculous. We both know I don't even _have_ a soul. I'm a demon, if you recall. Much less... if I had a soul, I'm still a creature of evil. How would I be the match for the Hero of Time? Psh, get your facts right." Too bad I was right. Soul mates with Link? I wasn't sure if I should laugh or be relieved.

But he shook his head. "No, demons don't have souls. But you're also a shadow, remember? You used to be a part of the Hero himself. You used to share his soul. And even Ganondorf couldn't figure out how to destroy your soul while keeping you alive. You two share the same soul, but it's been ripped in half. You quite literally complete each other."

It was my turn to shake my head in denial. "Ok, so say I do share the Hero's soul. Doesn't that make us narcissist's? And if we died, wouldn't our soul just melt back into one?" The whole notion of soul mates was- in my opinion- ludacris. But hell, it made for an intresting theroy.

Another shake of a head. There seems to be a lot of said action today... "No. Your soul _used _to be one, but now it's separated for good. Your half has been tainted in blackness and darkness while Linky's has been purified. You two are different now. But... somehow, that makes you soul mates." He shook his blonde head again. "No. Not soul mates. The two of you would be closer than that. You are, in every way, perfect for each other and bound together by a mixture of divine forces. I don't know all the facts, that's pretty much all Zelda would tell me."

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "You sound like some old guy trying to sell off his daughter. I can't be with the Hero, end of story." I sighed. "How would I reverse this so-called soul ripping?"

His jaw hit the floor and his trimmed eyebrows ran through the clouds in shock. "Whadya mean, you can't be with the Hero? Why not? He obviously wants to be with you, even if he doesn't yet realize it. You can see it in his eyes, Prince."

"I can't be with the Hero, because he would end up dead. It would be illegal here in Hyrule, and he would be a goner in the shadow realm... And... I just can't. I- I can't. Not again. We both know what happened last time..." I shook and turned away, looking down on the village far below. "I... I just can't." Silent tears of pain ran from my eyes. Sheik came over and wrapped his arms around my torso, hugging me from behind.

"You can try. For him. I know you think you can't, but you're stronger than that. You wouldn't let an annoying idiot like me break you, would you?" He whispered. "I'm really sorry for everything I've done. I fully planned on both of us making it out. I know it doesn't make a difference, but I did love you. Even when I left you, I loved you." I gasped in pain as tears came down harder. "But you need to move on, Prince. I know you have, I can see that. But you need to try again. You've had to go through more than anyone else, and I know why you won't trust anyone. But not everybody is out to hurt you. Link won't make the mistake I did."

I shook my head, biting my lips to stop the choked groans of pain from coming out of my lips.

We stood like that, him holding me from behind, as I let out the tears I had been holding in for years. Finally, after calming down a bit, I mumbled; "This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn't been such a douche in the first place, I wouldn't be such a damn sniveling mess."

He nodded, pressing his cheek in between my shoulders. "I know. I'm sorry." He apologized. I sniffled, my nose red and my eyes dry and aching after they had let out all the moisture they contained. "Dark, you need to stop dwelling on the past. Trust Link, you'll be in good hands. He won't let you down. Let your heart feel again, let yourself feel something besides anger and hate. Life's too short to dwell on a douche like me." I couldn't see his eyes, since his face was buried into my back; but I'm sure he winked. "I need to go, Prince." He let go of me, prying his face out of my black tunic. "Just trust me. I know you have every right not to, but you'll feel better if you let me do this..." My eyes widened in panic.

"Sheik, what do you have planned now?" He whispered something in my ear, and I rocked back and forth on my feet, deciding. Take the plunge, or just stand on the edge forever? Who knows what beauty and what horror lies at the end of the path? Finally, I nodded. "Thank you, Sheik. For the talk. But, hey- if you go through with this plan of yours, and you screw up, you're dead." I mumbled. He nodded, and disappeared in a flash of smoke. I smiled faintly, knowing the little bastard was probably deciding my fate right now. I sighed loudly.

"Poor Link. He's gonna be in for one hell of a surprise..."

**A/N: And I leave you wanting more! Bwahaha (JK). Sorry. I know for a fact I won't be able to post next weekend :( so sad. I'm sorry. So to make up for it, I plan on doing a Dark x Link one-shot. It'll be rated M for obvious reasons! xD**

**I'll say it once more, this isn't a Sheik x Dark or Sheik x Link fanfic. So don't freak, they're just messed up friends. :0**

**I apologize for abandoning you guys for a week, but I don't have much of a say since it's a family thing. But I'll make it up to you all, I promise.**

**Bye! ~Linklover88**


	6. Chapter 6 Rant

**A/N: I'm back~! Not like you really missed me, but still xD. I bring you this retarded 4 am filler chapter as a peace offering. I don't know if I really like this chapter, but I don't have time to rewrite a whole 6,000 word chapter... This is totally unrelated to anything in this chapter (It would be better related to chapter 7), but I keep listening to 'Right Now' by Akon. So I implore you (Ooh big word) go to YouTube. There's a DarkxLink yaoi video that plays with this song, and I swear I've drooled over the video a thousand times and it's still hot. **

**Yes, **_**The smut is soon~!**_** Not in this chapter, but soon. Thanks to all who reviewed/subscribed/favorited! They make me feel so inspired and stuffs :3 Aw, you guys (and girls- you know what I mean) all rock. Luvs you all xD. **

**Dark: Ugh. What she's really trying to say is, if she gets more reviews, the sex will be sooner ;D and longer!**

**Me: :0 Well, you didn't have to make me sound so bitchy! *Slaps Dark* Aw, shit! *Runs away from a pissed off Dark***

**Dark: *Chases* You bitch!**

**Link: This again? *sigh* So, enjoy the chapter. Reviews **_**are**_** very appreciated, even though my ass is on the line...**

**Me: *runs back in, panting with a slap mark on my face* And, I uh, I don't own the Legend of Zelda. Gah! Save me! *Runs from Dark again***

**xD Ok, so on a totally different subject, I dedicate this chapter to my new love, CertifiedAnimeOtaku, who does the whole demonic language translate stuff. I luvz you! :D! K, I'll shutz up now. Go read. I dare you :}**

**Link's POV**

_Alone. Again_. The stench of the dead clogged my nose and the rain slowly came down on my shivering shoulders. Kakariko's infamous graveyard was chilling and nerve-wracking, which was fitting since the Shadow Temple was hidden somewhere nearby. I nervously tugged on a black earing, and thought about how Dark would know where to go. The earrings were a gift from Dark, they were what the glowing silver box that he had handed me yesterday. Only yesterday? It felt like a lifetime ago... I already missed his relaxing presence, his fanged smirk and his seductive red eyes...

_'No... no. No!' _Voices echoed quietly in my head, jerking me back to reality. At first I thought they were just the cries of the dead, the foreboding sounds chilling my spine as they rang in my ears. But they persisted, haunting my mind like I was some delicious meal that the darkness wanted to savor. _'No... no. No!'_ Suddenly, one set of cries that was louder than the others, cried outside of my mind; the noise ringing in my ears. The voice that behind the cry, however, is what stopped me in my tracks. "Dark?" I threw caution to the wind, and called out his name. All I got was another cry, desperate and panicked, fearful and tormented.

_'I-I can't do this again...' _

I shook my head, exasperated. They were just the replays of yesterday's events. The graveyard was famous for using anguished memories to haunt any intruders; one of its many protections for the graves of Hyrule's royal family. But as Navi had pointed out during an earlier visit- our trip to Dampe's grave- the voices seemed to get louder towards the back of the graveyard. Using the voices as a trail, I picked my way along the graves and ghosts. _'No...no. No!' _The voices grew louder, and I forgot they were only in my head. I was tempted to cry back, to ask what they wanted from me.

_No to what?_ What couldn't he do again? He couldn't kiss me again? No, that wasn't it. I mean, he gave me earrings- that's a sign that he cared, isn't it? So, why did kissing me make him freak out like he was going to shatter and die? I sighed, my warm breath fogging the air in front of me. The rain came down a bit harder, drenching my clothes and plastering my shoulder length hair to my skin. I tripped over a chunk of stone and nearly fell, but I caught myself before taking a head first plunge into the mud. "Gah." I scoffed at my clumsiness. I wasn't normally so unbalanced, but I suppose my mind _was _occupied with thoughts of Dark. My face heated up at his name, and not just a blush, there was something unnatural about the feeling...

_Something_ was wrong with me- why did I feel like this? Why did I feel so warm? It had been happening a lot today, and at first I had caught a fever. But when I thought about it, I only felt fevered when I thought of my sensual... I don't know what to call him. Companion? Comrade? Friend? Boyfriend?

_Lover?_

Uhm...

_Where the hell did that thought just come from? _I shook my head to clear the thought. The fever must've been getting to my brain. I mean, Dark as my lover? We couldn't even take more than two kisses before one of us freaked out. Which was probably not usual for lovers-

"Gah!" I shook my head again. My face was flushed, a mixture of my thoughts, and the unusual fever I'd been having since thinking about Dark. But now I felt on fire, and my earrings- upside down black triforces- started to steam. "What the hell?" I mumbled questioningly. I knew there was something magical about the earrings, but I had no idea what they did besides heat up. Navi would probably be able to tell me if she were here, but she was still with Shaiyah or something. Which was fine with me, since I _really _didn't want her here. _Focus, dimwit!_ She'd yell. _Stop thinking about that moronic idiot! _Blah, blah, blah.

Yeah, I was really glad for her absence. But she was right, I did need to focus. The quest at hand was more important. Or so I told myself.

The overcast sky misted over the land of the dead, forming shadows and blurring my sight with drops of mist that clung to my eyelashes. How was I supposed to find the entran- _Oooh. I'm a complete idiot... _I whipped out the Ocarina of Time, wiping off the mouthpiece. It hadn't bothered me before, but now, the thought that Princess Zelda's lips had touched the same area disgusted me. _And where,_ I wondered, _does the Princess hide now that her kingdom has succumbed?_ What was her role in all this? I risked my life every day for the people of this land, and what does she do? Does she simply give out orders, and then take all the credit? Anger rose in my body, but I shoved it down. _Plenty of time later to be pissed, _I told myself,_ for now, however, I should focus._

I put the blue instrument to my lips and blew, coaxing a tense yet intriguing melody out of it. The Nocturne of the Shadows soon echoed around me, and shadows swarmed in around me, blinding me, until I stopped on top of a smooth round disk. The Triforce was engraved onto the stone, and I knew I was in front of the Temple. Looking up, I saw a cave, and behind me was a fence, the graveyard below. I sighed loudly, stepping into the cave, a hole of blackness. Reaching the back of the stone fixture, I found a door. I considered knocking, but considering the circumstances, that just seemed moronic.

Past the door, I stepped into a dimly lit passage way. The damp stench of death clogged my nose and me gag, while darkness slipped around me as though it had a mind of its own. Steeling myself, I forced myself to start going. Naturally, I almost died the first moment I could, tripping over my own boot and catching myself right before I fell into an abyss. _Wow, that was fast..._ Sighing, I pulled out my longshot and dragged myself across. My thought process went from stench-to-fall-to-death-to-longshot-to-Dark, which made me heat up and blush. I slammed the heel of my hand to my forehead, thinking about how stupid I was. I looked up and saw- _wall._

_Uhm, a dead end?_ I shook my head, knowing there was more to it than that. I hoped. Oh! Lens of Truth. I was such an idiot. I was never this jumbled-up, what was wrong with me? Thoughts of Dark arose up in my head, and I knew I was in for a hard time.

v^v

Scratched? Yes. Burned? Yes. Damn near hopeless? Hell yeah. And I've only just begun. I helplessly ran around, occasionally bumping into a wall. I was so scared, if I had the energy I would be shaking in fear. Surrounding me were dirt walls with torches that I'm sure were kept lit by magic, and bloody skulls adorned the dirt. I held out the lens of truth as I ran around. If I had the Triforce of Courage, I hated to think how any normal person would react in this ungodly place. I wasn't sure if getting the hover boots was really worth running through these damned tunnels. I had almost gotten myself killed by the Deadhand; at first I had just gaped and ended up being groped by a white hand.

_Perverted zombies..._ I ran through a fake wall, trying to get back to the room with the damn 'Skull of Truth.' Not only was I scared shitless, but I was also pissed at myself for being so scared. Which probably explained why I kept swearing. Quite loudly, may I add. "Gah! Damn." I rushed over to the gray metal door at the end of the hall, flinging open the door. I slammed it behind me, before turning to face the room. "What the- oh, _hell_ no." I whispered. I spun on my heels to face the door, again, but unfailing metal bars slammed down in front of my face. I turned around slowly, facing the dirt room once more. Keese hung in the corners, but they were ignored in the favor of the brown redead sitting on the ground. I stepped forward reluctantly, heart pounding, drawing my sword. I winced as the metal blade '_clinged'_ against its scabbard.

The redead looked up at me, letting loose a shreik of fury. I froze as its dead gaze matched its cry, rendering me helpless. It slowly meandered towards me, and I struggled to remember to move. Time passed, each passing second increasing my odds of death. Right before it could reach me, I ran to my right. The keese shrieked and flew at me, and I chopped them down with ease. I avoided the redead, but still it followed, its eyes containing a hungry gaze that meant my end. I ended up backed into a corner, frozen once more as it released another screech. My heart pounded so loudly I wondered why I wasn't deaf; my heart pounded erratically as the strong stench of death and decaying flesh reached my crinkled nose.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ My heart pounded against my chest so hard it hurt. My blood pulsed with a fire and intensity I didn't know was possible. Time slowed as the redead opened its mouth near my shivering, sweating neck. You know how they say, that when a person is about to die, their life flashes before their eyes? Well, all I saw was red. Scarlet, crimson, maroon. Death, blood, anger, lust, decay, hatred. Love, rebirth, romance, deepness. All the things I associated with red. I awaited the pain, but none was forth coming. One last shriek pierced the air, but my flesh remained intact; and I paused, wondering why I wasn't dead. Or maybe I was, and I hadn't noticed?

A warm splatter covered my skin and tunic, and I peeked open an eye. Instead of the Sacred Realm, all I saw were dirt walls. I shot open my eyes wide, looking down. Blood stained my clothing, but more importantly was the redead on its knees, a sword impaled through its stomach.

"Augh. Dumb ass fuck. Get off my damn blade..." A groan sounded from nearby, and I looked up again to see two red-ish orbs looking at the redead. The man- whom I couldn't yet see, because he was cloaked in the shadows- pulled out his sword and dropped it in disgust. "Damn. I liked that sword, too. Nice balance and shit..."

My heart and breathing calmed down a bit, as I accepted the fact that I wasn't dead. Not yet, anyways. "D-dark?" I asked the shadows. I mean, how could that be a wrong guess? Who else had red eyes and take down a redead?

The shadow covered man laughed loudly, shaking his head in amusement. "Nah, sorry Hero. I ain't your royal lover." He stepped out of the shadows, and I gasped. "Although~ If you really want, I could change that." He eyed me up and down suggestively. I stood there, frozen in shock once more. Then I started to cry, tears of shock and relief running my face.

"Ah! You saved my worthless ass again- thank you so much!" I ignored his suggestive looks and threw my arms around his slender neck. "Thank you, Sheik! Gah! Thank you! I'm still fucking alive- Haha!" I cried out, totally focused on the sensation of being alive. I'm sure I was acting like some drunk lunatic, but hell- I had just embraced death. I deserved a dignity-less moment, didn't I? "Shit. Sheik, you bastard, you saved my life! Gah!" I grinned widely at him. "If you wouldn't take advantage of me, I'd kiss you. Gah!" I swayed happily, and he gave me a look of _what-the-fuck?_

_"_Uhm, that redead bite some of your head or something? 'Cause Link, you're acting a bit out of it..." He looked at me, cautious and concerned. The redead disintegrated and disappeared, relieving another tortured soul. A treasure chest appeared out of the round in a magical swirl of golden light; but it was ignored in favor of the blonde man.

I brushed him off, letting him out of my embrace. "Nah. Just fucking happy to be alive, you know? I mean, I almost died..." I sobered. "Thanks man. I owe you one."

He looked at me critically. "Link." He said, in a completely serious tone of voice. Whoa, a sober Sheik? That had to be a first. Normally he came off either as pissed or happy-go-lucky.

I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Uh... yeah?" I stepped back to look at him. "Something wrong?"

He looked at me dully. "I need to talk to you for a bit- is this place okay or should we go somewhere a little less... eerie?"

"..." I blinked several times, debating where this was going. Finally, I let loose a sigh. "Here is fine. So... what do you need to talk to me about?"

He rolled his shoulders and sat down, his back leaning against the dirt wall. I slumped down to, and waves of foreboding chilling my sweaty body. Heart now somewhat calmed, waves of exhaustion came over me like a tide. "Well," Sheik said slowly. I peered at him curiously, noticing the stressed look on his face. Suddenly, he jolted his gaze from the floor, shooting me a smile that was so devious it scared me. His smile grew into a wicked, knowing smile. "What do you know about the Prince's past?"

_Prince? _Oh. Dark. I pulled a mask of composure over my face, remembering that I was dealing with my- uhm, I'll say friend and play it safe- friend's ex. I pulled an eyebrow. "I know a bit." I leaned back, dropping my eyebrow and narrowing my eyes suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

He pulled back, apparently surprised of the snap in my voice. "Hey, Link. Calm down, okay? I just want to make you're safe. Dark can be very dangerous. You should know what you're getting into-"

I glared fiercely at him, blue eyes ablaze. "I know damn well he can be dangerous!" I snapped. Something about all of this was just wrong. Why did Sheik even give a damn? He and Dark were over, so why couldn't he just leave Dark be? "Why do you even care about my safety? Why give a damn about what happens between me and Dark?"

He looked taken aback again. "I care, because all of Hyrule depends on you. You hold all of our lives in your hands. Your actions sway the balance of survival and assured death." He turned his voice smooth, like he was trying to lure me in to a trap.

I smirked evilly at him. "Oh? If I hold your fate in my hands, then maybe you shouldn't do anything that you would tempt me to..." I waved a hand nonchalantly, looking away. "...you know, make things_ difficult_ for you." I looked back in time to see him gulp heavily, and I flashed him a smug look. "So, you were saying?"

"I- uh, yeah. A-as I was saying..." He cleared his throat. "I care about Dark, because, well.. even though we hate each other, we're friends."

I snorted. "Like you_ honestly_ give a damn. Sheik, you realize half of his problems are your fault, right?" I stood up, brushing dirt off my tunic. Sighing, I turned to face the blonde once more. "Look, I appreciate you saving my life. And I owe you for that. But if you came here to harass me about my duty and my love life, then-"

"_Love_ life?" Sheik burst out, laughing hard. His head slammed into the wall behind him, and his right hand clutched his stomach as emphasis. _Way to go Link. You just dug your own damn grave. Well done. _My face tinted itself a furious red as I realized my mistake. A few moments passed, filled with my chilled glare and Sheik's fevered laughter. "You know what, I don't have time for this. I have to go save your ungrateful ass from Ganondorf. So, if you'll excuse me..." I made my way over to the door, the bars having long since slid up.

"W-wait." Sheik's voice broke with laughter, and he gasped for breath, refilling his lungs. "Wait." He took another deep breath, calming from his comical moment. "You should hear what I have to tell you, because I'm betting Dark will try to skip over it."

I paused, curious. Dark's past was still probing around in my mind, filling me with questions. Sheik's voice intruded my thoughts; "There's more to his past than torture and heartache. Something he's going to try to hide from you. And it's important that you find out what- he's more dangerous than he seems. There's more to it than he lets on." I paused. His words hit home- there likely was more to Dark than my shadow claimed. But something in my heart refused to give in to Sheik; something about the whole conversation filled me with foreboding and dread. Yet, curiosity fought back, and I lingered. I wanted to find out, but if I asked than the past few minutes were likely the calm before the storm.

"..." I sighed deeply, trusting my instincts. "Thank you for the information. But I have things to do, so..." I walked on, head held high.

"What? That's it?" The blonde's voice reached my ears as I neared the grey door. "Don't you want to hear what I have to say? You need to know!" My damn curiosity stopped my hands from opening the door.

I lingered, swaying on the balls of my feet. Finally, I turned around to find Sheik standing, leaning against the wall, one of his eyebrows lifted. "You have 60 seconds to tell me why I should listen to you." I spat. I hated myself for giving in so easily, but I really wanted to know.

"W-what? Huh? I don't-"

"Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven..."

"Oh. In that case," he paused dramatically. "He's killed a lot of people." Sheik's voice was monotone, annoyingly calm.

That one sentence did it though. "W-what?" I asked, my eyes bulging.

"He's killed a lot of innocent people, Hero. As smooth as he can be, he's still Ganondorf's apprentice. He's the Prince of evils. The amount of blood on his hands isn't little."

I froze. Then I spun around roughly, "Time's up." I mumbled, my hand grabbing the doorknob and forcing the door open. I stepped through the threshold, only to be stopped by a ghostly pale hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. Don't you want to hear the rest? That's not it-"I rolled my shoulders, shrugging off the unwelcome hand.

"I'll ask Dark. If he doesn't want me to know, then I'll let the matter rest. I don't want bullshit, and that's all I'll get from you! Do you know how badly you've hurt him?" I seethed. "He's fucking broken, thanks to you and your bull. I'm trying to put him back together, and all you do is make things worse. I don't care if he's killed a million men- I'll find a way for him to be whole again. Because that's what friends do- they're there for each other. Something you never heard, apparently!" I ranted, in an _argue-with-me-you're-dead _tone.

"Woah, Link. Calm down. I was only-"

"Shut up! Just shut up." I shook with anger, letting it all out. Some sort of me wanted to protect Dark and jump Sheik for breaking Dark's heart, and another part of me wanted to gasp and freeze in shock at the new information. And the rest of me just wanted to hold Dark and take him away from his pain. Tense silence followed my demands, and then I walked away, leaving behind a stunned Sheik. "Leave Dark alone." I called over my shoulder.

"Link!" He called, jogging to keep up with me. "Hey, I'm sorry. But I wanted you to know. I've _already _apologized to my boyfriend!"

I froze. "Wait- what?" My abrupt stop ended up with Sheik crashing painfully into my back. "I said I was sorry." Sheik's voice came muffled through my back as he hugged me from behind.

"No, after that. Are you and Dark... you guys are back together?" Pain swept through my heart, causing my voice to be gentle and cracked.

"Maybe~ why, you jealous?" He teased. I ripped myself away from him. Every beat of my heart hurt worse than any physical wound, every breath felt like it should've been my last.

"No. Leave me alone, Sheik." I growled. But the idiot who was supposedly with Dark clung even tighter.

"Nope~" He sang. "Not until you tell me if you're jealous of me and my Darky. Not that I would blame you. He's a _monster _in bed, if you wanted to know."

My heart sunk even lower. Of course I was jealous! I couldn't get the damned shadowed man out of my head- and now he had gone off with Sheik. Anger rose inside of me again- how dare he?How dare_ they?_ Even if Dark wasn't technically my boyfriend, I wanted him to be. And now, he didn't even have the guts to tell me he was seeing someone? And yesterday- what the fuck was all of that about, then?

"Sheik! Get the fuck _off_ of me! J-just leave me the hell alone." My yell went to a whisper as I pleaded for freedom. Sheik held on though, enjoying the pained expression on my face.

"Ah! But I like it here, Hero. You smell nice. And you have a comfy back. Why ever should I want to depart from such a heavenly cache of skin?"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I began to twist around, trying to throw him off. Suddenly, a flash of black crashed into him, ripping him off me. Sheik was pinned onto the wall, and pinning him was a beautiful creature, with glossy hair and pale skin. But the most precious part of all were the two red eyes that burned like rubies.

"Dark!" I gasped.

**Dark's POV {A/N: There's a slight time difference here: Dark's POV goes back to a few minutes before.}**

I sat outside the Shadow Temple, the rain a comfort to distract me from my dark thoughts. Rain. The cool water eased through my tormented mind and played a gentle rhythm. A sizzle came off my earrings as heat rose from the enchanted jewelry. They were the same as the ones I gave Link yesterday, and they burned whenever the Hero thought of me. It pleased me immensely to find they were almost always heated, telling me I was constantly in the greener man's head. It was also somewhat concerning to find that I was distracting Hyrule's last hope. I didn't care about Hyrule in the least, but I did wish for Ganondorf's death.

A strong wave of fear washed over me as the earrings went cold for a moment. Another spell I had placed on the jewels- I could feel a few of the Hero's feelings. A few feelings that I felt were not my own. Only a few- I'm not _that _much of a creep. Fear, anger, disappointment, despair, shock, and betrayal were the only ones I could decipher. I started shaking and fear crashed through me as I felt the Hero's fear. A flash of red, and it was gone. I blinked as I reclaimed my breath, waiting for something to tell me Link was fine. After a minute or so, I got a feeling of shock, and my personal fear was almost erased. For the time being, Link was alive.

I stood up slowly, easing my numb muscles into working condition. I groaned as a few bones popped loudly. Suddenly, a wave of anger flooded me. "Jeez, Link... what the hell is into you today?" I asked the air, my breath turning into fog as it reached the spring air. More angry waves, growing and growing. I glared at the ground. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you Link?"

Suddenly, it stopped as abruptly as it came. I entered the temple before Link could freak out more than he already had. Shock flowed through me, moving from my ears out. I shivered as the feelings assaulted me, shock, followed by disappointment and anger. And ultimately, betrayal, along with heat that meant he was thinking of me. "Shit. He's pissed..." I mumbled. I looked through the shadows, locating a cowering shadow beast that was probably hiding from my wrath. Smart shadow. "Hey, you!" I nodded at it. It slinked over to me, instantly recognizing power. It bowed, it's long stretched out black frame trembling slightly. I climbed on top of it, ordering it around. "Dalhin mo ako kay Link. Bilis."_Take me to Link. Fast._

It slinked through the blackness, clinging to the shadows as it transported me through the temple. I loved being the Shadow Prince- the power was exhilarating. The wind blew past my ears and blew out my long hair behind me. I would have whooped the feeling was so pleasurable, but Link's anger stormed through me. I snapped my fingers, murmuring a few words to end the connective spell. Relief filled me, my feelings now completely my own. We stopped in a corridor, revealing Sheik all up on Link. I snarled angrily, hopping off the shadow who had transported me here. The shadow took the hint and left quickly, and the three of us were left.

"Leave me alone!" Link yelled as Sheik held him from behind. The sight of my ex -damn his skanky ass- all over Link, _my_ Link, fueled me with anger and a bitter blood lust.

I ran into Sheik, pinning him forcefully into one of the walls that formed the hallway. "Dark?" I heard Link gasp. I ignored the hurt in his voice, focusing on my blonde ex.

"Oh, hello precious~" Sheik taunted. I slammed him harder into the wall and he winced painfully. I glared at him, my mind plotting twenty different and extremely painful ways to kill him.

"Why the hell are you here?" I growled angrily, my voice cold and my gaze burning.

"Oh, relax. I was just telling your boy-toy how you're such a monster in bed. You almost broke me!" He joked. He moved his head to whisper in my ear, "I'm fulfilling my part of the deal. That's all."

"You're fucking delirious." I spat. "He's not my damn boy-toy, for the last damn fucking time! And what the hell does that have to do with raping Link?" I was pissed off. Thoroughly angry and with boiling blood to boot. He didn't answer fast enough, and I growled deep in my throat.

"Well, 'course he's not your boy-toy, that's my job!" Unbeknownst by me, he winked over my shoulder at Link. "And it wasn't rape. My pants are still on, yeah? So relax. My ass is for you only, Prince." He smirked at me, and I growled and glared as my anger rose.

"You're gonna pay for saying that, bitch!" I slammed him against the wall again.

"Uhm hm." He mumbled. "I'm out of here. Bye Prince, have fun with Linky! Oh, but not too much fun- you're supposed to do _that_ with me." He grinned, and snapped his fingers, warping away in a poof of smoke before I could smash his face in. "Ass hole!" I growled, glowering at the empty space where the blonde once was. I turned around, taking in deep breaths to calm myself as I faced Link.

_Slap!_

I fell down- from both the force of the hit and the surprise. I clamped my cheek as Link glared down at me. "What the hell Link? What did I do now?" I asked him as my cheek stung with a fury. Link leaned down to whisper angry, tormented words in my ear.

"Why? Why would you lead me on like that, huh? How could you?" His voice broke. "I can't believe you would do this to yourself again! And then yesterday- what the fuck was that then, huh? So if Sheik is what you want, then what the hell am I, huh? Some quick fuck for your dumb ass? Sorry douche, but I don't sell my ass like your precious boyfriend."

He whipped around, shooting me one last injured, hating glare. "What the hell are you talking about?" I cried out in anguish at his retreating figure. I leapt to my feet in a rush, following his green figure. He spun around, a look of torture on his beautiful face.

"Don't play innocent with me! Sheik already told me! So do me a favor, and either answer my damn questions, or get the hell out of my face!" He cried out.

I was utterly stunned and confused, while Link was all pissed at me for something that I wasn't even sure of. _What the fuck?_ And- what the hell is with the 'quick fuck'? "Link! What the fuck is going on? I don't have a damn clue what you're-" I wailed out my confusion, only to have my sentence ended with more hateful words.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuses anymore! I'm done with your sick games, Dark. Leave me the fuck alone and get the hell out of my life!" He yelled at me. I grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around, forcing him to look at me.

"What is with you today? I don't even know why you're so pissed off at me-"

"Why wouldn't I be angry? You left me behind to go fuck with Sheik again! And you didn't think that might've been important to tell me? How hard would it have been to tell me- 'Oh sorry Link I'm taken'? But no! You whore, you had to fucking push me against the damn mountain and kiss me back? What the fuck is that about? Huh?" His eyes watered dangerously close to crying, and he ended up slapping my hands- which I had rested on his shoulders- away.

"What? No! I'm not-"

_Slap!_

I clenched my jaw as he slapped me again. "Ow." I mumbled, as the already reddened flesh stung with a vengeance.

"Shut up. Just... shut up." Link sighed heavily. He turned away, intending to leave me behind as he walked in any direction other than my own. Refusing to be tossed aside by yet another important male in my life, I grabbed him by his tunic, and he ended up with his back slammed into a wall, held up by nothing other than my strength.

"Listen to me, Link! Me and Sheik are n-"

_Slap!_

_"_Don't you_ dare_ say thatslut's name and yours in the same sentence." He growled. My face was red and numb with pain, and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if a hand-shaped bruise appeared on my cheek because of Link's abuse. "I said leave me alone. Are you deaf, or just ignorant?" He challenged.

"Both." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Listen to me for a damn moment! Then maybe you would understand what the fuck I'm trying to say." He glared at me, but then shut his eyes as he leaned his head against the wall he was held up against.

"...You have one minute to tell me why I should I even bother to _listen_ to your whorish mouth."

My nostrils flared. "First of all, I'm not a damn whore. So you can quit fooling yourself; I don't do anything that a whore does."

"You so sure about that? The way you act around me and then at your boyfriend- sure makes you look like a whore." He taunted. I knew he was trying to cover up his hurt with anger, I could hear the sorrow in his voice, try as he may to hide it. But even if he was just saying what he was to hide his injury, it still pissed me off.

I slammed him harder into the wall, and he winced as the rough texture of the dirt hit his back. "Second of all- Sheik isn't my boyfriend. I don't know where the hell you got the idea that something was between us again, but trust me- I hate him. There is _nothing _romantic between me and Sheik."

"Trust you? He spluttered. "Ha! Don't think so. Look where that put me- Smashed into a wall with a two timing bitch in my face. And I never said you and Sheik were romantics, did I? Nah, you guys just screw off and then hate each other after it."

His words stung, piercing through me like knives. "Why do you keep thinking I cheated on you with Sheik?" I wailed. I was angry, upset, hurt, confused, and above all- ready to smash Sheiks face in. _I warned him not to screw up. But did he listen? Nope. He never learns..._ "I never did anything like that with Sheik! By the three, why won't you believe me?" I cried out.

He looked at me dully, a tired bored expression on his face like it was all obvious. "You know what? I don't have time for your and Sheik's antics. Minute's up. Are you going to let me go or would you prefer to rape me first? That's why you even bothered with me in the beginning isn't it? I'm just another piece of ass." I blinked at him, trying to fit all of everything that had just happened in the past five minutes into a plausible story. Whatever it was, it was a load of bull. Link glared at me. "I asked you something. Or you going to let me go?"

I nodded blankly, setting his feet on the ground. I refused however, to remove my hands from his tunic. "Link, please. Just tell me what's going on! I can explain whatever the hell is going on here, but you have to tell me what the problem is." I knelt down, looking up into his cold blue eyes. "Link, please."

He smirked. "Ah, how cute. The Prince is down on his knees- I must have an incredible ass if you're ready to go to such lengths for me."

"True. You have one hell of an ass." I nodded, before realizing what I had just said. My eyes widened as I caught my mistake, but it was too late. "N-no, Link. I didn't mean it like tha-"

He just looked bored again. "Bye, Dark." He mumbled tiredly. he pulled out his ocarina and pulled it to his lips. Before I could do anything to stop him, he played a tune and disappeared in a swirl of golden sparkles. One last drift of his scent reached my nose, and resulted in a pang in my chest. I glared angrily as my chest throbbed, no doubt the result of my heart.

"Oh, so when he leaves, _now _you decide to work again." I sighed, and the feeling of longing and sadness grew. "8 years? It takes 8 years of unfeeling and once elf-man leaves, you work again." I swear, my heart just had to pick the worst moment to do something besides pump blood.

I slammed my head into the wall. _Now you've done it. You had to bring up his ass, didn't you? _No. This wasn't entirely my fault. Somehow, Sheik was the one who had started this dramatic crap. _Gah. What are we, hormonal teenagers?_

Uh, yeah, I guess we were. But that wasn't the point. The point was, we were all being idiots about insignificant shit and now I had to go punch down Sheik's head, and then I had to find Link again.

v^v

I walked out of the Shadow Temple, head hung low and a serious headache. The rain had stopped, leaving another overcast sky and the scent of fresh nature. Crisp, clean, and tainted by the pang in my chest. Something I hadn't felt in a long time. _Why bother with him anyway? _I shook my head. The damn hero apparently meant something to me, and, well... I guess I was going to act on my newly re found feelings. I leapt over a fence, barely heeding my surroundings any attention. I walked on, ignoring all that I could.

"So, how'd it go? Where's the Hero?" An annoyingly smug voice broke through my thoughts and anger slammed into me; soaring through my veins along with a need to hit _something._ My fist collided with a pale face, and a loud cry of pain pierced the air.

"You ass hole! You fucking skank! You ruined everything!" I screamed at him. "Haven't you ruined my life enough?" I kicked Sheik's frail legs, sending him down on the ground. "He's gone and now I have to track him. I have to find him before he gets hurt. I have to..."

"Y-you agreed to this." Sheik coughed. "I said I would make him recognize what he feels for you... and now that he's the one who left, he'll get to decide what he feels." I groaned as I recognized Sheik's messed up logic. The worst part was, I agreed with it.

I glared at the pained blonde. "I hate you."

"I know."

**A/N: Dark isn't the only one has mood swings~! Seriously, they need to talk to a professional about their problems. Like, counseling would help them a lot. Dark, my dear, dear idiotic shadow Prince- why must you be so confused? Why must you slam everyone into walls? Why must you make such a retarded deal with Sheik?**

**Dark: I'm still pissed at you for slapping me. Don't start asking me pointless questions too! You made me!**

**Sheik: I did my part of the deal! When do I get to-**

**Me: Shush! No telling! Gah! *tapes up Sheik's mouth* Ok, so when I played the Shadow Temple for the first time I froze like Link did in this chapter. I was like: 'Redead? wtf? Ahh!' And I texted my Zelda buddy and was like: 'How the hell do you kill a damn redead?' and yeah, I freaked out. That's because redead's FTW! lol**

**I've already written half(-ish) of chapter 7, so if I get enough reviews I'll put it up early xD. **

**Reviews? :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Interrupted

**A/N: Ok, so I'm kind of scared to post my yaoi chapter. I just don't want to delete this story, ya know? Like, I've spent a lot of time on this story, and I don't want it all to be wasted. So I'll probably start updating this on Deviantart too. But luckily, I don't have to worry yet, cuz this chapter isn't the one I'm concerned about! Ha, got you there. Sorry. :/**

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews and favorites and subscriptions! bwah! I luvs you all. That's why this is up almost a whole week early. Fastest chapter ever written by me! It's also my favorite chapter. Gah, I just gush every time I look at this chappy. I get all happy and bubbly like when I get a review. Makes me want to piss rainbows and shit glitter and stuff xD like you wanted to know that.**

**Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I don't make money off of this. Etc, etc. Don't rub it in! :c**

**Link's POV**

I cried. Tears flowed, streaming down my face as I slumped against a rock wall. Tears, clear yet blue were chased by broken and muffled sobs. The holy building was no longer silent as the sounds of anguish echoed from my throat. Heat came from pain and anger, yet cold came from sadness and betrayal. Darkness ruled my world as I cried. The tears were unstoppable, but I barely noticed. I couldn't bring myself to care.

_Well, that went smoothly._ I couldn't wrap my head around what had just happened. I just told Dark I didn't want him in my life- why? Why did I say that? Everything in my head was jumbled and I shook as spasms of emotional stress wracked my figure. _How could he do that to me? No- _Why_ did he do that? Was Sheik lying? Or was Dark? _

I was so lost. They both knew something I didn't- they knew what was really happening. It didn't matter to me that Dark was a murderer- actually, it didn't surprise me. He was the kind of guy who got violent when things didn't work out. Besides, I was a murderer in my own way. I had killed- many times, and more to come. The only reason I had stopped to listen to Sheik was because of initial shock- and jealousy. I hated to admit it, but the fact that Sheik knew more about Dark annoyed me extensively. But they had known each other much longer- Sheik _was_ Dark's boyfriend...

Or was he? I placed my wet face in my palms, eyes shut as water continued to flow from them. "I'm running in circles." I mumbled. If Dark was really going out with Sheik, then what was yesterday? What the hell was with the whole back-smashing breath-taking kiss thing? It wasn't as though he hadn't wanted it- he had kissed me back. But if he just wanted me for my body like I had accused- then I guess it wasn't so surprising.

Sadness and anger. Anguish, betrayal, and an ocean of loneliness, along with regret. _Why do I feel like this? I barely know him! _

_'I don't care if he's killed a million men- I'll find a way for him to be whole again. Because that's what friends do.'_ The promise flowed through my head. _'I'll find a way...'_ I sobbed again, louder than before. I pulled at my hair, looking for a way out of the emotional pain.

_If he cared, he would have said so. He would've stopped me from leaving. He would've kept me there. _Or if he cared, would he have let me go? _What difference does it make? Everything between us has been fucked up anyway..._ I should have listened to Dark. Or even better, I shouldn't have stopped to listen to Sheik. Then none of this would have happened- _and I'd be living in ignorance of whatever is happening between Sheik and Dark. _Was ignorance really any better? I should have seen this coming- he was a damn shadow-demon-thingy for Goddesses sake!

I'm sure I looked pitiful- sitting on the ground against a wall, knees tucked into my chest and my head bowed so that my forehead touched my knees. My arms were held up to my sobbing face, although one of them moved to take off my hat. I threw it with force away from me, but the light-weight fabric drifted slowly to the ground. I glared daggers at it out of the corner of my watery eyes. I sniffled, but the tears had stopped. I just couldn't cry anymore. I was out of tears, and now I was left a pain that felt like it couldn't be relieved.

The sky outside turned black as night fell, and I got ready to sleep. I was too tired and emotionally drained to find anywhere better than the cold stone floor. I removed my gear, and dug through my Pocket of Containment- which was magically enchanted to hold anything and everything- and pulled out a blanket. I carried it with me for days like this- when I was too tired to find a decent place to sleep in. I splayed it out on the ground, leaving me a small space to sleep off of the cold ground.

I set my loaded scabbard on the edge of the blanket, not trusting enough to set it to the side with the rest of my gear. The process of stripping was quick and uncomplicated- tunic, boots, chain mail- leaving me in my tights. I rolled up my tunic and laid my head on it, laying my shirtless body on the blanket. A cold breeze caused me to shiver and curl into myself, reminding me of three nights ago. Had it really have been only three nights since I had been curled up next to Dark's cold body? It felt like lifetimes ago...

It wasn't long before I sensed myself drifting off. I closed my eyes, letting darkness and night rule. My last conscious thought was of Dark; wondering how he felt so warm to me when I knew his skin was cold.

v^v

The sun flashed onto my face, and I turned around to avoid it. Sleep. I wanted more sleep. _Give me sleep or everyone dies... _I could get violent when it came to my sleep. I buried my unseeing head into cold, pale flesh that wasn't mine. I didn't take note of it- I was still so freaking tired. I wrapped my arms around the mystery body, feeling it vibrate as the owner chuckled. "No, no, don't go back to sleep."

I moaned in complaint, "No. Lemme sleep..." Something in me was screaming to wake up, but I ignored it in favor of sleep. The body holding me chuckled again as the owner's enticing voice spoke in my ear once more.

"It's time to get up. I've let you sleep in enough as it is." The voice was familiar and comforting as it was smooth. The scent, the feel of the mystery man in question was all familiar and comforted me like a long lost love.

My subconscious was all too close to the truth.

"Thanks. Now shut up and lemme sleep..." My speech was sleep slurred and tired, my mouth blocked by cold flesh that wasn't mine. I felt the arms that had once been lax around my torso tighten, like they were afraid I would leave.

"Link, come on. I want to talk to you, and I can't do that if you're asleep. You can lie down, just stay awake." Cool lips pressed against my ear in a kind gesture, and I suddenly recognized who was holding me. In a flash, I was standing up, the Master Sword pressed against the intruders neck. I panted heavily, annoyingly awake and forced to live in reality. The intruder's eyes widened, flickering between me and the sword. "Or you can stand. No problem."

I continued to pant as I looked at the man with my own widened eyes and slightly agape mouth. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked roughly.

"I wanted to talk," He explained "Uhm, can you get that thing out of my face?" He gestured to the sword, which was still held at his neck. I nodded, removing the metal from a fatal position to relax by my side. The moment of adrenaline was over, leaving me sleepy all over again. I dropped the sword on the ground and sat back down on the blanket, curling up into the man in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his torso, and he cautiously hugged me back. "Hero? What are you doing?"

"Sleeping, moron. So shut up and let me sleep."

"Can we talk first?"

"Nope. Now do me a favor and shut up." I tucked my head into the comforting flesh in front of me, relaxing and letting my pulse slow down. I felt the man who I currently embraced sigh, but I ignored everything around me once more in favor of sleep. Sleep, always so warm and comforting, could hopefully remove me from the torture that was reality.

Sleep...

v^v

"Hero..." A smooth voice broke through my wall of warmth and. unconsciousness The voice was low and deep, but not overly so. "Link..." So comforting. So kind. The voice whispered into my ear and I never wanted to wake up; never wanted to face the hell that was reality. So perfect was my life in sleep, where there is no Ganondorf; no Triforce. In sleep, I'm not a Hero, I'm just Link. I live a life, I don't hold the world on my shoulders. I don't fight with the ones who are my friends, I don't have to worry about being killed every second of the day. I can live and laugh and be who I want. In sleep, I can choose my future and my destiny; I can decide for myself where I want life to take me.

In sleep, I'm me. Not who everyone else wants me to be.

I can be Link.

"Link..."

Me.

I'm not the Hero right now. Right now, I'm undefended. I don't carry a sword, I'm not covered in blood and sweat. I'm weak and depending on someone else to watch over me, no matter how pissed I am at said guardian. Because right now, I miss how everything used to be. Remembering the world, how easy it was; and now it's my job to revive that life. I know I won't ever be truly happy with my own life; I'll never marry, never have kids to call mine. Never settle down with the ones I love, and watch the world in peace. I've given that up in exchange for a life of constant pain, a life of blood and loneliness.

A Hero's life. An unwanted life. And I do regret my choice, because it means an eternity of living for others- never living for myself, never being content with my life. I fight and fight and bleed and try, so hard, but it will never be enough. The world will never be happy, and if things go wrong, the world will blame me. They never think about what I go through. The world never considers me for me. Being a Hero isn't a job; it's a way of life.

I clung tighter to afore mentioned guardian, biting my lip and trying to stop the tears that would give me away.

"Link? What's wrong?" I shook my head, a gasping sob escaping my sealed mouth. The traitor tears ran down my face, and I let the warm flesh of my companion circle me tighter. I couldn't believe I could cry again- after the past few days, I would think I would be out of tears. But here I was, clutching a man as though my life depended on it.

"Link, talk to me. What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? What can I do to help?" I shook my head again, trying to stop myself. I clung tighter, gasping and trying to stop the water leaking from my eyes.

"J-just hold me l-like this. I-I'll be alright." I gasped out, screwing my eyes shut as the images of my future ran through my head. I would stand by and watch everyone else live, but I would never get to have a life for myself. But the man that held me to him would suffer the same fate- neither of us would ever have a life that we deserved. We were too far gone, each traumatized and broken in our own way.

The tears were slowing, and I managed to take a deep- albeit shuddering- breath. "Link... what's wrong? What happened?" The comforting voice murmured questioningly into my ear. I looked up into red eyes, a look of hateful regret plastered onto my face.

"Do you really want to know?" I whispered. He nodded, looking as sober and depressed as I felt. "I woke up." I said bitterly, angry and tense. He tensed, as though he could feel the insult slap him in the face.

"Link..." I pulled away, and he let me go. I stood up, facing away from him. I hugged my own shoulders, feeling his gaze on my back.

"Why are you here? What do you stand to gain by lying and deceiving me, hm? Why can't you leave me alone?" I whispered quietly, but he still heard me. "Why are you doing this to me, Dark?"

"I'm here because I want to talk to you. I don't know why you're so mad at me- what have I done? How am I deceiving you?" I listened as he got to his feet, and I felt him hug me from behind. "I won't leave you alone," He whispered into my ear; "Because you're not allowed to leave me, remember? Never." I tensed as he repeated the words from the Water Temple. I half expected him to kiss me again, sweet and warm like he had after those words. But all I received was a squeeze as he hugged me tighter to him.

"Like you care. Why bother with me? Shouldn't you be with Sheik instead?" I asked bitterly.

"Why the hell would I be with that skank? What are you talking about?" He asked me. I could practically see the confusion in his voice, it was like a bright sign. 'Hi, I'm a cheating asshole. And I'm hella confused.' It was posted all over him.

I turned around and pushed him off of me. "Don't touch me. And why wouldn't you be with blondie? He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

He stumbled backwards and caught himself before he tripped. "He's not my boyfriend, Link! I swear!" I could hear the anguish- oh, the anguish. He feels hurt? I just had all my hopes broken, created and taken away. I'm doomed to be alone forever. He feels hurt, well- he's not alone. I grabbed my tunic and started pulling my clothes on.

"Why should I believe you? What would Sheik gain by lying?" I asked him. I slipped on my boots and started to pile all my gear together. He slammed me into a stone wall, pinning me by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done talking." He snarled into my face.

"I was going anywhere. Anywhere away from you." I spat back.

"Tell me what Sheik said, and maybe I'll let you leave."

"Oh? And what difference does it make? I get to go back to being the Hero, back to saving people who don't care about me? The way I see it, you can't do anything that would hurt me. I have nothing to lose." I growled in the back of my throat.

"Tell me. Please, I just want to know." He pleaded gentler. "Please, Link. Just talk to me."

"Fine! He told me about how you killed people, but I don't care about that. You know what hurt me?" I struggled against his iron grip, but he was locked onto me. "How he told me you were going out with him. The fact that you didn't tell me yourself- do you know how that hurt? How you couldn't bother to tell me yourself- do you know how betrayed how I felt? Do you know how much I wanted to take everything back, all because of Sheik's words? He made me wish I had never met you." I resumed my pointless struggles. "There- I told you why I'm pissed. Let me go."

He gaped at me with wide red eyes. "He- what? You don't care that I'm a mass murderer and everything you're supposed to fight against; you're mad because of some bullshit lie that Sheik came up with?" He looked like he had seen some insane image that made no sense what so ever; he was on the verge of laughing in shock and disbelief.

I huffed, turning my blushing face to the side. "Oh thanks. Mock my values while you're at it, why don't you?"

"Link- hey, relax. It just took me by surprise." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed him shake his head. "Link, I'm not dating Sheik. I don't prefer skanky asses like his. Why would you believe him?"

"Why would he lie?" I shot back. "I told you why I'm upset. Let me go."

"I don't know why the hell he would say that. He's fucking retarded, you know how Sheik is." He pulled me off the wall, only to drag me into his arms in a tight embrace. "You're so fucking cute. I can't believe you were jealous- you have no idea how happy that makes me." He smiled into my hair, locking my head between his neck and shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Let's all be happy at my inner turmoil. You ass." My words were muffled by his cool pale flesh, and yet somehow I was extremely happy. Hah, so Sheik was lying. So they weren't going out. So...

Crap; I hate apologizing. _No, I just hate being wrong._

"I'm sorry I went all ballistic on your ass, Dark. But if you don't mind- can you let me go now? It's getting kind of hard to breathe." It was true, my breath was currently getting cut off because his shoulder was blocking my mouth.

"Oh. Heh, yeah. Sorry." He apologized as he removed his iron grip. What the fuck was with his superhuman strength, anyway? I walked away to resume putting all my gear together, and I wondered vaguely when she would return to me. Never sounded like a good option, but I didn't have that much luck. I bent over, and I could feel Dark's burning gaze on my ass. I waved over my shoulder.

"Hey! I'm up here, genius." I called. I listened to the sound of his bare feet against the cold stone, and suddenly his breath was hot on my ear.

"Oh, are you being sarcastic this time?" His voice was low and seductive, increasing the knot in my stomach that I got every time I saw him. His voice alone was enough to send small shivers running up and down my spine; and I hated the fact that I was falling so easily for my shadow. I but my lip as I blushed furiously, his scent wafting through my nose and making my mouth water. I faced away from where his own was, narrowing my eyes.

"Fuck off."

I heard him sigh loudly. "What's with you now? C'mon Hero, don't get all pissy again." I stood up and glared at him, finally having gotten all my gear together. I started towards the entrance of the Temple of Time, only to be shoved up against a wall. "Where do you think you're going now?" He asked me roughly, his seductive purr gone.

"I don't fucking know, but I can't stay here. What the hell is with you slamming people into walls anyway?"

"It gets their attention. Efficient, no? Why can't you stay here?"

"You're here. That's all the reason I need to leave." I struggled helplessly against his grip. "Now let me go. Why the hell are you so intent on keeping me here?"

He moved his head in closer to mine so that the tips of our noses were touching. I was blushing furiously and I was sure he could hear the erratic pounding of my heart. He was so close, it was driving me crazy. I hungered for his touch and hated myself for falling into his traps so easily. Smoothly, seductively, he replied in a whisper: "Maybe I'm keeping you here because I like you."

Aw shit. My heart sped up even faster, my blush going to the red of a bloody sunset. I turned my head to the side, biting my bottom lip to stop myself from saying something stupid. I let out a huff, struggling to keep myself from grinning and looking like a retard. I turned my head back, nose brushing against nose. "Is that a statement, or are you just messing with my head?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He tilted his head so that his lips were almost brushing mine when he spoke. "Statement," He mumbled, his breath washing across my face. I shut my eyes as I tried not to shiver and shake at his advances. Why did I feel like some little teenager girl? Shouldn't I be a bit more... I dunno, dominant? I never considered myself as feminine, but here I was. His eyes were lidded, but they were still locked with mine. His lips kissed the corner of my mouth, just hinting at what was about to come. I let my eyes flicker shut, but I refused to make the first move.

Slowly, I felt his lips brush my own, and gentle pressure took away all pretenses. His scent, his touch, his lips against my own sent me into oblivion; heat flooded my body and the knot in my stomach increased. I wanted more, I wanted all of Dark that I could get. The world faded away so that it was just me and Dark, just the sensation of lips upon lips.

Cool warmth, the sensation tingled through my body and lit me on what felt like an inside fire. It was perfect, as it had been since the first time. I gasped as he licked my lips, and his tongue delved inside of my mouth, stroking the walls of my moist cavern. I moaned into the kiss, my skin boiling and wanting Dark's cold yet burning touches.

We broke off, each of us panting and trying to calm our speeding hearts. Dark let me go, unpinning me from the wall. He stepped back to give me some room, but I filled the space again as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tucked my head into his chest, letting my eyes close once more. "Dark..." I whispered. He hugged me back, our bodies molded into one. I was perfectly content as I inwardly bubbled. I was in the embrace of someone I had quickly grown to care for. Maybe, just maybe, life wasn't so bad after all.

**Dark's POV**

Unbelievable. I sucked my own tongue, trying to keep the flavor of the Hero in my mouth. How could anyone taste so incredible, smell so sweet, look so tempting without realizing it? If I were him, I'd be making out with myself every second I could. Before I had been kidding, but now I really did want to eat him. Suffocate his mouth with mine, taste nothing but him, feel nothing but him. I let my hands idly weave designs into his back as I held him close.

He looked up to me, our eyes locking, red against blue, tan skin against pale. He planted a small peck on my lips, and a shiver of excitement ran through my spine. How fast I had fallen, how fast I had given into my black heart's wishes. So now, I cared for the adorable greener man. I couldn't deny that much any longer. "Link..." I started to say, but I was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"_Yeeee!" _Me and Link each backed away, putting immediate space between us. I shoved my long sleeved skin tight shirt on over my head, followed by my tunic. Link cursed under his breath and I growled deep in my throat. Whoever had interrupted our moment would pay. "What the hell?" Link asked, but I shook my head. "Were we expecting anyone?" I asked him.

_"Liiink! I missed you!" _A blue orb flung itself at Link, flying around him in circles and squealing and talking to fast to comprehend. I sighed, Link groaned. So we were both disappointed- at least the feeling was mutual.

"I didn't..." He mumbled. I chuckled at his obvious reluctance to have his fairy back, and he clenched his teeth as the fairy smacked him. The fairy stopped midflight to glare at me, then started to yell in her annoying, high pitched voice.

_"Why is he here? I thought he left! Kill him before he kills us-_" She flew at me, and I turned her out so that she was more like a buzzing background.

"Navi!" Link scolded her, and the buzzing stopped. "I asked him to come back. He's not going to hurt me, or anyone else that I don't want him to. I trust him, and he'll be a big help."

The buzzing resumed, and Link and I both groaned in unison. He nodded, and I pulled out an empty potion bottle.

"_-you're both idiots! I can't believe you trust him! He'll bring us to our demise! Morons! Dingbats! Retarded-" POP!_ I caught her in the bottle, slamming in the cork before she could comprehend what had just happened.

"Thank you." Link groaned, walking over to me to take the bottle. He placed it next to the Zora's saphire, since I had been leaning on its respective case. I smiled faintly, placing a small kiss in his cheek, trying to prove that I cared for him before he could run away again. Navi slammed into the jar, back and forth as she tried to escape. Once she realized that it was futile, she sat down in a corner, pouting and glaring at me. "N-not in front of her, Dark..."He whispered quietly.

"Why not?" My voice was muffled slightly as I continued to kiss his flesh, trailing up to his ear.

"I-it's illegal. You know as well as I do the punishments for being... you know... two guys..."

"Gay?" I offered, pulling away from his smooth flesh. "So? Link, if you don't want this, just tell me. I'll stop if you dislike it. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you." On second thought, I added: "Or at least, I won't act on those thoughts until you want it too." I gave him a slightly fanged smile.

He pinched my bicep in a scolding manner. "I do want it... but I don't want either of us to pay the consequences..."

"I don't see that happening. You're their Hero- who would stand for you being in jail? And as for me, well... they'd have to catch me first." I grinned at him, dancing out of the way before he could pinch me again. I swatted his ass lightly on the way past him. I picked up my black replica of the Master Sword, buckling the scabbard onto my tunic. "And how would they find out about us, anyway? I doubt your fairy would tell them, she adores you."

"If it meant hurting you, she'd do it without thinking twice. And don't get all cocky on me either; Zelda knows light magic."

"Ooh, cocky on top of the Hero. I like where this is going." I giggled, and received a light slap on my arm. "Now I'm all horny again. And I'm not worried about your precious little light princess. I can take her."

"She's not precious. She's an uptight little bitch." I chuckled at Link's dislike of the princess. I had met before too, and I had gotten the same impression. Link walked over to grab his own sword that had been discarded previously, and I gaped as he bent over. My mouth watered... _so fucking hot. Ahh, so tempting..._

He waved at me over his shoulder. "Hello, I'm up here." He grumbled. _Oh Goddesses... I just drooled over his ass..._ Link moved to grab Navi before moving towards the double doors that led out of the Temple of Time. He swung his hips lightly, teasing me and my hard erection. He turned to give me a playful smile. "You coming?"

I nodded, my gaze still locked onto his firm round ass cheeks. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and thought about Sheik to get my obvious arousal down. An image of the blonde crossed my mind and I went flat as a board. Link had already left the building and I padded after him, chuckling at my antics._ Nice to know I have methods of getting that thing down..._

v^v

The breeze was gentle and warm; the sun shining above us as the day entered noon. A few leaves swirled around the ground as they proved that even though the blue sky claimed otherwise, fall would soon be upon us. The sky was clear and cloudless, and while it was hot, it wasn't overly so. Over all, it was a nice, promising day.

Hyrule had strange weather. Yesterday was rainy and cold, and now it was perfect. _What the fuck is with that? _

A clatter from one of the roof tops broke me and Link from our respective thoughts. We looked up to see a specific little man whore jump down from a rooftop. He landed gracefully before us, and bowed lowly. I rolled my eyes, thinking about how much I would love to kill the man before me. "What do you want now, Sheik? Care to ruin my life some more, or will you get out of the way?" My voice was cold and I felt Link give me a look of concern.

Sheik smirked at me, braid moving with the wind. "Oh, you're offering me the chance?" He smartly danced out of the way before I could hit him. I noticed the purple bruise on his jaw and smirked back.

"Oh, look at that pretty tattoo. I just want to poke it, it's so beautiful." I cooed, and his grimaced as he remembered the huge mark that had erupted because of the contact from my fist and his jaw. "Seriously though, why are you here?"

"You're no fun. I'm just here to look at your beautiful... _friend_ again. If you don't want him, I'll gladly take him off your hands..." He reached to touch Link's face, and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch him. He's _mine_." I snarled, my other hand wrapping around Link's waist to pull him next to me. He made a squeak as the movement wasn't very smooth, but no other form of protest stopped me from dragging him to my side. "As it so happens, I _do _want him, so he's not going anywhere with your whorish ass."

He grinned at me, a gleam in his eyes that I didn't like. "Oh, you've tried whorish ass before? About time. You know it all builds up if you don't get laid for a while."

"No, I haven't tried it. But does that mean it's all built up inside of you? Who knows the last time anyone touched _that._" I gestured towards him, and he leaned on me, sighing heavily. I moved away, letting him stumble. "Get off of me and stay off. I don't like pussy."

"Oh, you would know what I hide down there, don't you?"

I blinked dully. "You disgust me." I pulled Link with me, and we walked across the bridge that led away from Hyrule's Castle Town. I loosened my grip on his hip, but never completely let go. He didn't pull away, and I enjoyed the feeling of his body heat next to me. Sheik left us alone, which I was glad for. Thank the Three, he seemed to understand that if he followed he wouldn't be leaving unscathed.

We walked towards Kakariko- we could warp, we could ride Epona, but it was a nice day out- in a comfortable silence. I squeezed his waist a little bit and he looked at me curiously. "Yeah?" I opened my mouth and shut it again, not sure how to ask what I wanted. He stopped and grabbed my hand at his waist, stopping me as well. "Dark, what's wrong?"

"I-it's not that anything is wrong..." I was nervous, for what seemed like the first time in forever.

"Then what's on your mind? Don't say nothing; you've been acting weird ever since we left the Temple." He looked at me, eye meeting eye for yet another time today. I loved his eyes, they were so deep and beautiful. Just like the man they belong to... _Well, that was uncharacteristically cheesy of me. _

"I-I..." _Spit it out, Dark._ "Don't laugh at me, okay?" He nodded, smiling up at me. I sighed, looking down at our booted feet. He had turned to face me now, and he held one of my hands, my other clenched into a fist to try to hold back my nervousness. We were standing close, if he inched forward our chests would be brushing. I took a deep breath and let it out. I looked into his eyes and asked: "W-will you go out with me?"

His eyes widened with shock momentarily, but then he smiled. "That's what you wanted to ask?" I nodded, and I hoped I hadn't said something wrong. "Oh, Dark! I thought you were going to say I did something wrong!" He giggled, and I turned away, blushing lightly. "This is why I didn't want to ask." I mumbled under my breath. I started to pull away, but he grabbed my other hand and pulled me back. I looked at him in slight surprise, but I didn't say anything. _Say yes, say yes, say yes. Please, please..._

"Of course I'll go out with you, genius. Like chasing you down and kissing you wasn't a big enough hint?" He grinned at me, beaming and flashing his white teeth. He stood on tiptoes and tilted his heads so out lips brushed as he spoke. "You just can't make some big proclamation of love in public, ok? I don't want to be arrested and shit..." He gave me a closed mouth peck on the lips, teasing and hinting at what I wanted, but never quite going as far as I would've liked. He pulled away, and I blinked slowly, trying to understand what just happened.

I purred in pleasure as his words sunk in. "I wasn't planning on it. Don't get all cocky on me, Hero..."

"Ooohh, me, all cocky on the Shadow Prince? I like the sound of that..." he teased me with a sly grin.

"Hm, me too." I replied. We held each other close, basking in the warmth of the moment. He looked at me, a look of puzzled concentration.

"Did I just a get a boyfriend?" He asked me in a quiet voice. I laughed lightly, stroking his golden hair lightly. "Yeah, I guess you did."

He opened his mouth, then shut it without saying anything. His focused look was replaced by a smile, and he shrugged. I chuckled, happy that he didn't seemed upset by anything between us, except for the part where our relationship was illegal. But besides that, everything was alright. And for once, I looked forward to seeing the future held.

Link was in my arms and everything seemed a bit brighter.

_Wow, I'm so damn cheesy..._

**A/N: Wow. A cheesy Dark. Didn't see that one coming! But finally, our Hero is with Dark! Gah. Took me like, 30 sumthin' thousand words to get them together, but it's worth it, no? Don't worry, I'm not done torturing them. I still have much more up my sleeve... *Evil laugh* ****So here. My first early chapter, and it simply oozes with fangirlism. xD But I love this chapter anyway. Makes me warm and cuddly and I feel like eating some marshmallows. But that's not the point. I have a favor to ask you! **

_**This is super important! I need to know this before I can give you yaoi!**_** The question is: **

**From who's POV should the sex be? **

**1) Link? Let us read as he loses his virginity?**

**2) Dark? As he fucks Link's brain out?**

**Tell me in a review or PM and I'll give a chapter full of naked Linky/Darky goodness!**

**Ciao! Let me know what you want! ~Linklover88**


	8. Chapter 8 Close

**A/N: Oh my goddesses! So sorry Im late with this chapter! Or early... depends on how you look at it. But here it is! Go! Read! Enjoy! Now! Talk to you after you read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Legend's of Zelda. Obviously. **

**Warning: This chapter involves slighty graphic(?) B/B action. No sex, but damn close. **

**Link's POV**

I had the strangest urge to dance. It was weird, but I really wanted to swirl and dip and do all kinds of crazy dance moves. I laughed inwardly at myself, and settled for humming and swaying from side to side as me and Dark walked hand in hand towards Kakariko. He looked at me curiously, and he shook his head with a light chuckle. "What are you so happy about?" He asked me, his voice somewhat gruff.

"You asked me out!" I giggled. "Dunce." I was so happy, elated that Dark had finally asked me. I had liked him since I had met him, something about him drew me to like a moth to flame. And now the flame was responding in kind. Dark was a lot like fire; dangerous, independent, and shone brightly amidst blackness. My foot cracked a twig, jerking me back to reality. Dark's steps had slowed, and his eyebrows had creased. "What's wrong?" I asked him, concerned.

He shook his head, and he smiled lightly at me. "Nothing. C'mon, we should hurry up." He kept walking, and I pulled my hand out of his slightly larger one. I looked at him critically. _What's with him today?_ He wasn't like his normal, seductive humorous self. Something was bugging him, and it was seriously ruining my mood.

"Tell me what's wrong." I pouted slightly, letting my bottom lip stick out a little. I crossed my arms over my chest, and stopped moving. "Damn it Dark, tell me."

He smiled at me, shaking his head from side to side. "You're so cute." I widened my eyes accusingly at the compliment. He walked back over to me, and dragged me forward. "I'm fine. I've just got a weird feeling, that's all." I pulled his arm off of mine, stepping back to look him up and down. I cocked my head, still pouting slightly.

"You're not fine. You've been acting weird all day, and it's starting to piss me off. So tell me what's wrong." He sighed as I demanded an answer, and I felt my blood heat a little. Why couldn't he just fucking tell me already? "You're so damn stubborn! Just tell me."

He rolled his eyes. "You're persistent." He turned around and started walking towards Kakriko again, and I realized more... _drastic _measures had to be taken. I ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground, knocking both of us to the grassy field. "Augh! Link!" I laughed inwardly as I landed right on top of his back, in a strange sort of bear hug. I straddled his hips, and giggled when I realized how suggestive this probably looked. But we were alone, so I really didn't have to give a damn right now.

"Hmm... I kind of like this position. What about you, Dark?" He growled as I teased him, and I giggled some more. "If you don't tell me what the hell is wrong with you, I might decide to keep you this way..."

He sighed. "Honestly Link, what am I to do with you? Get _off_ of my ass." I shook my head, then giggled again when I realized he couldn't see me. Suddenly, the warm body below me felt fainter, and my eyes snapped open as Dark's figure faded slowly into the ground, black as hell and completely un dimensional. _Fucking shadow. How cheap._

I sat down, crossing my legs and resting my elbows on my knees. I pouted again, my boyfriend having transformed into a shadow. "Cheater." I mumbled, losing my playful banter. Cold arms held me from behind, and I was unsuspectingly lifted into Dark's once-more physical lap. I rested my head backwards onto his shoulder, silently letting him know he had won this round of our many playful banters.

"Don't pout, you're so cute when you do that; now I'm horny all over again." I whipped my head around to glare at him in the eye while he just grinned.

"Don't even think about it. Or you'll wake up one morning without a dick; I promise." Trying to get my point across, I dug my ass a little more into his crotch, which totally backfired. He raised his hips a little, grinding his growing erection into my backside. "Ahh!" I cried, leaping off his lap and rubbing my ass like it was on fire. What the hell was he thinking, doing something like that?

He laughed at my antics, and he smirked at my burning glare that was sent in his direction. "That's what you get for teasing me, genius. Your ass was on my dick- what did you expect?"

I blushed furiously, the blood heating my face and left me with an amused shadow Prince. I couldn't keep my gaze off the tent in his leggings, he had to be _huge _if he was sporting such an ungodly bulge. My throat dried and my gaze widened. "I didn't expect you to lift me onto your lap! It's not my fault." I mumbled. He smirked when he realized that my eyes were glued on to his erection, which now strained against his pants.

He groaned quietly, and I imagined all the things that could come of this. My ass ached just at the thought of him trying to fit that inside of me, never mind the part where my heart raced and my palms sweat. I had no doubt that if we ever had sex- _knowing Dark, that will be soon-_ I would be bottoming. Somehow, the idea didn't repulse me the way it was supposed to, if anything it excited me. Dark shut his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at me innocently. "Will you give me a blow job?" His words sure as hell didn't match innocent, the contrast made me want to laugh. I blushed some more, and his voice was so seductive I was seriously tempted to agree. "Or if you'll let me, I could fuck you..."

My jaw dropped. _What the hell? _After a pause, managed to cough out some words. "No. If you're going to do something, you and your hand can have a reunion." He frowned at my rejection, and I continued to look at the inhuman bulge. I bit my lip as some part of me actually did kind of want to do something for Dark. _Something is wrong with my brain. _

"That's cruel. If you won't help, can you stay near me?" He looked at me hopefully, or at least as hopefully as someone can when they're in obvious heat.

"...Why...?" I had a feeling this was going to tip in Dark's favor, but the scary, dirty part of my mind enjoyed the idea of getting Dark off. _Oh goddess that sounded so wrong, where do I even begin..?_

"I'll get off faster if I can see you. You're so cute, and fuckable, and... aw, shit..." He started rubbing himself 'there', his eyes glued on to my face and I watched with a sickened fascination. _This isn't what I planned when I tackled him... _

He slowly undid his leather belt, and he tugged his black leggings and boxers down his thighs, letting his erection pop out from its confines. I bit my lip as my breathing hitched, and I did a double-take to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. _Holy shit! _He was fucking _huge. _He probably had at least two inches on me, a fact that didn't bode well for my self-esteem. It was embarrassing, I could never tell anyone, but- just looking at Dark's dick made my own twitch and my mouth watered. _Fuck sexual attraction; damn it to hell._

Dark meanwhile had grabbed his stiff erection and slowly started pumping the red rod. Right in front of me, in the middle of a field at two in the afternoon, red eyes glued on to my body.

I tore my eyes off of the addictive sight and realized his eyes were glued on to mine. "Have you no shame?" I mumbled curiously. Really, he just grabs himself and jacks off in front of other people? Where the hell does this guy get all his confidence?

"I do, but I... really can't help myself... around you." He hissed out his words through clenched teeth, and I smirked. Nice to know the feeling was mutual.

I shifted my gaze around the empty field, rubbing the back of my neck and shifting my weight from foot to foot. _This is so awkward. _Dark pumped faster, and occasionally a quiet moan or swear would escape his mouth. A twisted smile came over my face, and I got a wicked idea. I walked around him, circling his sitting body. He tilted his head back and watched me through lidded eyes. The lustful cloud that fogged his unusual red orbs sent shivers of excitement down my spine, and I began to act out my wicked plan.

I sat down next to the man in heat, and his jaw dropped. "Whatever you're thinking... don't." He groaned out his words, his voice as deep as ever and I bit my lip to not smirk at his reaction. It was like some sort of sick fetish of mine; being able to have dastardly effects on people. Dark was no exception to that fetish, and I knew I could make his life a living hell. I suppose he was lucky that I was feeling generous right now.

I kissed his stubbly cheek- holy crap, Dark had stubble? How did I not notice that!- and his eyes flickered shut. His hand never ceased it's vertical motions, and I inwardly cried out in triumph. So far, I hadn't gotten knocked flat and raped, so all was well.

"Dark...!" I cried out in a high pitch. He moaned lowly, and I knew that behind those eyelids a treacherous scene was playing out, compliments of his perverted imagination. Although I'm not one to talk, since the same scene had played out in my mind too. I moaned in his ear, letting fake pants fall from my mouth. He grabbed my face with his spare hand, bringing me in for a sloppy kiss. _This is getting out of hand fast..._

Not that I cared. The opposite, really.

I let my hand trail down his clothed chest. I grabbed his pumping hand, moving up and down at the same pace. I was all but touching him where he wanted me to touch him, and he opened his eyes to glare at me in protest.

"Damn it... Don't tease me... ungh, Link..." His eyes flickered shut again, and I held back a giggle. I slapped away his pumping hand, grabbing his erection and resuming the pace with my own hand. It felt velvety, smooth even though a few veins stood out and pulsed beneath my actions. His breathing hitched and he moaned, louder than before. "What... brought on this change?" He asked me.

"No idea." I mumbled, concentrating on the task at hand. _Literally at hand... _Something about the pulsating shaft below my hand was comforting, the velvety skin against my hand brought back memories of my time in a specific bath. I twisted my hand, speeding up a little bit more. I gave him a sloppy kiss, his breathing full of hitched pants and broken moans as he neared his edge. His hips thrust forward to meet my hand, and I smirked. He was so close, I could almost feel the need to release radiating from him. My thumb swirled around his thick red head, using the pre cum that had collected there as a lubricant. Our lips met for a last kiss, mouth against mouth but only for a second as he cried out my name. He jerked forward roughly, and I knew the warm liquid on my palm was his essence.

He panted as he calmed down, his racing heart beat slowing as he basked in the afterglow. He opened one eye as I removed myself from his side while I stood up and peered curiously at my hand. I slowly licked a finger, inwardly cringing at the bitter taste. But the longer I swished it in my mouth, the more addicting it became. I sucked another finger thoughtfully, and Dark groaned as he laid down with a plop.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Not that I really cared, my mind was full of thinking about Dark's seed. Bitter, but with a unique sweetness... I wanted more.

"You look like you're giving your fingers a blowjob. Don't do that near me- I'm getting turned on again."

I shrugged. "Good. Can I give you another hand job?"

He gaped at me. "Wha- are you serious? You liked doing that?"

I smirked at his awed expression. "It was alright. But I want more of this." I held out my palm, and he gaped even more. He grabbed my hand rather suddenly, and I let out a squeak. He licked my palm and cringed at the taste. He spat out everything in his mouth, and I silently mourned the bit of seed that had been lost. _Fare thee well, seed..._

"You like that? Gah, that was disgusting!" He slapped his tongue as a valiant offer to rid himself of the taste. "Damn it, now my mouth tastes weird... Link, lemme kiss you. I need something to clear away this taste."

I grinned, knowing full well what would happen. We kissed, and my heart sped up and my palms went clammy. _Every single time... _His tongue delved into my mouth, and he gently but strongly shoved me away. "Damn it Link! You knew that would happen!" He cried out.

I couldn't help myself- I laughed. Loud, pure, untainted laughter. It flowed through the field and the sun shone a bit brighter because of it. I laughed so hard, I couldn't breathe. Dark glared at me un amused, and I gasped loudly for air. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He shook his head in disdain. "You're fucked up, Link."

I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself. "To be honest, I'm much more fucked up than that. But seriously... how did you not see that coming?" I erupted in another fit of giggles.

"Fuck. Now I can't get that shitty taste out of my mouth." Dark snarled, and I laughed harder.

"Heh...heh..." I calmed down from my fit, gasping for air and shaking my shoulders. "You asked for that. And it's not shitty, it tastes like you." He glared again, as he pulled on his leggings and buckled his belt. "Aw, that's it? No: 'Thank you Link for jacking me off' or 'You're so sweet I should marry you you're so considerate'? Just 'You're fucked up'?" I clicked my tongue in fake disappointment. "Fine. Next time, I'll let you deal with your problems in solitude." I walked away, pretending to be all upset.

Cold hands grabbed my shoulders, and I jumped in shock. Deep chuckles rang in my ear, and Dark's scent wafted into my nostrils. "Oh, I'm sorry." He purred. "Where are my manners? Mm, thank you Link for getting me off. You're such a sweet heart. Maybe I should take care if you now?" One of his pale hands traveled down to my hip, pulling my back against his chest. "Do you want me to get you off too, babe?" He asked me huskily. He groped my ass, and I all but flew out of his embrace.

"N-no, I'm alright!" I faked a smile, my heart beat racing and my face burning. He laughed at my reaction, and we started to walk towards Kakariko. One pale hand ghosted over my far shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I shook my head, grinning slightly. "You're scary when you try to get in my pants, you know that?" I informed him.

He looked at me curiously, "And how many times have I tried to get in your pants?"

I shook my head. "Lot- actually, I guess not that many." He laughed as I pondered the question. Finally, I settled for a shrug. "Feels like a lot though."

He grinned wickedly, "Many more times to come, Hero. Many more times."

"Undoubtedly." I muttered.

v^v

"My feet hurt. Can you carry me?" I looked at him hopefully, pleading my desires. Strike that, I was merely pleading a single, _unperverted _desire.

He looked at me dubiously. "Seriously? Link, we're standing right outside the door."

I shrugged, yawning and letting my eyes close. "Good. Carry me over the threshold?"

He shook his head and I glared at him. Before I could even notice what was happening, he swept me into his arms and the door was open. Bridal style, Dark stepped into the room shutting the door behind us with his foot. "Dark!" I giggled, clinging to him as though my life depended on it. He carried me over to the bed, and dropped me unceremoniously on top of the red sheets.

_"Hey!"_ I cried, landing on the bed with a muted thud.

He snickered, grinning at my glare. "You're welcome babe." He shuffled over to the window, opening it to let in a cool breeze.

"Don't call me that; I'm not stupid chick. I have a dick, not boobs." My tone sounded slightly offended, but I was actually bubbling with happiness at the fact that Dark already was calling me pet names.

The black haired male pulled off his boots, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Thank the Three. Although, your moans did sound really girly earlier..." One of his lips quirked upwards, the other following skyward in pursuit of symmetry.

"Shut up." I mumbled. I yawned, rolling into a more comfortable position on the middle of the bed. "Undress me?" He rolled his eyes, but the gesture was ignored. He tugged off a boot, one after the other, all while murmuring complaints that sounded like 'fucking lazy ass'. _Whatever._

"We should walk more often; you need more stamina Hero." He started unbuckling my scabbard and pulled off my tunic.

I snorted. "Like hell we will." I retorted sourly. "I'm so freaking tired."

He sighed, pulling off my long sleeved shirt to reveal my chest. "You sleep a lot, don't you?"

I nodded. "Fuck yes." I yawned again, and Dark pulled away from me.

"You have to do the rest yourself." He drawled, and I groaned. I still had my tights on, and I reluctantly stood up. The shadowed man already had his tunic and gear off, and was pulling off his shirt when I stopped him.

"Navi." I mumbled regretfully. I hoped she was unconscious, but since when did either of us have such luck? Dark groaned and I pulled the bottle containing her out of my Pocket of Containment. A little flicker of blue sparkles and I knew she was awake, and likely ready to annoy the hell out of both of us. I braced myself, and slowly unplugged the cork.

"_Idiot! Why would you let him-"_ I shoved the cork back in and looked over at Dark. He looked at me with slight amusement, and I rolled my eyes. Trust him to get off on my annoyance. I took the cork of the bottle and unleashed a flurry of blue orb. "_Retard! I can't believe you-"_

I clamped her in my hands and she fell silent. "Navi." I growled. "Shut it. I'm too tired to deal with your rants right now. If you don't stay quiet I'll have Dark put you in another bottle."

After a pause, I heard a quiet "Ok, I'll be good."

I let her go, and she darted away towards my hat. She dragged the forest green fabric into a corner, and was silent.

"Thank Farore." I mumbled. Dark grinned at me, and I rolled my eyes. That was harder than it needed to be. I tugged off my tights and crawled on top of the bed, sighing into the silky red fabric. I felt the bed drop a bit as Dark followed suit. He pushed me over a bit, leaving a few inches between us. I sighed, realizing I had to do this _again. _I pulled him closer to me, resting my head on his shoulder.

He awkwardly brushed my hair behind one of my pointed hair and I snorted. As much as I liked him, he was hopeless at sweeter affections. I snuggled up to his cold body, and I felt a blush grace my cheeks. I was grateful that the only light came from the open window, the moonlight flickering across the wooden floor and onto the large bed.

"So..." I whispered, trying not to alert the blue fairy in the corner. She was hidden in the shadows, and quiet for once in her life. Hopefully she was asleep. "What was bothering you earlier?"

He looked at me in confusion. "What earlier? It's kind of been a long day. You'll have to specify..."

"In the field. I was asking you about before... Uhm... You know..."

He chuckled quietly. "Before you gave me a hand job?" He asked me slyly. I nodded, blushing deeper. He sighed. "Sheik had this glint in his eyes. I don't really care what he does as long as it doesn't affect me, but I _know _that glint. He's up to something- and I'm sure it has to do with us."

I tensed at the mention of his ex. He honestly did nothing but wedge his way between me and Dark, and while we may have only started dating today, I had been attracted to him since day one. I never noticed before if I had been attracted to guys more than girls, and I still didn't know if I had a preference. But Dark was different from anyone else. My heart sped up whenever he looked at me, my blood raced when spoke, my skin burned wherever he touched. When he kissed me, my head went fuzzy and my palms sweat. I wanted all of him, and yet I was all too aware of my predicament.

He smiled at me gently, and I wished I could pry my eyes off his and look away, anywhere but him. I was suddenly flustered, and I blushed again. "Relax," He murmured. "Sheik is the definition of moron. If we ignore him he can't do anything." He bent his head down to press his lips to my temple, and I smiled. There was a heavy silence for a few seconds, before he asked me: "Why did you cry this morning?"

I sighed, pulling my head out of its protected position. I shut my eyes, rolling to lay on my back. Dark was on his side, looking at me as I tried not to think about it too much. "I meant what I sad." I whispered. "I woke up." Dark tensed again, forcing me to back track. "Not because of you."

"Then why?" He asked me kindly. I felt tears pricking in the corner of my eyes, and I bit my lip.

"You could call it reality." A single tear escaped. _Forever alone... Never enough..._

"Why? How does our world hurt you enough to cause you such grief?"

"...I'm not good enough." I was so quiet that I thought he couldn't hear me, but he was always surprising me.

"How are you not good enough? Link..."

"It's never enough." I looked at him, tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm cursed, don't you see?" I held up my left hand, the Triforce imprinted on my hand. It consistently glowed a faint gold, but it flashed brighter during times of courage and such. I considered it a curse, a burden. I hated it, because it reminded me of being the Hero. "I can never be happy."

Dark took my hand in his own cold one, a shiver rippling down my spine. But I'm not sure I shivered from the temperature as much as the fact that my body was so close to Dark's. He pressed a gentle kiss to the mark, and I smiled faintly. "Why not?"

I withdrew my hand silently. "I'm forever alone. No one can share my life- who would want to?" My voice was bitter, harsh and I winced. I softened my voice, keeping to our whispered tones. "It's not like I'll ever be able to marry, to have kids. I can't settle down, I can't have a life of my own."

Dark held me close, and I could tell he was debating his words. "Do you _want _to marry, to have kids?" He asked me quietly.

"Of course." I said. _Oh wait-_ "Oh, Dark- I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't thinking, I-"

He shut me up by kissing my forehead. "It's fine. Not like we could really ever get married anyways." He flashed me a twisted smile. "And I'll apologize now, but unless you have some secret, kids are out of the picture too."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I don't have a secret. Not like that." Ugh. Thank the Three that guys can't get pregnant. That would be horrifying. I smirked at him, "Do you _want _to marry me?"

He scoffed. "What makes you think that?" He kissed my cheek, and I blushed. "But I am serious about us, Link." He looked me dead in the eye, intense and strangely intimate. "I know we can't really do much together- you know, we can't marry or anything. But... it's not like this is a fling. I really do like you."

I grinned up at him, blushing but inside I was whooping with joy. "Was that a love confession, Dark?"

He rolled his eyes, smiling too. "You wish." I pushed his shoulder gently, and he laid flat on his back. I snuggled up to him, and he kissed my hair softly.

"You're strangely intimate today." I mumbled, as he kept his lips pressed to my head.

He pulled away to look at me. "Is that okay?" I nodded, smiling faintly and he kissed my temple again. His kisses trailed over my face, and I rolled my eyes. "Hey." His eyes shot to mine, and his lips left my skin. "I thought we agreed that if you were going to make out with me, you would use my lips." I teased him.

He rolled his eyes in turn; "I was getting there." His lips pressed against my own, gentle and unrushed. I couldn't stand it, I needed to be closer. I pushed back, ignoring it when our teeth clashed. Lips smashed into lips, parting and allowing us to get closer. His tongue moved into my mouth, clashing with my own. His lured my own into a dance, circling and swiveling. Passion heated between us, fueling our unspoken desires and drawing us closer together. Time, location... everything else faded away. It was unimportant, irrelevant. All that mattered was us, as it should be.

Even when we broke away, gasping and aching for oxygen, we didn't stay parted. We met half way for another kiss, gentler but no less heated. Every second, every racing heartbeat of mine was matched by Dark's. My skin burned where he came in contact with me, my stomach flipped with arousal. Bruised lips detached from equally swollen lips; breaths came deep and heavy as we struggled to be quiet. I let my lips trail across his pale neck, smiling as his pulse sped up even more. My lips didn't kiss, they merely trailed along his neck and across his jaw. I felt him shudder as a result of my affections.

He climbed over me, eyes opening and clashing in a swirl of crimson red against blue. "Link..." He gasped, and I smiled faintly. Our lips met, fitting together perfectly like pieces from a missing puzzle. My eyes flickered shut, and Dark pulled away. I cocked an eyebrow in confusion, and he smiled. "Just this once... keep your eyes open." He asked me, and I nodded. Our lips met, eyes locked. One of my hands cautiously tangled in his raven colored locks, the other resting on his chest. His own rested one on each side of my head, holding himself up.

Something about our eyes being open changed everything. Just the knowledge that it really was the other that we were connecting with made it better, special. I smiled into the kiss, letting our tongues clash in a struggle for dominance. Not that it was important, Dark won every time and it made us both happy. A flavor that really could only be described as Dark himself followed his kisses, bitter but not sour, sweet but not overly so.

My legs wrapped around his waist, my hand moving from his chest to behind his neck to keep him close. A groan sounded from between us, but I was clueless as to had made it. We broke away, me holding onto him and he held himself, eyes still locked. My ankles locked behind him, and we kept panting for breath. "Dark..." I breathed out. My hand detached from his neck, the other firmly tangled in long black locks. My free hand moved across his chest, feeling the strong muscles ripple beneath my touch; my hand came to rest on his arousal and his hips thoughtlessly thrust forward.

Our lips met together, melting my entire body and excitement and anticipation caused my stomach to flip and squirm. Dark was the antidote, his cool touches burning my tanned skin. Eyes flickered shut, gasps exchanged, stomachs flipped; arousal, heat, passion. Shades of red flashed but death was the furthest thing on my mind. Everything burned and Dark was cool, the answer to the situation on hand. My hand squeezed and he gasped, his breath flowing into my mouth. And oh, how intense everything was, how perfect every second was-

_"LINK!" _

Maybe I spoke to soon.

_Fuck._ _Shit. That mother fucking bitch- _every single foul word I knew of, and a few others popped through my head.

Dark and I pulled apart from each other, eyes equally wide and neither of us daring to breathe.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" _A certain blue fairy screamed at the top of her lungs, and Dark and I were frozen in place.

"U-uh..." I stammered. I forgot how to breathe, forgot how to move, how to talk. Panic, fear, and a strange baffling relief were all I could feel, all I could make sense of. We couldn't exactly act our way out of this. My legs around his waist, kissing, him on top of me- need I add my hand on his growing erection? My heart was beating so fast out of fear- was it still pumping or had it stopped? I wasn't sure. All I knew was one thought, my mind screaming one sentence over and over.

_Fuck we are screwed!_

Dark must've seen read my face- it probably wasn't a secret that I was horrified. I- no, _we- _had been caught. Outcasts, law breakers. We would be shunned and forever tainted in public view.

And then Dark had a moment of glory.

"Did you know it's impolite to interrupt when people are obviously busy? Never mind the neighbors having to put up with your screams." He drawled, intoning it was _her _fault-

Moments like this made me want marry the darker male.

She stumbled, stuttered, gaped and I grinned at her bafflement.

_"WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM RAPE YOU?"_ She screamed shrilly. Dark and I rolled our eyes in exasperation.

"Woman, get this through your head: If it were rape, would he be _letting _me do this?" He jerked his head in my direction. "No. So this obviously isn't rape."

A deafening pause followed his words. To say those seconds felt like eternity would be an understatement; it dragged on like millions of years, never ending and never changing, but pure torture. I was still locked onto Dark, ankles locked around his waist and hand tangled in his hair. I snapped out of my panic infused daze and blushed so deep I was sure the red would be permanent. I shyly untangled my hand from his hair, dropping my other hand. The moment was lost, and I was horrified like never before. He winked at me, and I honestly didn't know what to do. What _could _I do? I had just been caught practically in the act of... you know. When a dick and an asshole... you know what I mean.

And then she flew. Right at the window, no doubt to tell the world, and she wouldn't give any of it second thought.

That's my fairy, all right.

_POP!_

In all of Nayru's knowledge, I will never find out where that bottle came from. Ever. But one second, Dark was on top of me, the next he was standing at the edge of the bed, proudly displaying a jar containing a frantic blue orb.

**Dark's POV**

He's perfect, honestly. Until he does this. Ugh, the deja vu is so strong it reeks.

Yeah, he did. Again.

He fainted. I sighed. Navi ranted. No one was naked. Was I doomed to be forever horny?

"I was so damn close!" I snarled angrily.

_Just another day in the world of the Shadow Prince._ I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic thought, trying not to snort. I glared at the fairy, and if looks could kill describing my glare as murderous would be the understatement of the year. "This is your fault, you know." I snarled at the orb who cowered in the glass confines. "If you hadn't interrupted, I'd probably be in his pants right now." The fairy sent me a glare of her own, and I rolled my eyes in response. "Go suck a fat one, bitch." I put her in a corner, pulling Links hat over the jar so she couldn't see anything.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking Link's glossy locks in the moonlight. Fuck, I wanted him so badly it hurt. I could still taste him on my tongue; feel the burn where his tanned skin touched mine. Did he know what he did to me? Did he understand how important he was? I huffed. He probably didn't.

My mind wandered. What was Sheik up to? I still owed the idiot a reluctant favor. _That is truly horrifying._ Me, in debt to Sheik- I shuddered. And after we saw him today- my dick twitched at the thought of Links hand on my erection. _Ugh, yes... _I shoved the thoughts away. At the rate things were moving in my head, I'd probably end up with another raging hard on.

_I'm cursed, don't you see? I'm can never be happy. I'm forever alone._

"No you're not." I mumbled into his gold hair as I laid down next to him, "I'm here with you. I promise, I'll be here for you."

Another promise sworn, another oath to be broken, another crack to chip in my heart. Would I ever learn?

Link in his subconscious state curled up next to me, and I held him to my chest; holding back tears of my own. _Don't do it Dark. You'll just be hurt._

Would things ever work out between us? _Could _things ever work out? He's perfect, light, golden, free, and whole. I'm sinister, dark, black, caged, and broken...

Broken. Broken, broken, broken...

And I drifted off with the word swirling in my head, shattering my hopes of a peaceful dream.

**A/N: Ok, so yeah. No sex, not quite. Sorry. But we're so close to the good stuff! Hang in there! Thank you for all the reviews and faves and such. For those who answered my question; YES! THE LEMON WILL BE FROM DARK'S POV! But if you want to read it from Link's pov, there'll be future scenes with his pov. Sorry to blab :/**

**Review! x3**


	9. Chapter 9 Pleasure

**A/N: Here it is! The chapter we've all been waiting for! I swear if my story gets deleted I will spam this joint with complaints x.x Like, FOR REALS! I've spent HOURS and HOURS on this story. If it's deleted, I will be so freaking pissed. I'll throw fits and scream like a two year old. Anyways... Here it is. I'm sorry if you wanted Link's POV, but this is Dark's time to shine. Link will have his own POV sex scene, I swear. **

**Keep in mind this is my first sex scene EVER. So it probably sucks- sorry :(. It's detailed like the rest of my writing, and dragged out. Sorry, it's just how I write. I will marry you if you give me constructive advice! I will! This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers, reviewers, favouriters and subscribers. I love you all, you are my inspiration. Now, on to the sex! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but no. It's all Nintendo's, folks. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains extreme INAPPROPRIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated R, so read at YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males, and yes, it's SEX. You've been warned. Can't handle it, then don't read it. I put warnings around the scene, so you know where the EXPLICIT CONTENT is. **

**Dark's POV**

It's been a few days since the incident, as Link so lovingly dubbed it. And thanks to the annoying blue bitch in a bottle, Link refused to let our pants come off, which resulted in me being very pissed off. We kept her in her jar, since we didn't have any better ideas. We had poked a few holes in the cork for air, but honestly we were at a loss at what to do.

"Let's just kill her." I grumbled for the fifty millionth time. Said blue orb started to thrash around in her glass prison, and Link looked at her with pity.

"We can't just kill her, Dark. She hasn't done anything wrong." He looked so innocent, and whenever we talked about his fairy he would start acting childish again.

"It's the thought that counts." I countered bitterly. "She was going to tell! You're the one who was worried about going public in the first place."

He looked thoughtfully at the jar, which was upright on a table between us. "What if we make her promise not to tell? Then things could go back to the way they were."

I sighed, closing my eyes so I didn't roll them skyward. "Hero, we've been over this. You can't force her to keep her promise. And even if she did- what then? We go back to being cock blocked!" He sighed, I groaned, Navi thrashed. Why did this have to happen to us? "We need to decide, Hero. And soon."

He nodded slowly. "I know... It's just- I don't want anyone to die because of our relationship. You said so yourself- just because you're a 'Knight of Darkness' or whatever, you don't like hurting people. And I don't kill people unless they deserve it."

"I think general bitchiness is a great reason for her to die." I mumbled under my breath. Link slapped my arm in a scolding manner, and I grabbed his hand before he could pull it away. "Link." I said seriously. "We can't go on with her like this. It's driving you up a wall, and frankly- I just want her gone. You need to pick." I released his hand, and he slowly pulled away. I watched his facial expressions vary from pity to understanding to annoyance and back to pity. _Nayru, how the fuck can he hold so many emotions at once?_

"I..." Link sighed again. "I don't know, Dark! We can't kill her, we can't keep her, and we can't let her go. How can I decide when there is no decent option?" He asked me in anguish.

I bit my lip. He was right- we really didn't have any options, not any that tilted in our favor. Except killing the bitch, but Link refused to hear anything that resulted in death. We kill her: Not an option, because he was playing a hero. Keep her as is: We both go mental and are _still _stuck in the same situation. Let her go: She'll tell the world, and while I don't give a damn if I'm socially unacceptable, Link would freak out and faint every time we walked out a door.

I sighed heavily, weighing our options. After a pregnant pause, I nodded acceptance. "Killing her is the best option," I began, and Link opened his mouth to protest. "But-" I stopped him; "Since you find that to be objectionable, I guess we don't have a choice." I pulled the jar closer so it was right in front of me. Golden boy tensed, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Stop acting the Hero and relax. I won't kill her unless there's no other option. I'm just going to talk to her for a few minutes; you might want to step outside though."

He looked at me, concern sparkling in his large blue eyes. "Why? You're not going to kill her and say it was an accident, are you? I don't want to come back and see blood everywhere..."

I rolled my eyes again. "She's a small fairy. The blood won't be everywhere." I started to twist off the cork when I had another idea- a gorgeous, sparkling idea that would hurt the little annoyance. "Wait!" My eyes gleamed at the new found prospect. "I got an idea!"

He looked at me excitedly. "What? Tell me!" He looked like a Kokiri on Christmas morning, excited and eager. I grinned slyly at Navi through the separating glass. "Dark, don't tease!" He chided.

"Ok, what if..." I paused dramatically; "What if we rip her wings off?" I loved this idea. Second only to killing her, it was bloody and painful and _my _style. None of this honorable hero crap for me, I wanted her to hurt- and my new idea would fulfill those requirements.

Link rolled his eyes, "No. Dark, absolutely not."

I deflated. My shoulders drooped and I'll admit- I even whimpered a little. I looked at Link, giving him my best puppy eye impersonation. "But Link..!"

He averted his gaze and I inwardly smirked. Two could play at this game of faking innocence. "Dark, don't look at me like that..." I widened my eyes even more, trying to get my way. I laughed in my head, and I barely managed to contain the noise. "Dark!" He whimpered. _Fight the cuteness, Link. _

I burst out laughing. I fell out of my chair and landed painfully on the wooden ground. I held my stomach and gasped loudly, searching for air to fill my burning lungs. The moment I had oxygen in my system, my giggles turned back into laughter. I'm not exactly sure what caused the out burst in the first place, but it felt nice and I kept laughing, clinging onto the happiness that bubbled on the inside.

My eyes teared from laughter. Link, who had originally looked at me in his _you've-lost-your-fucking-mind _face, even joined in, laughing quietly as I tried to stop. Laughter faded into giggles, and I wiped the tears from my eye as I calmed. Occasional giggles would rise in me, but I managed to hold them back.

"That was interesting." I mused in a soft voice. My jaw hurt from smiling in my laughter, and my throat felt all dry. But the room was no longer tense and stressed, and I mentally embraced the calmer setting.

"You're insane." Link giggled.

"I know." I replied calmly, and I crawled slowly to where the Hero of Time himself stood, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. He kept giggling, and I reached out, latching a pale hand around his clothed ankle. I tugged, and he sat down slowly while I repositioned myself. I sat on my ass, legs open and I propped my torso up with one hand, the other dragging Link into my open lap. His back melted into my chest, and my lax hand moved to grab one of his. He tilted his head back to look at me, confusion sparkling in his blue eyes as his hand and mine held themselves together.

"What if she sees?" He whispered quietly as I kissed a pointed ear. I inwardly rolled my eyes as I sighed into his golden locks.

"Link, she caught us making out. I really don't think holding hands is the worse she's seen." My point was valid, but he continued to look at me doubtfully. I rolled my eyes visibly this time, yanking my hat off my head. I lightly pushed Link off my lap, and then I stood up reluctantly. I shoved my hat over the bottle, glaring at the glass container the entire time. _This is what happens when your boyfriend has a fairy? You get cock blocked for four days? Sheesh. _

Link came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my torso as I realized I had just stood there for the past minute, glaring at the shaded jar. "I'm sorry, Dark." He whispered, his breath hot against the back of my neck. I relaxed into his arms, letting his scent wrap around me as I breathed in the perfection that was Link.

"It's fine. I'm just stressed, that's all." I mumbled, looking out the window of our room. The house owner pretty much told us we owned the room, and while Link was all for giving away our rupee's, I just took the keys and let things work out for themselves. If the man wanted to let the Hero have a roof over his head, I wasn't going to argue. The sun met the horizon in the distance, flashing brilliant oranges and pinks over the sky. Night was incoming and so would be the energy surge that came with it.

I love the night- it's when darkness conquers, when the shadows and demons are released and the silver light of the moon just felt right. I also had more power, more energy during the night; the night felt right for me, the way a breeze on a hot day felt right for anyone else. It's a demon/shadow thing, I'm sure.

Lips pressed against my neck and I jolted back to the present. I tensed in surprise as Link kissed the side of my neck. I turned around in his embrace, looking at him in curiosity. He looked away, blushing furiously. "S-sorry," He apologized; looking edible and cute as he did so.

I laughed lightly as he blushed. "It's fine, Link- you just surprised me, that's all." I held him to me, grinning at his blush. "May I ask _why_ you decided to turn me on?" I asked, faking innocence.

"You said you were stressed, so... I dunno, I guess I wanted to distract you. And that was the first thing that came to mind." He explained, blushing even deeper. _So fucking adorable..._

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" I teased him, smirking when he blushed darker. "You're fucking perfect." I pulled him tighter to me, relishing in the adorable squeal that left his plump lips; by Din how much I just wanted to devour him whole. Everything about him I adored in earnest- from the roll of his beautiful eyes to the childish giggles that left his soft pink lips to the way he cuddled me in his sleep. He was innocent and pure; and _mine _to taint. Mine to take care of, mine to guard, mine to please. Was I possessive?

_Very._

I watched him lift his head off my shoulder, blue eyes gazing at me and piercing me, leaving me stunned and breathless. Blue eyes lidded, pink lips parted, tanned head tilted; he kissed me. My eyes widened in surprise before flickering shut. Arousal thrummed in my veins once more as my lips responded in earnest, and I caught his full bottom lip between my teeth, giving it a light nip.

His hands moved from around my torso to tangle into my hair, tugging and pulling me closer to him. Our lips never separated, and I grinned into the kiss. I licked his lips, darting my tongue inside his mouth as they parted to gasp. His tongue met mine, swiveling in a deadly arousing dance as the texture switched continuously from rough to smooth.

Our lips parted and we each gasped for air, hot breath ghosting from mouth to mouth. Nothing else compared to the feeling of kissing Link- my head swam and I got dizzy, my palms sweat- it was indescribable. It was like perfection in a world of wrong; like heaven after living in hell.

Our lips met again, parting for breath and then meeting all over again. Tongue swept over tongue, and I'll admit that my dick twitched when Link released a small moan. I couldn't think straight- my head swam with lust and Link was in no better condition.

One of his legs wrapped around my waist, and my hands moved to support him. One hand under each thigh, I picked him up so his legs could wrap around me. There was no hiding my arousal, my erection strained painfully against my black leggings.

**{A/N: SEX STARTS HERE. If you can't handle it turn away now.}**

Our lips separated again, and I moved one of my hands to grope one of his firm ass cheeks; and I smirked deviously as he squeaked quietly. My hand left the clothed mound of flesh only to come back and slap it with a vengeance. My smirk widened as Link actually moaned at the action, his own erection straining just as obviously against his own tights.

"Something wrong, Hero?" I purred into his ear, nibbling at his ear lobe. He moaned quietly, and I kept note that he seemed pretty sensitive.

"Yeah," He mumbled, one of his hands leaving my hair to trail down my chest, ending suspiciously close to my dick. "We still have clothes on." He licked his lips seductively, and he roughly gripped the inside of one of my thighs. My breathing hitched and I breathed out a quiet moan.

I was panting lightly and Link looked pretty flushed. "Hm," I hummed my approval. "Do you know what you're getting into, baby?" I asked him, struggling not to buck my hips; I searched frantically for a source of friction to relieve myself.

His hand released my thigh to rest flatly against my clothed erection. "Do you?" He challenged, his eyes meeting mine and I smirked, noticing how clouded with lust they had become. It was pretty out of character for him, and while innocent Link was cute and adorable, lusty Link was sex on legs.

_The things lust can do to people. _

I'm alright with that.

"I have an idea." I purred seductively, giving in and thrusting my hips into his hand. I willed my shaky legs to move forward, walking us over to the oversized bed in the middle of the room. I bent over, laying him down first.

I kissed his swollen lips again, crawling over him. It was pretty much the same position as the other night- me crawling over him, knees by his ass and hands on each side of his head. His legs were wrapped around my waist and one hand was in my hair, the other on my erection. I pulled my lips off his to smile down at him, relishing in the perfection that was the golden haired male.

I moved my hips down, my clothed arousal brushing against his, causing us to both moan at the friction. His hand in my hair tugged none to gently, silently demanding a kiss. I bent my head down, licking his lips and his mouth opened; granting me the access I desired. My lips left his to trail down his jaw, before moving down to kiss his neck. I sucked hard where his neck and shoulder connected, trying to mark him as mine. I gave into instinct and bit him, not enough to do real damage but enough to hurt a bit.

"Ah! Dark!"

I pulled off. I was concerned, but it wasn't enough to dampen my arousal in the least. "You ok?"

He nodded. "S-sorry. Forgot you had fangs..." He mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows. He suddenly flipped us over, using his weight as momentum. I let him crawl over me; I could easily flip him off, but I wanted to see where he was taking this. "Let's get this damn thing off." He growled, pulling at my tunic.

His shaky hands unbuckled the leather straps, and he pulled it off my head. He slipped a hand under my long sleeved shirt, and my skin burned at his touch. His lips met mine again, his tongue and mine battling for dominance. I all but tore off his tunic, yanking it over his head. We separated only to tug off our shirts, then our lips latched onto each other all over again.

Our bare chests met, but all it did was add to our growing lust. Link ran a hand over my muscles, flicking a finger at my nipple. I gasped at the gesture, sucking the breath right out of his mouth. He trailed his lips down, ghosting over my pale skin. He ran his hands up and down my sides, while his mouth latched onto one of my nipples.

I arched my back a little, not expecting the pleasure that came with such an action. His tongue swiveled around the nub, and I vaguely wondered where he picked up such a skill. I moaned in pleasure, wanting so much more. His mouth popped off my nipple only to abuse the other, sending small ripples of pleasure up and down my spine, causing me to moan again.

My neglected erection began throbbing painfully, and I couldn't take it. "Link... please..." I begged, thrusting my hips upward.

An audible pop filled the room as he detached his mouth. He looked at me lustily, blue eyes fogged over and darkened. He moved lower down my body, lightly tugging at my tights. He licked my stomach slowly, teasingly, his eyes still locked with mine. He pulled off my leggings and boxers off in one fluid movement, and I groaned as my swollen dick was released from it's painful confines.

He tentatively grabbed the rod of flesh, and I thrust my hips forward, needing to feel more. He slowly jacked me off, and I moaned as pleasure shot through my body. I bit my lips in a halfhearted attempt to be quiet, but it didn't work. I moaned again, louder than before.

Link hushed me. "We can't get caught." He reminded me. If my brain functioned, I would have rolled my eyes. As it was, I mumbled some demonic words, an old spell that came naturally to my lips. A red glow filled the room momentarily before fading away. Link stopped his movements in surprise and I grunted in impatience, thrusting my hips forward so that I fucked his hand.

"What was that?" He asked me quietly, and I whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Silencing spell." I mumbled. "No one outside this room will hear us." I grabbed his head as I sat up, needing all that I could get out of Link. I was breathing heavily, drunk off of lust and passion. I kissed him deeply, trying to get as close as I could to being one with the golden hero. I flipped him over, dominating him again.

I sucked his neck where I had bit him earlier, making sure that the mark would be prominent in the morning. My hands pinched and twisted his nipples, causing him to arch his back a lot more than I had. "Dark..." He moaned, his voice alone causing my dick to twitch again. His skin was evenly tanned everywhere, as though he went tanning naked. Or maybe it was natural- I didn't know, I didn't care, in my lustful state everything went over my head.

I tugged his leggings off in a hurry, wanting to be sheathed in his ass already. His boxers were in my way though, and I slipped a hand underneath the band to grope his bare ass. His breathing hitched, and my stomach flipped with arousal.

I pulled off his boxers tantalizingly slow, watching him in a hypnotized state as his erection was released. I threw his boxers carelessly to the side, not giving a damn about where it went. I slowly grabbed his swollen arousal, lightly stroking it as Link moaned and squirmed.

"I want you."

My voice was deeper than normal and my breathing was slightly irregular, but those three words came out clearly and were lined with an intense lust and passion that we both shared. I wanted to fuck him, to be the sole cause of his pleasure; I wanted to hear him moan and scream my name in ecstasy. I wanted him to squeeze around my erection, for him to be the cause of my pleasure and bliss. I wanted to fuck him so hard that he couldn't walk for days, I wanted to mark him as mine and mine alone.

I moved my right hand to his mouth, sticking out three fingers.

"Suck."

He cautiously opened his mouth, and I slipped my fingers inside his warm mouth. He licked the tips, closing his lips and sucking hard. His cheeks hollowed as he coated the appendages with his heavenly saliva, and I imagined him sucking something else. Preferably my dick.

I couldn't wait any longer, if I didn't fuck him soon I would go insane. I withdrew my fingers, eyeing the line of saliva connecting them to his mouth. The line broke, and I moved my fingers to his ass. I helped him flip over so that he was on his knees and elbows, his ass inches away from me. My other hand pushed his legs apart, and I hungrily stared at his pink hole, wanting to be buried into his flesh. My dick twitched again at the sight, his virgin hole practically begging me to fuck it.

One of my fingers circled his hole, and I slowly inserted the finger. Link tensed while I gasped at the tightness of his virgin ass. "Relax." I mumbled, my eyes glued onto the erotic sight in front of me. The death grip on my finger loosened a bit, and I slowly started to finger him. I wanted my finger to be replaced already my dick; I wanted to fuck Link into the oversized bed, I wanted to see his flushed face as he came, I wanted to hear him beg for more.

Ugh, I wanted to fuck him already.

"Am I doing this right?" I asked him quietly.

"Uh... I-I don't know... ye... why are you asking t-the virgin?" He asked me in a shaky voice. I was jacking him off and fingering him at the same time, and the overall erotic-ness was enough to make me come if I wanted to.

I blushed. "I'm a virgin." I whispered quietly. I didn't stop my actions- one way or another I would be getting some ass tonight. I was so horny, I would rape him if I had to. I needed ass. _Now. _He tensed and my finger was in a death grip. I looked up slowly, still trying to finger him "Did I hurt you?"

He relaxed again as I spoke. "No. J-just surpr-" His words were interrupted by a small moan. My finger moved in and out with more ease, and I squeezed in a second. Link whimpered, and I jacked him off quicker, mixing pleasure and pain.

I kept my movements, my fingers getting squeezed by his ass. He started to moan again, and I slipped in a third finger, still pushing them in and out. My nine inches couldn't compare to only two fingers. He cried out as the third finger entered him, and I moaned at the tightness. I fingered him, waiting for pain to give into pleasure, but the look on his face said different. Suddenly he cried out;

"Ah-hh~! D-do that again..."

I pushed my fingers back in, using the new angle I had tried. He moaned loudly, and I realized I had hit his prostate. Kudos for my inexperience. I scissored and stretched his warm hole, my heart speeding up with every moan that left his lips. I felt the muscles around my finger loosening, slowly but surely. I stopped jerking him off, simply fingering him. My free hand grabbed an ass cheek, spreading it away from his fingered hole. I slapped his ass, leaving a pink hand print on the soft flesh. Link moaned loudly, and I swear it was the hottest thing I had ever heard. His hips started moving back into my fingers, wanting more.

Heartbeats, seconds, minutes... I didn't care, all I knew was that he was as prepared as I could get him without going insane with lust. I slid out my fingers, enjoying the whimper that left his swollen lips. I stopped spanking his ass, grabbing my dick instead. I was quite literally rock solid, and I held back from the need to release. Sex first, come later. My new motto.

"Turn over." I whispered. He turned over, laying in his back, legs bent and spread wide, just for me. Oh Goddesses... the way he looked; flushed and horny, lust clouded eyes lidded, legs spread just so could I taint him. And he was all _mine._

I crawled on top of him, lining myself up to his pink hole. I kissed his lips softly, comfort before pain. My hips slowly moved forward, and-

Oh _yes. _

He was so _tight, _pleasure bordered with pain. He squeezed my head so tightly, it was unbelievable. My eyes shut as I slowly pushed my way into the Hero. _Hot, tight, moist..._

I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting in quickly. Link cried out in pain, and I opened my eyes to see his own shut tightly, tears slowly trailing down his face.

"S-sorry." I mumbled; fully sheathed. "C-couldn't help m-myself..." I licked away his tears, trying to soothe him. I didn't move, even though what I really wanted was to fuck him senseless. I was shaking from pleasure, trying not to hurt Link.

"M-move..."

I slowly pulled out, still shaking with need and desire. I plunged back in, moaning as I was squeezed by Link's no longer virgin ass. I started a slow pace, as slow as I could handle. Link was slowly relaxing, and it was just pleasure; heating my body and making my stomach flip. Shivers ran through my spine, my erection harder than ever before.

_"Ah~"_

I started moving a little faster at his moan, my hips thrusting back and forth still too slowly for what I wanted- needed. Thrusting into the cause of my pleasure, the source of the heat running through my veins. Moans escaped my lips, filling the air. Slowly, Link started whimpering, joining in my moans. His legs shakily moved up to wrap around my waist, and our bruised lips met.

_"D-dark... F-faster..."_

I wanted to comply- My dick nearly slapped me for what I did next.

"Beg." I whispered into his ear. I wanted to hear him beg me for more, I wanted to hear him pleading me to thrust in deeper to ravage his insides. I wanted to hear his voice, laden with passion and desire for me to fuck him.

"Dark..." He whimpered. "P-please..." He tried to move his hips back into mine, and I moaned.

"Beg." I demanded "Tell me what you want, Link." My hips stopped moving completely.

"G-goddess... D-dark... Please... Fuck me faster..." His eyes opened slowly, still clouded with desire. "Fuck me faster, Dark. I-I want to feel you inside of me, I want you to make me scream..._ Dark_..."

I moaned at his words. Faster, indeed. My hips picked up, thrusting deeper into the source of the intense heat that rocked my world. Moans filled the air, sweat glistened on bodies. The sound of skin smacking against skin was audible while lips collided. Hips rocked back and forth as one. The world melted away, leaving us to wallow and drown in pleasure. My blood raced as whimpers, pants, moans, cries, screams, slaps, heated words and names, begs for more... they all filled the air.

I couldn't tell who did what... all I knew was that if I moved my hips back and forth, pleasure followed.

_In, out; in, out..._

Pleasure.

The end was nearing... I could feel the need, the irresistible urge to release closing in on me. I wasn't going first, though. One of my shaky hands wrapped around his erection, moving in time to my thrusts. My eyes opened to see Link's shut tight, his face flushed and his swollen lips open in a moan; his hair plastered to his face and bruised/ bitten neck. Every movement lost its beat as our hips moved in a rough, irregular pace in a need to release.

_"I-I'm g-oing to... Dark..."_

He tightened around me, his hands that had made their way into my hair pulled as he screamed; my name on his lips as he found bliss.

_"Y-es... Nnn..! D-dark... Dark!"_

It was the end for me as well. The world flashed white, pleasure tightened everywhere, my body shook with the bless. I came inside Link, finding my release, basking in the bliss. I trembled with exertion as I cried out.

"Link!"

And somewhere in the back of my mind, I tumbled over the edge.

**{A/N: Sex is over. You can open your eyes.} Link's POV**

Everything was white. Behind my eyes was bliss, perfection as release pulled my body into heaven. All I knew was Dark. He was me and I was him, our bodies tangled and I couldn't tell where one of us started and the other ended. It was, in a single word, indescribable.

I loved it.

And now I was his; and there was no one else I'd rather give myself to. I was far from content, I felt like I was flying and drowning in a sea of pure white bliss. I was warm, my whole body tingled as my heart slowed. I never wanted the warmth to end, even though the giver of this bliss was cold.

My mind found itself, untangling itself from the pleasure. I don't even know if I could really feel Dark's come or if it was the knowledge that it was there; but it made me squirm and feel dirty, But I couldn't bring myself to care. _If I were a women, I could be having Dark's babies..._

I giggled.

_If I ever think that thought again, I swear I'll kill someone. _

I opened my eyes to find the world hazy, at best. But Dark's eyes penetrated through the haze of pleasure, searing into me with a look that made me melt. We both winced as he pulled out of me, landing on the bed next to me with a plop. I felt empty now, like my ass was a hole that should've been filled. Our gazes clashed, our bodies huddled. Dark was still panting lightly, and I cuddled up with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs tangling with his. His arms found their way around my waist, pulling me closer to his. Our bodies molded into one, so there was no space between us at all.

Our lips found each other in a soft kiss, and I let myself melt into his body. My heart speed up, the kiss no longer heated, merely caring and kind. My body tingled, but not with lust. _Why do I feel like this? _

Was it because I-

_NO. I do not! There's no way I- just, no. That's not even right. We're two guys, for Farore's sake! Besides, he couldn't. And I shouldn't- I mean, I don't! No. There's a logical reason for this- it's just afterglow, right? _

But what if I-

_No! Unh uh. Nope. Besides, I barely know him. Just because we're dating doesn't mean we're romantic, either! It's just totally the sex talking. Not me. It's probably just hormones acting up. Because there's no- just no. _

"Dark..."

_Why am I saying anything? C'mon Link, you're screwing yourself over. Forget it, it's not happening-_

"I... I think I..."

_What am I saying? No! I don't! There's no way I do! No! Don't say it Link! You don't mean it, do you? You shouldn't. You can't! What about everything else? Forget it Link! No! There's no way! I- just because I feel this way doesn't meant that! Because there's just no way that I can, I just-_

"I love you."

**A/N: I think I just blew my own mind, writing that last sentence O.O **

**Reviews? **

**P.S: My Deviantart account is up! I'm linklover88 there, too. So if I get deleted off this site I'll be spewing out shitty stories there as well. Without You will be up over there as well.**

**Fanfiction . net: If you delete me, I will have to kill some Zora's (preferably Ruto) and kidnap some Sky Children (hopefully Link) as stress relief. Don't do it man- don't do it. I put up billions of warnings and this is obviously rated R. Readers have read this by choice, so... don't delete this. I'll be pissed -_-**


	10. Chapter 10 Bitemarks

**A/N: Fuck. Writers. Block. This chapter pisses me off because I can't seem to write it decently. Please be patient with me. I'm sorry- none of you deserve this shit as an excuse for a chapter. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, subscribing, etc. It means a lot to me. You all rock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the subtle hints and hopes of plot. Everything else is borrowed. **

**Dark's POV**

_"Dark... I... I think I..." His face was flushed and his mind looked like it was reeling at a thousand miles per hour. But the next three words were so sincere, so loving and filled with honesty that truth simply radiated out of his voice. _

_"I love you." _

My world flashed. Blood roared in my ears. My blood froze. It was pure terror that rocked my mind, body, and soul all at once.

"W-what?" I stammered. My thoughts raced ahead of me, drowning me in fear. _No! No, not yet. Not again! I can't! I'm not ready. How? Why? Not now! Please, no. _

I felt the warm body in my arms tense as the face below me flushed and turned into a look of pure shock. Large blue eyes grew wider, mouth in an open 'o' of surprise.

""S-sorry." he whispered. "Y-you don't have to say anything... I- wow." He let go of my neck, his legs trying to untangle themselves from my own. "Shit..." He mumbled under his breath. "I can't believe I just fucking said that..."

I tightened my grip around his waist, holding him fast against me. His eyes shot up to mine, and I smiled gently down at him. My scattered thoughts recollected at the sound of his voice; things I'd rather not remember right now were shoved into the back of my mind. Tonight was supposed to be private, for me and Link alone. There would be time for depression later.

"Say it again." I pleaded.

He looked at me in exasperation. "No, you deaf old man. I'm not saying shit; I'm trying to shove that into a dark corner of my mind to never look at again."

I chuckled lightly. "Fine. I suppose there's no changing your mind anyway."

It was his turn to smile. "Damn straight." I re tangled our legs, basking in the warmth and how _alive _I felt. Happiness bubbled inside me at Link's confession. I couldn't say the same... yet. I had vowed never to fall for anyone again, yet here I was. The blue eyed male was tearing down all my walls faster than I could build them.

"I don't think _straight _is the correct word after what we just did, babe." I purred into his ear. His arms wrapped around my neck again as he rolled his bright blue eyes. He shot me a look of _whatever, retard._

"You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?"

I grinned, my fangs flashing in the moon light. "Hell no. You get all pouty and cute when I say it, why the fuck would I want to stop?"

"Whatever you say, _virgin." _His eyes gleamed deviously.

"Virgin no longer."I shot back.

He shook his head. "So how far did you get with Sheik?"

"I don't want to scar you for life."

He smirked at me. "You'll find I'm not as innocent as you like to claim."

"Of course not. I tainted your ass, like, 2 seconds ago." I grinned.

"..." He looked at me blankly, like he was dealing with a complete idiot.

"You really want to know?"

He sighed. "No shit, Nayru! For Goddesses sake Dark, just fucking tell me."

"The furthest we got was this one time we made out. That's it. Happy now?" I admitted, sighing at end.

His smirk grew into a devious grin. He curled up tighter with me, our bodies pressed together tightly as one. "You know I'm going to shove this in Sheik's face next time I see him, right?"

I looked at him, faking confusion. "Oh? And why ever would you want to do that?"

He growled playfully. "Because you're mine." He pressed his lips to mine before I could say something cocky. I accepted the kiss, delighting in Link's sweet and creamy flavor. I never wanted how I felt right now to end; my body was basking in the afterglow of a lustful high. Our lips pried away, and I breathed gently onto my boyfriend's face.

"Since when were you so possessive?" I questioned.

"You've been rubbing off on me." He giggled. He yawned quietly, heavenly breath ghosting over my sensitive skin. "Now shut up so I can go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one who keeps talking, anyway." He rolled his eyes in return. His eyes shut, his body relaxed in my arms. "So, that was your idea of stress relief?"

His eyes shot open, glaring at me in annoyance. "What do you not understand about 'shut up'?" He asked me. "And anyway, you know you liked my stress relief technique. It worked, didn't it?"

I nodded. "Hell yeah." His eyes shut again, his head buried into the crook of my neck. His golden hair fanned around his head like a halo, my black hair mixed in. The scent of sex was strong in the air, mixing with the chilled breeze coming in through the open window. The moon was high in the sky, bathing the world silver. My breathing slowed, my body relaxed and tired from the nights... activities.

Minutes passed in quiet silence, while I gazed thoughtfully at the man in my arms. Suddenly, his eyes opened, looking at mine sadly. "What's wrong, Hun?" I asked him gently.

He took a deep breath, looking doubtful. "Dark..."

"Yeah?" I asked him, worried. My eyebrows furrowed in concern, my lips turned down in a slight frown.

He paused, his gaze lowering at our blanketed bodies. He bit his lips nervously, before his blue eyes looked into mine. "...Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked me in a whisper.

I melted, my heart beating painfully tight in my chest. "Oh," I breathed out. "Link, of course I will." He nodded, eyes shutting again. The look on his face told me he didn't believe me, and he squished his body against mine even tighter. I moved a hand off from around his waist, using a finger to tilt his face to me.

"Link..." I felt so sad suddenly, so sober. "Look at me."

His eyes opened to meet my own, his face inches from mine. Blue orbs watered dangerously, and I cupped his face gently. His head moved into my touch, his skin warm against my own. My own throat and chest constricted at his open display of fear.

"Link, why would you even have to ask me that?" I held him firmly to me, praying silently that the tears wouldn't fall. "Don't you know by now that I'll be here for you?" I kissed his forehead lightly.

"I-I know." He mumbled. "I.. I just..."

"Don't cry. Please, Link, sweet heart, don't cry. Please." I begged him. I don't know if could take his tears right now, it would hurt so much to see him crying when just minutes ago he was laughing. "I'm here, Link. I swear, I'll be here when you wake up; I'm not leaving you, Link..."

He shivered a little, and I let go of his face to pull the blankets up to our necks. I kissed his cheek, and he grabbed my head, pulling my lips to meet with his roughly. I grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place while my tongue assaulted his mouth, and he clung to me like a lifeline; like I was the only thing he had left.

Maybe I was.

I released him, mouths separating as we breathed deeply. He smiled faintly at me, and I smiled back. "Better?" I asked him.

He nodded, his head moving down to lay on one of my shoulders. "Thank you, Dark." He whispered.

"Anything for you, Link."

v^v

There are a lot of things I enjoyed waking up to.

Waking up covered in a mixture of dried blood, sperm, and saliva was most definitely _not _one of them. I blinked my eyes open, sighing as sunlight bathed the room. Link was breathing gently, his head down on my chest. His arms were still wrapped around me, but not as tightly as they usually were. He looked so happy and content, my heart pounded erratically in my chest. I would love to just lay here with him, my own personal angel, but the sticky mix of bodily fluids made my skin crawl. I needed a bath.

I gently removed his head and his arms, so I could I sit up. I sat on the edge of the over sized bed, stretching my legs in front of me. The bed creaked up as I stood, stretching out my cramped limbs.

"Oh."

I froze. I hadn't thought I had been loud enough to wake Link up, but the gasp from behind me told me otherwise.

"You're leaving, then?"

I spun around, black hair flying off my shoulders. Link was curled up in the spoiled silk red sheets, a death grip on the shining fabric. His eyes were shut lightly, his voice a pained whisper. I sat back down on the edge of the bed, reaching out and stroking his hair soothingly.

"I don't know why you have to ask me that. I told you I'm staying." I mumbled, brushing my fingers over his smooth gold locks. He turned is face to me, blue eyes regarding me in a mix of hope and despair. "Don't look at me like that," I whined. "For the love of the Goddesses, Link! You're stuck with me. I'm not leaving you." I bent down, kissing him lightly on his down turned lips.

I moved to stand up again, but a tan hand wrapped around my wrist. I looked back at Link, who was looking at me so sweetly and yet so heartbroken that I melted on the inside.

"Stay." He whispered. I smiled down at him, holding back an '_aw!' _at how cute and vulnerable he looked.

"I am. I told you I'm not leaving you-"

"No. I mean stay, here." His other hand patted the bed. "Please?"

I lingered, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. "I was gonna-" He threw me another look of pure and unadulterated innocence, and my mind fogged up. I forgot the rest of my sentence- for fucks sake, I think I momentarily forgot my own name. "Of course, babe." I purred, laying back down. He smiled triumphantly, snuggling with me as I held him. He fell asleep in my arms, just like that.

The world slowly came back to me. _That boy has me on too tight of a leash..._

v^v

I needed a bath. End of story.

I gently shook Link awake, and he groaned, releasing me as he rolled onto his back. I kissed him softly, and he responded in kind. I pulled off, hugging him to my chest before getting out of the monster sized bed. "Babe, I need to take a shower. I'll be back, alright?" I asked him quietly.

He gave me a groggy and slurred "Whatever." Before turning onto his side to fall asleep again.

_Me. Bath. Now._

I obeyed the demanding voice in my head, rushing out of the room to take a bath.

**Link's POV**

I blinked my eyes open. Sensation followed sensation, assaulting my body with different sensations.

Pain was the first. With every movement pain would shoot up my spine and light my body on fire, and my hips and ass ached constantly. _Ok, so we really did have sex..._

Next was fear. Everything after slipping into my lusty high was rather blurry and disoriented, especially after my climax. I remembered what I had said... and I was praying with all the faith I had inside of me that what I thought I had said had just been part of a dream. Or a nightmare.

Everything else was muddled. But I'll admit, I was rather content. _Goal to get Dark in bed: Done and done. _

_Holy-shit-wad. _We had totally forgotten about Navi. I didn't want her dead; I knew that. Although she wouldn't be missed, killing her just didn't go well with my anti-murder-the-innocent goals. I gathered all of my will power, and I pushed myself out of the bed. "Mmf!" I bit my lip to hold back a pained scream.

I limped over to the table where her jar was still covered, feeling like shit every step of the way. No wonder Dark wanted a bath.

I pulled off his black hat, identical to my own. I opened the jar, letting loose the cause of our recent frustration. Said nuisance flung herself at me, flying and shimmering around me in a flurry of blue sparkles.

_"Link! Are you ok? Why-" _She stopped midflight right in front me. _"You look horrible." _She said, mortified.

"Good morning to you, too." I joked.

_"Did he rape you?"_

I rolled my eyes. "Navi, listen to me. Everything he's done to me, I asked for."

_"Even-"_

"Yes, I asked for that, too. Look, we don't have much time. But you need to know, Dark hasn't hurt me. What you saw wasn't rape, alright? I wanted him to do that."

_"But-"_

"Navi, promise me you won't tell anyone what you saw. I know you think it would be some form of revenge against him, but telling anyone what you saw will hurt only me."

_"Link-" _

"If you can't keep your promise, we'll have to kill you Navi." We probably wouldn't, but I was running out of time already.

_"... I... alright, I promise not tell anyone, but Link-" _

"Good." I interrupted. "Look, I can cover for you, but you need to leave. Now." I could lie to Dark for a few days, and hopefully by then Navi would be saved from his blood lust.

_"If I leave then when will I get to come back?" _

I sighed. "Probably never, Navi."

_"What?" _

"Look, I'll give you my spare hat, alright? But then you need to leave." I grabbed one of my forest green hats, holding it out. She picked it up, but she still flew back and forth.

_"Link, I can't just leave-" _

Footsteps echoed outside, and I ignored the pain in my hips to dash to the bed. "Go!" I hissed, leaping onto the bed. My fairy flew out the window, while I covered myself in one of the thin sheets layering the massive bed in the center of the room.

Dark opened the door, covered only in a towel wrapped around his waist. He shut the door quietly, the towel slipping off of him, leaving him to my eyes. I took in every part of his impossibly perfect body, muscular and sexy. My perfect eye candy. He turned around, and I swooned. He was the hottest thing on two legs I had ever seen; ugh, I just wanted to touch him everywhere.

"You're up." He said, raising his eyebrows. He grinned at my interest in his body, and he flipped his hair back. He strode to me, confidence in his every step. "Like what you say?" He teased.

I nodded, reaching out to him, pulling him onto the bed next to me. I roamed my fingers over his muscles, loving the way they rippled under me. He was absolutely ripped, and I just wanted to drool over his body. His skin felt nice and cold as usual, not freezing, just... chilled. I kissed him, my lips locking with his. "Morning." I mumbled.

"Good morning." he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." I mumbled. "I think you fucking broke my ass, Dark."

He hummed. "I've never enjoyed breaking anything else more than your ass, though."

A few moments passed, and I lazily let my fingers trail up and down his arms. "Can I ask you something really retarded?"

He shrugged. "Shoot."

I took a deep breath. "What happened last night?"

He eyed me, stifling a laugh. "You're right, that is really retarded." I glared at him. "Babe, we had sex."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. My ass told me that part. I meant _after_ that." I removed my hands, stretching out under the thin fabric.

He smirked at me as he stood up. "You mean when you confessed your undying love for me?"

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. "I can't believe I fucking said that." I covered my eyes with my hands, blushing furiously.

"Funny," He mused. "You said the same thing last night."

"I was hoping it had been a dream. Or a nightmare." I inwardly slapped myself. _Told you not to say it! You should listen! _A voice cried out in my head. _Oh, shut up._ I told the voice. _Too late now. _

Dark sighed. "Did you mean it?" He asked me quietly.

I moved my hands off my face to gawk at him. "Well, y-yeah!" I stammered. "Honestly Dark, do you think I would say something like that without meaning it?"

He shrugged. "Just checking. It wouldn't be the first time." He mumbled, turning away from me as he gathered our scattered clothes off the ground.

"I never-" I broke off in a gasp. My hatred for Sheik rose even more as I processed Dark's words. I dragged myself over to where he stood, looking into a mirror hanging on the wall. I hugged him from behind, resting my chin on his left shoulder. I kissed his cheek, a faint blush dusting my own. "I'm sorry, Dark."

"For what?" He mumbled.

"For everything." I whispered, kissing a corner of his lips. His head turned to mine, our lips locking firmly. Our tongues brushed against each other slowly, not driven by desire but by a tender care. Our lips separated, leaving me with a speeding heart.

He turned his eyes downward, his face a mask. I hadn't seen him hide from me like this for a while, and it stung. I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me, but I couldn't help but falter at his lack of trust whenever it came to talking about Sheik or his past.

"You should go take a bath." He mumbled. I let him go, grabbing a robe off a hook near the door.

"Thanks for the complement." I grumbled. I slid on the fluffy white fabric, leaving for a bath.

v^v

I walked back into the room to find Dark _still _naked, lounging on the sofa, all spread out. He looked up to meet my eyes, and he frowned.

"Something wrong?" I asked him innocently.

"Yeah." He stood up, turning around so I could see his back. I walked over, my fingers brushing against his inhuman skin. There were red trails that went up and down his sides, and I whistled.

"Damn. I do that?"

"Yeah. What the hell, Link. You scarred me."

I shrugged as he turned around to face me. I was in the robe again, hiding my body from his prying eyes. I smiled as his eyes undressed me, and I hugged him. "Sorry, Dark."

He hugged me back. "It's fine. I mean, I kind of ripped your ass. I guess it's only fair."

I rolled my eyes. "You did more than break my ass, baby." I broke out of his embrace, swiftly untying the strip of fabric around my waist that held the robe around me. I let the fabric slip off my body to the floor, revealing my naked body to Dark's gaze. He gaped and gawked, his eyes roaming up and down my skin.

"Oh. My Goddesses." He breathed out. "Shit. Link..."

I cocked my head slightly, crossing my arms over my chest. "You really bring a whole new definition to being a 'monster in bed', Dark." And it was true. My whole body was littered in yellowing finger sized bruises. Bite marks covered my neck and shoulders, a few with purple rings around them where he had applied pressure. My hips had hand sized bruises, and my ass was sore and pink. Scratches trailed everywhere on my skin. I looked like I had been gang banged by twenty Ganondorf's, seriously.

"I, am the sorriest ass hole you will ever meet, Link." He apologized. "I am so fucking sorry." I smiled smugly, already knowing what I wanted for compensation. "To be honest," He continued. "I only remember making this." He pointed to one of the hickeys on my neck.

"You acted like you were fucking possessed, by the Three..." I chuckled.

"I am soo sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Easy." I walked past him, patting him on the back as I moved to put clothes on. "Open up to me."

He paused, then walked over to me. He grabbed some of his own clothes, slipping them on as I did the same. "Open up to you, how?" He asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Like, just talk to me more. You can trust me. You don't have to keep all your problems to yourself." I explained. "You don't have to mask everything, you know."

He sighed. "It's complicated-"

"I know. I fucking live with you, Dark." I turned to face him, leaning against the wall. "You don't have to keep everything a secret, though. I don't deal well with people who hide." I buckled my tunic, sighing. "You don't have to tell me everything, just... relax a bit more."

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"It's fine." I silently damned the tension in the air, and I hoped I hadn't said the wrong thing. I rather abruptly grabbed his head, pulling his lips to mine fiercely. I just needed to touch him, to know he was alright. It was weird, but I just felt like, ever since I 'confessed my undying love', he would turn tail and run at anything. I didn't want to be alone anymore; I just didn't want Dark to leave.

His lips smashed into mine, our tongues swiveling and sliding. I pressed my body to his, my arms wrapping around his neck. My pulse pounded, my blood raced to my head. I broke away, gasping for air. His hands held my shoulders, keeping me close.

"May I ask why you did that?" His voice was breathless and deep, one of his eyebrows cocked.

"I... I just needed to check..." I mumbled. I was blushing insanely, and I was still catching my breath. It didn't help that I was so close to him, I couldn't think straight when he was this close.

"Check what?" He asked me quietly.

"That you're not leaving." I whispered.

He looked at me with pity. "Babe, I told you I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere without you."

I nodded, breathing deeply as I calmed down. "Sorry. I keep pestering you-"

"If it makes you feel better, then pester me." He interrupted. "If that's what you need to know, then I'll say it whenever you need to hear it. Link, I'm not leaving you. Never."

He kissed me again, softer and loving. I whimpered into the kiss, loving every second of his lips pressed against mine. It wasn't so much of a kiss as a silent promise, a promise to stay; a promise to be here. For me. With me. I needed it. This. Him.

Because I loved him.

I loved Dark.

It all just clicked. It explained why my heart sped whenever I was near him, whenever I thought of him. Why I burned at his touch and why I couldn't stand not being with him. He was perfect, everything about him was what I needed, wanted, loved.

I never thought I would fall in love when I invited him along with me. But I suppose things don't always go as planned. I never thought I would be the Hero of time either, but here I was.

A hero in the making, and in love.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I know." He said simply. I knew he cared. And I knew why he couldn't say the same yet. As long as I knew he wasn't going to leave, I was happy. He showed his affection differently, in his soft kisses and light touches. Someday, I would break his walls and he would admit how he felt. But until then, I would wait for that day. As long as it was Dark, I could wait.

We just held each other, tension gone. It was sickeningly romantic, and the words echoed in my head, over and over: _'I love you.'_

"What were you thinking?" He asked me, his voice soothing to my ears.

"Just now? I was thinking about how cliché I am and how perfect you are."

He laughed. "No, I meant last night. When you said you loved me."

Ohhh. Understanding dawned on me. "A third of my brain was talking, another third of my brain was wondering if I loved you, and the rest of my brain was screaming at me for even considering loving you." I hummed, one of my hands moving next to my face. I pointed at my forehead. "My brain is really a mess."

He chuckled. "You're too fucking cute. C'mon, let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Shadow Temple. You can't keep slacking your ass off." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't!"

"Why not?" He stopped, and I crashed into him.

"I can barely move," I explained. "If we go, you'll have to fight all the bastards in there_ and_ carry me. I'm defenseless right now." I shrugged my shoulders apologetically. "Look, I know I need to go there, but I can't if I can't move. My ass just hurts too bad right now."

He sighed. "...Lunch?"

I nodded vigorously, this time I was dragging Dark out the door.

**Sheik's POV **

"Look, Princess, I don't think raising taxes just so you can buy more dresses is a good way to earn support-"

"Oh, shut it. I know what I'm doing. I'm not a Princess for nothing."

"You're royalty because you were born into it. Your skill set has nothing to-"

"I said _shut it." _Her blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes Ma'am." I nodded sarcastically. This is why I'd never liked women, especially not the ones here in Hyrule. They were all 'Oh! Clothes! Shoes! Make up!' It was so annoying. At least with guys I had never had that problem.

_"Zelda!" _A high pitched squeal echoed through the hidden cave me and Zelda had been staying in. Cave as in rock, but it was sure as hell not nature's work. It was huge, about 5 chambers all connected. It was a palace underground. I sighed, grabbing a sword. _Fucking hell. Don't people understand that this is supposed to be a secret hideout?_

A blue fairy tore through the hidden entrance. "Navi?" I asked in disbelief. _Link..?_

"Link's fairy?" Zelda echoed my thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

_"Zelda! Oh thank the Goddesses!" _The fairy flew in circles between me and the blonde female. _"Link was raped by a demon! We found the demon in the Water Temple, and-"_

"You mean Dark?" I cut in. The fairy bobbed up and down in agreement, and I snorted. "Then it wasn't rape." I threw the sword to the ground and sat down. "We got nothing to worry about."

"How was he raped?" Zelda asked.

_"A few nights ago, I caught the demon on top of Link and he was kissing Link! I tried to get away and they trapped me in a bottle! Then this morning, Link let me out and said if I told anyone what I had seen I would die! And he was bruised and limping and had bite marks and there was blood on his skin! I think Link is possessed!" _The fairy began sobbing hysterically.

I rolled my eyes while Zelda gasped. _Fuck you, Dark. Now I have to cover for your ass again. _"Princess, with all due respect, I know this demon and I assure you, what happened wasn't rape. It was mutual sex."

"But that's illegal!"

"Your point? Everything the Hero does is illegal anyway. He goes in and out of the Holy Temples daily, he kills, he carries an unauthorized weapon, what's one more broken law?"

She looked at me dubiously. "I thought you said you told the Shadow Prince to stay away from the Hero."

"I did. Not everyone listens to me, though."

"He should be arrested."

I rolled my eyes. "He's just as powerful as you, he's royalty of another realm, and he broke one teeny law that no one listens to. Yeah, we should arrest him." I said sarcastically. "Princess, just because you're jealous, doesn't mean we should arrest him."

She huffed. "I'm not jealous!

"Oh, sure. So having me stalk Link doesn't mean you like him. Ri-ight."

She had this gleam and her eye, and I knew she was plotting something. Something _bad. _She flipped me off, and I nodded. "Whenever you want it, Princess." I winked.

She walked to her private chamber, and I had a feeling her plan had to do with Dark and bombs. I ignored the weeping fairy, and crawled out of the caves. _Fuck, I gotta tell Dark. _He would be so pissed. He and Zelda didn't really get along, and now they were both chasing after Link.

_And me and Link get caught in the middle. Ugh. I'm surrounded by fuckers. _

The sunlight hit my shoulders and I cringed. I was a total night person. None of this golden sun shit for me. I walked towards Kakariko, which thankfully wasn't too far away.

_So Dark finally lost his virginity? About time. Ugh, he fucks Link after knowing him a week, but he knew me for three years and wouldn't fuck me? Hot damn. That Hero must be one hell of a seducer..._

Maybe he could give me some pointers...

Nah. It'd be too damn awkward.

v^v

**Dark's POV**

"I can't believe you just spent 200 rupees on supplies."

He shrugged. "They're nice quality."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "How much money do you have again?" We were walking around Kakariko, enjoying the nice breeze. Link had stopped limping, so I figured his ass must've been getting better.

"Plenty. Baby, don't worry about it. I find money in the grass and under rocks; I'm a money magnet."

"Ooh, the Hero is calling me pet names? Lucky me." I teased him, flicking his arm.

He rolled his eyes. "But you enjoy it."

I changed the subject. "So you let Navi go?"

He froze. "What makes you say that?" He looked really nervous, and I grinned.

"Babe, you're the worst liar I've ever seen." He glared at me, bright blue eyes scolding me. "And you're pretty easy to read. If you're going to lie, you can't blush and stammer and bite your lips."

He sighed. "It's that obvious?" I nodded. "Fine. I let her go. Sorry." He hung his head.

"Link, I honestly don't care. You're the one who'll be sorry." We turned a corner, and I froze. Link bumped into me, and I ushered him back the way we came.

"What the hell, Dark?"

"There's a huge pile of dog shit that way."

He stopped moving, and I stopped as well. His eyes scanned my face and he grinned. "You saw Sheik, didn't you?" I nodded, and he laughed. "Nice to know you think so highly of him." He mused.

"Hey! Dark! Link!" We turned around to see Sheik stride up to us. "You will not _believe _who just talked to me and Zelda."

"Spit it out, Sheik." I growled. Sheik's eyes were locked onto Link's neck, staring at one of the colorful hickeys.

"You were right, Sheik." Link purred, latching himself onto one of my arms. "He _is _a monster in bed."

Sheik coughed, his face flushed and his eyes wide. "U-uh... yeah..." He shook his head, looking at me. "Whatever. But Navi stopped by me and Zelda today. She said you raped Link."

I rolled my eyes as Link jaw-dropped. "What? She promised!"

"She says Dark possessed you." Sheik added.

"Well, that might be true." I added slyly. Link pinched me while I grinned. "Aw, but you like being possessed." I teased.

"I know you're possessive, but that's a bit much, isn't it?" He smirked. We turned back to Sheik. "What a bitch. She promised, too."

"Zelda's planning something." Sheik winced. "It has to do with you guys, but I don't know what her plan is. I'm going to try to stop her, but..." He shrugged. "We'll see."

"Why is she planning something?" Link asked. "So yeah, we broke a law. So what? I mean, if she arrests us, the world goes to hell."

"She's jealous of Dark." Sheik said bluntly. "She's the reason I've been helping you. She's got it for you, Hero. She's got it bad. She's always going: 'Oh, Link! Blah blah blah.' She wants Darky here out of the picture so she can have you to herself."

I shuddered, and Link had the widest eyes I had ever seen. "Excuse me while I go throw myself off a cliff." Link said, mortified. I burst out laughing, and Sheik smiled. "I. Do not. Want anything to do with her." Link shivered. He looked at me, and I was biting my lip to not laugh. "You'll save me, right? Blast her with demonic spells and hide me away?" He looked so serious when he said that, I couldn't stop myself from giggling.

"Sure. Whatever you want." I managed to get out.

"I'll try to stop her from raping you, Link." Sheik offered. Link let go of me and hugged him.

"Thank you!" He cried out. Jealousy rose in me, and I pried my boyfriend off my ex.

"You don't want to get any diseases." I explained. Sheik rolled his eyes while Link looked awkward. "Thanks for the heads up, Sheik." I said dismissively.

"What? I come all the way here and after two minutes you're leaving?" He cried out, faking outrage.

"I can always shove your face in again." I offered.

"What did I do now?"

"Eh, I can think of something, I'm sure." I replied nonchalantly. I steered Link away, heading back towards our room. Link called out a 'Thank you' as we walked away.

I swear. The guys in my life were so weird.

**A/N: Yeah. I went there. I did Sheik's POV. And I plan never to do so again, so... yupp. I had writer's block for this chapter, and I'm having the hardest time over coming it. Sorry. I hope this chapter is... acceptable. Thank you for all the feedback! I really do appreciate it. **

**And that isn't the last of Navi, in case you were wondering. **


	11. Chapter 11 Possessive

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I fail :(**

**It's been brought to my attention that I use the word 'retard' often, and offensively to boot. I swear, it's mere habit and I meant nothing offensive to those who really are mentally challenged. I apologize to all of you, I'm such an idiot. :/ I'll try to curb the habit. FORGIVE ME! D': Also, since no one bashed my smut writing skills, I'm going to assume I did **_**something**_** right. **

**Fanfiction5: This chap (smut included) is dedicated to us. Fanfiction5 (FF5) is a new community that I'm a part of. Go check out my profile for more details, please. Thank you Lila! You fucking rock! She's my beta/manager of FF5. Ooohh~ fancy me, I have a beta :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Warning: EXPLICIT CONTENT. This chapter contains extreme INAPPROPRIATE and GRAPHIC scenarios! This story IS rated R, so READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. This involves SEXUAL CONTENT between two males and yes, it's SEX. Can't handle it don't read it. **

**Link's POV**

I really know how to pick them.

I love Dark, I do. I mean, how could I not? But sometimes... I shook my head. Sometimes, I really doubted his sanity when he was like this. But I mean, who walks around the land of the dead like they're on holiday, grinning like a child during their birthday?

And that's exactly what was happening now. He strolled along, grinning like an idiot. I mean, come on. We're in the Shadow Temple, the creepiest place in Hyrule. Just the stench in this place was enough to make me want to piss myself, and I had the Triforce of Courage. "Remind me again," I drawled. "Why you're so happy to be in a place as damnable as _this?"_

He merely smiled. "I told you," He explained happily. "This place is the connection to the Shadow Realm. It's the closest place in Hyrule to my land. It's like home to me; my people can live here in peace... Away from Ganondorf's control." He went back to grinning broadly, and I sighed.

Between this place creeping me out, and sexual build up... It made me disagreeable, to say the least. Me and Dark hadn't had sex since we lost our virginity's, and I felt wound up because of it. And of course, there was all the stress from knowing Zelda liked me (if Sheik's word was anything to go on) and that she would spring a trap on us. I didn't even like her. She was, quite bluntly, a bitch. I was serious when I had asked Dark to protect me; I would need his protection if she was serious about me. I prayed that she wasn't.

I floated- hovered, whatever- to the door with a gold lock. Dark did some long jump thing that no human could do, and landed beside me gracefully. I opened the door with a sigh, knowing full well that Dark would do most of the work. He did a lot of the fighting, which suited me- not like I wanted to do any of it. I hated being the Hero, and Dark understood that.

We walked in, the doors shutting behind us. I flinched, as usual, but that was nothing new. I jumped every time a door shut in a temple; it meant something bad was going to happen.

The room was circular, dark blue brick walls eerily empty from any sign of life. In the middle of the floor was a large hole, and me and Dark shrugged. I hovered into the middle of the whole, sword poised down to stab anything below. The boots gave out, and I fell through.

It was a long hole, to say the least. I fell, silently awaiting the feeling of ground beneath my feet. I didn't like falling; the knowledge that there was nothing to support me scared me.

I landed onto a leathery surface, bouncing up and down as I landed.

Wait- I _bounced?_

My sword did nothing to the fabric, and Dark landed behind me. I looked around, breathing heavily as I attempted to calm my jumpy nerves. "What the hell?" I heard Dark mumble beside me. He stood up, brushing himself off. We looked around, the room seemingly as empty as the last-

_'Thun' 'Thun'_

Two huge hands- and yes, I mean _huge _hands slammed onto the ground. The floor vibrated with the force, and I gasped. The sound was almost like a drum, but right now all I could focus on was the fact that each finger was bigger than myself.

"Hello, Hero." A deep voice called loudly. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

Beside me, Dark was swearing and cussing under his breath like a mad man. All I caught was "Fucking hell." But I knew what he was really saying was much, much worse. "Bongo!" He called out. "It's Dark!"

"Bongo?" I asked him in a whisper, only to be ignored.

Suddenly, the hands disintegrated. Out of the shadows came a beast, with the body of a man, although his skin was deathly grey and black. But what set the beast apart from any human was the one huge, red eye that stuck out of his head.

I think I pissed myself.

"Dark?" A voice came from the Shadow Beast in front of us, deep and gravely. Loud, booming, enough to grate my nerves. Dark however, stepped forward until he was mere feet away from the living nightmare. The beast bowed lowly, and Dark merely nodded.

"Bongo. May I ask why you are in my way?"

Meanwhile, my brain was having a seizure. Ok, so the guy in front of me was named Bongo. I get that. And the bowing thing was probably because Dark was royalty. But my question was: _how the hell do they know each other?_

"I am sorry, mi lord. But I am here to stop the Hero." He looked at me. "Your highness, my I ask why you are with the Hero?" His gruff voice made me wince, and Dark stepped back to sneak a hand around my waist.

"Bongo, drop the titles. You know I despise them." He pulled me closer to him, and I continued to stare at the beast with wide eyes.

"Yes, Dark." Bongo nodded his black head. He grinned at slyly at me, and I wanted to hide in a corner. "Is he your new slave? I'll admit, he's cuter than the one I scared off so many years ago." Dark tensed next to me, and I tried to make sense of their words. _'The one I scared off so long ago'..._ did he mean Sheik? It would explain how they seemed to know each other, and Dark's colder appearance. But that could also be the whole royalty act he was throwing, so I really was left in the dark.

"I prefer the term _pet._" Dark purred. The hand on my hip pinched me lightly, a signal to play along; which I already planned to do. It was time for Dark to see my acting skills.

Dark pressed his lips to my temple, and I blushed for show, my head tilted down slightly. I listened to Bongo's darkened chuckle, taking my rosy cheeks as submissiveness.

"You've got this one trained good, Dark." The Shadow Beast mused in amusement, as well as something worse, something that made my stomach flip in disgust and made want to gag. Something called lust. I turned my head into Dark's armpit, hiding my fake blush. "Maybe I could-"

"No." The firmness in Dark's voice was not wavering, while I was avoiding all thoughts and mental images of what Bongo 'could do.'

"Maybe just a-"

"He's mine." Dark growled. "I don't like to share." I shuddered at that; repressing the bile rising in my throat. Too late, the images of Bongo and Dark 'sharing' me that crossed my mind had me scarred for life.

"Just-"

"I said n-"

I stepped out of Dark's soothing embrace, biting my lip in a fake display of nervousness and keeping a dusty pink on my smooth cheeks. I stepped forward, until I stood before the living nightmare. I planned my movements carefully, knowing full well that Bongo was the beast I needed to kill to get out of this damned temple. And if I got out of this temple, I could have sex. That's how I saw this.

A large, calloused black hand stroked my face in an almost caring gesture, although I knew the cause behind it was a building lust from the creature in front of me. A feeling that was, believe me, not mutual. "I definitely like this one, Dark." He purred, although the sound was more like a rough growl. His hands ran down my shoulders, over my arms. I faked a deep blush, keeping my eyes down submissively like a 'good little pet' would. "What a cute puppy." He murmured.

I let my left hand tuck a stray lock of gold hair behind a pointed ear, keeping the movement slow and innocent so as to not incur suspicion. My hand moved across the back of my ear before cupping the back of my neck in a nervous gesture. I could feel tension and jealousy rolling off of Dark in waves, and the teeth digging into my lip were no longer there for the act but to stop the smirk building on my face. Bongos hands moved to my hips, and I heard his breathing pick up slightly.

Blood splattered the ground as the metal cut through vital flesh. My hand which had been on my neck had grasped the handle of my sword, and quicker than light itself I thrust my sword through Bongo's one large red eye. The sword was in hilt deep, sticking out of the back of his head.

"One thing about dogs;" I hissed, "Just because some don't have a big bark doesn't meant they can't bite." I twisted the sword in his eyes, causing a ripped scream to echo in the air. I pulled my sword out, letting the warm blood splatter over my skin and I smirked. That had been easier than expected. _Maybe I should just seduce all my enemies from now on._

I turned around to see Dark gaping widely at me, and my smirk grew into a confident smile. "What?" I asked with a shrug. "I'm not a Hero for nothing, you know." Behind me, a heart container popped out of the ground and a bit off to my left a blue portal opened up.

Suddenly, Dark was on me, holding me tightly to him. He was practically lifting my feet off the ground in his bear hug. He pressed a frantic kiss to my forehead, and I hugged him back slowly. My heart was speeding at his touch and I blushed for real. "Never," He growled, "Let _anyone_ besides me touch you like that. Especially not someone like_ him_." The grip around me loosened a bit, and his lips smashed into mine. I gasped at the force behind the touch of lips, and he shot his tongue into my mouth. I let our tongues dance and I tilted my head for better access. My eyes were lidded lowly, and I groaned into the kiss. The loss of passion the past few days was soon to be made up for, I was determined.

I moved my head away, breaking off the kiss when I started feeling woozy; not from the actual kiss itself- although that made me woozy as well- but because of oxygen loss. "I... had a plan..." I gasped the words.

"Don't care." Dark said huskily, his lips tracing my jaw line. "You're mine and mine alone. _Only_ mine, understand? No one else gets to touch you like I do," One of his hands tenderly caressed the inside of one of my thighs. "Kiss you like I do," His lips trailed up my arched neck. "Or care for you like I do." My eyes flashed open and Dark's crimson red ones stared back intensely. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of red, and I loved it.

"Of course not." I whispered back. "Because as much as I am yours..." My hands trailed over his body, and his eyes gleamed happily. "You are mine as well." I pressed my lips to his cheek sweetly, before pushing his hands off my body. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. A groan left my lips as I looked down at myself. "Ew."

"What? I thought you liked that romance shit."

I rolled my eyes. "I do, smart ass. I mean 'ew'. I'm covered in that assholes blood... ugh." I shivered as the warm liquid began to dry on my skin. _Disgusting... _I unbuckled all my gear and packs so I could tug off my tunic. The green fabric was stained with blood and grime and the sight of it made my skin crawl. I shoved it into my Pocket of Containment, before rummaging around for another. I pulled out my Zora's tunic and shrugged. Clothes were clothes. I switched hats as well, and I sighed as the clean fabric replaced the dirty. Dark stared at me intently as I changed, and I felt rather self-conscious. "Yeah..?"

He hugged me again, gentle and soft instead of the possessive one we shared moments ago. I looked into his eyes and I saw they were brimming with unshed tears. "Don't... don't leave me." He whispered. "Please."

My heart was pounding in my ears. Dark was never like this, he was always the strong, confident one. I felt like I was drowning; being able to see Dark's fear with my own eyes made me feel so special, but I shared his fears as well. It seemed like we were both afraid of losing the other, both of us insecure. "I would never." I whispered back, holding Dark tightly. "Dark, I love you. I'm not leaving you."

He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you sorry?" He shook his head lightly, and I let it go. "How did you know that guy?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now." His voice lacked its usual luster, and I winced. I didn't push him, he would tell me when he was ready. I simply nodded and Dark let me go. I grabbed his wrist as he began to move away, and I kissed him lightly.

"We should get going." I suggested quietly. I grabbed the heart container and downed in one gulp, the red liquid burning and cooling my entire body. The sensation never got old and my skin tingled for moments after. We stepped into the portal and in a flash of blue, the Shadow Temple was left behind.

v^v

Something about the Chamber of Sages always weighed me down. It made me feel weary, like I was someone old and wise and tired in the body of an 18 year old. I couldn't shake the feeling unless I left the Chamber, and so for the few minutes that I was stuck with a sage I remained silent and focused on staying on my feet.

Impa was rather talkative. I recalled how, all those years ago when she walked me out of the castle, she just wouldn't shut up. Now was no different. She did the whole 'I am Impa blah blah blah' introduction, and my attention span shorted out. She went on about how her job is to protect Zelda and Zelda-this Zelda-that. I mostly tuned her out, her demanding voice going in one ear and out the other.

I took the Shadow Medallion and reappeared at the Graveyard, and I relinquished the energy that returned to me. I lept over the fence, running through the Land of the Dead before realizing it. Kakariko_ wasn't raining._

For the first time I could remember since I was a child, the sun shone onto the village. _Strange. Very, very strange._

**Dark's POV**

Bongo. Of all the mother fucking asses I knew, it had to be him. The guy who, of course, was the cause of Sheik's abrupt breakup with me.

Seeing Bongo again... it reminded me of how easy it was to lose the person you care for. One little slip and the world I knew with Link could be gone. A heart is so fragile... so quick and easy to break.

I don't think me and Sheik would have lasted once we made it to the real world. Once we met other people, met society, we would've noticed how wrong we were for each other. But the way we did break up...

_Go! No one wants you here!_

_Y-you don't mean that..._

_I swear, I'll hit you so hard..._

...It was probably the worst way to break up possible. It hurt, so bad. And until now, I never got the chance to get over him, to move on. When Ganondorf got ahold of me, he beat me up. He broke a lot of bones, bound me with spells and hit me and kicked me and yelled in my ears. But it didn't compare to the hurt on the inside, the betrayal and my broken heart was so much worse.

No... me and Sheik would have fallen out of love. But of course, we never got the chance to fall out. Sheik got the chance to move on. I didn't. Instead, I was locked up for seven years, cursed to stay until I died or beat Link.

'_Defeat yourself... and maybe I'll forgive you for your defiance. Do what your purpose in life is... and maybe I'll even let you maintain some of your power.' _Those were the last words Ganon spoke to me before locking me away. But Ganondorf wouldn't have forgiven me for running. If I had killed Link, he would've killed me next. I was merely a tool. And a tool that couldn't even do its job, gets thrown away.

I was left to my mind, to my own devices for seven years. For seven years I lived in solitude with a broken heart. All because we weren't fast enough, all because of one little twig on the ground, all because...

Because Bongo was the Hunter that caught me so many years ago.

I sighed, sitting against one of Temple of Time's walls. I couldn't take another blow to the heart like that again. I doubted Link would leave me, if it was just the two of us. But the people in this world had a habit of interfering, of splitting people apart. If someone put their mind to it, they could ruin what me and Link had.

_I love you. I'm not leaving..._

_He won't hurt you..._

_Darkness and light don't mix._

I jolted. The last line had been recalled from something so unrelated it fit my scenario perfectly. The feminine voice rang through my head, almost scolding me for believing in such an idea.

***Flashback ~9 years ago***

_"Light Princess. It's nice to finally meet you in person."_

_The blonde girl bowed her head respectfully. "Shadow Prince. I am glad you could make it. It is, of course, an honor to meet someone of your status." _

_I bowed in reply. "I am sorry that we have to meet in such... unhonarable circumstances. However, I do believe we can each a peaceful negation that benefits both of us." _

_The young girl motioned for me to sit, which I did. "Shadow Prince-"_

_"Please, Light Princess, call me Dark."_

_She nodded in understanding. "Dark, I understand you have a plan to get rid of this threat..?" I nodded. "Then, by all means, explain."_

_"The Shadow Realm runs itself," I began. "We have royalty and rulers, but we are only needed in times of war, et cetera. However, our power surpasses others of our kind increasing the higher in rank we are." She nodded, and I continued. "Ganondorf, your General, is my power guardian. It simply means that until I am of age, he is in control of my responsibilities." I explained at her look of confusion. "However, he is discontent with having my power for a limited amount of time. His goal is to control the entire Shadow Realm, and in doing so he must have my goodwill. _

_"However, he is not the man I would have controlling my entire realm. He can't kill me, because he would lose any connection he has to the throne."_

_"So," Zelda interrupted. "He either has to persuay you to give up your claim, or he has to threaten you but not in a life-threatening situation." I nodded. "From what I've seen from this man, he will likely threaten you or blackmail you into giving up your power. But what does this have to do with my realm?"_

_I sighed, propping my booted feet onto the large oak table between us. I ignored the glare she sent me and continued with my story. "He's tried to black mail me, but nothing works. Sadly, he has decided that if he can get ahold of the Triforce, that I will have no choice but to bend to his will. The way this affects you, is-"_

_"Hyrule is the passage way to the Sacred Realm." She finished. "He will have to take control of Hyrule, and gather the three bearers of the Triforce together... I know who the bearers of Wisdom and Courage are, put who has Power?"_

_"He does." I replied. "All he needs is you and the Hero of Time, and he has control of the Shadow Realm. Once he does that, he will put the entire realm into a civil war. He does that, and all the connected realms will be affected. That's... approximately seventeen realms affected. Yours included. It will be chaos, people will die, innocent lives lost."_

_"But what can we do?" Her blue eyes regarded me coolly, and her straight blonde hair was pulled back, giving her an older appearance. _

_"We work together." I replied simply. "No matter what, people will die. The difference is, how many. If we can keep the three of you separated for ten more years, then there will be no major civil wars. No catastrophe that involves the death of millions. I can resume roll of the throne and this Doomsday will be avoided."_

_She stood up, her violet and gold dress glimmering in the candle light. "That is all well," She sniffed haughtily, "But Darkness and Light don't mix. We cannot work together, so I suggest you snap out of whatever dream land you are living in. It is time for you, Prince, to grow up. It was nice meeting your acquaintance. I hope you can see yourself out." She turned around in a flurry of primped hair and expensive clothes and jewels as she left the meeting chamber we were in. _

_"Pleasure is all mine, Princess!" I yelled out bitterly. Quiet footsteps landed behind me and two dark blue latex covered arms lazily draped over my shoulders. "You're such a stalker, Sheik." _

_"Yeah, but you like me anyway." He said smugly. _

_"I do." I said with a smile. "Did you see that chick? What a bitch."_

_"Ugh, agreed. I could smell her perfume all the way from where I was, quite literally in the opposite corner of the room. And her make up- ew. Ghastly." I laughed at Sheik's evaluation of the Princess._

_"The problem is..." I sighed, "We needed her approval. If Ganondorf gets the Triforce before I'm 19 then it's all over. Everyone dies, Ganon wins. if she's too stupid to understand that, then we need the Hero on our side, and Heros and Shadows don't really get along..."_

***End Flashback***

I snapped out of my trance. Princely duties had been something I haven't had to worry about, since I was only 18...

_Heros and Shadows don't really get along..._

I was eating my own words. I stood up and began pacing back and forth. My tormented mind forgot about my relationship problems and focused on Ganondorf. It would be 7 months before my birthday, the odds of holding out that long were slim... Neither the Shadow Realm nor the Light Realm were strong enough in their current states to post-pone the impending battle. Fuck. If only I was older, just a little bit...

**Link's POV {Sex starts soon}**

"Damn." I ran through Hyrule's Castle Town, nimbly jumping over the fallen bricks that littered the stone ground. Redead's moved after me but I was too fast for these ones, and I made it to the Temple of Time without too much struggle. I hated how they separated me and Dark in these portals, it was _really_ annoying.

I dashed in and saw Dark pacing in the back. I ran over to him and jumped on him, pinning him to the wall at his back. I smashed my lips to his, letting our tongues fight. I pressed my body against his desperately, just wanting to touch him. Our lips separated and Dark's turned up into the satisfied smirk I knew and loved. "Well, someone's eager."

I rolled my eyes, letting a sigh fall from my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on one of his broad shoulders. I kissed his neck, latching my mouth onto his chilled flesh. I grazed my teeth over his neck before biting into his skin, sucking hard as I marked him as my own. Dark arched his neck in the opposite direction, giving me more access. A quiet moan left his lips as I pulled off, licking the ruby droplets of blood that formed where I had bit him. "Masochist," I mumbled under my breath.

I ran a hand to his knee, trailing it up the inside of his thigh before squeezing his growing hard-on. He let out a breathy moan, causing me to give a wicked smile. I began fumbling with his belt when he stopped me. "Don't." He breathed out.

I pouted, my fingers still wrapped around the black leather strap. "Why not?"

"Not here."

I continued with to struggle with his belt. "And what's so wrong with fucking here? It's as good a place as any."

"I- damn." I released his belt, slipping a hand into his leggings. He thrust his hips forward as I palmed his hard cock. "N-no... Link..." I shut him up by pressing a kiss to his lips, and I shoved my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues circled each other and I wrapped a leg around his waist to pull us closer. He put his hands on my shoulders, and he pushed me off of him. "Damn it, Link."

I crossed my arms in a pout. "You're no fun."

"So I've been told." He replied sarcastically. He face was flushed and he looked down right sexy. He ran a hand over his face as his breathing calmed. I was upset; honestly, you'd think Dark would appreciate me being so straight forward, but no. "Look. I'll _gladly_ fuck you whenever you want," _The hell you will. _"But the one place I won't fuck you at is this temple. The Goddesses wouldn't appreciate me tainting their Hero in their temple, and I'd prefer to stay on their good side."

"Since when were you such a prance?" I asked bitterly.

"Link, babe please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad so much as confused. Since when did you care about what the Goddesses thought?" I asked in a mask of calm.

He blinked. "I've always cared."

I started to walk out the entrance of the temple. "Damn bipolar ass boyfriend." I grumbled under my breath. "I heard that!" Dark called after me. "Good! Cause it's fucking true!" I yelled back. Outside, I leaned on a stone wall of the temple. Dark came out, shooting me a glare. "Oh yeah, glare at me." I said sarcastically. "You're the one who won't fuck me."

He pinned me to the wall. "Yeah, you want to fuck, huh? Then let's fuck." His voice was angry, his eyes glowered at me with rage. One of his hands undid my belt while the other kept my wrists pinned above my head.

"What the hell Dark? Get the fuck off!" I yelped, squirming underneath his iron grip. "Damn, so what, you'll fuck me outside like an animal but you won't fuck me inside like a decent being?"

"Sounds about right." A triumphant smirk crossed his face as he undid my belt. "Let's play a little game. I'll fuck the hell out of you while you enjoy it like the cock slut you've turned out to be."

I growled as he forcefully tugged at my tunic. "So I _what,_ moan like a whore and let you have your way with me?"

"Exactly. Just like the pretty pet you are." My tunic gone, he ran his hand over my profound six pack that was visible through my thin tight shirt. Being called a pet _now,_ when we weren't acting pissed me off and I showed it. I broke out of his iron grip, grabbing the hilt over my shoulder. My sword was pointed at his Adam's apple and he slid back speedily.

"I prefer the term 'boyfriend.'" I chirped in fake merry. He knocked the sword out of my hand and was back on top of me in seconds.

"You forget," He snarled, "That I am both faster_ and _stronger than you, Hero." He pressed his lips to mine and I started thrashing around underneath him. Meanwhile, I was having yet another internal conflict. I wasn't sure what was worse: The fact that we were once again at each other's necks or the part where I was getting turned on by his forcefulness.

"You're a douche. I don't know why I bother with you." I groaned.

"Because you love me." He replied in a smug voice like the smart ass he was.

"I forgot why. Maybe if you keep this up we can forget I said that as well." I barked. He leaned his waist on mine, using his weight to force me into a sitting position. He straddled my thighs, and he began unbuckling his own tunic with his free hand. His other hand was holding my wrists above my head once again, while under his solid hold I squirmed and writhed.

"You wouldn't. You would love me no matter what I acted like." He claimed in confidence as he removed his tunic.

"Care to prove that theory?" I snapped. "Keep this up and I swear I'll beat your ass. You rape me and you're fucking dead."

"Ah, but 'it's not rape if we both enjoy it,' isn't that right sweetie?" He quoted. He licked my earlobe, his voice husky and down-right arousing. "I promise you'll like it."

I moved my head away, resuming my pointless albeit valiant struggles. "Fuck you bitch. Fuck you up the ass hard, you damn asshole, you fucking bastar-" He smashed his lips into mine, and I kissed back harder, clashing our teeth and bruising our lips. The tension, the heat and randomly unexplainable anger that we shared made everything that much more passionate. Our heads turned as our tongues met as our lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle.

The storms clouds overhead opened, raining down on us. Our hair plastered to our skin as we panted for breath, fogging up the air between us. His eyes softened, the fiery anger that swam in the ruby orbs reduced into a heated passion. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok. I didn't mean it either." He nodded, and we simply held each other. After a moment of the loving atmosphere, I laughed. "We're so fucked up. We're always at each other's necks for the dumbest shit, and we always end up getting back together after a random kiss."

He laughed quietly into my ear. "I wouldn't say the kiss was random. You run your mouth a lot when you're mad, it's really scary. I had to shut you up but I figured if I put my dick in your mouth you would've bit me."

"You know me so well." I chortled. "That reminds me, we still have this to take care of." I rubbed his dick through his pants, pleased to find it still bulging. "And I still want you to fuck me. Maybe we can find a solution." I mused. Dark smiled deviously, and I pulled off his shirt. _Make up sex in the rain. Apparently_ _I have a habit of surprising myself._

I gently pushed him onto his back, easing myself over him. He tugged off my shirt, and with a gentle smile we kissed. Our chests met, wet and slippery in the light rain. The water plastered our tight pants to our skin, painful against our erections. I shoved his tights down, his waist in between my knees. I lightly stroked his member, feeling the velvety shaft beneath my fingers. I sat back on my knees, rubbing his balls with my other hand. I watched in rapt attention as he arched his neck, moaning in pleasure.

I moved off his body, kicking off my drenched boots. I stripped him of his clothes before climbing back on top of his body. I sat on his chest, bending to kiss him. Our lidded eyes hooked as our tongues slipped over each other in the air. His hands gripped my upper thighs, sliding up my leg to hold my ass. His thumbs pulled down my tights and boxers in a single movement, leaving both of us naked. He slowly jacked me off, and I sighed in contentment, a pool of tingling arousal building in my stomach.

His other hand continued to grope my ass. I reached behind me, stroking his erection. I felt his chest speeding beneath me, and he slapped my ass. My whole body felt on fire as pleasure tingled in my thighs and I moaned. I turned around, my ass close to his face. His huge dick was in my face, and I flicked my tongue out. I savored the bitter taste, and I slowly dragged my tongue over the swollen red head.

Dark thrust his hips forward, and I slowly took him into my mouth. I kept my jaw opened wide, slowly lifting my head up and down while Dark moaned. It was wrong, but it felt right. So I went with my gut, bobbing my head up and down and sucking mildly. I felt a finger prod at my ass, and I pushed back onto it.

I let Dark's wet erection fall from my mouth as I moaned, panting as I was ruthlessly fingered. Heat flared under my skin and crept around my body, lighting me on fire. Meanwhile, the cold rain drenched me, my body sensitive as ever between the two temperatures. Dark pushed in another finger, stretching me and preparing me for what was to come.

I licked the dick in front of me before slipping it into my mouth again. My body tingled with pleasure and I felt myself loosening up. A third finger entered my ass, stretching me further and causing me to groan around the cock in my mouth. The fingers inside me pushed back and forth, and I gave up on giving Dark a blow job, stroking him with a shaky hand instead.

"Mff... Dark, I'm ready..." I panted out the words, my whole body heated with pleasure as I was fingered. He slid his fingers out, and I rolled off of him, my back splashing against the wet stone ground. He crawled over me on his elbows and knees. His hands cradled my head as he kissed me deeply.

The tip of his dick probed at my hole before slowly nudging in. I felt myself stretching around his huge member, and I winced in pain. He inched in gently, his lips still pressed against mine. He was finally all the way in, and we stayed still as I tried to get use to the burning pain. I could feel him trembling above me as he held back. "Move."

He pulled back until only the head was inside me before slowly pushing back in. The pain was slowly giving into pleasure; not gone but bearable. He pushed in deeper, hitting the spot that caused stars to flash before my eyes. I cried out, my spine arching up.

He started to move faster, his hips rocking back and forth in a comfortable pace. I whimpered at the heat that overcame me, and I panted. Dark was moaning and panting as well. "You're so tight..." He whispered into my ear, his voice sending shivers down my spine.

Our moans grew louder as we moved faster. The feeling of having Dark in me was indescribable, I felt full and _whole. _My heart was speeding and my blood boiled. Sweat covered my body as I wrapped my legs around his waist again, my hands tangled in his long hair. Our tongues flickered together as our eyes met. The crimson orbs were glazed over with lust and pleasure, and below him I was practically shaking.

"Unh..." I moaned as he fucked me harder and faster. The sound of skin slapping against skin was mixed in with the moans and pants. Dark's hands were tangled in my own hair, his breathing labored.

"Goddesses, Link..." His head bowed down and he roughly bit my neck. I groaned as he sucked the newly healed flesh, remarking me as his. I would swear he was drinking my blood but I couldn't think straight. All I knew was Dark and the pleasure he was giving me, as well as the heat in my skin. I trembled under his touch, wanting release so badly.

Wave after wave of burning pleasure ran up my spine and tingled in my thighs. My neglected erection throbbed as I was fucked heatedly. "Uhmf..!" I bit my lip to hold back a scream of pleasure. "Dark! I... unh...hn..." My heart was beating erratically and Dark kissed me hotly.

"Me too." He whispered huskily into my ear with a voice that made me shake harder. "Come for me, Link." He kissed me again. He hit that spot inside of me and I came undone. His lips swallowed my scream as I arched my back, my chest pressing against his. My whole body shook and trembled as I came over our stomachs. My sight flashed as pleasure turned into bliss. Dark cried out as he came seconds after, following me into the afterglow.

Our hips rocked together jerkily before stopping completely. Dark collapsed on top of me, his soaking hair covering my body. The rain continued to fall softly, drenching our soaked bodies. I shivered as the cold seeped into my bones. "Dark-" I began to suggest we move, but he shut me up with a sweet kiss.

He rolled off of me, pulling his flaccid cock out of my ass. His come poured out of me and I shuddered at the alien feeling. His eyes met mine and I almost cried when I saw the look of despair in his.

"I didn't mean it. Link, I'm so sorry." He apologized quietly.

"Dar-"

"I didn't mean it." He insisted. "Link, I am _so_ sorry. Please, please don't-"

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" I interrupted. "I know you didn't mean it. I didn't mean it either, if either of us should be apologizing it should be me. It's fine Dark." I kissed his cheek, his skin colder than his usual because of the storm we were laying in. He opened his mouth to speak and I cut him off. "I know you said no sex in the damn temple, but can we go inside now? If we stay out here much longer I think my ass will freeze off."

He nodded, and he pushed himself off the ground. The way his crimson eyes glowed, how his hair was plastered to his neck and shoulders, his muscles wet and shining... I let a dreamy sigh fall from my mouth. He looked at me, eyes glinting with amusement. "You coming?"

"Already did." I replied cheekily. He smiled softly at me, gesturing for me to stand. "Can you carry me?" I asked with wide, pleading eyes.

He sighed, head bowed in fake exasperation. "I didn't think I was that rough this time."

"False. You were still pretty rough." I grinned. "But I'm fine. The problem is that if I stand, all your cum will flow out of my ass and dry on my legs. And that was disgusting last time, so..."

"I have to put up with your cum on my chest. I think you can handle mine on your legs." He retorted.

"Ah, but mine has already washed off because of the rain." I pointed out.

"You can wait for it to wash off your legs out here." He suggested jokingly. I sent him a glare and he grinned, flashing his small fangs. "Fine, fine." He picked me up and carried me inside bridal style. He gently laid me down in a corner and went outside, undoubtedly to collect our abandoned clothing.

Sure enough, he walked in moments later with armfuls of soaked fabric which he dropped in a pile on the ground. He pulled out his own pocket of containment, equally drenched. He rummaged inside and pulled out a large black blanket, which he carried over to where I was. He covered me with the fleecy fabric, and I huddled in it. He moved away and began to pace back and forth, his hands behind his back.

"Dark, it's _my_ fault. I'm sorry. Please, just come sit with me or something-"

"How are you so _calm?_" He asked me in agitation. "I almost raped you! You should be trying to _kill_ me!"

"You wouldn't have raped me." I shook my head.

"But I would have!" I stared at him in surprise. "I almost did!" He cried out. "You told me to get off, you were screaming at me! It was almost rape! I almost took advantage of you just because I couldn't keep my anger in check!" His voice broke in anguish. "I-I almost..."

"If you use that logic, then I almost raped you first." I pointed out. "You said no, but I practically molested you anyway-"

"But you wouldn't have raped me. I obviously wanted you, Link; two more strokes of my dick and I would have been drooling and tripping over myself for you. But I... I didn't stop when you pushed me away. I kept at it, I kept trying to fuck you. I wouldn't have stopped. I-"

"Dark, it's fine. I forgive you, whatever. It's not that big of a deal-" While I was speaking, he walked over to me, sitting next to me under the blanket.

"Why do you stay with me?" He asked me in a mortified whisper. "Why do you stay with me when I do things like this?"

I was taken aback by his question. "Dark..." I leaned on him, wrapping my arms around him. "That very well may be the dumbest question anyone has ever asked me." He stared at me in shock, his eyes wide in surprise. "I stay with you because I love you."

"But why?" His voice was cracked. "_Why_ do you love me? I hurt you, I almost _raped _you- I'm no good for you. You..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "...You deserve better than me. You could do so much better, you could find someone who wouldn't hurt you or yell at you-"

"And I..." I climbed onto his lap, face to face. "...Don't care if I can do better. I don't want better. I want _you_." I watched as his eyes brimmed with tears. "Dark, _I love you._ More than you understand."

"I _do_ understand." He mumbled his words. "Link, I..."

_"Don't."_ I said firmly. I knew what he was going to say, and I desired with all my heart to hear it. But I couldn't let him do this to himself; I couldn't stand back and let him rip himself up. "Don't you dare say it now, not when you're not ready to do this again."

"...Fine. But know this: If I had raped you, if I had hurt you like that, I would've been beside myself. You have _no idea_ how much I care for you. _You _are what matters to me now. This, what I feel for you... it's different than anything else." I let his words sink in, not being able to stop the small smile that popped onto my face.

I sighed happily, resting my head on the crook of his neck. Our bodies molded and the chill in my bones was replaced with the chill of Dark's body. He kissed my cheek sweetly, his pale lips pressing against my skin. Our arms kept each other close as we laid down, our bodies wrapped in the large fuzzy blanket. I felt Dark's breathing calm, and I felt my eyes slip closed. We fell asleep, held together in a loving embrace.

**A/N: I won't be posting chapters 12 or 13 for a week or two. I apologize, but I won't be able to post 13 because I'm gonna be out of town and I won't post 12 until I can post 13 at the same time. I really am sorry but that's how it's gotta be. I assure you, I won't be abandoning Without You. **

**Chapter Summary: I felt this chap was a bit confusing (at least it was for me, but I'm an idiot so...). Bongo is just there to show Dark's possessiveness and show how insecure he is with loving Link. The flashback is just to prove that Zelda is a bitch. The smut was because I felt this story needs more smut, and their argument before the smut was just to prove how idiotic they really are. This was really just a filler chapter and it's also the calm before the storm. **

**See you in a couple weeks. Reviews are extremely appreciated :} ~Linklover88**


	12. Chapter 12 Royalty

**A/N: Bah! Im sooooooooo sorry I was gone for soo long! D': So yupp, I'm back :)! And updates will be really screwed up from here out; school has started again and is fucking up my writing time *growls*. Meaning it may be several weeks between updates. I actually had much larger hopes for this chapter but I ran out of time, and I thought I should post again before school**_** really **_**starts to kick my ass... *sigh* my sincerest apologies, this chapter sucks Zelda's balls (bahaha that's my new phrase!), but between writer's block and the shit in my life it's currently the best I can sum up. Sorry!**

**Shout out!: Thanks to all my reviewers/followers/favoriters! Special thanks to Redangelblush4, grandshadowseal, and NaruSasuNaru! I love you all! Also thanks to all of you who are following me on DeviantArt, you guys are just so amazing! Same with Dark Link The Forsaken, thanks for being so awesome! I love you lilalovex! Thanks for your support and your fangirlyness :D**

**Disclaimer: ...If I owned LOZ I can assure you it's be nothing but gay Link sex, so it's safe to say Nintendo still has claim over the Zelda world...**

**Link's POV**

The sand, the sun, the wind, the heat. I hated the desert, it was officially my least favorite place in the world. The sand blew in wild gusts, the wind flinging the grains at me to the point I thought it would blow me away.

I suppose I was lucky though. If Dark wasn't with me- besides the part where I'd be heart broken- I would've had to prove myself to the Gerudo. Instead, Dark walked in like he owned the place- which he kind of did. He was already an 'official member' of the Gerudo, and he was welcomed by the thieves like a victorious hero. He got me into the gang as well, although I was cautious. A hero a member of a group of thieves? It seemed a bit backwards.

Dark sulked next to me as we trudged on. I would've continued to apologize, but the sand entered my mouth every time I opened it to speak. We moved along slowly, fighting silently to keep our eyes open as the sandy wind attacked us. I saw a stone building, and I tugged on Dark's sleeve to get his attention. His bloodshot red eyes looked at me slowly, and I winced. He didn't look happy, and regret pulled at my heart. I stretched up on my toes, planting a chaste kiss on his sand covered lips.

I stepped back down when he didn't kiss back, and I felt really guilty. I pointed towards the building and his averted face nodded. I grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. After what felt like another sandy eternity, we reached the stone building. We collapsed in the entrance, but the shallow cave did little to hide us from the sandy attacks. I clambered down the rope ladder that led deeper into the building, Dark a couple feet above me. One of my feet slipped and I dropped the last several feet on accident.

"Fu-!" I groaned as I crashed onto the stone floor The wind whooshed out of my lungs and tears pricked my eyes as pain jolted in the back of my head. Dark climbed down, helping me up. I coughed a couple times before shaking some of the sand off. "Damn sand." I croaked. I cleared my throat several times, waiting for my vocal chords to clear. Dark brushed himself off but remained silent and the silence chilled my body worse than any rain or cold. He was leaning against one of the stone walls, his eyes closed and hidden by his long lashes while his arms were crossed over his chest. I walked in front of him, wrapping my arms around his cold torso. I placed my head on his chest, trying to comfort both him and myself.

"Dark, I'm sorry." I apologized pleadingly. I continued to beg when he didn't move under my hold. "Please, don't block me out. Dark, I'm sorry. You're the only one I want, I love you! Please, Dark. I'm sorry."

"How do you expect me to believe I'm the only one you want when every time I turn around, you're checking out someone else?" He asked bitterly. Regretful bile rose in my throat as I recalled our escapade into the Gerudo camp. I'll admit, I really did screw up. But damn, those women had boobs! I mean, if I didn't have Dark I probably would have gotten laid, as whorish as that sounds. But I'm sure the reason he was really pissed at me was the kiss. One of the women had walked right up to me and kissed me on the lips- and I didn't even try to stop her. I was so glad she didn't deepen the kiss though, or else Dark would've gotten violent.

"You are the only one I want! I'm sorry I even looked at anyone besides you; I'm sorry I let anyone else touch me. I'm yours and only yours for as long as you'll have me. And I only want you. I swear on whatever you want, Dark, you are the only one I want. I'll do anything I have to do to prove that to you. Dark, Please!"

"Please what?" He growled out the question in a rough voice. "You keep saying please; what do you want from me?"

I looked up into his eyes in shock. Dark was never this harsh when he spoke and I cringed on the inside. "I want you to know that I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Yeah. I get that. Fine, you're sorry. I forgive you. Just for the love of Din, stop sobbing over my fucking clothes." He snarled and I stepped away, my eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

He straightened up and I narrowed my eyes as anger burned in me. "What is with you today?" I hissed. "I screwed up and I apologized. You don't have to act like such a damn asshole about it though!" He started pulling off his clothes and I rolled my eyes. Ok, so I apologize, he gets pissy, and now he's stripping. _Is this normal in a relationship or are we special?_

"Sorry." He grunted, shaking one of his boots upside down while sand poured out of it. "But the fucking sand pissed me off like you wouldn't believe."

I glared at him as his words reached my ears; I shook my head back and forth as I sighed in exasperation. "You mean to tell me," I asked calmly. "That you acted all pissy because of the sand, and you let me believe it was my fault? What kind of boyfriend are you?" I started laughing as I slammed a hand over my face. "You, my love, are an_ idiot_."

He shrugged at me while I peered at him through my fingers. "Well, it was partly your fault that I was mad." My temporary amusement dissipated only to be replaced by guilt again, and I dropped my hand, my smile falling down into a frown. "The sand just pushed me over the edge." His voice was back to its normal half seductive purr, half amused-sadist tone. He walked around in his boxers and I scrunched my nose at the amusing sight. He threw his shoe at a skulltula on the wall and hit it, while I doubled over snorting. _Practically naked and throwing boots like a pro- this is what I'm in love with?_"I fail to see your amusement..." He grumbled.

I walked over, stretching on my toes to kiss him cutely. "I'm sorry I let her touch me. Maybe next time you should prove to them all that I'm taken, eh?" I walked away, swinging my hips teasingly. Something inside me bubbled and I wasn't about to question it, I hadn't felt so care free in days and the feeling was nothing short of exhilarating.

I could feel his gaze burning into my ass and I snickered as he asked, "What's gotten into you today?"

I shrugged. "Sand fucked with my head." I blurted out the first answer that I thought of. I giggled while my boyfriend stared at me like I was insane. _Oh, something is most certainly wrong with me today.  
_  
"...Alright, well, let me know how that turns out for you." I watched as he pulled on some non-sandy clothing, and I couldn't stop my gaze from taking off the clothes he put on. Underneath those layers of black fabric was pale muscle, lined with veins and I mentally traced every line, every crease that I had memorized over the past couple weeks. Something inside me grew warm at the thought of Dark's body. Those impeccable legs, broad shoulders, a voice to die for... A dreamy sigh came from my mouth and I blushed while Dark laughed. "Yes, Hero~?"

"Why are you so dreamy?" I asked in a whisper. I didn't question the words when I spoke but as soon as they left my mouth I regretted them. I clapped my hands over my mouth before realizing it was too late. I dropped my hands with a sigh, hanging my head as I blushed furiously. Dark laughed heartily, the sound bouncing from stone wall to wall.

"I could ask you the same." He purred.

"You think I'm dreamy?" I squeaked. He smiled at me and I giggled again. "Baby, you need to get your eyes checked. I'm far from dreamy."

"You're right;" Something inside me frowned at that, since when you say something modest normally the person you talk to tries to stroke your ego, right? Normally only assholes just agree and say, 'oh yeah, you're right, you really are ugly'... but then again Dark could be a total ass. I wasn't trying to have him boost my ego or anything, I just didn't think I was close to dreamy. In all honesty I wasn't bad looking, but I still wasn't anything to marvel at like Dark. "You're far from dreamy," He walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist. He picked me up and I couldn't stop from squealing childishly as he swung me in a circle. He sat me back on the ground as I tried to decide whether my exhilaration had just rose or if I was seriously dizzy. His lips brushed mine as he finished his sentence. "You're even cuter than a dream. You're seriously better than dreamy, you're angelic." He kissed me chastely and I whimpered as he pulled away.

"Stupid flirt." I grumbled. "Keep stroking my ego and I'll run out of retorts."

"I'd like to stroke something besides your ego," He replied seductively and I blushed again. "But sadly we don't have time right now. We need to keep going if we're gonna make it to the Spirit Temple today."

"Does that mean we have to go back outside?" I whined.

"Sadly, yes."

"Dark, please, I _really _don't want to go back into the sand. Can't we stay here for today?" My voice was high and whiny and I knew it wasn't going to get me what I wanted.

He walked away, shoving his discarded clothing into his pouch. "Nope. Link, we have to get to the Spirit Temple. It's the Spirit Temple, Ganon, and then you're done with this Hero shit."

"Dark, I swear, the only way you're getting me back out into that mess of a sand storm is if you drag my ass up that ladder. I'm not going out there, end of story." I crossed my arms and gave him an easy, steady look of defiance.

Everything was gathered up and put away. All that was left was for us to get outside and finish our damned 'desert trials' or whatever they were called. We were so close to being done with saving Hyrule, victory was on the tip of my tongue. All that was left was one measly temple, one last temple and I could drop the sword... But in the way of me and that temple was a sandy hell and I was _not _going back into it, screw saving the world. "Link..."

"No."

He blinked slowly, as though he couldn't comprehend the one word I had spoken. _Honestly, sweetie, it's two letters. You don't have to blink as though it can't get through your skull, I know you better than that..._

He shrugged. "Fine." It was my turn to stare idiotically at him. I _never _got what I wanted that easily. He walked over to me and held his arms out. I furrowed my eyebrows as I hugged him, wondering exactly what was-

"Ah! Dumb ass, put me the fuck down! I wasn't serious! You don't actually have to drag me!"

I started pounding on his back as he slung me over his shoulder. I could feel him shake beneath me not with exertion but with laughter. I'm not sure what put me out most: The part where I was actually about to go out into that sand or the part that Dark could sling me around like I was the lightest, weakest thing in existence. He actually carried me over his shoulder as he walked towards the ladder leading out of the little stone building, moving as if I didn't weigh anything to him. "Damn it Dark! Let me down before you kill us both!" I cried out as he began to climb.

"But I like having you in my arms." He purred. There was no way he should've been able to carry both of us up the ladder at the same time, but he was. I stopped hitting his back, if there was anything I wanted it was for us to not fall. Instead of trying to free myself I clung tightly to him, praying that the ragged ladder would _not give, not give. _I felt almost clammy as I was slowly distanced from the ground; slowly the air became warmer and I tried to suck in as much clean air as I could. Little particles of sand slowly began to cover what was once empty air and the sound of Dark climbing up the ladder was replaced with the _whoosh _of the wind from outside.

The ground was now just a small square far below me and even my courage didn't stop me from shaking with the fear of falling. All I could think of was if one of Dark's feet missed a ring and he fell that from this height it could be potentially fatal since the ground was stone. Unless he could fly, but as far as I knew neither me nor my boyfriend could do that... well, I had my hover boots, but those didn't work for long anyway.

Suddenly the rocking movement of Dark's climbing stopped. Wherever we were, it was much hotter than below; I could already feel the little beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Suddenly, I could feel a hand on my waist- wait, a _hand?_ Oh Goddesses that means he let go of the ladder! I could feel myself tense and close my eyes with panic as I clung harshly onto the black fabric beneath my fingers. I waited, waited to fall, to feel the prickling sensation of a free fall to rummage up my spine, waited to have impact with the stone floor oh-so-far beneath us-

I was pried off the muscular body that I held onto, and even though I could feel ground beneath my boots I continued to squeeze my eyes shut tight. After a moment I opened one only to find Dark peering back at me with humor dancing in his eyes. I opened both eyes and loked around. _Oh. Huh, we're alive. Miracles do happen!_

Well whoopdeedoo, now I have to finish going through this desert...

I could hear Dark's voice in my head, mocking me happily with the unspoken words; _'You said if I dragged your ass up the ladder you'd face the sandstorm with me, so c'mon Hero!'_

v^v

"That. Just ruined sand for me for the rest of my life. Okay, so for our honey moon we can't go to a beach alright?" Those were the first words out of my mouth after entering the Spirit Temple. Followed by; "But by the Three Dark, I can't believe you actually hauled me up that ladder! We could've died, you realize that? It was dangerous when we went by ourselves, never mind having you sling me over your shoul-"

"You're welcome." He grunted. "But see? Now we don't have to deal with it tomorrow."

"And that justifies nearly killing us both?!" I was outraged.

"I wouldn't have dropped you, babe. You're to precious for me to let anything bad happen to." He kissed my nose while I blinked away my daze from his mood swings.

"Eh, yeah... s-sure." I snapped out of it and looked around at the inside of the temple. It was dimly lit but at the same time I could see everything. I slowly walked over to a short flight of stairs while Dark echoed my movements.

"Link, are you sure you want to start exploring today? After that shit storm we just passed through?"

I shook my head. "No. I just want to know what direction we're supposed to head in tomorrow." I continued to look around, remaining aware of my surroundings. Dark mumbled something like 'forward, duh' but I ignored his smart ass comment. Suddenly there was a whoosh and-

I rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding whatever had just flown at me. A crash sounded as the object hit the floor and I looked over my shoulder in shock. Where I had been standing mere moments ago were shattered pieces of a clay pot, a green rupee shimmering brilliantly amidst the broken remains. I looked over to another clay pot and saw it shaking. It flew at me and I swung the Master Sword as it neared me, the cracking sound of metal breaking through clay echoed throughout the room.

My adrenaline was pumping and I could feel the speed of my heart thrumming against my ribcage. "Impressive reflexes." Dark whistled.

"Thanks." I replied shakily. "Hey, um, before we get killed maybe we should check out the rest of these 'inanimate' objects before they kill us in our sleep, yeah?"

Two armos's and a few more pots later we had the room cleared of anything threatening. Me and Dark leaned against a large obsidian block that refused to budge. I didn't get it; how the hell were we supposed to get through this temple if we couldn't get past the first door? "Ungh..." I moaned.

"You sure you can't fit through that crawl space?" He asked me for the millionth time, pointing to a little crawl hole opposite from where we were.

"No; Dark I haven't been that small in years-" I gasped as an idea hit me. Dark and I looked at each other as understanding dawned on us. "Oh, no. I'm not..."

"...Hey, I think I saw some writing on those stone snakes when we came in. Maybe we should check those out before jumping to conclusions, hm?"

I rolled my eyes. "And yeah, you just figured it wasn't important enough to mention until now? After spending the past half hour shoving this lump of stone?" I gestured to the rock we were leaned against. He smiled sheepishly while we walked over to the stone statues.

'_The temple's silver treasure...' _

I blinked. Treasure? This temple hadn't given me any silver yet, so perhaps this was meant to be the second scripture..? "Dark, what does yours say?" I called over. When silence responded I walked over. "Dark..?"

He looked at me slowly and evenly. "You... may want to take a look at this yourself..."

I read the passage of engraved on the stone and felt my heart sink. "Shit."

'_Return with the pure heart of a child...'_

v^v

**Dark's POV**

"Look, Dark, I swear I'll be safe... sorta. This isn't new for me, remember? I used to do this all the time!"

The cute little smile he gave me made me smile back weakly. "I know. But what if something happened to you and I didn't know? I wait for seven years to find out if you're even alive? Link-"

"But I have to do it, for Hyrule remember? You know, I have the whole go-save-the-world job to do." That was starting to become an annoying catchphrase of his.

"Screw Hyrule. Link, please, I don't- _can't-_ be separated from you for seven years. This is insan-"

"Well if I do it right then it won't be seven years will it? Dark, baby..." He kissed my cheek softly. "I don't want to be separated either. But I have to. And besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"My heart is fond enough. I can't take my eyes off you as it is, right? The absence is a totally unnecessary addition." I held him close, pressing my body to his desperately. "I know you have to do this... I just wish I could go with you." I added in a whisper.

The only reason I wasn't going back in time with Link was because even if I did manage to do so, when you go back in time you reappear wherever you were at that time. Meaning I would be trapped in the Water Temple again, and Link wouldn't be able to rescue me in his child form. Add in a bunch of time and space reasoning and the end product: If I went back in time it would be useless and when Link jumped seven years to the present I would still be trapped in that damn Temple. It was better this way.

"Dark, I need to go... the sooner I go, the sooner I come back, right?" His actions betrayed his words as he hugged me back. "I'll come back, I promise."

I licked his bottom lip and as he gasped I plunged my tongue into his mouth. I kissed him deeply, trying to put everything, my fear, my care, my adoration, my love, _everything- _into that one kiss.

_You have to come back. You __have__ to. _

"I love you." He whispered as we broke apart. I let go of him and he stepped away, climbing up the stairs to the Pedestal of Time. He drew the Master Sword and turned to smile at me. He blew me a kiss and smiled lovingly before turning to face the job in front of him. I watched, frozen as he got ready to thrust the sword down-

_Tell him; _a voice inside my head calls. _Before it's too late..._

Link thrust down, the sword ramming into the stone slab. "Link!" I called out.

He faced me over his shoulder, a faint smile on his lips. A large blue dome began to rise up around him as I took a step forward. 'Link! I-!" The dome began to flash and I shied away, blocking out the light with my arm. When I turned to look again, He was gone. Seven years in the past, in a place could not follow.

"I..."

My heart sunk as I tilted my head back, looking blankly up at the ceiling. "Why is my timing so _shitty_? I finally work up the guts to tell him and it's right when the light blinds me. Damn! Fuck it, you damn Goddesses!"

v^v

The flames danced lazily along the dry wood. I watched, uninterested, as the smoke rose up into the sky. I missed Link so badly, it was effecting everything I did. My heart ached dully and all I wanted was for him to be back. I missed his voice, his smile, his giggles, his beautiful eyes. If he were here now he would probably be leaning his head on my shoulder, unless we were doing something... else, like-

_Bad thoughts Dark. Those are bad thoughts. Sex isn't supposed to be on your mind right now._

I sighed. _Four days- four fucking days! He should be back by now, damn it! _I hadn't slept since he left, I missed him too badly. I couldn't sleep without his arms around me, without his head on my shoulder, my chest, next to my own. I felt numb without his heart beating next to me, without the heat that he radiated.

I was useless without him.

But four days without sleep did things to a person, and willing or not my body was shutting itself down. I wasn't sure if I welcomed the sensation of my eyelids slipping down or not as I yawned tiredly. I didn't know if it was humanly possible for someone to make it four days without sleep, but I had. Then again I wasn't exactly human, and I was so tired and lonely I may as well have been hallucinating the movement of the sun and moon above me.

I laid down on the slab of stone I had been sitting on. I was warm from the fire, and it felt nice to just relax. _When Link comes back we need to do this, to just spend a few days together to relax._ My heart pained as I thought of Link. Was he sleeping now? Was he hurt? Was he injured, or worse, dead? Is that why he wasn't back yet, because he never would come back..?

I jolted as I thought the forbidden thought. My anxiety soared and fought the sleep that had been slowly forcing itself upon me. A faint footstep sounded from behind me but I ignored it, the only people it could be would be A) Link, or B) Sheik. No one dangerous, and I was probably imagining it anyways. My sight was blurry with un-shed tears and I had been hearing footsteps for a while now anyway, always turning around thinking it was Link only to find I was imagining it. Maybe I was being impatient, I didn't know how much of the temple he had to do as a child and it took quite a while to clear a temple anyway-

_Pain._ In the back of my head. Severe, severe pain. My eyes shut as my vision flashed and I fell forward, passing out in seconds.

"Oh, Prince, I thought you would have put up more of a fight than that."

v^v

A throb. That's all it took to wake me up, a pounding, pounding throb in the back of my skull. I felt drained, my body shivered but I kept my eyes closed. Despite the weak feeling in my body I was surprisingly well rested. I could feel metal pressing into both my wrists and ankles and stone was at my back. I waited for a moment, finding no breeze to indicate I was outside...

_I didn't know Link was into BDSM. If he wanted to tie me up all he had to do was say so, not knock me out..._

"He's been asleep for two days, he _has _to be awake by now!"

That's not Link..._ Unless time travel turned him into a woman..._ I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through me at the thought of a female Link.

"Well, go find out if he's awake."

_Sheik?! _What the hell was going on?

"Why don't you? You work for me after all, and isn't it... _unseemly;_ for a woman to the work?" The woman sounded haughty and I could hear Sheik's annoyed huff.

"Your point? Isn't it also _'unseemly' _to knock someone out and chain them up, just because you're jealous?"

"Sheik. Do it. I'm. Serious."

"Okay, okay, don't get your dildos in a bunch..."

"Sheik!"

"Heh, yeah?"

I could hear grumbles coming from the female, and footsteps nearing me. Suddenly a cold hand slapped my cheek and I let my head be whipped to the side as I acted the part of a passed out captive. I was considering if I should roll my eyes back into my head like a freak when a hand lifted one of my eyelids. I opened both eyes, figuring 'what the hell, can't be much worse'. "Hey Sheik." I said happily. "Quite a wakeup call, if I may say so myself."

He sighed and released my eyelid while I blinked until it felt normal. "Hey, slut! He's awake."

I quickly scanned the room, releasing I was still chained to a stone wall. Actually, all the walls were stone... _Nayru, are we in a fucking cave?! _I hated caves, despised them with a understandable loathing. They were too similar to that fucked up temple of fucking water- I was almost bristling at the very thought of that hell hole.

"Call me a slut again, _I dare you._" The woman used a threatening tone but it she was obviously very feminine. You could tell a lot about someone simply from their voice; like how this woman was (well, a woman, first of all) very feminine, haughty, spoiled, rather short tempered, and to be frank, bitchy. I looked past Sheik's shoulder and wished I hadn't. Sure, the chick had blonde hair and blue eyes, but only a blind man would mistake that _thing _for my Link. "Hello again, Prince."

"Princess. I'm sorry to be so blunt but given the circumstances there really isn't anyway around it: Why the _hell _did you fucking _kidnap _me?" The question at the end was a snarl; the anger seemed to, if only temporarily, give me some energy back.

"Oh, well there's a lot of answers to that now isn't there?" She walked over to me as Sheik stepped aside. She looked me up and down and licked her lips. "Well, now I see why Link doesn't want to leave you. You've grown quite a bit since our last meeting, wouldn't you say?" She ran a gloved hand over my chest and I shuddered at her disgusting touch. Taking it the wrong way she continued to stroke my sides while I resisted the urge to gag. "It's also easy to see why you wouldn't want to leave him." She continued, her voice offending my ears and her scent reeking of over powering perfume.

"Well," I choked out, "Of course I wouldn't. He _is_ mine after all."

"Oh?" She asked innocently, finally withdrawing her hands as she raised an eyebrow. "And why would you say that? Have you... claimed him?" Her curled eyelashes fluttered rapidly and I vaguely wondered whether she had something stuck in her eye.

"Oh, yessss." I hissed at the end, my voice radiating smugness. "Many times, Princess."

"How?" Her eyelashes continued to bounce up and down flirtatiously.

"Oh, haven't you guessed?" I asked in my own voice of false innocence. "You see, when two men really love each other, or are just horny, one of them takes out their dick and puts it-"

"Yeah, I _know _how guys have sex, alright? Sheesh." She rolled her eyes and dropped the act of innocence. I smirked while in the background, forgotten, Sheik snickered. "What I mean is," She stepped forward, pressing her body up against mine to whisper in my ears. "Have you actually _claimed _him? Sex is all fine and well, but that's nothing permanent. What you have taken can be given again. What have you done, however, that is permanent?" The next words were bitter, cold, and plainly frightening. "_What have you taken from him that I can't have?" _

Despite the horrifying creepiness in her voice, I smirked. I waited as she withdrew herself and I smirked at the frozen frown on her artificially plump lips. I looked her dead in the eyes, and said the truest words I may have ever spoken.

"I have his heart."

Her eyes narrowed, and the whole room seemed to darken. The room was eerily silent as Zelda glared. Finally she broke the quiet with her words; "And how do you know that."

"He said so."

"..."

Sheik stepped forward and for the first time I got a good look at him. He looked... more mature. He looked at Zelda warily, and his stance was almost normal, instead of usual slutty movements. Something inside me shut down as I remembered how he used to be. As I watched him, it felt like I was _choking_. I couldn't _breathe_, I couldn't _think._ All I remembered was how much I used to love him, how that boy used to make my heart _pound _to the point I thought it would burst. How I would've died for him, how I would've cut my own _arm_ off to make him stay by my side; anything as long as I could've been with him, been at his side, _anything at all..._

Reality blew itself into me and I tore my eyes off him. Tears stung my eyes as I thought to myself. I shouldn't still hurt, should I? He used me, I was nothing to him. Even if he had loved me, in the end it didn't _matter. _Because when it came to the moment of truth, he blew me off and left. He _used _me. How could I still hurt over someone who did that? How could I when I was better than that? How could these aches still hurt, how could I still pick myself apart over the least of my current worries..?

"Princess, suppose you _didn't _try to torture this guy? How about we let him go? Link wouldn't appreciate you tormenting his boyfriend..."

That voice. Oh Goddesses, that _voice. _I had _slaved _over that voice, it had haunted me in my _dreams_ and turned them into _nightmares. _That damned _voice! _It wouldn't leave me alone, and for years it had replaced my own voice inside my own head! How could he taunt me with that _voice? _Deeper now with age, wiser now with understanding, but take that away and it was still the same voice that had been my _world..._

The choking deepened, it crawled along my collarbones and neck and it held me in my depression. My throat constricted, my chest tightened, my eyes no longer pricked but watered and I wanted to _scream. _I wanted to _hurt, _I wanted to _bleed, _I wanted anything at all to distract me from that _voice!_ My nails dug into my palms, my arms shook, and the feelings swept over me, covered me, and I was left gasping as I tried to remember how I had survived through all these years, tried to remember why I was still _alive..._

_How had I managed this for years on end? How was I even alive? _

"You're taking _his_ side?" The outraged cry made me jolt. The feelings were gone, lost as the moment passed. I gasped in a shuddering breath as I remembered how to breathe, my body tingled as I relaxed from the stiff position I had subconsciously held myself in. The sharp scent of blood hit my nose as I unclenched my hands and I looked down to see that in the arch shaped indents in my palm had broken through my skin. I blinked away the tears as the bickering couple slowly re grasped my attention.

_That was years ago. I won't let what I used to feel hold me down now, not when I have Link..._

"-just a suggestio-" I ignored the voice, ignored the thoughts that came with the sound of that voice, dodged the feelings. I blocked them out and I focused on a different voice, a clip, a memory; it replayed over and over in my head and it blocked out the rest. The voice I listened to made me feel lighter, like living instead of dying, made me feel something worth feeling...

_"I love you..."_ Link_..._ My eyes shut as I remembered the cute little blush that appeared on his cheeks whenever he said he loved me. The way his flawless skin felt underneath my own. The way he looked at me after I kissed him, how his eyes grew darker and how his affection shone and glimmered...

My head tilted back against the stone wall, my eyes closed while I sighed happily at the thoughts. _Link... _I missed him so much...

"Hey! Fag ass! I'm still talking to you!" My eyes snapped open angrily and glared burning daggers at Zelda.

"But guess what, you fake bitch?" I retorted. "I don't fucking care if you're still talking to me."

She walked forward and slapped me. I bit my lip to not laugh, she slapped like _such_ a_ girl! _"If I were you, I wouldn't talk back to my captors in such a way." She hissed.

"What captors?" I asked mockingly. "Oh, that's right. _No one wants to capture your ugly ass in the first place._"

"What do you want from Link?"

_Finally getting to the point? Bout damn time. _"Well, Princess, there's a lot I want from him." If I wasn't chained to the wall I would've been strutting in circles around this chick. "Well, his love is one of the things I want, but I already got that. His body is amazing as well, so that's second..."

"Why him?" She hissed.

"I have my reasons." I replied nonchalantly. "So now that that's out of the way, how about you unchain me?"

A gloved hand smacked palm first into my chest, pushing me flat against the wall. "What is he to you?" She snarled. "You shadows always have dark reasoning. What _is_ your plan?"

"My plan is to shove Ganon up his own ass. Besides that, I don't really have much of a plan. And please," I smiled flakily, "Don't insult my people that way."

"What. Is he. To you?" She repeated through clenched teeth. "A slave? Pet? Entertainment?"

"He's my lover." I replied quietly. "Nothing less, soon to be more."

"What do you mean?" She roared, her words heated with a hate that would match the flame of a dragon.

I looked her dead in the eye, my own gaze softening and hardening like a cycle. I hesitated, and the future queen didn't seem to like that; her hand pushed harder against my chest, leaving me at the mercy of the wall to feel every flaw in the stone pricking out at my back. Finally I spoke, my gaze still deadly entwined with hers.

"I love him."

The hand left my chest, those blue eyes left the locked-on sight of my red ones as gasps from the 'audience' of my confession filled the tense and angry atmosphere. I closed my own eyes, feelings sweeping up to me like the water to shore. Relief, depression, fear, hate, confusion, love, excitement, nervousness... and a strange tranquility.

Time passed, Sheik gaped, Zelda wrapped herself in what I deemed self-pity, and I? I floated, calmly, floated, in the feeling of calmness and acceptance that filled me strangely.

"Then let him go."

I looked at Zelda with shock. What? Let him... go? All that came out of my mouth was a quiet, "Huh?"

"If you love him..." She paused to sigh. "Let him go. You're bad for him; you know that. You could _kill _him, you've killed so many before-"

"I was different then. That was something I couldn't control, you know that!" I snarled through clenched teeth. "If I had any control I wouldn't have done a thing! You fucking know that! And I sure as hell regret it. But I would never hurt Link, _ever! _I love him, and I swear I would _never _hurt him, much less kill-"

"You've already hurt him." She cut me off. "How many tears do you think he's already shed because of you? How many more? Do you know what lays in your future? Because_ I_ do. And all that will come is more tears, more pain- Are you really so self-centered as to put him through that simply because you want him with you? If you love him, you'll let him go. Let him move on, let him find someone who _is_ good for him. Let him marry, have children, have the future he's always dreamed and hoped for. Because with you, he can't have that." She stepped forward, her hand gently ghosting over my cheek. "Sometimes love is a sacrifice. Sometimes love is what hurts the most. Sometimes..." Her next words were a mere whisper. "Sometimes love means letting go so the person you love can be happy, with or without you. Because if you love him, you'll let him be happy, without the pain that you'll inflict..."

I was frozen. Words simply didn't work, my voice simply would not come. Something in me simply shut down and simply blocked her out. I simply believed what I thought was the truth, that all of the was simply _Bull Fucking Shit-_

Right?

But there was truth behind her voice, not 'simply truth' but 'honest truth'. Truth that I couldn't deny. And it made me mad as hell to think that this bitch- this fucking _whore_- thought she had one up on me. There were tears in every relationship, right? So why were me and Link singled out like some odyssey? It pissed me off to think that I was supposed to 'let him go'. He would be sadder if I left, right? Because he loved me-

Didn't he?

The thoughts swirling in my head made mad angrier by every passing second. I found myself doubting everything, I didn't even know why. I was just picking myself apart, and hell... Why was I doing this so much today? Was it 'National Make Yourself Depressed Day' or some shit? Maybe 'Let's Get Kidnapped By Your Lover's Stalker Day'? I had to get the fuck out of here, being kidnapped was becoming a bit less fun than it had been at first. _Wait, it was fun in the beginning?_

I gathered the strength I had- which, mind you, was not much- and tapped into the shadows. For the first time I was glad I was in a cave, shadows were large in number and it was easy to make myself slip away. I would have simply broken the chains, physically or with my magic, but the little bitch had a few brains and had secured them with lots of light magic, and I didn't have the strength right now to bust the spells as well. Turning into a shadow was weird, but natural. It was a bit like falling, the sensation creeping along my spine as the air left my lungs until I was a shadow. I fled from the light, maneuvering myself into a shadowed corner while I held back laughter. The look on Zelda's primped face was _priceless. _

"Damn!" She unlocked the chains, using a key that seemed to appear out of- hell if I know, it just came from somewhere. I was too focused on the look on her face than things like where the key was kept. Still in the corner, I slipped out of being a shadow, pulling myself back into my body. I had done it so many times by now that sensations were almost nonexistent. I walked into the light, sneaking up behind the woman. I didn't know what Sheik was doing, nor did I care. He was probably being stalkerish and jacking off behind me or something random that also made me want to gag.

I thought the shriek that left Zelda's mouth when she turned around and saw me behind her was so hilarious my sides split. I pushed her against the wall, snatching the key and locking her up the way I had been moments ago, laughing the entire time. "I know I said no one would ever want to kidnap you, and I stick by that. But if we shut you up and put a bag over your face than I suppose it might not to be bad."

A string of cusses and swears that I didn't even know would make sense in such an order left her lips and I clamped my hand over her mouth. "So here's the plan, Princess." I continued. "I'm going to give Sheik the key to these chains, because I know it'll take a while for you to burst all those spells you put on the locks. It's up to him to either let you out, or he can do what he wants to you. He'll probably fuck you then let you go. Meanwhile, I'm going to get Link, and you can suffer in your little self-pity while the two of us are happy and lovey, 'k? Sound like a plan? Good, I'm glad you agree." I ignored her glares and attempts to bite my hand as I walked away to hand Sheik the key. "Well, this was fun. See you around." added, turning towards the tunnel with natural light coming out the end.

Swears, orders, screams all assaulted my ears as the female threw a fit. Sheik ran after me, trying to keep up with my brisk pace. "Hey, Dark, I'm sorry-"

"It's fine. Go back and fuck her or sumthin', alright?" I cut him off, not looking him in the eyes. I didn't want_ that _to happen again, the random moment where I lost my mind and broke down.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm _fine._" We had reached the edge of the caves and I sighed as the feminine voice still echoed at us. "I need to go. Bye."

"I- uh, alright, bye? But-"

I snapped my fingers and warped away, anywhere away from that _voice _that wanted to tear me in two.

**A/N: Goddesses I hate this chapter -.- I went through, like, five different bouts of writers block, too. But it' finally done! *victory dance* I love updating :3 Uhm, I know I said I would post chapter 13 now too, but I (A) didn't get far enough in this chapter, and (B) I haven't written it yet (haha, yeah, I fail again :c) So... I'll bust my ass writing that now. My goal is to update in less than two weeks, but we'll see. School just ruins everything! **


	13. Chapter 13 Leave

**A/N: So I'm back. *dodges tomatoes* I'm so sooorry I was gone for so long! But goddamn, I've never had to write so many pointless essays in my life than this school year. I mean, c'mon, I had to write an expository on **_**ice cream. **_**Yeah. Ice cream. Like, wtf? Anyway, I was found dead in a 10" pile of homework, which is why this is so late. **

**Warnings~: This chapter contains highly explicit and inappropriate scenarios. This is rated M, and yes, there is man sex. Man on man! Naked gay sex! This is the third time, c'mon people, I'm not going to list all the reasons this story is rated M. It's graphic/explicit, but seriously, I shouldn't even have to write this anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything ;-;**

**P.S. There are a few horrible, horrible half-assed attempts at humor in this chapter. But I think the humor simply turned into OOCness. My bad. **

**P.P.S., there's a lot of POV switching in this chapter. Why? Because. Because. Because. I dunno why there just is, okay? Damn stop interrogating me! Crap you're good at this. *sweat drop* I DIDN'T DO IT! IT WAS HIM! *points at a random guy walking by***

**Chapter 13- BreakDown**

**Dark's POV**

_'The politics in the world of light include a more varied strategy. Their realm is ruled by inherited hierarchy-'_

I groaned impatiently. _Okay, calm down, take a deep breath, go through the text again. Focus on the main words, your brain will connect the rest for you..._

_'The politics in the world of light include a more varied strategy. Their-'_

A hiss escaped my teeth. Where. The fuck. Was he?

_'The politics in the world of light-'_

The book flew into the wall, exploding in a flurry of crinkled yellowing pages. "That little green fucker better get his damn ass back to me." I hissed angrily. My nerves were shot from yesterdays... mishap- _is that what I'm calling it? I got fucking kidnapped by a prissy pink princess and her horny blue sidekick. And I'm simply labeling it as a 'mishap'?- _with my boyfriend's stalker. At least I could call Link my boyfriend. Although with his week-long absence, for all I knew he was my _dead_ boyfriend by now.

Here I was, sitting on a bed in a spare room the Gerudo had so very kindly- or not so kindly, saying as the bitches grumbled and swore under their breath about how a guy was amongst them- lent me, trying to read a book about Hyrule's politics. On the same page as I had been for the last hour. Same paragraph too, actually.

Damn my brain for always going back to thinking of him though.

But where the hell was he? It shouldn't take him a week, a whole fucking seven days, to go through one single temple. No way would he have to go through the entire temple; I knew for a fact that the sages hadn't been trapped in their temples seven years ago. So where. The fuck. _Was his little Hyrulian ass?_

I jumped up, pacing back and forth with my hands behind my back. Outside through the arch-shaped window I had a perfect view of the pink sunset, the sky darkening in drastic contrast with the bright orange sun. Even the view was ruined by not having Link beside me.

I could feel my heart throbbing, longing for him painfully. It was unbearable, the amount I wanted him back. Hadn't he said he'd be fast? What would possibly keep him away? He was alive, safe, and taking his damned sweet time to the point where I was about to rip my hair out. Was I impatient? Yes. But for a damned good reason! My lover was back in time doing Nayru-knows-what and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it!

_Or maybe he's not safe, maybe he's not alive, maybe he's bleeding somewhere on the ground and crying and whimpering your name as he dies and oh, there's nothing you can do about it; you're doomed to be forever alone, you and your broken heart but you're gonna have to push through it again because you have to kill Ganondorf. You have a job, a focus and you can't let anything stop from you that, regardless of whether or not the love of your life is hopelessly dead; you'll have to drag your limp and empty body around to finish the task the Goddesses have set out for you. You, all alone and dead on the inside, having to finish a job that by rights you shouldn't even have to do, neither you nor Link. But Link is dead and it all falls on your shoulders-_

_Shut up! _I yelled at the treacherous voice in my head. _Link isn't dead! _

But maybe the leech of a voice that spoke to me inside my own head was right. Maybe he was dead. Maybe he was gone, and I'd never hear the sound of his laughter again, never see the shine of his bright blue eyes. I'd never get to tangle my hands in his silky hair as we kissed, never again smile at the blush on his cheeks as he spoke the forbidden words _'I love you'..._

My eyes stung as the inevitable tears pricked at my eyes. _What the hell is with me? I'm doing this again!_

I swear, it had to be 'make yourself miserable and hopeless weekend!' or something. There was no other feasible explanation for why I was picking myself apart for the second day in a row.

I stopped pacing in front of the arched window, looking below at the figures moving around. The bright hair and revealing clothing of the Gerudo stood out even from this distance. Their voices slurred together into a dull background noise. One of the women was yelling and pointing towards the entrance of the camp, obviously ordering around the rest of the women. I narrowed my eyes and strained my ears; _what could possibly be happening to cause such an uproar?_

"-he's here!-"

"-medics!-"

"-safe! But-"

"-is he injured?-"

I shook my head. What either guy would dare to enter the Gerudo's camp? Whomever it was had to be either blind or a horny moron, because the desert thieves were well known for their anti-men policy. A policy that was carried out with death to the unfortunate by-passer.

And then I heard it, an order louder than the others.

"Get the Prince!"

I blinked. And blinked again. _What if he's back?_ Why else would they call for me? The door to the room swung open and crashed loudly against the wall. I swung around and narrowed my eyes at the sweaty, panting woman that stood in the door way.

"He's back, the Hero is back!" She announced. Her boobs jiggled as her chest heaved. _Wait- whoa, he... he's back? Hero? Link... Link is... back? Safe? Alive!_

I blinked repeatedly. _Nah, they're probably shitting me... The Gerudo are bitches like that..._

Regardless of whether they were shitting me or not, my legs moved towards the door. My feet picked up the pace, slamming against the dirt floor as I ran through the camp, every step taking me closer to Link as I dashed through the building. Even breathing was forgotten as I ran, everything I had focused on the single thought that chorused through my mind as a mantra:

_Link is back. _

You know what it's like when, after being in a dark place for a while, a light shines and suddenly you have something to fight for? Something that motivates you forward. That's what the past week had been, a dark place, a living hell, but hearing that Link was back was that light that made me run for all I was worth. And then you have your light back and you fight for what you want. It's called a will to live; hope.

But some of us, the unfortunate, only have a delusional light. Sure, the light shines, but then it's taken away the moment you try to grasp it, to fight for it. And the world slows down as your light/hope is taken away from you the moment you glance at it. Everything is slow and all you can think is _'No! Why me? Why am I the one who has to live with this?'_.

You know what that's like? Yeah, that's kind of what it was like when the ball of light magic crashed into my side and knocked me out.

v^v

My side throbbed like a bitch in heat. I wanted to curl up and die, it hurt so fucking much! Chains of pure light magic burned my wrists and ankles as I was pinned against a wall.

Why am I the one who's always getting knocked out and pinned up against a wall? I ain't no princess in a pink-ass dress.

But I could work that dress, cause I make _everything _look good.

I'm just that sexy.

My side throbbed again and all thoughts of my beastliness vanished from my mind.

"How are you, Prince? Light hurts, doesn't it?"

I groaned as I opened my eyes, looking up. Only to have my jaw drop the floor.

"Sheik? What are you- why are you- I don't- huh?" Sheik leaned against the opposite side of the passage, his arms crossed over his chest. "Since when could you use light magic?" I asked him.

He clicked his tongue. "Oh, little Prince. So many questions. How will my answers fit into your tiny brain?" He shook his head, unfolding his arms and pushing himself off the wall as he walked over to me. He tilted his head to the side, a finger tapping thoughtfully against his chin. "What ever shall I do with you?"

I snarled, baring my teeth like a wild wolf. "How about you let me go, dumbass?"

He eyes narrowed into slits. "Well, Prince, I had hoped for a bit more of a welcome than that." I opened my mouth to yell at him but he cut me off. "But no matter. I'll only take a little of your time before I let you go. There's only one thing I'm here for, really."

"And what is that?" My question was a hiss.

He pressed himself to me, his slim body rubbed up against mine. I looked into his blue eyes-

Wait. That's not right. Sheik didn't have blue eyes, they were always just bloodshot without any speakable color. Then who-

I gasped. "Zelda!"

She smirked, her lips way to close to mine. "All I want, Prince...

"Is your betrayal."

**Link's POV**

I rocked from side to side. I had been told someone had been sent to fetch Dark, but that had been half an hour ago. He may not have the best sense of direction, but I knew that even he wouldn't get lost for half an hour in the Gerudo camp.

Didn't he want to see me?

"C'mon, Dark, hurry up..." I whispered to myself, still swaying from side to side. Another minute passed, no Dark. I sighed, fed up with waiting. I walked into the camp's main building, impatiently scanning for signs of my pale boyfriend. Damn, where was he?

I walked around, taking random turns and having no clue what-so-ever of where I was going. I was moving based on pure instinct. I went up what had to be my fiftieth flight of stairs and paused at the top, bent over with my hands on my thighs, trying to catch my breath. _Nayru, where is that asshole?_ I straightened up and took a left, still not having a single clue where I was walking. I walked for another five minutes and sighed. 20 minutes of random wandering and I still hadn't found him! I took a right, and-

Found him.

There he was, his long black hair, his pale flesh, his black clothing.

Pinned against a wall.

With Sheik on top of him.

Kissing Sheik.

Dark was kissing Sheik.

My eyebrows furrowed cluelessly. I had no idea what I was doing. They were kissing, shouldn't I give them privacy? That's the kind thing to do, isn't it? I turned around, and walked away as what had to be the calmest person on the face of Hyrule.

My mind was blank.

_Why is my mind blank?!_

By now I was back outside, every movement robotic, empty, blank. Just like my mind. I walked over to one of the huge fires that the Gerudo had set up, and sat on a log. The sun had gone down and the sky was as dark and unforgiving as my heart. Slowly, thoughts, dangerous thoughts, crept into my mind.

Dark was cheating on me. It was as simple as that.

There was no doubt in my mind, this was no guess. I knew by now to not jump to conclusions, but the proof was there. Dark and Sheik had kissed right in front of me, that was solid proof!

And I felt empty. Dark hadn't been worried about me, hadn't cared that I had left. He had probably been happy, he got to spend time with his whore. I had been right, through all those petty fights- he had been with Sheik. And like a lovesick fool I had fallen for his traps, blindly given myself to him and fallen in love with his lies.

_Or maybe he isn't cheating on me..._

Maybe he's cheating on Sheik and I'm the whore, the little slut who moans his name and rides his dick like a bitch during mating season. Shit, I couldn't even bring myself to count how many times I had slept with him by now. And all of that, all those times where I thought he cared, that had just been an act. I was nothing to him, was I? Just his little boy toy with the the tight ass that felt good squeezing on his cock.

I bristled, I was so pissed off, so ready to shove Dark's face in. It didn't matter to him that I loved him, that he was the one in my dreams and fantasies. It didn't matter to him! He didn't care. That fucker. While I had felt horribly guilty for being gone the past week, moving as fast as I could push my child self, he had been here having sex with that loose little bitch. I felt _horrible. _I thought Dark had a broken heart, that Sheik was a douche in both of our eyes. Ha. I was wrong, so far wrong! To Dark, Sheik was a nice little fuck, wasn't he?

This is what I get for falling in love with someone who thinks with their dick. My nails pressed into my palms leaving little crescent shaped indents, my teeth clenched as I glared into the depths of the fire. _Nayru, I'm such a fool..._

My thoughts followed this pattern, my mind filled with the worst thoughts. Time passed but I didn't notice, no, not when I had this betrayal to think about. My mind was practically screaming murder with the over flowing hate, desperation, and loneliness the thoughts caused. So lonely, hollow, and empty...

I wanted that kill that bastard for doing what he had done to me.

**Dark's POV**

"Well, I've accomplished what I've wanted." Zelda stepped back from me, licking her lips. "Thank you, Prince. You just sealed your own fate." With that she snapped her fingers and disappeared, taking the light magic bonds with her.

I collapsed to the ground, my back slumped against the dirt wall.

_-She wrapped pushed her hands around my wrists and held me to the wall, her face brushing mine. "Isn't this nice, Prince?" She asked uncaring of the answer. "We may even have a little audience." _

_"What do you mean?" I had rasped. _

_"You'll find out," She replied mockingly. She placed her lips on mine and I squirmed, fought for what I was worth. But damn her for learning from her previous mistakes; the light bonds wrapped completely around me and I couldn't escape. Not in the time that I had. But all the same I thrashed and twisted and tried to bite her and headbutt her, anything to hurt her. _

_Didn't matter though. It wasn't enough to throw her off-_

I wiped my lips on the back of my sleeve. I felt violated.

Outside the night was dark, the moon was a large silver disk in the sky. I shivered, hugging myself as I brought my knees to my chest.

"-_have a little audience-" _

_What could she possibly mean? _

The scent of her floral perfume wafted thickly in the cool air, and I shivered again as I rocked myself. Maybe it was only a kiss, a single lock of the lips; but I hadn't wanted it, the skank had been forced to hold me down with magic just to kiss me. Doesn't that count as sexual abuse?

That horrible crawling feeling under my skin wouldn't go away. It was there, pricking at me, harassing me. The same way her filthy lips had touched mine, leaving behind insecurity and an unshakable feeling of violation. Only Link should've been able to claim my lips, not any hooker off the street who wanted to give me a try.

_Why did she even want to kiss me in the first place? _

_All I want, Prince... Is your betrayal._

A kiss worth betraying Link for? The only thing that kiss was worth would be a pile of dodongo shit. If she wanted to be able to pry apart me and my Hero with a simple kiss she'd have to try harder. Not that I was suggesting she try, or anything.

And then the obvious came back to me.

_Link is back!_

I lept to my feet. I still felt disgusted, but I'm sure my baby would have something to take care of that. I ran outside, leaping down staircases and sprinting as fast I could.

Finally I was outside, the night air enhancing my senses. My eyes, already used to the dimmer lighting, scanned the clearing in front of the Gerudo camp. Several fires rose high into the sky, illuminating the ground nearby. _Where is he? Maybe the Gerudo really are shitting me..?_

And there he was; in his forest green tunic and Kokirian hat, his knee-high boots all strung up and caked with dirt, sand and dried blood. His skin tight long sleeve shirt clung to him as usual, his golden hair parted equally on either side of his face. His head hung low and his hands were fists at his sides.

My heart throbbed just at the sight of him.

And then I was walking towards him, still not fully believing my eyes. But walking was too slow, so I was running. I swept him up from the log he sat on and swung him in a circle. I held him in a tight hug as I stopped carrying him, not daring to speak.

All that mattered to me was that he was in my arms.

Alive.

My hands found their way to Link's cheeks and I cupped them, looking down at him. His face was tilted down so I couldn't see his eyes, but all that mattered to me was knowing he was safe, back by my side where he belonged. I moved down to kiss him but my lips grazed his cheek instead as he turned his head. I didn't even notice. It just felt right to have him back. And now that I knew he was safe; I wasn't letting him go.

I closed my eyes and slipped away, just feeling his body next to mine and feeling so much damned relief I could choke in it.

But then the nagging came back and the golden moment in my mind was ruined. I would have to pull Link aside and tell him about Zelda kidnapping me and kissing me against my will; he needed to know, deserved to know what happened in his absence.

But I pushed that aside and focused on the man next to me.

Din, I loved this man so damned much...

**Link's POV**

He was touching me.

That damned cheating fucker was touching me.

I wanted to shove him off of me, push him away and yell at him, scream and rant and stab him with my sword; feel the satisfaction as his blood left his body. Watch as the life left his eyes as he rasped his one last word: 'why?'

'Because.' I would reply, 'You did the same to my heart. I'm just showing mercy and letting you die. You should be thanking me, I'm not normally so merciful.'

He would die at my hands. And I would be satisfied.

But I shoved away those maddening thoughts of revenge into a dark corner of my mind, using the hate as power, and let his hands hold me, stroke my cheeks and brush through my hair. I could feel part of me wanting to touch back, to hold him and kiss him and love him, him and his deceitful lies that he had so intricately woven around me.

I had to stop this before I was just another thread in his spider web of fake truths and real lies, of rightful wrongs and wrongful rights-

Did that even make sense? _Oh great, now even my thoughts are confusing me. _

And then I heard his voice, talking, speaking to me; every word spinning his lies into a tale he had so cleverly constructed around me. "You're alive," He whispered into my ear. "You're safe, you're back. Goddesses, I was so damned worried, Link, you have no idea. I missed you so damn much, it fucking hurt so badly to not know if you were okay, but you're safe..."

_Yes, lie to my face. The same as you always have. I mean nothing to you..._

But at the same time I could hear the concern in his voice, the hope and relief behind it. He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest, right over his heart. "Can you feel it?" He asked me quietly, "My heart, and how fast it's speeding simply because you're next to me?" I looked up for once and melted into his ruby gaze. "My heart was frozen without you." He whispered.

I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. His eyes weren't clouded or averted, it didn't look like he was lying at all. In all honesty it seemed as though little rays of truth were shooting out of his eyes at me. His words were that of a loving romantic fool, wooing and heartfelt and so mushy it was like soggy oatmeal.

He knew I had a weak spot for romantic things. Damnit!

He was right though, I could feel the _beat-beat, beat-beat _of his heart racing under my hand. And I could feel the pulse of his icy hand over mine, every touch making my skin tingle. And even if I hated him for cheating on me, filling me with a murderous intent that was so unlike me, every touch of his; every word and action and just _everything _about him drew me deeper into his maze. I loved everything about him, as always. _Why do you have to be so perfect, only to have your one flaw be loyalty? _

I was still looking into his eyes. For a minute all was silent between us, just our eyes looking into the others.

"Why haven't you said anything? Is something wrong?" He asked me, fake concern molding into his voice

The moment was lost and I looked down. "Dark..." I spoke for the first time. What was I supposed to say? _'Oh hey babe, what's new? I love you so much. You're perfect. Oh by the way hun, I saw you and Sheik making out. Yeah, I know right? So anyway I was thinking maybe we should break up and smash my heart into millions of pieces. Oh, you agree? Awesome! 'Kay, see you around sweetie!'_ For some reason that didn't seem like the conversation I wanted to hold right now. I could barely stomach the idea as it was.

_Every moment you spend with him is another moment you're hurting yourself. Finish this and move on! That fucker doesn't care, don't delude yourself into thinking he does!_

"We should go somewhere private." I whispered. His eyes lit up and the pestering voice in my head chimed in. _That sickening pervert, he probably just wants to sleep with me again! Of course he wants to go somewhere private!_

He nodded and I walked back into the Gerudo's main building. I didn't know where I was going, my feet were leading the way as I headed through the deserted halls an into a random room. A fire roared in a fire pit by a wall, and two staircases line the walls. A large wooden table with a few chairs filled the center of the room.

_You're hurting yourself by staying with this cheating asshole! _The voice in my mind called again. That voice, which spoke the ugly truth just added to the anger inside me, the inferno that wanted to unleash every moment I was near Dark. He cheated on me, led me on for weeks by now. Every word of adoration, every syllable that came out of his mouth that he spoke had been lies. And it's not even the fact that he cheat on me that pissed me off so much; but how he lied so much to me! The worst thing anyone could do to me is lie to my face. And I had fallen for it!

I lingered in the middle of the room, blinking away tears of anger. My blood boiled, the heat coursing through my veins and throbbing against my skin with every _bud-ump bud-ump bud-ump _of my heart. Cold hands wrapped around my waist from behind and I couldn't stop the shudder that rattled my spine. The feeling of his cold skin on my boiling body was to much and I shoved his roaming hands away, stepping away from him only to spin on my heel and glare at him. "We need to talk." I said coolly.

He looked at me cautiously, raising a fine black eyebrow in curiosity. Slowly, so painfully slow, he nodded, although I could see the wariness he was regarding me with in his ruby eyes. "I agree... but maybe you should go first?"

Very manly, Dark. Letting me catch you rather than manning up to your flaws. "Fine." I replied bitterly, my glare as cold as stinging metal. Our gazes clashed and I sighed to cover up a sob while I let my eyes look away. Too many memories were associated with those eyes, too much pain, too much pleasure, too many thrice-damned lies. And then it hit me, what was I doing? I was about to cause more pain, more tears, shatter the pleasure. But what else could I do? Go along with the lies, be the little whore as I had been? I couldn't do that- it was wrong, it was dishonest, it was slutty and greedy it would hurt even worse. I knew I was letting my anger clog my reasoning by I fed the anger fuel anyways. _At least if I'm mad maybe it won't hurt as much._

I opened my mouth, taking in one last breath. The words were on the tip of my words, the truth, the horrible fucking truth that I had walked in on. It would shatter and rip us apart and I still couldn't hold it back and salvage what we had. How could I salvage a relationship with a Goddess-damned_ cheater? _A_ liar? _Someone who threw me away? And yet the moment I opened my mouth, the words wouldn't come out. No, it's not that they _wouldn't_ come out, but that they _couldn't._ Because the moment my mouth opened, Dark's pale lips were suffocating mine.

I would love to say my skin crawled. That I was disgusted to have his lips on mine, that I shoved him away and slapped him and yelled at him and walked away, head held high.

Instead my fingers wove into his hair and I kissed him back. My anger melted away like a scar healed by a fairy. All I knew, all I remembered, was the electricity on my lips, my hips and my back where his hands were; everywhere that he touched sparked and wanted more. And the rest of my body yearned for the magic of his touch. Wanted nothing more than the perfection of his lips on mine, that mouth sweetening, heart pounding, electrifying sensation that only Dark could bring me.

And then he pulled away, and slowly the world came back. My eyes flickered open, realizing his captivating ruby ones were right in front of me. His hands held my waist, his lips were turned up in a heart wrenching smile. And something in me shut down, and I was left gasping, shoving at his hands, scurrying to get away,

He let me go and I backed away, shaking my head. Back and forth, as though I was denying something, like I was hearing all the words I couldn't stand. And in reality I was. That voice in my head hissed the words to me, reminding me of all that he had faked, all that I had blindly hoped for and fallen in love with.

Farore, was my heart was yearning and begging and bleeding for something that never existed?

"Link?"

My head whipped up, shocked at the sound of confusion in my lover's voice. No, not my lover. My... no, not even mine. It was Dark's voice, and I couldn't call it my lover's, my boyfriend's, my admirer's, not anymore. Just... Dark's voice. Nothing more. Soon to be less.

"Link, what's going on?"

And I opened my eyes, not even registering that they had been closed. The hand that had clutched at my chest over my aching heart dropped lamely to my side. I watched as Dark came closer, his hands reaching out to me. My mouth was an open 'o' of mesmirazation.

Damn, he was warm.

No, he wasn't warm. But his gentle, loving- not loving, not _loving-_ hug radiated a warmth that went beyond physical contact. It was a mental thought, an emotional message of comfort and fuzziness that meant warmth. But his skin was still cold, still chilled and below human temperature as always. But that chill went right through me, freezing me, making me shake and shiver as the cold of his touch no longer electrified but froze to my very core.

I yelped and squirmed in his embrace. "Let me go!" I cried out. "Dark get off me!"

He released me, stepping back with a face of worry. "Link, what's going on?" He asked after a pause. "Link, what-"

"Shut up." I growled. "Just be quiet for a minute." I sighed, a hand squeezing both my temples in a vain attempt to calm myself. "Look, Dark..."

"Yes, love?"

"Don't call me that." I hissed, "Don't you dare."

"...Babe, what is it-" Again with the pet names.

"For Din's sake just drop the act, Dark!" I practically yelled. "Stop calling me sweet names and acting like you actually_ care._ I know you don't! Dark, just... just.. just _stop."_ The end was a whisper, a plead for mercy on my tormented mind. The words flowed without thought, my mind at war with itself between hate, anger, and sadness. I could hear the blood _roaring_ in my ears. I wanted him to go away. I wanted to lock myself up and never think nor love again. Because everything I now knew, it was all...

_I can't believe it was all a lie. _

"Link..?"

"Dark." My voice sounded hoarse, dry, more of a croak of words rather than me actually speaking. "Dark. Dark." I repeated his name, savoring it for the last time as it rolled over my tongue. _Dark, the liar. Dark, the demon-shadow prince. Dark, the person whom I love... _"Dark..." A sigh wrenched its way out of my mouth. "Dark." The name came again, louder this time, almost like my voice was hyping itself up for the grand finale.

His hand hesitantly rested on my shoulder. "Link?"

The hand was slapped away, rejected. Forlornly it fell back to his side, alone and empty. Just like me. And that was the thought that brought out the words, the point of me bringing us out here, into this room and away from prying eyes and straining ears.

"I want to break up."

It was nothing but blood rushing through my body that rung in my ears. Nothing but my words, my voice that filled the room. I was afraid to breathe, it was so quiet. Dark stared at me, watched me, and even now I blushed under his scrutiny.

"What?"

My jaw hit the floor and bounced twice. _You have to be kidding me. He didn't hear me? It was quiet enough you could hear my heart beating, damn it!_

"I. Want. To end. Our relationship." I said slowly and precisely. He blinked, his eyebrows furrowed, and the tension in the room was incomparable. And then he sat down on the wooden table, his mouth wide as he gaped at me.

"Why?" He finally rasped out. "Why now? _Why?_"

I shook my head. He sounded so weak and broken when he spoke in that voice; it made my will of steel bend, my anger quench to embers if only for a moment.

"Why?!" He cried out in a voice of desperation. "Why! Why now, what have I done?! How can you do this now?!" I watched him coldly as he cradled his head, his eyes scrunched tight. "Goddess." He whispered, deathly quiet now. "Why is this happening again?"

I shook my head, my lips tightly pursed. I turned, ready to walk away, ready to leave this shit behind me...

He grabbed me by the wrist, slinging me around and pinning me on the table. "Why would you do this?!" He hissed. Tear streaks rolled freshly over his pale cheeks as he cried. "Is this fun for you? Hurting me in the worst way you can? Do you enjoy ripping me apart and betraying me?"

"Betraying you?" I spluttered. "You douche! You're the betraying bastard in here!"

"Oh, really? At least I didn't fake my love! Didn't randomly decide that I'm not worth your fucking time!"

I laughed. It was a hollow, bitter, and mercilessly cold laugh that left my mouth. "You're an imbecile." I spat. "I 'faked my love'? Decided that 'you're not worth my _fucking time'_?" I shoved his chest, pushing him off me. "Don't give me that shit! I _always _meant it when I said I loved you!" I walked close to him, pushing him back as my anger flooded my dam of self control. "I fucking loved you, but what, wasn't that good enough for you? The Hero of Time's love, not good enough for the fucking Prince? You conniving deceitful little bitch!" I yelled.

"If you love me then why are you ending this? Ending _us?" _

"How do you expect me to stay?" I roared, "You're cheating on me! You don't love me, you don't care or give a shit-"

"Oh, so now I'm cheating on you?" He asked sarcastically, "What, did you hit your head and go both deaf and blind? You are the only one I care for! You are the only one I want to touch, to hold, to wake up to! Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Stop fucking lying to me! I know that's bullshit, damn just admit the fucking truth!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I caught you making out with Sheik!"

There, I said it. And damn, it felt worse saying it than it did thinking it.

It was quiet. I had Dark against a wall from all my shoving. His chest sobbed and tears still leaked from his eyes, but they had slowed from their down pour. It wasn't anger that drove me forward, but desperation. To get this out. To yell, to cry, to rant about how thrice damned unfair all of this was. _I shouldn't even be here. I'm no hero. I should still be a child, away from the strife of this life that I haven't chosen.._

"So just... just stop lying." I pleaded quietly. "Because I already know."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you!"

"Then pray tell, why the fuck were Sheik's lips on yours?"

"Sheik? I didn't-" He paused, his eyes widened and his mouth turned into an wide O of recognition. "Oh, that."

Yes, that. That damned lip lock that caused all this pain and suffering and yelling in each other's faces. And all I hear about it is 'oh, that'.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." _Sure it was, asshole. _"Link, babe please, it's not what you think."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I caught you cheating with that fucker. Of course I don't understand. So, genius, what's your dumbass excuse?"

"That wasn't Sheik it was Zelda I'm not cheating on you I swear Link-"

"Oh, it makes so much sense now. Thanks for explaining." I cut off his rambling with bitter words. I turned around again, planning to walk off before I did something stupid when I heard the words that tore me apart.

"Link, please, please don't do this-"

"Already did."

"I love you."

I froze. _OhGodess OhGodess OhGodess nononono what?! _My mind was in a rambling state of confusion. I could feel his hands on my shoulders, keeping me from running. Slowly, he spun me around to face him. I was too far in shock to push him away, to shrug it off and leave.

"I love you." He repeated. "Link, I love you so much." His fingers wiped my cheeks, and I finally realized I had been crying. "I love you. I would never cheat on you, love. Please, don't... don't do this. Don't leave me." He kneeled, holding my hands in his as he looked up into my eyes. "I love you."

It was a bizarre sight to see Dark like this. Pride abounded, on his knees, tears in his eyes, whispering that he loved me. And all I did was laugh. Snatched my hands back and let a merciless laugh so unlike my real laughter that Dark flinched.

"Save it." I growled. "Save your lies, your games. I'm not falling for it." I walked out, heading back down the hallway we had come in through. I could hear Dark scramble to his feet and rush after me, calling my name. As I was turning another random corner he grabbed my wrist, swung me around and placed his hands on my shoulders with his damn supernatural strength, not relenting and letting me escape.

"Why don't you ever believe me? Every fight, every argument, you never listen! Maybe if you'd stop your fucking imagination from leading you astray we wouldn't even be like this! I'm not lying, not playing!"

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Stop lying! My _fucking imagination?! _Damnit you fucking asshole, I saw you kissing him! Like hell I imagined it!" I started crying, shaking and sobbing underneath Dark's iron grip. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

I wanted to take it all back. I never should've waited to break it off. I should've just left, rode off and never looked back. No, I never should've fallen for him in the first place. Never kissed, never touched, never yearned. I could've killed him in his sleep, that very first night after we met in the temple. But instead I followed his lies, feeding off hope and walking towards him, eyes closed.

I should've have known. I should've seen the signs. So obvious. This only could end in heartbreak and misery, and well, look where we are now. I wanted to go back to that first night and slit his throat, never love, never feel this burning pain that tore me in two. If only I could go back, if only...

"What do you mean, why?" I looked up through tear blurred eyes only to cringe at his glare. My lips parted slightly to speak, only to let out a broken sob. "Don't try to act all innocent to me, we all know you're not as fucking innocent as you make yourself out to be." I sobbed harder as his words.

"I-I'm n-not acting!" I cried out between sobs and sniffles. "J-just let me go!"

"Why? So you can run away again, so I follow you and beg for you to take me back again? You like that, don't you? Does it make you feel special, does it make you feel powerful? Is that what you want? For me to chase you in circles, to tell you everything you want to hear?"

"No!" I yelled back. "No-o! I want you to l-leave me alone!" I had so much more I wanted to say, so much more I wanted to yell, so much inside of me that I needed to get out. But my damn sobbing, sniffling self couldn't get it out. I held up a hand, wiping my face with a white sleeve.

It was quiet as Dark spoke in a heart broken voice. "Is that really what you want?" He asked quietly. "For me to leave, for you to never see me again? Never hear my voice, feel my touch?" He let me go, as though offering me a choice- to stay, to go. The look in his eyes was sorrowful, broken, like the light in his soul had been flicked off. "If that's what you want, then walk away. And I won't bother you again. You'll be free." He sighed, red eyes brimming to the top with more tears. "You can have the life you've always wanted. A wife, kids, peace. Because... because sometimes love is a sacrifice to make the other happier..." At the end, his eyes were closed, tears silently roaming his face. The last sentence wasn't spoken to me, no; it was like he was recalling something painful, heart wrenching...

I had freedom, the choice. Yet I couldn't bring myself to walk away. There was to much left for me to want, to say. I still loved him. I still wanted a life with him. No wife, no kids, no peaceful long life in a house on a hill with family. I wanted Dark, and that was all. What he offered wasn't freedom but a trap. I go, and live the rest of my days as the Hero, always remembering what I had and didn't fight for. I stay, and fight the lies, find the truth, but get ripped into pieces in the process.

I stayed. My choice wasn't made, but I couldn't bring myself to walk away. Instead I cupped his cheek, watching as he cried. "That isn't what I want." I whispered, "But what I want, I can't have."

He opened his eyes, speaking softly. "Then what do you want?"

"You. But I can't have you, can I? I never can. I never did." My eyes flashed angrily, and I dropped my hand before I could claw his face off.

"But you _do _have me!" He cried out. "You have me, you always had me, and you always _will._ So why would you leave?"

"Because you're lying."

"Why would I lie to the person I love?"

"I dunno, why would you cheat on the person you love?" He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "No, you wouldn't. You don't cheat on someone you love. Which means you don't love me."

"Or maybe you could listen to me for once! I'm not cheating on you-"

"Isn't that what everyone says when they've been caught?" I retorted.

He shook his head. "You really don't get it, do you? Fine. You get your wish. I'll leave, I'll go." He turned, walking away. I stared after him. Wait, what? _This isn't right. The cheating asshole isn't the one who should get to walk away... _

"Hey!" I ran after him following his echoing footsteps until I caught up to him. "Damnit, Dark!"

He turned around, eyeing me blankly. "Can I help you, Hero?"

_He didn't just call me 'Hero', did he? _"So what, now I'm just 'hero' to you, too?"

He crossed his arms. "What do you want? I thought you wanted me to leave. I thought you wanted us to end."

"I do!"

"Then why are you here?"

_Well, shit._ I honestly didn't know why I followed him. I just- I mean- I..._ fuck. _

"Hurry up and answer me, _Hero, _I don't have all day to waste on your petty thoughts."

_What?_ One minute he's crying and declaring his love, the next he's glaring and growling at me as though I'm a piece of shit on his boots. _Fuck this personality shit of his, it pisses me off. _"Did you mean it when you said you love me?"

He narrowed his eyes, the shadows conflicting across his face. "What do you think?"

"Well, if I understood my thoughts, I wouldn't be asking you would I?"

His gaze softened, his tense stance loosened. "Of course I meant it." He reached out to me, gently pulling me towards him. "But in the end, it doesn't matter, does it? You never believe me, whether I love you or not."

"Of course I don't. You lie to much for me to believe you."

I shrugged off his hands, pulling away. "What did you come after me for?" He asked. I opened my mouth and shut it again without saying anything. My mind was shutting down. Too much crying, too much fighting, too much yelling, all after a week of being a hero; I was too tired to think anymore. I finally just shrugged my shoulders and sighed. I was still angry, still frustrated, but I was too tired to do anything about it. I hadn't realized how close Dark had gotten and jumped when I felt his breath on my ear. "Link, you really should make up your mind soon. When you're this vulnerable and this close, something may happen that you probably don't want."

Despite my distaste of anything to do with Dark, I shivered at the meaningful words. "Fine, fine" I shoved him away, walking in the opposite direction. "Will you be here in the morning?" I asked over my shoulder.

He followed behind me. "Only if you want me to be."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Then you believe me?"

"Tch, no. I'll see you in the morning because I'm still pissed as hell and I'll yell at you about it then. I'm just to tired to do it now."

"Didn't you sleep while you were gone?" He asked with concern.

"Of course I did, bastard. I can't go a fucking week without sleep, what are you the world's biggest moron?"

"Then yell at me now." I turned around to stare at him. "I'd rather fight with you know, have you know the truth, and sleep knowing I'll have you to wake up to in the morning; than fight later and know it may be too late for me to make 'you and I' 'us' again."

"You're wasting your breath, jack ass." I mumbled. "We're over. We won't be 'us' again. Get that through your thick, two-timing bitch-loving mind."

I continued to walk when he, once again, grabbed my wrist and tugged me into his chest. "Mmh!" I cried against his lips, which had rammed into mine. His hands tangled into my hair, forcefully pulling my head back a bit so he could kiss me easier. I shoved against his chest, trying to separate us. His lips left mine only to move to my neck, his lips and teeth grazing over my adams apple. He kissed the hollow of my neck, before letting the nubs of his teeth graze and bite the spot sensually.

My mind was a mess. _Shit-Shit-Shit-Shit-_

"You were going the wrong way, babe." He purred in my ear. "Our room is the other way."

"W-what makes you think I was g-going to- Dark stop that!- sleep in the same r-room as you?" He was licking and nibbling at my ear when I spoke, causing me to shiver. My hands were still pushing against his chest but not with nearly as much force as I had at first.

"What makes you think you _weren't_ going to sleep in the same room as me?" He purred in my ear. His warm breath on my skin sent a violent shudder up my spine. My knees all but gave out and I clung onto him before I could fall down. I could feel his smirk against my skin as I held onto him, gasping and my resolve crumbling.

"Damnit, stop screwing with my min- ah~h, fuck." I moaned and whimpered as his hands moved down to knead my ass.

"Well, since you asked, sure we can." His mouth was husky. For the fifty-millionth time I damned his changing personality. In a twenty minute span he went from hopeful to miserable to weeping to angry to horny.

"N-no, Dark-" He picked me up while I damned his strength. I squirmed and yelled as he carried me bridal style back the way we had come. His lips smothered mine, almost teasing me. My struggles picked up once more, helplessly kicking, slapping, shoving, and flailing in my hopeless attempt to not be molested yet again.

"Damnit Link, you really need to calm your tits." He growled as we entered a room. He threw me on the bed and I instantly rolled off and crawled under the bed as he locked the door. The room glowed red and I began swearing my ass off; I knew that glow by now. It meant no one outside of the room could hear us, meaning no one would realize I was being attacked and come to my rescue. I knew the room was up to high for me to jump out the window. Meaning my ass, and Dark's dick were trapped in the same room.

Well, shit.

"Link, come out from under the fucking bed. You're acting like a dumbass. I'm not going to hurt you."

I relented and rolled out. "No, but you'll hurt my ass!"

He smirked as I stood up and I immediately wanted to return to under the bed. _Why the hell am I the one who gets trapped in a magically soundproof room with my horny ex?!_

Oh, because I caught him cheating on me after being gone for a week. Right. It all makes sense. _Fuck my luck._

For every step he took forward, I stepped back. That was, until he had me backed against a wall, where I braced myself for the onslaught of a horny Dark. Said Prince pinned my hands against the wall and leaned into me, one of his thighs spreading my legs apart. His mouth opened mine, his tongue licking the walls of my mouth. He gently rubbed himself against me, slowly grinding his hips against my thigh.

I shuddered as his own thigh rubbed against my own clothed erection. My mouth remained open as I moaned silently. Everything that happened in the past hour or so flew out of my mind. It was just senseless anger, hate, love, pain, and pleasure that remained in my mind. Dark's mouth traveled to my neck, nipping and sucking while a held back moan left my mouth.

His hands began ripping at my clothes, tugging off my tunic and practically ripping my shirt in half. I whispered his name as his hands roughly slid over my nipples. "Bed. Please."

He nodded, letting me drag him to the mattress. I laid down, Dark on top of me. I shoved off his shirt as he bit my lip in a heated kiss, our tongues twisting and sliding. My dick was yelling at me, '_hurry the fuck up!' _

I slid off Dark's tights, and he stripped me naked in return. His fingers were in my mouth and I sucked senselessly, needing what I knew was going to happen. Suddenly his tongue replaced his fingers, and I could feel one of his fingers prodding at my ass. I whimpered and pushed down on the finger, feeling myself squeeze around it.

I moaned as another finger pushed it's way into me. They moved in and out, scissoring and stretching out the ring of muscles. They sped up, still wet with saliva. I moaned again as a third finger found it's way into my ass. My hands clenched the sheets underneath me, moaning at the friction and the feeling of being stretched.

His fingers left my ass as I whimpered. And then I felt the head of his dick probe it's way into me. My heart sped dangerously fast and I bit my lip. I felt like I could be ripped in half. My breaths were shallow and rapid as I struggled to relax. He was so fucking big inside of me. I could feel his heart pulsing quickly above me. He paused, and I struggled to let my breaths even out.

And then he pulled out before pushing back in. I gasped, my hands fists in the bed. My mouth was opened as he began thrusting in and out. I saw white as he changed his angle, hitting that spot that set me off. I moaned loudly, my blood heated. My face was bright red in a warm blush. My entire body felt like it was electrified with Dark's touches. And I fucking loved every moment of it.

"Say you love me." He panted. "I want to hear you say it."

"I- nnghh~... D-dark..."

He thrusted in particularly hard before stopping his movement. I was sexually frustrated now, and I began trying to move up and down without much luck.

He licked the shell of my ear before speaking in it. "Say you love me."

"Just fuck me!" I cried out. He smirked and began fucking me again, harder than before. He was balls deep in my ass and I wanted more. "Dark!" I whined. I could hear him grunt and moan in my ear, his lips and teeth grazing wherever they could reach. One of his hands was braced on the bed, the other rested on the inside of my thigh. One of my hands was still a fist in the sheets, the other was clutching onto Dark's shoulder.

It just felt so damn good, I could cry. I was so sensitive, my skin crawled with pleasure. My neglected cock rubbed against the other man's toned stomach, just the friction of my throbbing cock on his cold skin nearly threw me over the edge. "Dark!" I practically screamed his name as he thrusted even harder into that spot. I was on the edge of heaven with all the pleasure I was getting by being fucked. It was so wrong, but nothing felt better.

I could tell Dark was getting closer. His groans were getting louder, and his thrusts were nearly animalistic. It was too much when his hand wrapped around my cock and pumped speedily. I screamed his name as I hit an orgasm, my body shuddering and convulsing. But I didn't come.

"Dark~!"

His hand was tight around the base of my cock. So tight it was fucking painful. "Say you love me;" He growled. "Say it and I'll let you cum."

"Sh-shit-!" My body tightened all over. I needed to fucking _cum. _"I love you! I love you! Shit!" Moments later I came, my body shuddering and my ass tightening. Dark's thrusts became jerky and he followed, grunting my name loudly as he came deep inside me.

I squirmed as I felt the liquid squirt into my ass and leak out around the cock still hilt deep inside of me. My hyperactive skin tingled everywhere, my heart thudded loudly in my own ears and my entire body seemed to pound in time with my racing pulse.

Admittedly though, I was satisfied. Not from the fact that I just had sex- well, that was satisfying too- but because my name was the one that came out of his mouth. Not Sheik's or any other slut's. _Mine. _

"You." I panted. "Are a fucking asshole."

He had collapsed half on top of me, half next to me. "Even if I'm an asshole;" He turned his face to me, revealing a satisfied smirk. "I'm still the one whose name you scream."

"I hate you." I hissed.

"You love me." He replied.

"How do you know? I said it so I could fucking cum. That means nothing."

"But you love me. We both know it."

We did both know it. He knew it. I knew it. Damnit, I was in love with the world's biggest asshole. "You are a dousche, bastard, dumbass, bitch, moron, idiot, fucker, prick, dick, and asshole." I listed.

"And you love me." He smiled sweetly.

"Fuck you."

"Well, if you really want, I guess..."

I widened my eyes. "You would let me? Top, I mean?"

He looked puzzled. "Well, I mean, I guess... only if you want to... I mean, can you? I thought you were tired and I just fucked your brains out, I figured you'd be too tired to fuck me..."

"You're offering to bottom?" I whisper-asked. "I-I..."

"If you'll stay with me, I'll do anything." He replied softly. "I love you, Link. I'd do anything to keep you by my side."

I was bent between snorting and being pissed off, and melting like an ice cube. "Mmhm. Yeah. Okay. Keep telling yourself that." I said. But it lacked the anger I wanted in it.

His dick was still deep in my ass and it seemed like it wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. Dark held me to his chest and rolled us over, so I could lay on top of him. His arms remained tight around me and he took a deep breath. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're lying."

"Why do you think I'm lying?"

"Because I fucking saw you and Sheik kissing."

"Why won't you listen to my explanation?"

"I tried to. Your excuse was bullshit. Honestly, you expect me to believe Zelda dressed up as Sheik to kiss you?"

"Well, it's what happened."

"Yeeaah. I'm sorry, but that really sounds like fucking bullshit."

"You know what? Why don't you sleep. You're tired. It's been a long day-"

"You just want me to shut up."

"Well..." I glared weakly at the half-assed answer. "Kind of."

"Fine." I closed my eyes, knowing it would be pointless to fight now. His dick was in my ass, it would be kind of hard to scramble away. I wasn't even sure I wanted to at this point. Besides, I was on the brink of passing out, that was no condition in which to run for it.

"I love you." He whispered.

"..ah," I sighed. I felt horrible though. He sounded so damn honest and scared. "I, um, love you too." He beamed. "But I still hate you. And we're still not back together."

"Way to ruin the moment, genius."

We fell asleep, holding onto each other, moments later.

**A/N: Sex in the middle of an angsty fight? Hell yeah. Why? Because Dark and Link are awesome like that. And Dark was horny ._. anyways... I can't bring myself to edit this. Every time I do all I can think is: 'The fuck is this shit?'  
So yeah. No editing.  
Enjoy the unedited and by far longest chapter yet of Without You! Over 10,000 words! O.O  
Review please :3 Reviews speed up the amount of time between updates~!**


	14. Chapter 14 Fortune

**A/N: I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU ALL I SWEAR.**

Hi. So on that note, the hiatus is over! *confetti* I've removed the note that says that, because it was going to throw me off. Also, I really want to go back and re-do the first nine chapters or so. I may do that before I update again, I may not… Blech. I'm very indecisive.

P.S., my first OC is in this chapter. I got the name from Cicero, from Skyrim, simply because he's the best character in the world. *gush* 

**Disclaimer: As if. **

**Link's POV**

Somewhere between sleep and consciousness, between heaven and hell, light and darkness, it hit me.

Literally. Hit me.

My stomach was bumped again and I moaned lowly. I scrunched up my eyes, not wanting to wake up. I never did. Sleep was warm, comforting. At least with the world depending on me to save it from utter destruction, I could take a break from it all in the depths of my mind while sleeping. In my dreams, it was me, no heroics. Me and Dark, in a world of our own. And in the back of my head I knew that Dark, me, and no hero shit was all I needed to be happy. And more sleep, of course.

But all the same I finally opened my eyes, smiling faintly at Dark's sleeping body next to me. I slowly moved my hand and brushed a raven lock of his hair out of his face, tucking it gently behind his pointed ear. My heart throbbed and floated while I gazed at him. I was on my side and Dark on his. His arm was draped possessively over my waist, causing a freezing sensation. The brown blanket covered both of us from the chest down.

My ass ached unbearably though. I mean, it hurt. It fucking _hurt. _I vaguely recalled falling asleep with Dark's dick in my ass, but I could tell it wasn't in me any longer. I guessed he must have pulled out when I was asleep, so I didn't feel anything. _He's so sweet..._

And then the shit storm crept up on me. I scrunched up my face; _whoa whoa whoa wait- what?_ My eyes flew open and my legs none to gently kicked Dark. Said Prince was forcefully rolled out of the bed by my kick, landing loudly on the floor. "Ungh..." He groaned. "Link... the fuck?" His words were slurred slightly with sleep.

"You asshole!" I cried out, now wide awake as my brain painfully reminded me of last night. "What, cheating on me isn't enough? You had to fuck me one last time, too, huh?!" I tried- and failed- to sit up. My ass felt like it had been ravaged inside out by the lava of Death Mountain itself. I couldn't move. _Shit. How am I supposed to kick his ass now?_

"What," I could hear him push himself off the floor. "The hell is your problem?"

"You." I snapped. "You're my fucking problem."

"Still mad at me?" He sat back on the bed, scratching the back of his neck.

"No," I replied sarcastically. "I feel like my heart is filled with fucking rainbows."

"Damn." He smiled at me, "Not rainbows!"

I glared at him. "Yeah. I'm laughing my damn ass off, Dark. You should be a fucking comedian." I managed to prop myself up on a single elbow, still on my side.

He sighed, scooting closer to me on the bed. "Link, look, just listen to me. I love you. And I swear, if you hear me out, it'll make sense-"

"Damn right it will." My voice caught in my throat and I looked away, shaking my head. He stroked my cheek and I lashed out verbally. "Don't fucking touch me. Didn't you get enough of me last night?" I hissed. "Or what, am I just not good enough?"

He gaped at me with his wide eyes, speedily withdrawing his hand. "Link-"

"Why would you do this?" I asked pleadingly. "How could you cheat on me like that? Am I nothing to you? Am I not good enough? Or are you a total _moron?" _The words were coming out, and I couldn't stop them. They flowed without thought and I could feel everything in me building up and it just wouldn't _stop._ "Look at what he did to you! He fucking broke your damned heart but yet you go right back to him! And I love you, but you fucking throw me aside! What do you want? A slut? Because that's what it seems like when you choose him over me!-"

"I'm not cheating on you! For Goddesses sake Link just shut up and listen!" He cut me off. His voice stopped the avalanche of words that came from my mouth. It was quiet in the room, so quiet I thought I could hear the ache of my heart. I looked at him for the longest time before speaking.

"And why should I listen to you? You've lied to me. Cheated on me."

"I'm not cheating-!" He began to yell, stopping in the midst to take a deep breath. "I'm not cheating on you."

"Yeah? So you were cheating on him with me instead?" I asked quietly. "Because I know I never mattered enough to you to be your only."

"You mean everything to me." He whispered. "Link, you are my only. I swear I'm not cheating on you. Link, I love you... More than you know."

"Yeah." I nodded slowly. "Sure." I still didn't believe him. How could I? Who would? I remembered that time we fought in the Shadow Temple, before he asked me out. _Goddesses, had I been led on this entire time? _I had my suspicions about them then, and now I had proof. This _entire time, _this had been going on behind my back, and I was too blind to notice?!

"Link, look, hear me out. A lot happened while you were gone-"

"I'm sure." I cut him off sharply. Yeah, a lot did fucking happen. He didn't need to specify, I knew pretty damn well what 'happened' when I was gone.

"-but I swear I'm not cheating on you, please, _please._" He resembled a sad puppy, eyes wide and clouded with gloom. "Please, believe me. I'm telling you the truth, Link, I love you. I love you so much."

I sighed. _Good morning!_ My mind chirped. _Time to eat you from the inside out with misery! Yayyyy! _"Yeah, I'm sure. Now why don't you take a damn hint and get the fuck away from me?"

He narrowed his eyes, pouting like a spoiled child. "Link, for Din's sake, I'm not planning on getting 'the fuck away' from you anytime soon, so-"

"And why not? Can't you see you're unwanted? I'm done with you. Do me a damn favor and _leave me alone."_

He reached for me again, brushing the blonde hair out of my eyes. I moved to slap his hand away but he caught it, placing it against his chest like he had last night. "I'm not leaving you; and that's not open to discussion, sweet heart." His eyes softened, looking upon me with a melancholy and yet tender gaze. "Why don't you think about it rationally? I hate Sheik. I would personally love to stab him over and over, 'til his corpse was nothing but little diced bits of flesh-" I winced at the mental image, for Dark looked far too happy describing the scene, "so I can assure you, his mouth is the last thing I would prefer on my lips. As for cheating on you, why would I?" He smiled. "You're perfect."

I paused, debating his words. "Meh. Perfection is a fool's ideal. And as for your ever so glorious speech," I layered on the sarcasm "The words are still those of a vying suitor, trying to get into my pants." My eyes narrowed. "So _fuck off_."

He frowned. "I _am _a vying suitor, trying to get into your pants." I snorted, finding the words bitterly amusing if nothing else. "But more than anything else, I want to know that I have your heart. I want your love, I need it now. I know you love me, Link. So why, why is it so hard for you to understand this? _We're in love,_ Link. I _love _you, and I _know_ you feel the same. We're lovers. Lovers don't cheat."

" 'Lovers don't cheat.' So now you're pointing out my argument. If you really love me, if you really believe we are lovers, then you wouldn't have cheated. Therefore, you don't love me."

"For fuck's sake!" Dark dropped my hand and stood up, frustrated. "Why can't you understand that I didn't cheat on you? I. Love. You. So why do you make this so damn hard?!" He glared at the ceiling; his ruby eyes searing with such heat no doubt the Goddesses felt it. I remained silent, upset as well. I watched him, my mind repeating the same words over and over. _We're in love we're in love we're in love… _

"I don't want it to be this way." He whispered, breaking through the ear shattering silence that had filled the room. "I don't like this, constantly fighting, the never ending bickering and distrust. I love you. And I will do anything I can to prove it to you. I would chop off my own arm if you told me to, love. I would jump off a cliff and climb back up just to see you. I would injure, I would steal, and I would kill for you. I know that's not what you people of light like to hear; nay, you prefer sweet words and music and gifts to rain upon you. But this is what I can offer you. Maybe it's too dark and deadly for your romanticized tastes, but then again, I always have been that way. I am Dark, and darkness and death are my trades. But nonetheless, if you believe me, if you love me, I will hand you the world on a blood stained platter." His eyes never left the ceiling, but rather than glaring his eyes were now closed, hidden by pale eyelids that part of me wanted to grace with my lips. "I would do anything for you. That, I can promise."

I ignored the sharp pain as I lay down on my back. "There is nothing you can say to make me trust you." The words were cold and denying, but they were so sweet, so powerful across my tongue. "Leave me alone."

I felt his eyes on me, but my gaze was focused outside. The sun was working its way across the blue sky, peaceful, constant, unlike everything else. But then I heard his voice again and whatever tranquility I had had was lost. "I said I won't leave you."

"Just go away. I don't want you here. I don't need your lies and your deceit, so just _leave._"

"No."

I looked over at him, only to find he was sitting on the bed, looking at me with the most sorrowful look I had ever seen. _Do my words really affect him so..? Does he… Does he really mean it..? No, of course not! He just wants me, my body, the pleasure I can offer him. No! I won't, I won't fall for it, not again! _"Go away, Shadow Prince. I have no need for your services." So formal, so bitter, and ever so heroic was my poise.

Leave it to the damn Prince to shatter that composure.

"Hero, this audience is not yours to have the pleasure of receiving." He kept his chin high, dignified and so damn perfect. "You are in my control. The desert has always had a foot in the realm of Shadows; and as such is more of a realm of twilight than light. So please, hold your ever so grateful words for when I am truly in your pitiful light realm. And as for my services, well, I can assure you that will indeed have great need of them, Time Hero."

_Time Hero._

The words draped over me and wrapped me up in every negative feeling I had ever had.

_Time Hero._

"Get out of my mind, Dark." My voice held a threatening tone as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm not in your mind." I could almost hear the smirk on his lips.

_Time Hero._

_Shut up shut up shut up shut up_

"I know you're doing _something._" I accused.

"Yes, I am doing something. I'm trying to make my beautiful lover understand that I love him and would do anything for him, although for some reason he can't manage to grasp the concept. Care to help?"

_Cheesy little son of a- _"No, I don't care to help." I snapped. "You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry Hero; I was merely using your ever so enthralling titles, since apparently we're no longer on a first name basis."

_Time Hero._

Why the hell does this always get to me? Why do I let myself crumble at the simplest and most formal of words? No, I can't let him into my mind! I can't give in again, I can't! I can't love someone who doesn't care, who throws me aside for some loose ass. I can't and I won't!

Now if only my heart was in on that plan too.

v^v

**Dark's POV **

"Are you sure I can't stay here while you think?"

"Dark, _you've asked me about a million times already._ Just. Leave."

"But-"

"_Get out!"_ He hissed.

With a small squeak I left the room, closing the door quickly behind me. After about two more hours of trying to explain the truth to Link, I had gotten through.

Well, to an extent.

He told me had needed to think about it. That a lot had happened and he was tired and stressed. I wasn't allowed back in to see him until at least after sunset, leaving him to think and ponder over what to do with our relationship.

Normally I would've been sorrowful to go the next few hours without the golden skinned blonde, but today… _Heh. Let's just say I have a few "errands" to run._

My feet 'clicked' and 'clacked' against the floors as I walked out of the Gerudo's camp. I hadn't lied about the desert being more of a twilight realm area than a light area. And as a glorious result, I had stronger bonds to the Shadow Realm here than I would have had in say, Hyrule Field. I nodded my head to a few of the dark skinned women as they passed, ignoring their glares and hateful sneers. _Sexist bitches._

Eventually, I found what I had been looking for; a small clearing, where small tufts of grass dared to show its presence in the orange desert. It was close to one of the canyon walls, bathing the area in mid-afternoon shade. I looked around, eyes narrowed. I didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean I was alone. Nonetheless, I pulled out a small, dark purple orb from one of the pouches attached to my belt. Looking around one last time, I placed it on the ground, and stepped on it. With a popping noise it was smashed under my black boot, and I stepped back quickly.

I watched as the orb remains slowly moved around of their own accord. Within moments, other particles the same shade as the orb flew in, joining the circular movements. What was once a small sphere the size of a large marble, was now an archway. It stood slightly taller than I, and barely any wider. Within the outlines of the arch were various shades of black and purple, swirling endlessly, and reminded me of a vortex. As though testing the connection, I slowly ran my finger over where the surface of the swirling colors should have been. Instead, my finger slipped in. I yanked it back as though it burned, although there was only a mere tingling sensation.

"Been a while since I've seen one of these. Planning on going somewhere, Darky?"

"I was waiting for you to show yourself. Either I've gotten better at sensing presences or you've gotten lax at hiding yours." I didn't bother to turn around, keeping my eyes trained on the archway. "I'm guessing it's the latter, since I haven't exactly had too much practice these past years."

"Maybe I didn't want to hide. But that's beside the point. So where exactly do you plan on going without your cute little blonde lover, hm?"

"He doesn't exactly want to see me. You would know why." I looked back over my shoulder. "I'm not sure I really want to know, but how the fuck did she get into your clothes, Sheik?"

He huffed. "It's one of those things where you want to know, but when I tell you, you wish you didn't know."

"Just tell me."

"She gave me a blow-"

"Never mind I don't need to know." I interrupted quickly. He cackled, which quickly de-escalated into a short yet violent coughing fit. "So why are you here?"

"To make sure you don't fuck yourself over."

"Because I have a long and strenuous history of fucking myself over." I said sarcastically.

"You do." He replied, very serious.

_Oh._

"So how is it that I am 'fucking myself over' this time, huh?" I cocked my head to the side in question.

"Well let's see. Your lover is pissed at you for something you didn't do; so while he thinks about all the shit you've put him through, you plan to go to another divines-damned realm to do all sorts of random bull. Meanwhile a horny female stalker has plans to go after him while he's in his distrusting mood. To top it off, even if she doesn't get her paws on his delicious body, unless someone else talks to him he's still not gonna take you back."

I stared at him blankly for a moment before walking over and grasping his shoulders, and turning him away from me. "And that's where you come in!" I chirped. "You're the third party. You get to go talk to him and convince him to take me back. And if you say no or turn him against me, I'll strangle your puny neck myself." My hands had moved from his shoulders to his neck, and squeezed for emphasis. He was tense under my touch, adding to my amusement. "And, you owe me one for that kidnapping shit the other day. Good luck." I pushed him roughly into the direction he was facing and he stumbled.

My feet led me back towards the archway, but I paused in exasperation when I heard Sheik cry out. "Wait! Wait!"

I sighed. "What now?"

I could feel his pouting gaze on my back. "How the hell am I supposed to convince Link that you didn't cheat on him?"

"You mean convince him of the truth?" I imagined he probably nodded right then. "I dunno. You figure something out. Oh, and by the way, you have until sundown." Something akin to 'that's bullshit!' left Sheik's mouth but I ignored him, choosing to stick a few fingers into the arch instead. A tingle shot up my arm and I narrowed my eyes, waiting for the pulsating aftershock to die down.

Then I stepped in and disappeared with the portal archway, lost to the realm of light.

v^v

I really didn't remember the Shadow Realm being such a wreck.

The sky was a dark, cloudy mess, but that was normal. However, the rest of it…

Garbage littered the streets. Doors and windows were boarded up; a corpse lay on the ground close enough to poke at it with my boot if I chose. In the background, a building burned: flames, smoke, and ash filling the air. Dusky whispers echoed from person to person as any shadow being who dared be outside remained cautious. I looked around, before slinking close to a wall and keeping low. I wasn't here for leisure, and I had no time to waste being caught. I hadn't been in the Shadow Realm for seven and a half years; seven and a half years my people had suffered at the hands of Ganon, because I, their prince, couldn't help them…

A window opposite the building I was close to shattered outwards, and I had to dodge the pieces of glass that flew toward me. Shouts and angry growls were heard from the building and I made a quick dash to get out of the way.

Eventually I found myself in a more familiar part of town, and slinked over to a rotting door. The hinges were so rusted that they resembled the orange of a fire. Looking around to make sure no one could see me; I pulled out a lock pick from one of my pouches, and went to work on opening the door. After a few unsuccessful tries I heard the click of the door opening, and silently pushed it open.

It was dark inside, even by my measures. I closed the door behind me, thankful that surprisingly the hinges didn't squeak and that the floor didn't moan. A cluster of candles was lit in the opposite corner of where I was now, illuminating the darkness that continued to hide the rest of my surroundings. I pressed my back to one of the damp walls, waiting for my eyes to adjust.

Suddenly, eyes flashed open directly across from me, making me tense and freeze in my place.

A dull lavender eye on the right, a glowing orange one on the left. Even if the unnatural coloring (even by Shadow Realm standards!) wasn't enough to petrify me, the ageless voice was.

"So you have come."

It was a whisper and yet felt loud as a scream. My ears rang. Was it one voice or hundreds? Male? Female? A rasp, a coo. The sweet tone one might expect from a young lover and yet the miserable tone of a dying man. All at once. Old, young; innocent, aged, wizened by the threads of fate and ticks of time itself.

"You have grown much since our last encounter, young one."

The voice had cleared itself, and as it spoke once more it hit my ears as the voice of an elderly woman. The candles seemed to burn brighter, outlining the sharp and proud jaw, the pointed nose, the leathery gray skin- but all only for a mere heartbeat as the already dim light faded once more.

I found my own voice, the sound sandy on my confused ears. "I did not realize we had already met."

"You would not remember. You were but a demonling; freshly summoned and so new to this world. So… _fleshy._ So weak and so vulnerable. Radiating life despite being renowned as death."

I couldn't help but think she sounded hungry as she spoke.

"But alas, you have grown. Not as fleshy, and certainly not weak. Tell me, Prince. What do you know of me?" I assumed she leaned forward as she spoke, since her eyes seemed to get slightly closer. "What sort of riddles and lies have been spun about me in the past years, hm?"

"I know as much as anyone else." I replied, wary. "Of your endless age. The powers you possess. How your voice and your form is mere illusion. That you take shape of whatever amuses you, or whatever the wanderer pictures you as. You have no true gender, no true identity." I stepped forward, feeling braver. "But if we are to speak of how others have spoken, then tell me: what has been said about me in _my _absence?"

"You speak out of place," The voice hissed, and whatever cockiness had begun to grow in me dissipated. "But…" A raspy chuckled echoed from her mouth. "It is nice to feel the spirit of a young one in this house once more. You are correct; your knowledge of me is true despite generic. You have been taught well of us living legends. And as for what I have heard of you? Who is to say I have heard anything at all? Ever since this damnable conflict broke out, few have dared to leave the safety of their homes and fewer still would bring one as old as death news of an imprisoned Prince. You are feared in this realm, but only by those weak enough to be tainted by such an impure emotion."

A snap filled the air and candelabras scattered throughout the room lit themselves, casting a dim orange glow; and revealing myself to the one who had spoken. She was aged indeed in her appearance to me, but who knew what the creature's true form was? I saw a crone, with leathery wrinkled gray skin and discolored glowing eyes. A crooked nose, thinning silver hair. A jaw that stood proud and outspoken to match the high cheekbones that demanded elegance. The room itself was nearly empty. A small bed and a few boxes and barrels filled with supplies took up small portions of the room. I saw no other way out beside the door through which I had come and a tinted, filthy window on the same wall. In the corner opposite me was a small, round table with a clouded orb and two crude wooden chairs by it. She herself was sitting on a similar chair, looking at me intently.

"It is better to be feared than loved in this realm, is it not?" I asked briskly while I gazed about the room.

Another rasping chuckle came from her, and it reminded me of the sound death would make whilst looking upon one whose time had come too early. Sadistic and ancient beyond measure. "That it is; that it is. But you are only feared by the weak. Some, the hopeful and the youthful, see you as a savior, an idol. The rest respect you and wait in duress for your return."

I grunted. "As it would seem."

"Not one for short talk?" She cackled. "Fine. I assume you came here for business." I nodded and she sobered. "I know why you have come, what it is you seek. You waste your time, Prince. Relief and comfort are not here. You know what it is the future holds for you and you come anyway. I cannot help to ease your troubled mind."

"I cannot turn away until I know for sure." I reply steadily. "What I have read is wrong. It has to be. Read for me, Cisica. I will pay your steep price."

Cisica, the undying reader of fortunes and divine of the damned. Cisica, of course, is the name she goes by as a female. When in the guise of a male, Cisico; to keep it simple. Records of the divine traced back further than anyone cared to know. Always in a different body, always with a different voice. __

Yes. My realm is in tatters and yet I come to a leathery fortune teller to waste my gold. I'm obviously deserving of the Hero's attention. A voice growls to me, reminding me of my dilemmas.

_Shut up. _I hiss back. _I need to know. _

"Steeper yet for those who seek me out when they already know the answers themselves." She grunted. "But yet you are bent on wasting your fortune where you need not. What can you hope to gain?"

"My reasons are none of your concern. Will you read or have I come here for nothing?"

"…I suppose I would not gain from putting myself in bad standing with the modern royals by turning away the Prince."

"You would not." I agreed curtly.

"As you wish. I will take your coin, but you will not gain anything but despair-"

"That is what I get for coming to the divine of the Damned; it is not?" I drawl, increasingly impatient.

She cackled her agreement but said no more as she stood, bones creaking. I couldn't help but ask myself how long she sat there. With nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to talk to? What else is there to do but sit in the darkness and watch out the window as time slowly waves past? She moves- her hobbles slow and uneven- to the table with the orb upon it, and sits on one of the crude chairs. "Come. Sit."

The breath I let out seems agonizingly uneven, and I feel my nerves jump at the thought of sitting next to one who was undying as she. All the same I forced myself to walk over and sit stiffly. "What is the price?"

"700 coin." She didn't bother to look up, even when I choked at the thought. _700 gold?! For the love of- That's insane! _

But it wasn't as if I didn't have the coins to spare… I smothered a sigh and nodded. "Agreed." _Steeper yet for those who seek me out when they already know the answers themselves, my ass. _

"Blood." She spoke, still looking at the orb. Her hands hovered over the sphere, her eyes fiercely aglow.

I choked on air, my eyes widening. My eyes snapped to her discolored ones as I rasped out, "Excuse me?"

Still not looking at me, she held out a hand. "I'll need some of your blood if you want me to read your fate, dimwit." She clarified. I bit back a remark at the insult and grabbed my knife with a sigh.

Crimson red dripped from a gash on my palm onto her hand, my other hand with a grip of steel on the knife's handle. It didn't hurt, but it was an inconvenience to have a cut across my hand. Too easy to get infected. But in the Shadow Realm, everyone had scars across their hands. Blood was used to mark people, to claim your territory… to have your future read. Blood flowed through the realm easier than gold.

I could feel my skin already starting to heal itself, and I withdrew my hand, licking at the drying blood.

Salty, rustic… A fanged smirk appeared on my features. _It's just a demon thing. _

Cisica had rubbed my blood over the sphere, and I watched in curiosity. The remaining blood on her hand she licked up as well, and I realized sickeningly that she was savoring the taste. _That's a little weird…_

And suddenly the candles went out and I was cast into darkness.

v^v

The only light was a minty glow from the orb, pulsating as the glow became brighter and dimmer and brighter once more. My blood seemed to have disappeared from the glass, and a chill ran over me as the air cooled drastically.

"Your future awaits." A rasp whispered in my ear. Not the voice Cisica had been using earlier though. It was the sound of a young woman, gentle, soft. "Grab the orb, Prince. Let your fate unfurl."

And as though in a trance, my arms moved out and my hands rested on the glass. Everything spun, and as I tried to close my eyes, I realized that they were already shut.

But then the voice spoke and I thought on the matter no longer.

"Yes. I see it. Do you?" An image, of smoke, of chaos as a town burned to the ground at my hands played in the front of my mind. I opened my mouth to speak, but she answered before the question left my lips. "Sometimes we must look into the past to see the future."

A young woman limped along, trying to escape the fumes. She cried out as she fell, tears of desperation, fear and pain rolling along her cheeks. A horse, black as death with glowing red eyes reared up. I tried to look away, but I couldn't, couldn't look away as time slowed and the hooves landed on her head-

So much _blood_ as her last scream echoed throughout the air.

"Your past was filled with fear; fear and anger. Blindly following orders out of your emotions."

_Yes. Yes, it is. _

"Your future reflects heavily on your past."

Another image, of a young soldier strolling through an alleyway late at night. And suddenly a hand was on his mouth and a knife was stuck hilt deep in his back, being twisted sickeningly. His body shuddered, blood bubbling from his paling lips as he was dropped to the ground.

"Death. So much of it fills your past. So many lives ended at your hands."

It was so wrong; to look back on my past, to make me relive the moments that now I regretted. But at the same time I _hungered _for it. The blood, the evil smirk that took control of me as I killed. The _rush. _

"You may hide from your past now, but the truth of it is you are a demon. Killing is in your blood."

And yet another clip of my past, of me kneeling before the man who claimed to be my master. In my hand I offered him a letter, from the king of the Light Realm. An invitation to his court.

Then the clip changed to something I had never seen before. Sparkling water, reflecting the silver moon. A voice in the background, but I couldn't place it. The rustic scent of blood.

"_Torture. Heartbreak. Isolation." _

We weren't in the past anymore.

Stones covered the ground now, in a different area. A corpse, hazy in my mind's eye. Sharp objects. Pristine tears. Sobs.

"_Despair. Darkness. Death." _

A dusty room, wooden walls and a hunched body in a corner. A ring turned over and over in a pale palm, debating, shaking, cold.

"_Blood. Broken. Betrayal." _

So much more.

_"Love. Life. Lies." _

It continued on, every clip of my future felt like an eternity. I wanted out. I didn't want to see anymore. She was right. I had already known. It was the same as I had seen myself. Coming here had been a fool's hope.

v^v

It ended as soon as it began. One moment I was stuck in my mind and the next, the candles were on, my eyes were open, and I was alone.

A single tear was on my rolling down my cheek.

I brushed it away stiffly, standing up and ignoring the dizziness that came with the movement.

_"Payment on the table, please." _

I wasn't sure where the voice came from. It almost seemed to echo in my head though, eerily. I pulled out 700 gold and dropped it on the table. I turned away and placed my hand on the door knob to leave before the voice returned.

_"There's somethi_ng _on the table for you, Prince. May it aid you in your rising and save you in your demise." _

I looked back and the coins were gone, and a small black sack the size of a hand lay in its place. I walked back and snatched it up, feeling two small objects inside. "Thank you." My voice was dry and raspy, but I didn't take any notice. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I stood in the doorway and took a step out when I heard the parting words.

"_The Hero is key." _

**Link's POV**

I fiddled with the fabric of my shirt as I looked out the window. It was only late afternoon, but it felt like another life time had passed. I was sitting on the bed, in nothing but briefs and a button up shirt that I had found laying out for me. I had cried myself out earlier, and fallen asleep only to find the cream colored clothing on the bed's edge.

I still didn't want to make a decision.

But I guess I had to.

So he would go, and I'd be left by myself to finish the task ahead.

_We're like a dove and a raven. _My thoughts droned on and on. _We share the skies, and maybe we're not all that different. But we can't be together. _

I hummed quietly, closing my eyes and letting my thoughts think up another million random things.

A knock on the door jolted me from the peaceful state and I looked over my shoulder. "Come in." I called. The door opened slowly and I hissed when I saw the visitor. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Sheik raised his hands, palms facing me in a defensive gesture. "Why not?"

"You're the last person I want to see." My voice lowered into a growl. "Get. Out."

He pouted, walking in despite my words. "You could be a bit more hospitable." He huffed. "Besides. I just want to talk."

I snorted.

"I'll cut to the chase." _Thank the Goddesses. _"Your anger at Dark is misdirected."

I blinked. "Oh, really? And I should listen to you, because..?"

"You have every reason to not believe me." He agreed. "But do you really think I'd have this if I was lying?"

He threw me a note and I looked at it before slowly picking it up off the bed. I took it out of the envelope, before looking at back up at Sheik.

"Go on." He urged me. "Read it."

So I did.

Sheik, 

I hope you don't mind that I took your clothes. Or knocked you out. Some people get upset about that. I locked the door with light magic as well, just in case you decided to step in and try to be heroic. We've been over this, and as you well know, Link is mine for the taking. You said it yourself, for him to even look my way he'd have to be over the demon. Well, I have a great idea on how to do that. You know what I mean! 

Zelly

There was no mistaking the handwriting. The girly cursive font was the Princess'. And it matched what Dark had told me, over and over…

"How do I know this actually happened, though?"

He unwrapped one of his hands and showed it to me. It was burnt red, angry and tender. "These are the burns from the light magic she put on the door. Maybe it was stupid of me to even try, but I tried to open the door anyways. This is what I got for my efforts."

Dark's story was suddenly looking a lot more realistic.

I groaned in exasperation. I wanted to believe it, to take Dark back, to love him-

I just wasn't sure I could.

"Thanks, Sheik." I looked up at him, feeling tired again. "I'll reconsider."

He nodded, but paused on the way out. "Link?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get yourself killed."

_Well aren't we optimistic today, mother fucker?_

v^v

**Dark's POV**

The walk back to the camp passed quickly, and before I knew it I stood in front the door that was in the way of me and Link. My hand rested on the doorknob but I couldn't bring myself to turn it yet. I let out a deep breath, my mind completely focused on what Link's decision would be. What if he told me to leave? What then? I needed him. He wasn't only the key to winning this war, but he was the reason my heart was beating. I couldn't lose him.

I opened the door and stepped in. He was lying on his side, atop the blankets and facing the window with his back to me. He was dressed lightly, the shirt thin enough to see his back underneath, his legs bare. He looked back at me, and even though his lips didn't move, his eyes lit up when he saw me.

I slowly walked closer, unable to control myself. I sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching forward to gently brush his cheek with the back of my hand. His eyes closed and I leaned down, capturing his lips with mine.

After a moment he turned away, breaking the kiss to look back out the window. "Link…" I breathed him in.

"I love you." He whispered suddenly. "I shouldn't, but I do."

I pulled back, unsure of what to do. Did that mean he was going to leave me? I could feel panic creeping into my mind. "And that means..?"

"I'm not sure what it means." He looked back at me, his blue eyes conflicted. "I want you to stay." He admitted. "But I don't know if I can trust you."

After reliving my past, I wasn't sure if he could trust me either.

"But if you want, I'm not going to make you leave." He continued and turned back to the open window, watching as the sun dipped lower and lower. "Sheik came and talked to me, gave me some proof I couldn't ignore. So… I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry."

"You should have some faith in me." I whispered.

He snorted. "You're not exactly easy to trust or have faith in. And I did say I'm sorry. But what was I supposed to believe? I come back after a week and find someone who looks like your ex on top of you- It's rather hard to believe anything else when I see something like that."

"Maybe if you listened to me-"

"Maybe if you'd shut up?" He raised his voice a little as he cut me off. "It's not like I don't feel bad enough already."

"…Why are we fighting again?"

He sighed. "I don't know… We can't keep doing this, Dark. It's driving me insane. If we're going to stay together, we're going to have to find a way to make this work."

I gently pulled him closer and into a sitting position, nuzzling the back of his neck. "We'll make it work."

He turned his head to the side and frowned. "Promise me something."

"Anything." I agreed.

"Promise me you meant all of it." I looked up, confused. "Promise me that everything you said to get me back was true. That you love me. That you'll do anything for me. Because if you didn't mean it, if you lied at all-"

I pressed my lips to his, efficiently shutting him up in the process. I pulled back only to whisper, "I promise you that I meant all of it," and pressed our lips back together. He relaxed in my arms, kissing back.

Just then someone behind us cleared their throat and Link jolted out of my arms as fast as he could. I rolled my eyes inwardly and looked over to see a Gerudo with crossed arms standing in the doorway. "Dinner is being served; I was to ask if you would join us." Her voice was heavily accented.

I nodded and she left. I looked over and saw Link still blushing at being caught. I smiled fondly and he blushed deeper, looking down. "Do you want us to go, or should I get some food and bring it up here for us?"

"W-we can go…" He looked around. "I just… need some pants…" He looked thoroughly embarrassed.

I laughed.

**I'm sorry if any of that confused you. I got lazy at the end and deleted about 600 words somewhere in the middle… So yeah…  
Review! :D **


	15. Chapter 15 Confliction

**A/N: I'm not really going into the details with the temple… Yeah… (*cough* 'Cause I forget how it goes *cough*)  
And thank you all so so so so much for keeping with this even though updates take so long. You all are like, hnnnnnng *throws out hearts and love***

**Disclaimer: I think the part where this is **_**FAN**_**fiction is enough to imply that I don't own anything,  
right? :I**

P.S. this chapter is kinda here there and everywhere, but eh. I DID WHAT I COULD ;A; And they're very mood-swing-y, ( but that's okay, but they're them *shot*) but it's hot in that damn temple and heat does things to people. Like make them horny and angry and BLECH. So yeah.

**Link's POV**

I really hated these damned temples.

Not only were there enemies to fight, tricks to out smarten, and complex navigation, but now there were inanimate objects that had to fly at us on top of it all.

Because, _obviously_, things weren't hard enough already.

"I am _so _done with this shit." I growled under my breath. Dark held a makeshift map in his hands and was glaring at it intently, as though he could make it burn up with the metaphorical flames shooting from eyes. "Dark, maybe we should go back to the junction- Dark? Dark, are you even listening to me?"

"No, I'm ignoring you." He replied sarcastically.

I sighed, trying to stop myself from snapping back. The tension was… _high_ between us, at best. It was so hot, and so damn dry. We were parched and tired, and at each other's necks every time took a moment to figure out where we were or where to go. And I felt disappointed, let down to top it all off.

He said he loved me. But… it was like nothing had changed. I don't know what I had thought, that maybe when he confessed that everything would be sunny and we could skip off into to the sunset? Because in reality, we were the same as ever: bickering, fighting, snapping. He hadn't even said 'I love you' since I agreed to take him back. And try as I might to ignore it, the doubt was crawling back. That maybe, maybe he had lied. Maybe he didn't love me, maybe he didn't care, maybe I should've left him…

It was like a mantra in my head that simply never stopped. _Maybe maybe maybe. Dark isn't doing this nor that, ditch him. _

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping." His sigh and his words penetrated my gloomy mind- _not the only thing he wants to penetrate_. "I'm not ignoring you, obviously."

"It's fine." I grumbled, unable to look at him. _Maybe maybe maybe? _

"Link?" Footsteps. "What's wrong?"

_Like you care. _"Nothing."

"You're doing it again."

That caught my attention. My head snapped up to find him right in front of me, nearly hitting my face on him with my sudden movement. "Do-" It was a whisper caught in my dry throat. _Damn it all._ I cleared my throat and tried again, holding onto my dignity with an unrelenting grip. "Doing what?"

"You're shutting me out again."

_So he noticed. Good for him. Kudos, give him a gold star, boyfriend of the week! _"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dark." I replied quietly.

"Link, please don't do this." He sounded injured, like I was hurting him. Like _I _was hurting _him?_

_It's his mood swings. He doesn't mean it. If he meant it he would say it. He would say he loved you._

The voice was there again, like a mantra in my head… Whispering to me all the things I didn't want to hear but were seemingly true.

Maybe…

"Dark, I'm not doing any-"

My words of protest and denial were cut off by his lips as he swept in and pressed a kiss to my own. My resolve died the moment my lips were captured by his cold ones. My eyes closed and all that existed was Dark, and me, and the feeling of relief that only he provided to the ache in my heart. It was a fleeting moment, only a heartbeat, too short; but it was so long, and left an ache in my body as his lips broke away.

The voice was gone. If only for a moment, I could see the spark in Dark's eyes that told me what I wanted to hear.

_Good enough. _

"…Fine."

He smiled victoriously, before walking behind me. His arms enclosed me as he held out the map in front of me for both of us to look at. "…I'm lost."

I turned my head to look at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "You? Did you just admit that you're lost? Dropped your high and princely man pride to admit that of all things, you're _lost?_"

"Breathe a word of it to anyone and I kill you. But yes, I'm lost. So re-direct me so we can forget I said anything of the sort."

I laughed quietly, more of a chuckle really, looking at the map only to groan. "What makes you think I know where to go?"

A pause followed my question.

"So… we're both lost?" I nodded slowly to confirm. "Alright."

The warmth and protection of his arms was lost as he withdrew, folding the map and placing it in a pouch on his belt before unbuckling the black leather. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping."

I frowned, folding my arms with a pout. "We slept a few hours ago Dark, why-"

"_You _slept a few hours ago. I however, did not."

"So you watched me sleep?!" _Oh great, now I'm in love with a creep who likes to watch me sleep. Just what I wanted to fucking hear. _

"No, I watched over you while you slept to make sure nothing hurt you." I shot him an incredulous look. "But yeah, I watched you sleep too..."

I sighed, shaking my head, wishing I was actually annoyed. Instead I was merely amused, although it wouldn't hurt for him to believe otherwise. "You're the biggest creep I know."

"Hey! You know Sheik; don't try to tell me I'm worse than him… Besiiiides, you're really cute when you sleep; you're calm and smiling and don't… give me death glares…"

He slowed his words at the end as I glared rays of pure death at him. If looks could kill, not only would he be dead twenty times over, but he would be resurrected continuously just so I could deliver yet another painful death to him. He smiled wickedly and shrugged, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Lie down, go to sleep, and don't ever say cheesy shit like that again." I grumbled, plopping down on the stone stairs.

He laid down once he had pulled off his shirt, as per my instructions, but remained smiling at me. "Why don't you come lay down with me?"

"I don't think so." I blew him off and looked around the room. A large statue- by large, I mean enormous- sat against one of the towering stone walls. So much _stone. _Stone walls, stone doors, stone floors, stone ceilings, stone foes, stone statues, stone was _everywhere. _And where the Water Temple had made me sickof the color blue, this temple made me sick of stone. But saying as stone was a natural part of, well, _nature…_

"C'mon babe, just a cuddle~"

"Just a cuddle with your dick up my ass? I don't think so." My mind wandered again. Why the bloody hell were these hell holes called temples, anyway?! Temples, you go in, pray to said deity, and waltz out just fine. But these so-called temples? They were walk-in, wield a sword, scream, bleed, beg to not die, and get your ass out before you die kind of places. _Not _what you would expect given the misleading title of temple. How about the 'Water tunnels-of-death-and-illusion'? Less attractive, sure; but _much _more accurate.

"As_ delightful _as that sounds, I mean just a cuddle. Ya' know, where our arms wrap around each other and we're all gooey and lovey and kiss? That sounds nice."

"You're on your own, Dark. Shut up and sleep." And what the hell were the Goddess thinking, anyway? Unlike them, I'm mortal. I can _die. _It's a miracle, a blessing, or a curse that I was still alive at this point- likely a blend of all three. They're immortal, they'd be fine doing this damn chore of awakening sages and shit- 'Oops, I died, good thing I'm fucking _immortal and can just spawn another body'. _But if that blade comes down on me, it's fucking over- no 'woops, re-spawn' just 'I'm dead, whoop-de-doo, I failed all of Hyrule and everyone else is _screwed_ '.

Surprisingly, no retort reached my ears, just the sound of my own breathing and the rare silence. I leaned back, folding my arms behind my head and tried to make the best of my awkward position in the stairs.

And jeez, giving the 'Hero' courage, of all things? What kind of gift is that? 'Oh yeah, we need you to save the world since we fucked up, here, take some courage: It'll make you charge blindly into battle without second thought leaving you to nearly die time and time again!' Besides, what was the point of courage if it wasn't your own? Just because I had the Triforce of Courage didn't mean I was actually courageous, it just meant my patron was Farore. And let's face it; she doesn't exactly get a gold star for her brains. I mean, look at her chosen Hero…

_Gee, thanks a lot, Golden Goddesses. Maybe next time, a talking sword or a helpful imp would be better though. _

My mind buzzed on, filling the silent hours with thoughts, happy and dismal, optimistic and realistic.

v^v

**Dark's PoV**

The sensation of falling was usually pleasant for me, but not like this.

I dangled, an unseen enemy holding me by my ankle. Screw dignity, I would _die _if I didn't get out of this position. I thrashed, called, begged… _DAMN IT! _

And then I was falling, falling, darkness closing in, suffocating me. Haunting streaks of blood caught on my skin as I fell and fell and it seemed, that it would never stop. I didn't shout or cry or pray nor plead. I fell like a rag doll, my body refusing to react to my mind, my heart frozen in time as tingles ran up further and further along my back and spine.

And the suffocating blackness took over, and I couldn't breathe, I was locked in the tendrils of darkness. Air refused to come and as the last of my strength fled, I could hear it.

_You betrayed me. _

_So you understand why. _

v^v

I woke with a jolt, reality kicking in.

_You betrayed me. _

_So you understand why. _

I slowly raised a hand to my face, letting out a shaky breath. Sweet mother of- That voice, those words… they were the last I wanted to hear.

_I gave you everything. _

_I can just as easily take it away. _

My breathing picked up out of instinctual fear. The things I feared were few and simple- cages, heartbreak, captivity, and Ganondorf.

_Watch as it crashes around you. You have tasted nothing yet, you little whore. _

I shook my head, my breath leaving the taste of torment on my tongue.

I sat up slowly, one hand still covering my eyes. _He won't be there when you wake up, dumbass, _my mind called. _Holy fuck, what kind of demon are you, you can't even wake up without acting like a kid afraid of the monster in the closet. Grow up, Goddesses; you act like such a whiny_ _baby. _

I dropped my hand, ignoring the quiver in my body as I opened my eyes.

Nothing.

I was safe.

_Just wait. You'll think you've been through it all when it will really come down on you. _

_You'll regret the day you looked towards the light, you little bitch. _

For now, at least.

I looked around, blinking away the daze. Safe. Lost in the confines of a Temple, but safe nonetheless.

I stretched upwards, my arms rising in the air as my back arched nicely, my legs straightening and tensing as the muscles flexed. I looked around, other things popping into view, such as…

"Link, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I watched as the hunched figure of my light-self turned boyfriend turned lover froze at being caught red-handed. One of his hands was inside one of my pouches, the pouch I specifically _didn't _want him to go through. The item- well, _items, _plural- from Cisica were in there. And I really didn't need him to question me about them when I could barely grasp their existence myself.

"Oh." He turned, his eyes closed and a huge smile spread across his face. "You're awake!"

"Why are you going through my stuff?"

"Hm? I'm not doing anything of the sort, Dark-"

"Link, I'm not fucking around." My teeth ground together as I frowned darkly. "Get your hand out of my stuff."

He quickly slid his hand out, but in a clenched fist. And while a Hylian wouldn't have noticed the slick movement, I did.

He stood up but I was already on my feet, moving swiftly toward him with a fierce fire in my eyes. "Link-" My voice held a warning tone.

He bolted past me, an audible gasp caught in his throat. I chased after, and I was much quicker than he was considering my less-than-Hylian abilities. I grabbed his wrist and tugged him back into me, causing him to barrel into my chest while he yelped in pain. My other hand grabbed his shoulder and started to push on him, causing his knees to buckle and for him to land on his knees against the hard stone floor.

"Dark what the hell are you-"

"Let go of it, Link." My hand clenched harder around his wrist and he whimpered.

"I'm not holding anything!" His eyes were wide and fearful as they locked onto mine.

"Bullshit." My hand clenched hard enough to make him cry out and I knew it would leave a bruise. However, it did the job and his hand unclenched, dropping the dark little sack that held my secret gift. It fell to the floor and I released the Hero, picking up the sack. "What the hell were you doing?"

He stood up, shaking. "I-I was just… I just wanted to know-"

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you myself, not fallen asleep so you could slink around and find out." I glared at him. "Damn it, Link, what the fuck."

"So now you're keeping secrets from me?!" He sounded pitiful, really. But that didn't stop my blood from boiling in disbelief.

"You have no reason to be upset at me, for the love of the Goddesses! I wake up to find you going through my shit, and you don't even have the manners to drop my stuff when I catch you red-handed!" I sighed angrily, running a hand through my sleep-wild hair.

"That doesn't change the fact you're hiding something from me."

"Link, c'mon, there are some things I don't- that you're not ready to-"

"Who are you, to decide if I'm ready or not?!" He cries out in outrage. _Shit, I hit a nerve… _"You never tell me anything! If you didn't have so many Goddess-damned secrets I wouldn't have to snoop around! But instead all you do is feed me stories and I-"

I grasped his chin, sick of the negativity. For the love of Din, I just woke up, what, two minutes ago? It's like waking up on a Monday morning because your little brother is crying and your mother is nagging the shit out of you and you want to strangle them and for _fuck's sake, it's four in the morning you just woke why won't they leave you alone? _

So rather than strangle him, I pulled him closer, guiding him by his chin and bringing my lips down to his. He's warm, he's always so warm. It's a sensation that made me and my anger melt, the feeling of his warm body close to mine, his sweet lips on my seemingly tasteless ones, his pure and clean taste on my tongue, his scent in my nostrils. My body seemed to get the best of me and before I knew it, I'd pressed him as close as I could. My body yearned for him, for his touch, his touches were the antidote for this addiction and…

His hands pressed against my chest and pushed me away. My lips moved back, my tongue finding itself back in my own mouth while he gasped for air. Only then did I realize that, yes, I had stuck my tongue down his throat…

_I don't regret that whatsoever. _

Slowly, I released my grip on him, instead resting my hands on the curve of his hips. I nuzzled my nose into his locks, breathing in deeply. I could feel his hands slowly move up my chest to rest on my shoulders, his face buried in my neck.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?" His question was muffled, but I understood it clearly.

"You wouldn't cuddle with me earlier. I don't owe you anything."

"How about doing it because I'm your boyfriend?"

"Are you trying to barter with a demon?"

"Half-demon," He corrected. "And yes, I am."

I smirked against his hair before pulling back to look at him eye to eye. "Kiss me and maybe I'll tell you what it is."

He sighed softly, but I could tell in his eyes, he wasn't really bothered by the prospect. _That's because I'm a sexy motherfucker. _"One kiss?"

"One… or ten." I smirked. "Get to it, Hero, before I change my mind…~"

He bit his full lower lip, looking at me with a sweet gaze. Sweet, sexy… Same thing, right? His piercing sky blue eyes were filled with longing, love, and innocence. _Innocence, hah._ Link was anything but innocent at this point. I had tainted him, claimed him time and time again, touched him in places no one's touch should ever stray to. I knew him, his body, inside and out. I knew how to make him moan, how to make him scream, how to make him beg and cry in pleasure. I knew how to make him thrash and squirm and tear up in tormenting pain.

He had been claimed by his own shadow. Stained, spoiled, rotted. His body, his mind, his heart and soul, his _everything _was mine for the taking. Nothing could erase the faint marking of a demon that strayed over him now. Mine, all of it.

_Have you actually claimed him? _

_What have you taken from him that I can't have? _

I would take everything of his; claim him over and over; make it so no one would ever _ever _think of even _touching _his smooth skin. No one else could make flowery bruises blossom on his collarbones, or press a kiss to the golden body. No one other than I could hear this whisper of forbidden sweet nothings coming from his lips. And no one would ever make his heart throb more than I did, with every touch, with every smile, with every word. Even now I could feel his heart beating against his chest at being held in my arms.

_I have his heart. _

"If you're going to kiss me, sweetheart, you might want to do it soon." One of my hands ventured from the safety of his hips to his ass, hearing him squeak quietly as I groped him. "The longer you and I stand this close, the more my mind thinks of other things we could be doing~"

I could feel a tremble run through him as his eyelids drooped and he ran a hand from my shoulder to the locks of dark hair that clung to my neck due to the heat. "What sort of things?" He asked quietly.

"Rather than tell you," I whispered deeply, "I'd be glad to show you."

The breath he let out was shaky and his heart sped up, a darker look coming into his eyes. He stretched up and pressed a kiss to my lips, gently working our mouths together. I bit at his lip, pulling it into my mouth and sucking gently. Lips separated and came back in, tongues clashed, heat rose. Saliva was nothing more than a currency to be exchanged in the shadow of lust.

My lips drifted down, licking down the column of his neck. He tilted his head back, leaving more of that sweet skin at my mercy. I nipped at the side of his neck, not breaking the skin before kissing and sucking his Adams apple. The junction of his neck and shoulder became a breeding ground for purple bruises and hickies; sucking at the skin before gently sinking the tips of my teeth in, then pulling back and lapping up the crimson drops apologetically. He clung onto me, his whispers of my name and his gentle moans becoming euphoria to my ears.

I kissed him again, feeling heat radiating off him. He wanted me, wanted _this, _I could feel it. And I was going to give it to him.

"Dark," He whispered in my ear. "Dark…" I turned my face a little and ran the tip of my tongue over the shell of his pointed ear, feeling his tremble and hearing his gasp. "Dark… C-can you…"

"Yeah?" I blew on the wet trail, knowing a wave of pleasure would sweep through him at the deed. "What is it baby?"

He paused, gasping for the breath he had lost when he groaned at my action. "Can you… Can you t-tell me now?"

I pulled my head away to get a better look at him. Bruised lips, flushed face, sweat causing his hair to cling to him… he was quite the sight. Tantalizingly sensual. "If you can think about things like that at a time like this, I'm obviously not doing my job right."

He smiled enticingly, one of his hands holding me in place by my hair. "If you're not willing to tell me with something like this on the table, _I _must not be doing _my_ job right."

I rested my lips against his, not a kiss, just contact, and smirked; his lips willingly following mine. "You-" I paused, deflating at what I spotted over Link's shoulder. My lips left his, frowning deeply. "How long have you been standing there?"

"What." It wasn't a question coming from Link, just an equally disappointed tone as well as confusion. I gently grabbed his shoulders and turned him 180 degrees so he faced what I did. He froze, unfroze, and swiftly turned back and buried his face in my shoulder. "Please tell me this isn't happening." He pleaded in a whisper.

"It isn't happening." I said flatly.

"Gee, I feel convinced."

Our… _unexpected_- And fucking unwanted- visitor didn't seem to get it. "You two don't have to stop because of me! I'm more than happy to uh, wait out the uh, little show you two were so involved in. Please, continue."

_Kill him. Please. Somebody, anybody: Kill the cock block. _

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" I snapped. "How long have you been watching us, anyway?"

"I haven't been watching for long." The speaker flipped their hair theatrically and grinned in what I supposed was an attempt at charm. "And as for what I'm doing here? Well, I'm supposed to kill you… But that doesn't sound like much fun, so meh. Just dropping by for a little chat."

Link turned around again, glaring, embarrassment forgotten. "Why are you supposed to kill him?"

"I was ordered to. I think it's rather obvious by whom."

"Your little 'chats' are really getting on my nerves, Sheik." I hissed. The blonde merely bowed deeply with a winning smile plastered onto his face.

"Why thank you, my Prince~"

"What do you want to talk about?" Link spoke up again. Damn, it was easy to forget he was there. _Goddesses, that sounds terrible. _I didn't _forget _he was there, it's just that it was easy to forget he was an active part of the conversation.

"Yeah. What do we have to talk about, Sheik?" I echoed.

"…" His eyes roamed and lingered on Link, but not in his usual lewd and suggestive manner. "Dark, I think you'll want to talk about this with me in private."

Link opened his mouth to object; but I was already speaking the words. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it to both of us."

He paused, looking at me incredulously before shrugging. "Alright then. On your head so be it. I came to talk about the plan-"

"Okaaay!" I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah, sounds good. Link, this'll be a few minutes." I faked a smile at him while he gaped at me.

"Bu- You ju-" My lover spluttered.

I was already walking over to Sheik, pulling him up the stairs until we were out of ear shot of the abandoned Hero. "I knew you'd want to speak to me without him." He chirped.

"Shut the hell up. What about the plan is so important you had to interrupt Link and I?"

"Look, I'll get to the point. You know the original plan was to get on the Hero's side and make sure the world doesn't go to hell-"

"Of course I do, it's my part after all are you really that dumb or do you like acting like it?"

"-but it was _not _part of the plan to develop feelings for him, especially not to this degree. Boyfriends, friends with benefits, whatever, that's all fine. But lovers? We both know what happens, and you're fucking everything up this way. As usual. I mean, we did leave leeway for you to fuck up as always, but to this degree? Dark, you're really outdoing yourself."

"What does it matter? As you said, we both know what happens. There's no long-term consequence for this."

"…Have you always been such an asshole, or have you just grown to like saying cold, spiteful things? _Think. _I know thinking can be hard for you and your thick demonic skull, but do it anyway. If what we believe is going to happen happens, then you're going to go off your rocker. You'll die. And then what? There's no other clear successor to the Shadow Throne, and the realm will just be cast back into chaos. Even a tyrant like Ganon is better than that."

I paused, looking down. It was hard to realize that Sheik was indeed the one who had thought logically, and not me. "…And if what we believe will happen _doesn't _happen?"

"Impossible. It's set in stone."

"And there are tools to change the drawings in stone and change the fates." I watched as his eyes grew large in realization and he paled. "Look, it wasn't my intention for me to-"

"You're bluffing."

I frowned in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You don't have any of… _those _items in your possession. I know you don't. You _can't. _Mortals… Mortals can't have them. Only the-" He paused again, before groaning and turning around to hit his head on the stone wall. "You have really, _really _fucked up this time."

"I never said I would use them. Only if it got to that point-"

"Destroy them! There's a reason they're not for mortals, Dark! You dimwit!" He wailed. "We're screwed. We've lost. We should just go to the castle now and tell Ganondorf ourselves." He glared at me. "I can't believe you! You! You, of all people! You know how power corrupts! And then, to know what the consequences are, and not care?!" He made a gurgling noise of anguish. "I can't freaking believe it.

"And can you imagine what Link would say, if he found out? What he would think of you? I don't understand- How could you be willing to use an item like that on someone you love? Just to keep them with you?! The Goddesses themselves forbade those items! And you- you're just going to overlook that? You may be one of a kind, _Demon-Shadow," _he spat. "But you are not high enough as to challenge the divines themselves!"

"You're right, I'm not. Which is why I own them. Because the one who gave them to me was divine, and you know what? I'm too fucking scared and weak to deny her!" We both settled for bristling before I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I did fuck up. But what's the point? What are the odds of us winning anyway? Our 'plan', if you can call it that, has crumbled before us."

"That's because you screwed yourself over." His bloodshot eyes blazed. "You were supposed to _use _him, to get close and make sure he could defeat Ganondorf because we couldn't. He's _essential, _remember? You use him, make him do the deed, and disappear from the light world. Go claim your throne and have a happy ever after. Not… whatever the hell it is you _are _doing! You did great, you know that? Got him to trust you and value your opinion and follow your orders like a puppy. And then you fucked up and slept with him and made him love you and- best of all- fell in love with him in return!" He laughed bitterly. "Dark, you really know how to screw everyone over."

"Yeah, I get that. Thanks for the compliment; slut." I pressed fingers to my temples.

_You were supposed to use him. _

_And you fucked up and made him love you. _

"…Sorry. Well, no, I'm not sorry. But I kinda have to apologize for blowing up on you like that. While what you did isn't exactly honorable, it's understandable."

_You betrayed me. _

_So you understand why. _

Footsteps approached us and I looked to the stairs, where Link climbed into view. "You two sound like you're trying to kill each other." He grumbled, pouting.

_What have you taken that I can't have? _

"If only." I forced a smile and sashayed to him, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his ear. I could feel him tense at the public- well, does it count as public since there's only one other person?- affection, but I ignored that. "I love you." I purred.

I could feel him relax in my arms as I proclaimed my feelings and he hugged me back. "I love you too, Dark."

Behind me, Sheik cleared his throat. "Well, I'll be going then. Ba-bye." I could hear the saucy wink in his voice, and when I turned back to look at him, he was gone.

As we walked slowly down the stairs, hand in hand, I could feel curiosity roll off Link in waves. "So…" He began, and I sighed inwardly. "What was that about?"

I stopped walking, making him pause too. "…I…"

_You were supposed to use him. _

I couldn't exactly tell him the truth, could I?

"We were talking about…" I sighed. "Look, Sheik thought it was best if I tell you myself, he didn't want to stress you. Ganondorf's control over most of Hyrule has gotten stronger, and his forces have gotten bigger a bit too quickly." I lied. "It sounds like he's going to invade the Shadow Realm. And Zelda… isn't helping."

He sighed, looking away. "Great." He mumbled. "Just what I wanted to hear." He looked back at me. "So why did it sound like you two were at each other's throats?"

I shrugged. "Sheik and I don't exactly get along, you know that."

"Yeah, but-"

"C'mon, I think I found the way we're supposed to go."

v^v

_I bet this temple would be more interesting if it had some sort of tree growing in it,_ I mused. _Maybe an apple tree, then I wouldn't be hungry._

I whistled a small tone, letting it echo off the stone walls and fade off. And then I whistled again, because what else could I do? I was bored. _Bored. _I'd rather go swimming in a lake full of Link-driven fangirls than deal with this suffocating boredom.

_I know what you could do to pass the time~ _A voice in my head called.

I ignored it. _No, I'm not going to jack off, that's why I have a lover. Stupid dick. _

Great, I just called myself a stupid dick. Wonderful. Delightful.

_D-lightful. D. Heh heh. _

Goddesses, what am I, 12? Finding amusement in such a crude and immature joke.

_No, you're 17. _

"Talking to myself is going to kill me." I grumbled.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, you know." A familiar voice chuckled and I leapt to my feet, grinning. "First you watch me sleep, then you start talking to yourself… Should I be concerned?"

"Things like that only happen when you're not awake and with me, if you've noticed. I guess you'll just have to occupy me so I don't become insane…"

"What a terrible fate! Woe is me!" He dramatically placed a hand against the back of his forehead and made a sorrowful expression, still walking towards me. He changed back into a grin and I smiled back. "I suppose it could be worse, though."

"You suppose?" I gasped, continuing our act. "But dear! I thought thou would never forsake thus!"

He flung his arms around me and called out, "For thou, I shall fight thee a thousand warriors! For the love that burns within thus shall never quench!" He giggled and kissed my chin.

"And for thee, I shall fight thee a million vying women! Since thus seems to have issues with that." I winked as he chuckled. "So how did it go?"

"It droned on and on, as usual. And after talking to the sage, I had to talk to this old guy, who was really a lonely pervert…" He made a face. "That wasn't fun." He brightened. "But for thee, I would surely conquer such a hundredfold!"

"Why thank you, sirrah! Thee has won thy heart and tender affections!" We laughed and gently held each other, as I occasionally graced a kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. "You know…" I spoke softly, after unmeasured time passed by. "I for one wouldn't mind picking up where we left off… You know, before Sheik interrupted us yesterday…"

The rest of the Spirit Temple had passed quickly, given our shared desire to get the fuck out as soon as possible. Kotake and Koume had been interesting foes, increasingly so since I remembered them from before my… confinement. Not that it made them or us anymore merciful.

And then I was teleported here while Link talked to the last sage, and he came back to find me talking to myself, and then we talked like lovers in ancient times, and now here we were.

_How anticlimactic._

An interesting shade of pink came over Link at the thought of our interrupted make-out session. He didn't seem opposed though; and since he hadn't answered yet I took it as an embarrassed sign of agreement and kissed him.

His hand found its way into my hair while his other one splayed out against the point between my shoulder blades. Our tongues crashed like stormy waves against the shore, merciless and hungry. I backed him up against the wall, slowly rubbing our bodies together in a tangle of never-ending limbs and sweat and pent-up desire. I wanted him; wanted him hard and rough. I wanted to make him scream my name as he hit pure bliss. To see his lowly lidded eyes as he gave me that hard look that drove me insane after the deed was done. I wanted to be inside him so badly.

"Dark?"

I was about to hum my agreement- Yes, my name is Dark, no, you can't have my autograph- when it hit me. One: Link's mouth was still pressed against mine, no way did he just talk; Two: that wasn't Link's voice, and Three; the voice came from somewhere behind me.

_How the hell-_

Link and I looked at each other, confused, our lips having broken apart at the interruption. I slowly turned around and wished I hadn't. Sheik stood there, looking apologetic and awkward. I cleared my throat, not unpinning my lover from the wall.

_Every damn time- why is it always him?_

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, well… I'm kinda not alone…"

My eyes widened and I hastily stepped back, letting Link have freedom. It wouldn't help us at all to become outcasts due to our unsanctioned and illegal relationship. Link didn't look too optimistic either- All we could do was hope whoever Sheik had with him hasn't seen or wasn't going to turn us in.

"Link~" A voice called out from somewhere behind Sheik: where we couldn't see given that he was in the entrance to the temple, and behind him was too shadowed for us to see clearly. But that didn't matter. I recognized the voice and began to growl.

The bitch of all bitches stepped into our line of sight and Link flinched. Was that makeup or paint smeared on her eyelids and lips? Were those supposed to be breasts or was her goal to look as fake as possible? Because in all honesty, even Sheik looked like a proper gentleman next to her. And she was the thrice damned Princess! _What has the world come to..?_

"Princess Zelda." He replied shortly, annoyance in Link's voice. "To what do we owe this… _pleasure?_"

She giggled, annoyingly high pitched. "The pleasure is all mine, Hero~" Her eyelashes fluttered, in what I suppose was a flirtatious manner. I glared at the walking pair of breasts before giving Sheik a glare of his own. He made an apologetic face. _'Sorry, I tried to stop her, I really did…' _

"Why are you here, Princess?"

"Why, I wanted to see you, of course. And, I do have a gift for you…~"

_Thanks, but we're doing just fine without your slutty 'gifts'. If you want to help, how about jumping off a thrice-damned bridge? _

"I… We appreciate your assistance, Princess, we do… But please, for your own safety, it's better if you don't show yourself in public-"

"Aw, you're concerned about me?! That's so cute, Hero! Hee hee~" She giggled again. "But Sheik here will protect me, so don't worry for me, Hero!"

Link looked like he was having one hell of a hard time dealing with her by himself. I could tell he was biting at the inside of his cheek, undoubtedly trying to fight off the annoyance growing within. Zelda didn't seem to be put off by his tone- actually, she didn't seem to even notice.

"Actually, he's concerned because if you're caught by the Gerudo King, not only does he have to defeat the son of a bitch, but he has to make sure you can't die in the effort. Not because he cares, but he doesn't really need your patron Goddess after him. His concern for you is minute, if existent at all. So please," I smiled with my eyes closed, tilting my head slightly. "Don't let it go to your head."

She frowned at me with distaste, finally acknowledging my presence. "_Prince_, I believe the Hero can speak for himself." She spat out my title like venom on her tongue. "You have no right to speak for him-"

"Incorrect." Link stepped a bit closer to me, standing tall. "He has every right to speak for me, if I so choose."

"And why, Link, would you allow such a… _defiler_ of the light… to speak for you?"

"Defiler?" I asked before I could stop myself. I bit my tongue and nodded slowly, looking to the side. Goddesses, that was hilarious. _Me? Defiler? Ha!_ That bitch didn't know shit. I did more for the world of light, my adopted realm, than she did. And she has the guts to call _me _a defiler of the light? The only thing I 'defiled' was Link… And that was none of her business.

"I'm sorry, was I unclear? Yes, Demon Prince, I called you a defiler."

I rubbed at my left ear, smiling darkly. "Sorry, come again? I'm a little deaf in this ear."

She narrowed her eyes at my cheeky retort, but didn't repeat herself. _And now I know how to shut a bitch up. You learn a little something every day._

"Dark…" Link warned quietly, for only me to hear. _Yeah, yeah; you don't want me to be an asshole. News flash baby, I'm the biggest asshole you'll ever meet. The biggest and the sexiest. _"Princess, my reasons for allowing a demon to speak for me are my own." His voice was still quiet, but now all of us could hear.

"Half-demon," I reminded him playfully. He walked close enough to elbow me. "What? I'm just being honest."

He rolled his eyes, but I grinned. I thought it was pretty damned funny, myself.

"Princess Zelda, please, Dark and I have to hurry and begin to gather necessities for our upcoming battle with the Gerudo King." _How the hell can he be so official at a time like this?! _"I appreciate the offer of your visit-" _No you don't, you want her to leave just as much as I do, _"But we really must take our leave."

"So down to business!" She swooned. "It's never a bad thing to take some time off though, Hero." She winked, pursing her lips. _Full fake bitch powers: activate! _"But as you wish." She pranced forth, swinging her hips as she moved close to_ my_ Link. "This is yours." She pressed a silk-wrapped package the size of my hand into his chest before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek, a little too close to his lips. I bristled and hissed, but didn't step forward, barely restraining myself. As she walked away with an extra spring in her step, I noticed the lipstick stain on his cheek. _That… Miserable… Stupid… Wench…_

She came closer to me, and I allowed her to whisper in my ear. "He'll want to rethink his choice to be with you sooner or later, Dark."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I snarled, irritated.

"Well, there's a reason what you two have is illegal." I could hear the pouting frown on her lips in her voice. "It's… unnatural. Sooner or later, he'll be mine. After all, I can give him what you can't."

"Which is?"

"A happy, sanctified, public relationship. Kids. A happy ending."

_It's not like I'll ever be able to marry, to have kids. I can't settle down, I can't have a life of my own._

I froze, remembering his words and the sound of Link's own heartbreak and torture. The desolation. The isolation. The sound of sorrow and stress and despair that no one so young and beautiful should ever endure, not on their own.

_It's a curse, don't you see? _

"I can make him happier. I can protect him from the stress of this world. I can fight for him when he is injured and unable. I can give him the balance in love he needs. Can you do that? No." I replied under my breath.

_Call it reality… I can never be happy._

Link… I think I want to be your new reality.

The thought shocked me at first, but the more I thought on it, the more I agreed. Yeah; I _would _like to be his reality. For him to wake up to me every morning and smile; for him to fall asleep in my arms every night. To be the cause of his every smile and moment of joy. The idea was appealing, and I wondered what he would think of it. What would he say? What would anyone say to something like that?

'I think I want to be your new reality.'

'Yeeeaaahh…. Sorry, I don't date stalkers. Bye.'

It's not exactly the thing you say to someone. But I wanted to say it, to pull him into my chest and bring my lips to his ear and whisper all the things he needed to hear. But how could I say something like that? Promise the impossible? I knew what would happen in the future, how could I grant him the stars if he was destined to go no further than the moons?

It was a curse all its own.

_There are tools to change the drawings in stone._

But how could I do something like that, if it meant a curse that would exist for eons?

"But I can give him what he has always dreamt of." She whispers, and for a second it's like the world goes black.

_She can give him what he wants; _a voice in my head betrays me. _She can do what you can't, no matter how far your love will go. And at what price are you willing to fight for him? _

_I have his heart. _

We didn't need anything but love; Link and I.

"You have no idea what it is he dreams of." I walked away and gently grasped Link's tanned hand, leaving Zelda to stand there alone. _Ba-Bam, this motherfucker don't do love triangles. _I gently tugged him out of the temple, a smirk on my lips. _Yeah. He's mine, you little prostitute, and don't you forget it. _

Sheik let us pass by without a word, and I nodded my understanding. No words needed to be spoken. Sometimes silence was more powerful than any words that could break it.

_You were supposed to use him. _

Maybe it's not too late. Maybe I will. Maybe I can change what fate has written. Because while I can't un-fuck everyone and dig myself out of this… this emotional trap; I can still try. I had the power to do so. All that power was locked into two very little objects wrapped in a small dark sack in my pocket.

I wiped the lipstick off his face and pressed a chaste kiss of my own to his lips, brushing his hair out of his cerulean eyes. He was so very beautiful, so very young, and yet he had been through so very much already…

_How could you be willing to use an item like that on someone you love?_

I could never use him though, could I?

_I have his heart. _

I couldn't seriously be willing to throw that all away?

But I couldn't _not _use him. I had to, I had to! To save everyone and everything, to stop two realms, Light and Shadow, from spiraling into non-existence, I had to. Didn't I? What other choice was there?

Why him? Why me? Why us? _Why?_

_You fucked up and made him love you and you fell in love with him in return._

_You were supposed to use him. _

_You've really outdone yourself._

"Dark? What's wrong?" A warm hand pressed itself to my cheek and I opened my eyes to gaze directly into those captivating sapphires. My hand lingered over his earlobe, frozen in the midst of tucking that spun gold behind his ear. So very beautiful… and so very fragile.

_At what price are you willing to fight for him? _

I would give him everything. If it meant a curse for all eternity then so be it. If it kept with me, if it meant never losing his love, I would do it.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking."

_Those items… the very Goddesses themselves forbade them! _

I sighed deeply, allowing my stress and dark thoughts to wisp out along with the heavy breath. Then I forced a smile, leading Link along by the hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Come on. Let's go get those supplies."

**A/N: *le gasp* DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THOSE SECRET ITEMS ARE?! Because I want to tell you :3 D: I can't keep my plot secrets very well it would seem. **

**So anyway. **

**Review. **

**Because I'm a review whore. **

**c: **


	16. Chapter 16 Nightmares

**A/N: So I tried my hand at some third person. Meh. Quick shout out to grandshadowseal who suggested I rattle Dark's pride; it ended up in me writing this bonus chapter. WOO! BONUS CHAPTER! It was actually supposed to be the first half of chapter 16 but grew a mind of its own and is decidedly too long to be **_**half**_** a chapter :/ so Chapter 17 (originally 16) will be up eventually, whenever I'm done with it. **

**And a huuuuuuuge thanks to everyone who reviewed/ has reviewed. It feeds my inner review whore and makes me all happy and yeah. C: Thanksies. SO KEEP FEEDING IT no just kidding but seriously, keep reviewing. Makes me happy as fuck. **

**Disclaimer: TT-TT No; no; no; no. Me no own. **

**Warning: Mentions of murder, mentions of abuse, and mentions of rape. Oof. I guess that means dark themes too. **

**P.S., more PoV switching. Heh. **

***If I were Link, **_**I**_** would have nightmares of wallmasters…. O.o;; Those things just horrify me…**

**-Third Person-**

_The world was red with blood and fire; the world was black with doom and death. From the height of a stonewalled castle two figures watched, their faces emotionless, almost as if they were little more than statues. They stood tall like Gods against the gloomy sky that covered their world. Screams echoed up to their ears but neither moved to help those crying out with desperation below. _

_Slowly, the shorter looked up to the other figure. He was very short compared to the other, the tip of his head not quite breaching five feet two above the stone balcony. His eyes, red and glowing, illuminated his curious face, highlighted by his shoulder length white hair. Ink black tattoo's covered his body, swirling and swimming with little to no organization or meaning; contrasting his ghastly pale grey tinted skin. _

_The figure he looked at was a grown man, nearly ten feet tall. Once he had been an attractive male, with bright hair and tanned skin. Now, an olive green shade made up his rough skin, a fiery orange was his hair and eyebrows. The only timeless features were his eyes, which held the shade of tarnished bronze, and gazed down with contempt and disgust at the scene below. Disgust, because he thought the way they begged for mercy was sickening. This world would be better off without such signs of weakness, he thought to himself as the hungry flames licked the skin of those below. _

_Red eyes and pale head tilted slightly, wondering whether he had permission to speak. "Master…?" It was a voice that was still filled with youth and wonder, but not with innocence, for that was a trait that he had been robbed of long ago. Despite this he was, in truth, still a child. But he carried himself with the dignity of a nobleman and knew even more than one. Yet he spoke gently, as if afraid of angering the other. _

_Slowly, the eyes that were the color of burnt toast turned to look at him. "Yes, new blood?" _

_The younger bowed his head. "May I be pardoned… Master?" He added the last as an afterthought, but neither took notice of the late addition. _

"_Why?" The taller sneered down at him mockingly. "Are you too weak to handle such a view?" _

_A look of panic flashed into the red eyes, but vanished into the crimson orbs. "Of course not, Master." He replied quickly; almost too quickly for the taste of the elder. "I merely wanted to continue with my studies." _

"_Hmph." The taller looked back to the scene below. "I have a job for you first. Your instructors have assured me that you are capable, and what I have planned will test such." _

_They were moving statues, breathing statues, silhouetted against the dim sky. They were Gods, high above the chaos of the burning people below. But they were demented Gods, a God of Horror and his newest God of Darkness. Once they were a hope for the land of Shadows, and yet now they were little more than puppets of madness and greed. _

_And above the ashy corpses of the recently murdered, those 'Gods' planned a doom for those who had yet to feel their wrath. _

_Red eyes and white hair was sent with four letters spiraling around his young mind. _

"_Do not fail me."_

v^v

_More flames. Red eyes liked fire, he decided. Fire was a beautiful yet terrible thing, and while beauty made him warm, terror filled him with a sensation like none other. _

_He laughed quietly, unfazed as his troops burnt the village to the ground. His midnight black steed reared onto its hind legs, letting out a neigh. He simply let his horse move, not disturbed at all by the pull of gravity, and yet not falling to the muddy ground below. Men cried out, trying to fight and soon meeting their own fiery fate. Children straggled behind women carrying crying babies. The dead were abandoned as their living loved ones fled, daring to struggle against the pull of death. _

_His hair was now the ink black shade his tattoos had been. His skin had been cleared of the swirls and mindless designs upon leaving the Shadow Realm and entering the realm of Light. He had been assured that it was normal, that his snowy hair would be returned upon resuming his place in the Land of the Demons. _

_People pushed pass his steed, brushing against his legs. But they didn't see him. He was right in front of them and they didn't see him! Pathetic was the only word he could use to describe the people of Light. _

_All night he watched as the troops under his command killed every last person inhabiting the little village, the village that had floated on little dotted islands in the midst of a lake. Funny how despite being surrounded by water, they were killed by fire. He shook his head, funny wasn't the word. Funny was too elementary. Amusing, amusing was a better word. Still small and uneducated, but it fit the bill. _

_He walked through their ashes, spitting where a bit of desecrated corpses would poke up here and there, as if challenging his presence._

'_Do not fail me.' _

_Red eyes smirked. Of course he hadn't failed. _

v^v

"_You failed me, you miserable swine!" _

"_Master, I swear I didn't-!" The white haired boy's protest was cut off by his Master's hand restraining his throat. _

"_I sent you to do two little things. Destroy the fucking village and kill the fucking boy." He squeezed harder around the pale tattooed throat, picking up the littler one by the neck. "And you can't do that fucking much. Stupid bitch." He released his grip on the boy with ruby eyes, letting him collapse to the floor. _

"_I… I did." He rasped out, after soothing his throat enough to get that much out. "B…Blonde boy… Blue-" He broke out coughing. "Blue e-eyes. I did it… M-master, I-!" _

"_Shut up, filthy liar. If he were dead, I would have his part of the Triforce. Do I have that piece? No." He kicked the frailer body that was still huddled on the ground. "You know what I do to liars?" _

_A painful gasp left the younger's lips, fearing what would come next. He had been punished this way before, and the thought filled him with dread. Maybe it was only his body being used, but it reached into his mind, grasping at every bit of sanity he had and tried to destroy what made him himself. _

_The elder's hand picked him up by the scruff of his neck, and slammed him face first against one of the stone walls. He could feel his Creator's body pressed against him from behind and the very thought made him whimper and let out a dry sob. His head was turned and lips descended towards his. _

_He wants to wake up, but it's a nightmare that doesn't seem to ever end. _

v^v

Ten years later, that stonewalled castle is a rebel garrison. Ten years later, that burnt village is lost underground to Lake Hylia, with nothing but a tree and a single gravestone to mark its existence. Ten years later, that 'God' of Horror sits upon the throne of the Light Realm, seeking the keys to an even higher power.

Ten years later, red eyes wakes up with a scream trapped in his throat.

**Dark's PoV **

Why couldn't I stop shaking?

I hadn't stopped shaking since I woke up in the middle of the night; a scream caught in between my teeth, tears trapped in my eyes, sweat collecting on my forehead. Link had saved me from the worst, woken me before the _real_ nightmare had begun.

_I haven't had a nightmare about that in years…_

I shook harder, wishing I could stop my body from moving like that without permission. I felt weak and exposed to the concerned eyes of my lover. Because concern meant questions.

I didn't want questions.

Only then did I realize that his lips were moving, and he was speaking. It finally dawned on me that maybe I should listen to what he was saying.

"Sorry, come again?"

Even I could tell the difference when I spoke. My voice lacked its luster; instead it was dull and disinterested. Link frowned in worry, sapphire eyes sparking with sorrow. "Dark…" He wrapped his arms tight around my shoulders and I went still. Too still. Was I breathing? Was I still shaking? I couldn't tell, all I knew was he was _touching _me.

_He_ had touched me, too…

_No, please!_

I trapped a gasp between my lips, the sound of my own past begging and yelling filling my ears. _It's over now. _I tried to tell myself. _It's okay now. This is Link, your Link. Your Link who loves you, who won't hurt you. _

_My Link..? _

The shocked part of my brain slowly let that sink in. My Link. Yeah, him. Dirty blonde hair that puts gold to shame, eyes that make sapphires seem bland.

Blonde hair, blue eyes.

_Do not fail me. _

My body locked up and my mind shut off. My eyes were shut tight. Who knew if, when I opened them, I would see _him _standing there? Touching me? Trying to-

I could feel my heart beating erratically, pounding blood so hard that I could hear it rushing in my ears. I shook my head, thoughts spinning. Reality? What's reality? Who's to say that fantasy isn't reality and reality is our sick and twisted fantasy?

But that didn't make sense. Why would my fantasy in that reality be to be abused, used… violated? Why would my reality ever be the perfection that was my fantasy, where Link and I were free, freed of the thoughts and pressure and choices and responsibilities that burdened us? No, that would never truly happen, would it?

That meant that this, _this _was real. That the violation was real, that being haunted by the memories was real, that the memories themselves were once real too.

"Dark, please." Link pleaded; his breath warm on my skin. "Please."

I dared to open my eyes, looking at one of my hands. The skin was pale and cleared of any ink black tattoos that would've tainted the greyness. I tugged at my hair, pulling it in front of my eyes so I could stare the onyx colored locks. I let out a relieved gasp and a shudder ran through me. There were no skin staining marks, no snowy hair.

_It was… It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. _

"Link, can you get off?" I asked quietly. The shaking had stopped, and I while I felt unnerved, I was… better than I had been a minute ago.

He complied, sitting back on his legs. "Dark?"

I stood up, cracking my fingers and sighing. "Sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Good thing I had put up a noise blocking spell before sleeping, otherwise I might've woken up someone else, and they may have barged in. And since Link and I slept in the same bed…

I didn't want to even think about dealing with that mess. Not now.

"Dark, you didn't wake me up."

I frowned, turning back to look at him. He was caught in the vortex of blankets that we had slept in, small bags under his eyes. The moon caught in his hair and turned gold to tarnished bronze, turning bright eyes filled with life to eyes darkened with exhaustion. He was sitting back on his feet, atop the rented bed. We were in the boarding house in Kakariko, surrounded by the people who were oblivious to the evil around them.

"But I was screaming."

"No, you weren't…"

_But…_ I frowned. _I had screamed. I know I had. _The shrill sounds of my own screams and dry sobs were still echoing in my ears. And if I hadn't screamed, then what had woken him? What had warned him that I was even having a recollection of my horrendous past? "Then… what…"

He looked like he wanted someone to hold him. But I couldn't. I couldn't touch him, not now. Flesh on flesh so soon after something like _that _reminded me of too many memories that I needed to forget, needed to banish, needed to burn until nothing of them remained…

_Like the image of green flesh on ink stained skin or blood between pale thighs or screams, screams resounding off stone walls, screams turning into pleads and broken whispers for mercy until nothing but dry sobs could come from such a broken figure- _

_No. _

_No. _

I shook my head. _I won't do this to myself. _I bit my lip. _I won't hurt myself this way. _I closed my eyes. _I will forget rather than remember. I will, I will, I will… I can't. _

How could I forget something like that?

"Dark?"

I opened my eyes and looked with fresh horror upon the table that was pushed against the wall. Atop it was my belt and pouch of containment. And in that pouch…

_No fucking way… I just decided today… And yet they're already..? _

Because that's what they did: the items of the damned. No, of course the curse they bore didn't stop there. But they reminded the bearers of every pain, made them relive that pain every night…

_Every time I close my eyes he'll be there, using me, hurting me. My ears will become deaf from the sound of my own screams echoed in my mind…_

_And Link. What about him? Soon enough every time he sleeps he too will be forced to feel like this. _What horrors would he be subjected to? Fire, flames, the very heat that killed his parents? Being picked up by an invisible creature* that clings to the walls? The very feeling of knowing hundreds of people relied on him to protect them? Or perhaps even having to relieve the isolation of being locked away for seven years.

In a matter of a week Link's mind could be 50 years old…

_How could you be willing to use an item like that on someone you love?!_

The sound of Sheik's raw outrage made me suck my teeth and shove a hand through my hair. What was I doing? I couldn't do that to Link. Not to him. Anyone but him. He was so innocent, so very immaculate, virgin in a nonsexual way. And I loved him. I couldn't do that to him. _Not only would it tear his heart apart but it would tear mine apart too._

"Don't… Don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." I looked everywhere, as if I was looking for a way out. _Please. Give me a way out. Let me take the back door I don't want to live like this, a slave to my own memories, nothing more than a puppet in their game- _

"…Dark, talk to me." He whispered, and my eyes darted to his as if they could protect me from the horror of my own mind. As if they were a force field and they could deflect the pain. Maybe if I looked deep enough I would become one with him and his clarity, his snowy and untainted soul. And I got lost in him, in his eyes, in the universe that was solely him.

Those eyes, like flawless sapphires, never ending swirls of blue and bluer. The sky reflected in them, the shades of azure bleeding and twirling into a masterpiece no words could ever describe. They shone bright with love and longing and concern. But in the back of those sapphires, I could see it- The despair and fear and pain that always held him back from being all he could be. They were addictive to look into; those sparkling sapphires that were keys to another world.

Keys to a world that he was alone in. A place that try and try as he might, couldn't allow me into. Maybe, just maybe, if I tried as hard as he tried our worlds of solitude and pain could clash and amidst their ashes we could build our own world of beauty and warmth. Maybe then we wouldn't be alone, so desperate and alone…

We were nothing but broken souls, Link and I. Lost to ourselves. Maybe that was why we were so desperate for each other. Because if we were with someone _just as broken_ as ourselves then we wouldn't feel that isolation. That horrible feeling of 'no one will ever love you', and the calling of 'no one can ever care'… The feelings that try as we may to ignore ripped us apart from the inside. Those feelings were the maddening voices in our heads that whispered to us when we didn't want to listen.

"There's nothing to talk about." I replied simply.

"Dark, tell me." There was softness in his eyes that didn't match the hardness in his voice. "Don't you dare block me out."

"It was a nightmare." I shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

He moved and stood up, his body bare except the baggy and wispy pants he slept in that hung low around his hips. The moonlight hit the gold of his body in a clash of two perfections becoming too damn much.

It took a lot of dignity to stop myself from blurting out: 'Goddesses Link, I love you'.

Slowly he made his way to me, his hand caressing my shoulder through the air. He didn't touch me, just let his hand float an inch away from my skin and waver. Like I was a reflection and he couldn't touch me through the glass that separated our worlds.

"Don't tell me it's not a big deal, when I can see how big of a weight it is on you." He murmured. "Dark, we've been through a lot. Don't let your pride stop us now."

_Don't let your pride stop us now. _

He made it seem like this was huge to him. A thousand excuses came to mind. 'It was just a nightmare' or the infamous 'Pride? My pride has nothing to do with this'. But to every excuse, every way to block and dodge his attempt to find out what I had recalled, there was always the critical strike back:

'Then why can't you tell me?'

…_Why am I blocking him out? _

**Link's PoV**

_He's weak. _

I didn't mean that he was weak in a physical way, or a mental way, or even an emotional way. I didn't mean it in an insulting way either. It was a soft, sad thought. Dark was weak and he needed someone, even if he didn't realize it or if he couldn't admit it. And I was that someone.

Rather suddenly his hand guided my own to his cheek and pressed it there, and I caressed his face. _I touch him and he goes into shock; and the very next he's begging for my comfort. What happened to him that was so bad..? _

"I lied to you." He whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry. I just… I didn't want…"

I blinked at him. Of course he had lied to me; that was nothing new. He was always lying, always faking. It was part of Dark and I didn't even care anymore, not as much as I once had. I ended up with the truth in the end, and to me, that was what mattered.

"What did you lie about?" I asked quietly. I gently brought my other hand to the other side of his face, feeling how cold he was. The tingle of his freezing chill prickled down my fingertips and electrified me, to the point that even simple caresses made me want to gasp and shiver. And the longer I was with him, the more I touched him, the more electrifying he became.

"I…" He took my hand and gently brought it to his mouth, resting his lips against my knuckles. "Heh…" He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. His eyes held a ghostly look of torture. Like behind his eyelids he was seeing every horror imaginable. "It's so stupid." He turned his face to the side, my knuckles brushing his cheek.

I could almost hear his thoughts in my mind.

'_It's so stupid.'_

'_I'm so weak.' _

I could almost hear his thoughts because they were the same words that had echoed in my own mind, time and time again.

"It's not stupid." I breathed out. I didn't know what it was that bothered him. But whatever it was, it _wasn't _stupid. Dark was so strong. Stronger than I was ten times over! If something could weigh down that strength then it was _not _stupid.

"But it is." He whispered. "I… It's only my body. It shouldn't hang on my mind…" He frowned, and I paused.

"Dark..?"

"I lied. You're not my first, Link." He looked at me with an apologetic smile. "I wish you were though. And before you ask, it wasn't Sheik either." He let go of my hand and walked past me to the window. I turned but didn't follow him. I didn't say anything, either. It just didn't feel right, for me to speak.

"Heh. You know how I told you Ganondorf would rape people?" He didn't wait for me to answer, even though I nodded in response. He still couldn't see me. "Well, he liked rape. He liked breaking someone down by using their body. It was one of his favorite things to do, really, and he loved raping people as punishment. It didn't even matter what that person had done to deserve punishment."

My eyes narrowed. _Oh my Goddesses… He didn't- _

Dark turned around to face me, an indifferent look on his face. "I guess I wasn't special or high enough for him to not use his favorite torture method on. Or maybe that was exactly why he did it, so he could brag about raping the Shadow-Demon." He snorted, looking bitter.

"That's why I refused to sleep with Sheik. But he never knew that, 'cause I never told him… It's also the reason I didn't knock you flat and take you right in the Water Temple." He smirked, once again the expression not reaching his eyes.

"And there was this one time…" He continued, "Well, his rule sparked rebellion all over the Shadow Realm. He's a tyrant unfit even for demons and merciless creatures of destruction. But as my creator, he has the power of my throne until I come of age and take the throne myself.

"He loved fire. He liked burning things, burning _people._ He would burn entire rebel camps and watch with this horrible look of endless hunger in his eyes as they burned. And he… he would make me watch. And if I didn't watch, or looked away, or tried to help the people who were dying... Well… I quickly learned to do what he wanted instead of what I thought was right."

His gaze dropped to the floor, looking ashamed. "This one time… After making me watch, he sent me to the Light Realm for the first time. And… Well, I was supposed to kill you then and there. I was seven at the time. And… There used to be this village by Lake Hylia, and supposedly you were there. You were still with the Kokiri, but hell, I didn't know that. So I did what I was told, and burned the village to the ground.

"I killed them, all of them. An entire village. In one night, I wiped them out. There was nothing but ash and smoke left of them when the dawn came… I know you said that you don't care if I used to be a murderer… But… Link, I killed them all. Men, women, children. Babies. All of them. And… And I liked it. I_ liked_ watching them die, watching as they pushed and trampled each other, as the flames licked their skin…" His fists clenched and he shook his head. "Link, I felt _good _when I killed them. Like I had finally found something fun, something I was good at…

"There was this boy there, the same age as I was. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought he was you. And I killed him myself. I didn't let the flames get to him. I cut his head off with my sword like he was made of butter." He chuckled darkly. "And it felt better killing him than anything else I had ever felt.

"And when I got back to the Shadow Realm… Ganondorf was furious. I had failed him. I swore it was you, Link. And that's what I told him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, same age…" He shook his head. "I'm so glad it wasn't you though. You have no idea how glad I am. But at the time I was so… So angered. I kept asking myself where the hell you had been. You were hidden off the charts. You were safe and that pissed me off more than you can believe. But not as much as it pissed off Ganondorf.

"He… did his thing. Violated my body until I couldn't scream or cry out or beg any more. And then he beat me, cut me and hit me and…" He shook his head. "And when I thought I would bleed out and die, he'd heal me and start the process again. It must've been a week he kept me caged after that, beating me up until the brink of death and then saving me over and over. The only time it stopped was when I was lucky enough to pass out…

"It's stupid though, isn't it? That something like that would still haunt me. Heh." His caught his voice before it cracked. "It makes me weak."

_It makes me weak. _

"It doesn't make you weak." I whispered. "It makes you a person, rather than a monster." I walked over to him, but I didn't touch him.

_You were safe and it pissed me off…_

_I liked watching them die…_

He smiled sadly. "Thank you." He whispered back. "Thank you." He gently reached out and stroked my cheek.

I leaned into his touch with a sad smile of my own. "I don't care that you killed them, Dark. What happened in the past is in the past… And, I… I'm sorry, for what he did to you…"

But I did care, didn't I? I had told myself 'no, no, I don't care,' but I did. I could try all I wanted but I _did _care. He had tried to kill me. Had burnt an entire town to the ground just to get to someone who looked like me. I'm supposed to save the people- how could I _not _care?

I looked into Dark's eyes, seeing the relief and honesty in them. I supposed a lot of weight had been lifted off him at telling me all that. But I felt dragged down.

_Link, I felt good killing them…_

I dropped my gaze. 'It makes you a person, rather than a monster'- those were my own words! He wasn't a monster… He wasn't… So why did I feel like he was, now that he had told me? He was the same person as before. So why, why did I suddenly feel wary and uneasy?

"…Link?"

I looked up, frowning. "Yeah?"

He gently brushed my hair back; his eyes had lost their look of relief and were now back to their misery. "…Goddesses." He walked away from me, shaking his head. "Damn it." He looked back to me, smiling miserably. "You hate me now, don't you?"

"No, I don't." I replied. I didn't think about it. I just said it, knowing that was what he wanted to hear.

He walked back to me, his hands gently cupping either side of my face, forcing me to look at him. "Then look me in the eye and tell me that." He whispered. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't hate me. Tell me that you're still in love with me. Tell me that you love me, knowing that I killed them, knowing that I've killed more just like them. Tell me that you do or don't. Just don't lie to me, Link."

I smiled softly. "I'm not going to stop loving you because of that. I told you once I don't care. I stick by that."

"Link, tell me. Don't weasel your way out of saying it. Tell me that you honestly don't care that I'm a murderer, the very kind of person you're supposed to fight- or tell me that you don't want to deal with me anymore. Just tell me."

_The very kind of person I'm supposed to fight? _

Well, he is the kind of person the Goddesses want me to eliminate- right? He was a murderer. He was Ganondorf's creation. He was a demon.

_Tell me that you don't want to deal with me…_

But I didn't want to _not _'deal' with him.

"I…" I looked him in the eyes, searching. I found fear, and love, and impatience… But I was looking for regret.

And I didn't find any.

"I-"

He let go of me, looking down. "I understand." He whispered. "If I were you, I wouldn't be able to stand me either. You said you didn't care, and I took advantage of that. But I guess it's better that you find out about all of it now rather than later. Besides… You're the Hero. You_ should_ care." He turned and walked away, eyes still downcast. He walked over and started grabbing his stuff off the table when my brain jumped in.

I walked over and grabbed one of his shoulders, turning him to face me. I smashed a kiss to his lips, pressing myself as close as I could get. I pulled back for half a second, only to whisper, "Dumbass," against his lips and continue the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get rid of any bit of air between us. But he pushed me back using my shoulders and our lips fell apart. "Wha-"

"What the hell, Link?" He was frowning, his eyes puzzled.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I smiled softly. "I never told you I didn't want to deal with you, did I? Tch, you of all people shouldn't jump to conclusions…"

"But then why-"

"I love you." I looked him in the eyes as I spoke. "I'm in love with you, Dark. Even though you've done things that I... Don't really approve of, I understand. I may not have been completely honest when I said I don't care, but I meant it when I said that makes you a person and not a monster. I do care about what you've done, but… I love you. So what you've done doesn't matter. If… that makes any sense?" I scrunched up my face.

"…Then… why did you hesitate?"

"Because I wanted to be completely honest. I wanted to make sure I was willing to overlook things like that. And I am. Killer or not, Dark, you're you- and I love you."

Regret. I had been searching for it, remorse not for the deaths that he had brought but the remorse for telling me the truth.

He smiled, and I smiled back.

"…You should get some rest." He finally murmured. "Tomorrow… There's somewhere special I want to take you."

"Then come lay down with me." My smile, unlike his, hadn't fallen.

He sighed. "I don't really want to sleep right now. Besides, I need less sleep than you do-"

"Just lay down. You don't have to sleep." I urged, tugging him towards the bed. "Please, Dark?"

He nodded, as if in a trance. I grinned and laid down, and he laid down next to me while I cuddled in close. He seemed distant, for some reason, as if his mind was racing too quickly for him and he couldn't slow it. I sighed, resting my head on his chest. _Whatever…_

I ignored the chill of his body, focusing on the heat from the blankets. I brought the sheets up to my shoulders, wrapping them around me while I tried to sleep next to Dark.

It wasn't long before I could feel sleep beckoning, calling me, throbbing under my eyelids. And I gave into it, letting the darkness and warmth and nothingness of sleep drown me, while Dark was still in a world all his own.

**Dark's PoV**

And he can sleep, just like that?

One moment he can hear me confess that I'd been raped and describe my murders of hundreds of people and the next he's just… _sleeping? _

I sighed quietly, my breath stirring a bit of his hair, which was already strewn around his head like a halo.

I shook my head, thoughts already forming that I didn't want. I wished I could shut my mind off, like there was an emergency power button and I could pull the plug. Just get away from it all for a while- not die though, just ignore the world around me for a bit.

Link could do it. Hell, he was a pro at ignoring the world. He closed his eyes and slipped away into sleep, knowing only the gentle nothingness that carried for him hours. But I couldn't sleep like that. And I probably never would be able to, since the nightmares were already-

I slipped out from under Link, sitting on the side of the bed and looking out the window. The moons, silver and high above us cast low shadows on the ground. The shadows, ever grateful for their existence, moved, breathed. Yearned for the freedom of the Light.

_What's the point of a moon without the sun to reflect light to it? _

I ignored the obvious answer, of the oceans etc. etc. I was focused solely on the thought of the Sun and Moons, chasing each other 'round and 'round again and again, always seeking one another and yet never meeting; never embracing.

_What's a shadow without his caster? What is darkness without light? What is a lover, with no one to love? _

I looked back with sorrow at the sleeping figure on the bed. _What would he do, in a position like mine? Use me and save the world? Let everyone die but hold true to the one he loves? _

It was a fork in the road and I was lost without a map;

Without a guide;

Without a hope.

And yet I couldn't go back on the path that had taken me here. I could go forward and the two options left me stranded. Between what was right and what was righteous; between what was wrong and what was worse.

Or rather, I _had _been stranded. But then the damning gave the damned another option, a curved and twisted and shady path right in the middle of the fork. Curiosity took hold with a vice grip and kept my attention, always looking, always wondering. It was only right that the damned took the path of damnation, yes?

But who decided it was right? And even then, I was a half-demon, 'right' and 'wrong' were just as foreign to me as an ant would be foreign to walking in a human body.

_I quickly learned to do what he wanted instead of what I thought was right… _

I rubbed at my temples, blinking my way out of my metaphor.

_Maybe the damned should take the path of damnation. _

I shivered, chilled to the bone even though no breeze stirred through the open window. I shut it, shaking my head, begging warmth to come and seep back into my bones. Rubbing my hands against my arms in a vain attempt to calm my goose bumps; I began to pace silently, my feet making quiet noises against the hard wooden floors.

What to do?

Outside lay Kakariko, a town of innocent Hylians- as innocent as they come, at least. No, they weren't saints. But surely didn't deserve to die a fiery death?

And yet, not 3 meters from where I strode lay a perfect being, a Hero, a boy who had known more terror than any other Light being. Silver scars littered his skin from his near death experiences, only the Goddesses knowing how many fairies had come to his aid. And despite how much it pained him, he continued to pick up the fallen sword and fight the plaguing evil. He surely didn't deserve to die, to be used by me.

And then there was me, myself, and I. A demon-shadow; the Prince of a forsaken hell. My land, my people overrun by a Tyrant who had lost himself in his need for Power. I was in love with my own caster, plagued by my nightmares of losing him. I had a Master who sought out my death and my title, my wealth, my influence. A 'Master' whose greed would kill everyone and everything; would burn the two intertwined realms and destroy beauty itself. The world he wanted to rule was the world where pleasure was pain, blood was wine, and flesh was meat. Death and Destruction were his closest and only friends.

And lastly there were the items of Damnation themselves. Said to grant the wearers an eternal bond, no matter what might cross their path. Together, forever. And yet they were no blessing. For they bore a curse no one should ever bear…

I slowly walked to the wooden table where my belt and looped Pouches of Containment were. As if reaching into black fire, my hand extended itself and inch by inch, muscle by muscle, reached into the correct pouch and pulled out the small dark sack that I had been given. The bag was as light as a feather and yet its weight on my shoulders was as heavy as the world itself.

And with a shaky hand, I loosened the black strings that kept it tight and kept the items inside. I shook it out over the table, watching the two objects slide out and fall to the table with a near inaudible thud.

Two near-identical rings glinted back at me.

One band was made of gold, shining bright and flashily. The other was smooth obsidian, the black reflecting the silver of the moon. On the golden one were three small triangular sapphires, each lined with more gold. On the dark one there were three triangular rubies lined with silver. Both sets of precious jewels created a Triforce of their own.

_The rings of Light and Darkness. _

_The rings of Life and Death. _

_Vitality and Destruction. Yin and Yang. Caster and Shadow. Born and bred opposites and yet one means nothing without the other. _

I stared, taking it in. Right there on the table were the keys to an endless and unbreakable bond between me and Link. And yet…

_You would stop at nothing to be with him, right?_

But he had hesitated, hadn't he?

_Because I wanted to be honest. _

Anger blinded me momentarily. I couldn't lose him. Using him or not, I couldn't lose him! I loved him, Goddesses… I loved him. I couldn't lose him. I would do anything to keep him beside me.

_How could you be willing to use those on someone you love?_

There was a reason they were for the damned. Only someone with nothing to lose and everything to gain would dare use them…

They only came to the damned. Those with lives that no one would want to live. Like me. Why would I want to live this life? Abused by a Master who couldn't wait for my death. A beating heart that had been broken and shredded beyond recognition. Confined miles underground with nothing but a dead tree and a sword and the clothing on my back for _seven years. _And even now, it was a sweet poison that I lived off of.

Or Link, and his life. Parents dead before he could speak. A man with an unquenchable lust for power out to kill him before even that. Raised by a talking tree and picked on during his childhood, with only one person for comfort, and even her friendship only went so far. Cursed or blessed, take your pick, with the gift of divine Courage, fated to awaken the Seven Sages and bring an end to the Tyrant who haunted the land. A stalker who was the Princess; and a lover who could offer no comfort because of his own issues. Their love forbidden and hunted because they were of the same gender.

But there was always that one little whisper that made us move forward. _Keep going you can do it Keep going you can do it… _We did it because we wanted to be one of those legends. We wanted to overcome it all when anyone would've understood giving up. Because that rush when the time came would be worth it; it would be our elixir; our nectar and ambrosia. And as that exhilaration passed we would be faced with darkness or heaven, hell or paradise.

'_We only have to go through it once. We can make it. We can do it. We're so close and it'll be worth it.' _Thoughts like those were our lifeblood. But living off thoughts like those could only go so far. Living it again, and again, and again… Why would I want to feel that pain for eternity? Never truly overcoming it because the moment death took us we would be lost to its grip. Never the same and yet never truly different.

Because that's what the rings did. They bound the wearers together for all time. But they cursed the wearers to live again and again and again. Not a different life, not a different story, not as a different person, and not instantly rebirthing.

If I used these… Link would be forced to be the Hero of the Goddesses forever. I would be forced to be the Prince of the Shadow Realm, a mere puppet.

It would be like going to sleep after the worst day of your life and waking up even sleepier than you were when you went to bed. And each passing day gets worse and worse; a succession of 'It's the worse day of my life' that never ends. Worse, and worse...

With no escape.

Only those with a lusty greed for power would dare think to use these, especially on someone they love. Forcing Link to go through that? How could I? He couldn't take it as it was.

A hundred years from now he could be born again. Forced to fight a battle that really isn't his.

Maybe there was a reason I- and consequently Link- were given these damned rings. Maybe the Goddesses did want me to use this. _Then they'd have their Hero all nice and chosen for them. He does it for them and receives nothing in return. _

I snarled, flashing my teeth. What kind of Goddesses would do that? To the people they were supposed to protect…?! It was their fault, _their fucking fault, _that we were fighting this battle in the first place! If they hadn't given Ganondorf that damned corrupting Power-

Maybe that's why Link and I were so intertwined. _You fucked up and made him love you and you fell in love in return- _Maybe that wasn't me. Maybe the Goddess made me love him, so I would use this on him-

No. I couldn't blame it all on them, could I? Those were just… excuses…

I looked back down at the rings. They glinted up at me like they knew what I was thinking, and as I picked up the golden one it felt warm. Like it could sense my trepidation.

_It reminds me of Link…_

The gold reminded me of how precious he was, how beautiful and untainted. The blue sapphires were like his eyes, shining up at me.

_Scary. _

And the one that was left abandoned on the table… The black obsidian, the rubies…

_It's a little too perfect._

I couldn't lose him though.

I simply and honestly could not lose him.

Not, 'I don't want to lose him', nor 'I won't lose him'. I _couldn't _lose him. To lose him would be to kill me. It would destroy me, you could stab my heart out with a pitchfork twenty times over and it still wouldn't come close to captivating how much it would really hurt.

It wouldn't kill me because we had any sort of special Shadow-and-Caster connection, or anything beyond the mundane. It would kill me because I was undoubtedly and wholly _in love _with him. My world spun around him, revolved around him. I was Link-centric. _Link is my world. _

To lose him would be to lose my world, to lose everything I stood for, yearned for, breathed for. To lose him would be to be nothing but a shell, empty on the inside, trademark cold on the outside. To lose him would shatter the fragile looking glass that we saw each other through. To lose him would drive me insane; tear me apart, to bleed out upon the broken bits of the fragmented looking glass. I wouldn't be able to survive, knowing that he was gone, forever and eternally out of reach.

It clicked. Like a light bulb flickering on in my head. Like the pieces of a puzzle coming together to create a masterpiece.

It all made sense.

_I may be more than just his Shadow… But I'm nothing without him. _

_Because that's what I am, in the end. _

_I'm his Shadow. _

_When there is no one to cast me I will fade and die away as well. _

_Not that I will cease to physically exist; but that I will simply cease to be who I am now. _

I was nothing without him.

I would pay anything to keep him with me.

I would have to be willing to hurt him, to keep myself alive.

Yeah, maybe it was selfish. Yeah, maybe I would regret it. Yeah, maybe I was being rash and making a decision with shot sleep-deprived nerves. It didn't matter. Because when my steadied hand picked up my dagger from the table, holding the gold ring in my other hand, I knew that no matter what the circumstances were I would make this decision.

_At what price are you willing to fight for him? _

I was willing to pay an eternity of my blood, sweat, and tears; as well as eternity of the same from Link. I would pay that price to keep him by my side. I would pay _any_ price to keep him by my side.

I felt I was doing something wrong though. The gut-churning sensation of 'you shouldn't be doing this' was intense as it pumped through my veins. 'Don't do it' and 'do it' were chasing each other around my mind and I shook my head, desperately trying to clear my thoughts.

I watched the moonlight glint off the silver blade in my hand and I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

_I have to do it. For Hyrule, for the Realms, for me… For us._

With that in mind I crossed over to where he slept, watching him sleep for a moment. His face was relaxed, a small smile on his upturned lips. His body was curled up like a half-bundled blanket.

_Perfection._

I slowly pulled one of his hands away from his tucked body, laying it palm-side up. Dangerously nearing thoughtless, I traced over one of the light blue veins in his wrist with a fingernail. Remembering my cause, I reequipped my dagger and eyed the sharp, clean blade; before resting the edge on his wrist where my finger had traced not a minute ago.

And in one small precise movement, I drew the dagger towards me, slicing his skin.

It was a thin cut and rather short cut. It wouldn't scar, in fact he probably wouldn't even notice the cut. I hadn't yet raised my blade from his skin and watched as crimson drops of blood formed on the steel. I carefully pulled the blade away from his skin, the ruby droplets still clinging on. I rearranged how I was holding the ring with myother hand, pinching the gold band between my fingertips so I could steadily make use of the sapphire design.

The bloodied tip of the dagger came to rest between the blue jewels, and as the droplets of blood hit the gold the ring flashed. Flashed brightly. _Very _brightly. I scrunched up my face, eyes narrowing my eyes as the ring heated up; the inanimate object daring me to look away or close my eyes or drop it. But I didn't… I didn't want to risk ruining the process, didn't want to lose my chance, didn't want to lose Link-

The heat and light went out like smothered flames.

It was instantaneous.

One second it was aglow… and the next… gone.

Hesitantly, I moved the dagger off the ring, my face slowly relaxing.

_It's done. _

Not that activating one ring would do it. I had to do the other ring too, with my blood. But…

I didn't do it, not yet. This was a precaution. Just in case something happened, I would have the power to bring him right back.

I sighed, looking down at Link again. His wrist was coated in a small layer of blood. His face was still smooth… But he wasn't smiling anymore.

I placed both the dagger and the ring on the table, before sitting back on the bed. I leaned down, taking his wrist and bringing it to my lips, silently licking the blood off his skin.

By the time I was done he was smiling again, a gentle look. I made sure to remember the look, the relaxed eyelids, the upturned rosy lips.

"I love you."

And then I got up and slipped out the window, falling into the crisp night.

**A/N: Okay so… Sorry if that confused you… It'll make more sense as we go… Promise… ;A; **

**So anyway. **

**Sorry. **

**Next chapter will be less dark (not the character (because there can never be too much of that sexy bastard) I meant the dark themes). **

**So uh. **

**Stay tuned. **

**Yeah.**

**Why am I dragging this note out..? **

**YOU CAN'T LEAVE! SCHOOL ISN'T OVER- *bell rings***

**Okay yeah have a nice weekend kiddos! *skips out***


End file.
